Revenge of a Time Lord
by PerfectStoryLove
Summary: Rose has a nightmare about Jimmy Stone and now the Doctor wants to help her getting rid of it. He wants to take revenge on Jimmy for what he has done to Rose, his Rose. All he wants to do is to kill him, to make Jimmy suffer. But will this fury change the Doctor? Dark Doctor story, and Rose/Ten.
1. Chapter 1

_'__Come back here!' a voice shouted while Rose tried to run away. She wasn't fast enough. She had to be quicker. He was catching up._

_'__Leave me alone!' Rose shouted back, tears running down her face. She had to reach the TARDIS before it was too late. Suddenly she saw a closed door. That was the end, now she couldn't get away from him anymore…_

_'__You will learn not to run away from me,' a voice said from behind her. _

_'__Jimmy, please, no…' Rose whispered._

_'__Look at me!' Jimmy shouted._

_Rose lifted up her head and tried to look at Jimmy, but the next thing she saw was a hand that slapped her across the face. She felt blood on her cheek, but she knew that this was only the beginning. _

_'__No one to save you here, you worthless, pathetic…' Jimmy began, but Rose interrupted him by screaming._

_'__SHUT UP!' Jimmy shouted and he slapped her again, so hard that Rose fell on the ground. Rose looked up and saw her so-called boyfriend towering above her, that was when she noticed the knife he held in his hand. He raised the knife, and…_

'ROSE! Rose wake up!' a voice said.

Rose noticed that she was just lying in her bed, soaking in her own sweat. When she opened her eyes, she saw a dark figure standing next to her bed. No… no, not Jimmy again!

'No! Get away from me! Please!' she shouted and she tried to get away from the man who was still standing there, too close for Rose's liking.

'Rose… Rose, calm down, it's me, you were having a bad nightmare,' the man said, and suddenly Rose recognized the warm voice. He couldn't be Jimmy. It was the Doctor.

She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to calm down a bit. The Doctor sat down next to her, on her bed and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

'It's okay, it's over,' he soothed.

'No, no it's not over!' Rose said, still panicked.

'No one is going to harm you here, you are safe,' the Doctor tried again, but somehow, he didn't succeed in reassuring Rose.

'What do you know?' Rose said a little bit harshly.

'Quite a lot,' the Doctor answered and he frowned, Rose was really scared for something and he didn't know why. 'Do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?'

Rose just shook her head as tears were welling up again.

'It could help, you know, talking about it, maybe I can help,' the Doctor said, still holding her tightly.

'You can't, I don't want to talk about it,' Rose said and she started crying again.

'I am not allowing you to do this to yourself, Rose, tell me what's wrong,' the Doctor demanded. 'Look at me.'

Then Rose pushed the Doctor away. The way he told her to look at him was just too close to the way Jimmy had told her to. It scared her and it certainly didn't make her feel better.

'Please, I am not leaving you before I know what you are upset about. I don't want to see you like this, I want you to smile again,' the Doctor tried again and Rose saw that he was being honest. His warm eyes were nothing like the cold eyes Jimmy always had.

Still, she couldn't talk about it, it was too hard. She shook her head again and bit her lip, trying to fight back her tears.

'If you don't tell me, then I will find out myself,' the Doctor said with a determined look on his face. Rose got the hint, of course, the Doctor could get into her mind and read it. He could follow everything she had been through.

'You are not going to read my mind! That is private!' she said, but she didn't have the power to raise her voice. She knew she was going to lose this argument.

'Then tell me yourself.'

'No.'

'Rose…'

'I can't!'

'Then let me inside your mind. I promise, I won't hurt you, I won't look further than your nightmare, I only want to know what happened in your nightmare,' the Doctor said softly.

'Promise?' Rose hesitated for a moment.

'I promise. And I always keep my promises. I can help you,' he said, and he gently stroke her cheek to wipe away a tear that was falling down.

'Alright then…' Rose said and the Doctor gave her a small smile.

He put his hands on her temples, which was a great feeling. His hands were soft and it was as though they sent a cold wave through her brains. She knew that he was in her mind, she could feel it. But it was a nice feeling, almost familiar, she trusted him. Rose closed her eyes and waited for the Doctor to remove his hands.

When he was finished, Rose opened her eyes again. She saw the Doctor, still sitting on the bed, but with a very different expression. There was something in his eyes Rose had never seen before, they were cold, almost dark, and his look sent a shiver through Rose's body.

'Doctor?' she asked carefully.

'Who was that man?' the Doctor asked, but not gently this time. His voice sounded dangerously calm, he was angry, far beyond angry, and Rose had never seen this side of him before.

'Jimmy… Stone, he was… my boyfriend, four years ago,' Rose stuttered.

'He did all those things to you? The things I saw? The things from your nightmare? Is he your nightmare?' the Doctor said through gritted teeth. He was furious. How could that man even think of hurting Rose like that?

'Yes…' Rose answered with a very small voice.

'I'll find him. I'll find him and I will make him pay for what he has done to you. No one is allowed to treat my Rose like that,' the Doctor growled.

Did she hear that right? His Rose? Rose couldn't help blushing, but she didn't really know how to speak at the moment.

'You are safe with me, you know that, don't you? I won't let anyone ever hurt you, I promise,' he said, his voice more gently now.

'Thank you,' Rose managed to say and then she felt two strong arms around her once again.

'Do you want to come with me?' the Doctor asked, a little bit brighter now, he sounded almost excited.

'What?' Rose asked confused.

'I meant what I said, I will find him. Do you want to come with me?' he asked again.

'I don't know…' Rose started.

'Come on, you don't want to miss all the fun, do you? It's part of the therapy. You should get rid of your nightmares and I will show you that you don't have to be scared of that Jimmy fellow when you have me around,' the Doctor smiled.

'I'd like to see that, human versus Time Lord,' Rose said, returning the smile.

'Tell me about that guy, what kind of human is it, besides the fact that he is a terrible boyfriend and that he has a sick mind?'

'Nothing special, really. He plays in a band, he doesn't have a lot of money, he drinks a lot, that's about it,' Rose answered. 'I thought I was over him, that I had forgotten about him.'

'Clearly you haven't, and I am going to make sure you will never be scared of him again,' the Doctor said. 'That man needs to know his place.'

'Let's go then,' Rose smiled and she took the Doctor's hand, leading him into the TARDIS.

'Do you know where he lives?' the Doctor asked.

'I'm not sure, no,' Rose said.

'Then I'll just ask the TARDIS, she would know where to go,' he said and he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the TARDIS started working.

'So how do you know where we are going now?' Rose asked.

'I don't. But my ship does. I asked her,' the Doctor said simply. 'Right, here we are then!'

Rose blinked in surprise and she walked after the Doctor as he opened the doors of the TARDIS.

'Ah, Earth it is! London, if I'm right,' the Doctor said brightly.

'Then this must be his house, I recognize it, he still lives here,' Rose whispered with a suddenly pale face and she pointed towards one of the houses in the street.

'It must be, yes. Are you alright?' the Doctor asked carefully. 'You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know.'

'No, I'm fine, I trust you,' Rose said. 'Wait, Doctor, what are you exactly going to do?'

The Doctor was already halfway there at Jimmy's doorstep when he heard Rose's question. It was a good question, he didn't really think about that. After what he had seen, what that guy had done to Rose, how he had scared her, how he had ruined her life, all the Doctor wanted to do was to kill that man as painfully as possible. The Doctor really cared for Rose and he had to protect her, that nightmare just filled him with an indescribable rage inside.

'I don't know,' the Doctor said, although it sounded more like a growl.

'You know that you are not going to kill him, you can't do that. I don't want to lose you, Doctor, you are a good man, well… alien. I really don't want to know what killing is going to do with you,' Rose said carefully.

'You really want to protect him?' the Doctor said more snappy now.

'Of course not, I only want to protect you. I don't want you to become a bad person,' Rose said.

'I promise you, I won't.'

'Don't kill him.'

'Alright, I won't kill him,' the Doctor sighed and he took Rose's hand. 'Come on, let's go bully your ex.'

Rose gave him a small smile, relieved that he had promised her not to do something stupid. Killing someone could have a very bad influence on him and she didn't want to know what was going to happen when he, a Time Lord, would lose his own inhibition.

They knocked on the door and a man opened it. He was tall, he had dark hair and very bright eyes. He was well-built as well, he was handsome enough. It certainly would not have taken him too much effort to make Rose fall in love with him.

'Yes?' the man said, not too kindly.

'Hi there! My name is the Doctor and this is Rose, you know here already, don't you?' the Doctor said, pretending to be cheerful.

'Why? Is that any of your business?' the man said.

'You are Jimmy Stone, I presume?' the Doctor asked, his smile still on his face.

'Yes, why do you want to know? Who the hell are you?' Jimmy said slightly irritated.

'Come on, don't be so rude, why don't you invite us in, I'm sure you want to talk with Rose here for a while.'

'I don't want to talk to that bitch, she is the one who left me. Now what do you want? Get the hell away from my house,' Jimmy said with a cold voice.

'That's no way to talk to her, apologize,' the Doctor ordered, his smile fading away as soon as he heard what Jimmy had called his Rose.

'Who do you think you are?' Jimmy said, raising his voice and he took a step forward. The Doctor was not intimidated in the slightest.

'I've already told you who I am. Now apologize to Rose.'

'You are telling me what to do? I'm warning you, go away now or I'll make you leave myself. And you don't want that,' Jimmy threatened.

'Is that a threat?' the Doctor asked, still sounding very, very calm.

'It is. And now go, and take that whore with you,' Jimmy hissed.

Now the Doctor took a step forward as well, so that he was face to face with Jimmy. Something in his eyes seemed to be burning, he was really angry.

'You are not in the position to make the threats here, let that be clear. Now I've already told you to apologize to Rose and I will make sure that you do. I will be back tomorrow, same time, with Rose, and you are going to beg her for forgiveness. You'd better do as I say, because making me your enemy is really not a smart idea,' and with that, the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and he took her back to the TARDIS, leaving a furious Jimmy behind.

'What was that?' Rose asked as she closed the door of the TARDIS behind her.

'That, my dear Rose, was just for fun. Leaving him confused, angry, and maybe slightly afraid, that would be great,' the Doctor smiled, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

'You are provoking him,' Rose stated.

'Yes I am.'

'Why is that?'

'Because that is so much more fun! He has been rude, towards you and towards me, he tortured you in the past. It's time to torture him a bit now. Only he doesn't know how much he is going to suffer for calling you all those things and… you know, the other stuff he did to you,' the Doctor said seriously.

'Alright mister, I get it… But you seriously want to wait for a whole day?' Rose asked.

'Of course not, silly! Remember that this is a time machine…'

'Oh of course,' Rose said, feeling stupid now.

'Allons-y!' the Doctor said and the TARDIS did her work again. 'After you, ma'am.'

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and walked directly towards Jimmy's door.

'May I?' Rose asked hesitantly, nodding towards the door.

'Of course, it's your party,' the Doctor winked and he stayed closely behind her when she knocked on the door.

'You really had the nerves to came back?' Jimmy said surprised when he saw the two standing on his doorstep. 'You're braver than I thought you were, Rose Tyler.'

'Wipe that stupid smirk of your face, Jimmy. I believe you have something to tell me,' Rose said a lot braver than she really felt. Inside she was trembling, but she knew that the Doctor was behind her.

'Oh, you can talk?' Jimmy sneered.

'The Doctor was serious about what he said,' Rose said.

'Don't be so rude, Rosie, I was serious about what I said as well,' Jimmy said.

'Don't call me Rosie!' Rose shouted.

'Or what?' Jimmy said, taking a step forward and Rose quickly vanished behind the Doctor.

'Or you will have to deal with me. I wasn't really expecting you to apologize, you are too cowardly, you are just a pathetic little human who can't even bring up the dignity to say something as simple as the word sorry,' the Doctor snapped.

'I am just as human as you are, don't you dare insulting me, you filthy…' Jimmy began.

'Just stop there. Just to make one thing clear; I am not as human as you are. I am a lot more than a human, and I will not be threatened by someone like you,' the Doctor said with a low voice.

'You really think you are something, don't you? Do you really think you are better than me?'

'But I am better than you. In fact, I know a lot of people who are better than you.'

'You really have a lot of nerve, you know? Why don't you come in so that I can kill you,' Jimmy sneered.

'You can't kill me, even if you wanted to. But sure, I'd love to come in, are you coming too, Rose?' the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded, curious to what the Doctor was going to do. He still seemed to be calm.

'Good. Now that you are in my house, no one can see us. I would run away if I were you,' Jimmy threatened and he rolled up his sleeves.

'You really don't want to fight me. I suggest you drop this attitude and then I will give you one more chance to apologize for what you did. One more. Your very last chance,' the Doctor said very calmly.

'Give me one reason why I would, one very good reason!' Jimmy snapped. Rose winced by the sound of his voice, she knew this tone and it never meant anything good. The Doctor noticed this wince.

'Because you hurt Rose. You hurt someone who is very important to me. And I can hurt you more than you could possibly imagine,' the Doctor said, now with a dark glare.

That glare made Jimmy take a step back, but it didn't stop him from snapping.

'Tell me what your name is, you creep!' he demanded.

'I have many names. The Doctor is one of them, do you really want to know the rest?'

'Yes.'

'They call me the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Bringer of Darkness, Child of Gallifrey, the Last of the Time Lords,' the Doctor said, walking slowly towards Jimmy.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Jimmy asked, not really feeling like showing that he was starting to feel a little bit threatened by now.

'That means that you need to apologize. Right now. You wanted a very good reason, here you have it,' the Doctor answered now with clenched teeth.

That was where Jimmy lost it. He had never been threatened by someone before and he was certainly not going to let this strange man walk over him. Whoever it was, he was going to pay for bothering him. And so was Rose, she shouldn't have come here at all, she was going to pay the highest price for this. She had probably set this whole thing up, telling all those stories about him. Jimmy lunged for the Doctor, knocked him to the ground and then he went after Rose very quickly. Before Rose knew what was happening, she found herself in Jimmy's iron grip.

'Let her go,' the Doctor growled, directly standing up.

'You can leave now and I might not harm her too badly for this,' Jimmy said with an evil grin.

'You really don't know who you are dealing with, do you? I have destroyed entire species. I can wipe away the human race with only a snap of my fingers. I force the planets, all the galaxies, to submit to my rule, only by the mention of my name. I have the power to rule over the whole of time and space. And you shouldn't anger someone with that sort of power, Jimmy Stone,' the Doctor told him with a dangerous voice that made even Rose shiver.

'Let me go, Jimmy, let me go,' Rose whispered. She saw fire burning in the Doctor's eyes, he was not himself, he was furious.

'You can say whatever you want, _alien, _but I am the one here with Rose and one wrong move from your side and she is dead,' Jimmy growled.

'If you are not more careful with what you are saying, then I think you are the only one who is going to die here,' the Doctor said through gritted teeth, his whole facial expression angry now.

'Doctor, you promised…' Rose began.

'I know, she told me not to kill you, Jimmy. I promised Rose not to kill you. But if you don't let her go, then I am not so sure about what I am going to do,' the Doctor said darkly. Rose almost couldn't recognize him anymore.

'Jimmy! Let me go now! This is enough! We will leave, okay?' Rose said slightly panicked now. 'Doctor, please… don't…'

'You have nothing to fear, Rose Tyler, you are safe. I care for you and I would destroy anything that comes between us. Anything,' the Doctor said, moving a step closer to Jimmy and Rose.

'Move back!' Jimmy shouted. 'I mean it! I will kill her!'

'Oh, really?' the Doctor said and in an instant, he had grabbed Jimmy's collar and he forced him away from Rose. Then he pinned Jimmy to the wall with all his might and he went face to face with him. 'Now listen to me, you little scum, you should be begging me for your life right now, you had no right, no right at all, to touch my Rose,' the Doctor spat.

Rose saw this happening, it all went so fast suddenly. She had to try to calm him down.

'Doctor?' she said carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Doctor, look at me.'

'Not now, Rose, I need to do something first,' the Doctor said and he placed his hands on Jimmy temples. Not the way he did with Rose, but a lot rougher.

That was the fury of the Time Lord. No one could stop him now, not even Rose. The Doctor forced Jimmy to face his worst nightmares, he drove him mad with the scariest things in the universe, he showed Jimmy the Time War, how he had ended it all. How he had ended everything. How he could end everything.

'Doctor! Stop! Stop right now!' Rose ordered and surprisingly, he let go of Jimmy.

Jimmy sank down to the floor when the Doctor released him and he looked up in fear.

'You should be grateful. You should thank Rose for stopping me. Without her I would have made you mad, I wouldn't have stopped. Now say thank you. Say it and we are done,' the Doctor said, still with a soft, threatening voice.

'I would never listen to you. What you just did, I don't know how you did it, but you don't have to start feeling all superior and great. I will never bow for you. Nor for Rose,' Jimmy managed to say, though there were tears on his face and his voice was trembling. He was scared, but he simply still refused to show it.

'I knew you were stupid, but this is just unbelievable. Come with me. Now.'

'Doctor? What are you doing?' Rose asked shocked when the Doctor grabbed Jimmy's arm and forced him to walk to the door.

'Teaching him a lesson,' the Doctor growled with his dark expression. Rose had been so close to stopping him, but he couldn't. He just couldn't stop anymore.

The Doctor walked Jimmy to the TARDIS and threw him in violently.

'Get up!' he shouted and Jimmy immediately stood up. That box was bigger on the inside. That was impossible.

'Where have you taken me? I've had enough of this, I am calling the police,' Jimmy said, now really sounding desperate.

'You will not. I have one last question for you. Do want to say anything to me, or to Rose?' the Doctor asked with a deadly calm voice.

'No! I want to get out!' Jimmy screamed and he tried to open the door of the TARDIS.

'That won't work, boy.'

'Don't you patronize me, you don't have the right!'

'I'm older than you are, I am certainly wiser than you are, I have every right in the universe. By the way, it is me who makes the rules in the universe, so why wouldn't I have my own right? Rose, do you want to say something to Mr. Stone before I finish my work?'

'I don't think that that's necessary. But… what do you mean? You are not… you can't… I mean, you know… kill him… you promised me!' Rose said with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Rose, I am so sorry. He deserves it. He shouldn't have made me angry. No one should,' the Doctor said and he turned back to Jimmy, who was just staring at him with confusion.

'What are you going to do? Stay away from me! I'm warning you! I know people from the police!' he shouted, but the Doctor just ignored him.

'I will make you suffer, you wouldn't listen and now you have to pay the price,' the Doctor said and he grabbed Jimmy's arm and lead him to the center of the TARDIS. Then he placed his hand on Jimmy's temples again and took a deep breath.

'Doctor! Doctor, what are you doing?' Rose sounded panicked, he didn't seem to hear her.

The Doctor and Jimmy had now both their eyes closed and they didn't seem to notice Rose at all. Suddenly they began to glow, a golden wave seemed to be around the two. Then the Doctor opened his eyes and Rose saw that they were shining too, the same sort of light she had seen when she had looked inside the TARDIS. Into the Vortex. The Doctor was giving Jimmy a Time Lord consciousness, that would kill him! Jimmy had to face all that was in the universe, everything that is and everything that could be. So that was what the Doctor meant by making Jimmy suffer. He was giving him the worst possible torture that would slowly kill him.

'Doctor! Stop!' Rose tried, but the Doctor seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Rose could only stand there and watch Jimmy slowly passing away. He couldn't resist it anymore, Jimmy was fading away. Jimmy sank to the floor, dead. Killed by the Doctor.

The Doctor had killed him.

'Doctor!' Rose shouted again and now the Doctor turned around to face Rose.

'Yes?' he asked as though nothing had happened.

'You promised me! You didn't keep your word! How could I ever trust you now? Don't you see what you have done?' Rose shouted to him.

'Rose… don't tell me you feel sorry for him. Because I know you don't. Actually, I don't know why I was so against killing, some people really deserve it,' the Doctor said, more to himself than to Rose.

'Please, please, Doctor, I don't want to lose you!' Rose screamed.

'You won't! Why do you think that?' the Doctor asked.

'Because you killed someone!' Rose said, tears welling up in her eyes.

'I did, and he deserved it. I won't let anyone come between us. I won't allow that. I'm not going to go through something like this again, people should now not to mess with me,' the Doctor said with a flash of gold still twinkling in his eyes.

'No… no, that is wrong, you can't just murder people, oh God, I should have stopped you!' Rose cried.

'Why? Everything is okay! We are still together, we can do great things together, we can be victorious! There won't be a single being who doesn't know our names… We can use that power, Rose, we can use that power to help others,' the Doctor said cheerfully, but there was something not right about this.

'You are not almighty,' Rose said softly.

'No… but we are, we together are almighty. Just stay by my side and I'll show you,' the Doctor said, wrapping his arms around Rose. 'We are great together. Invincible.'

That made Rose shiver.

'You shouldn't think like that, you can't abuse you might,' she told him, but she did stop crying, she felt safe in the Doctor's arms somehow.

'I would never abuse my might, I will only use it. For good things. And I will punish the ones who are standing in my way,' the Doctor said.

Rose just kept her mouth shut. She didn't really believe that this was the right thing. The Doctor would never just punish anyone who was standing in his way. He always tried to help them in the first place, to negotiate with them. He would never kill them.

Unless he really had changed.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I hope you liked this story :)**

**Should I continue it, or should I just leave it here? I'm not quite sure yet, so let me know what you think :) Comments are always welcome!**

**-Xxx- Perfectstorylove**


	2. Chapter 2

'Where do you want to go?' the Doctor asked Rose cheerfully.

Rose was staring in front of herself, as though she was thinking.

'Rose?'

'What? Oh, yes, I don't know,' Rose answered grudgingly.

'What's wrong, love?' the Doctor asked, sitting down next to her. 'It's your choice today, come on, cheer up!'

'I'm worried, alright? I'm worried about you!' Rose snapped, she didn't mean to sound so rude, but she couldn't help herself.

'What do you mean? Are you still talking about the fact that I did the world a favour by getting rid of Jimmy Stone?'

'No, I am talking about the fact that you never killed someone before.'

'I'm fine, Rose! I'm just fine! I've never killed before because I didn't realize that sometimes that is just the better option. It's time to free the universe of aliens who don't accept the rules,' the Doctor said simply with a straight face.

He had to be kidding.

'No, Doctor, just no! Those rules are made by you and you alone! You are not going to judge them as though you are some kind of God!' Rose said angrily.

'I am the last of the Time Lords. I do have the right to judge them, come on, we are going to do good things together! Don't be angry with me,' the Doctor pleaded.

'If you kill again, I will be angry with you. So you just watch your steps, mister,' Rose scolded, but the Doctor wrapped his arm around her and came closer.

'You can't stay angry forever, Rose.'

'You are impossible! You just…' Rose tried, but she couldn't finish her sentence, because the Doctor had pressed his lips on hers. Rose got lost in his touch and all her angry feelings disappeared.

'I would never hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of. You know that, don't you?' the Doctor asked carefully and he looked at Rose with that innocent face that made Rose melt inside.

'I know, I know. Now stop giving me those puppy eyes and kiss me,' Rose smiled and she leaned in for another kiss. When they broke apart, the Doctor stood up and walked to the middle of the TARDIS to decide where they were going.

'Now do you have any ideas?' the Doctor asked. 'Back in time? Forwards?'

'Oh, do forwards! I'd like that, you can choose the time and the planet. I don't know the names or anything,' Rose said and she stood up as well.

'I've got something! Allons-y!' the Doctor shouted and the TARDIS flew away. The landing wasn't very comfortable, but when was it ever?

'There we are! Take a look!' the Doctor said enthusiastically and he followed Rose to the door.

Rose opened the doors and she dropped her jaw when she saw the planet in front of her. It was a beautiful place with two suns and there seemed to be a blue light shining over the city she saw. The grass was greener than she had ever seen before and the air seemed so clean.

'This is beautiful!' Rose exclaimed.

'I know! I wanted to show you this planet, it is known as the most clean planet in the universe and it is a very idyllic and romantic place as well. There are humans that live here, but the thing is, this planet has been conquered by Androgums. The planet is not as peaceful as it used to be ever since, but I allowed them to stay here. Temporarily. Just to make sure that they wouldn't return to earth. It's time for them to leave this planet in peace now.'

'We are not here to interfere!' Rose said indignantly.

'Yes, we are. I've let them live here for far too long. They are going to give back the planet now, it's far too beautiful to let these monsters live here any longer.'

'What did they do wrong then? It doesn't seem like there is a conflict going on or something.'

'You don't know what they did, but they are cruel creatures. They don't deserve to live, Rose. They have wiped away the original population entirely, and I used to have mercy, but not anymore,' the Doctor answered.

'Don't even go there, Doctor. I mean it. Leave them alone!' Rose said determined.

'You are not telling me what to do, I know those creatures and I'm going to end this, let them know that I am still here, watching them,' the Doctor said.

'I am telling you what to do and you will listen!' Rose tried again.

'I'll give them a second chance. But as soon as I see that they are not capable of leading this planet the right way, then I will stop them,' the Doctor said calmly. 'Are you coming?'

'No.'

'What?'

'I said no. I am not coming,' Rose said stubbornly.

'Come on! This is a romantic planet, remember? You and me together! We will bring justice here!'

'Bring me back, right now,' Rose said and she folded her arms.

'You don't mean that.'

'I mean it, Doctor, bring me back.'

'I can't… I don't want to leave you, I… I couldn't…'

'Then promise me to stay out of their business,' Rose demanded.

'Alright, alright, please just come with me,' the Doctor sighed.

'No, promise me!'

'I promise!' the Doctor said.

'Good.'

'Now, Rose Tyler, I will take you to the city lake, which is in the heart of the city, with a brilliant sight and they really have good food here. I'll treat you, to make up with you.'

'Okay then… You know what? I am not mad at you, I never really am,' Rose smiled and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'That's better,' the Doctor smiled and he took her hand to lead her to the city.

They walked to the city together and Rose found that her Doctor was back again, he didn't even mention anything about the people that lived here, he only talked with her about the planet and about the beautiful things they could see here. It felt right and when they finally reached the lake, Rose had completely forgotten their argument earlier.

'So, what do you think?' the Doctor asked.

'It's very nice,' Rose answered, squeezing his hand softly.

'I'm glad you like it, because you are going to wait here while I am going to get both of us something to drink. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!' the Doctor said and he disappeared in the nearest shop next to the lake.

Rose sat down, waiting for the Doctor to return. The lake was so blue and the sun was shining bright, it couldn't have been more perfect. The grass was softer than anything she had ever sat on and for a city, there wasn't even that much noise. And those creatures the Doctor had been talking about didn't seem to be here, everyone just seemed to be human.

'Hello, there,' a voice said behind her. Rose looked up and she saw a man standing next to her.

'Hi,' Rose answered.

'Are you here on your own?' the man asked, sitting down next to Rose without even asking her permission.

'No, I'm with a friend here,' Rose said suspiciously, examining the man. He was quite tall, with blond hair and he was actually pretty cute. Except for the fact that there was something in his eyes, they were red and very bright.

'Such a pretty girl shouldn't be left alone here, it's not safe here, not at all,' the man said.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' Rose asked.

'Max, pleasure to meet you. Now come with me, it's not safe here,' he repeated.

'Why? What do you mean? I'm not leaving my friend, he told me to wait for him and that's exactly what I'll do,' Rose said.

'You're not from here, you are not safe,' Max repeated.

'How do you know that?' Rose asked.

'I just know, haven't you heard about the people who live here then?'

'You mean Androgums? No. I haven't, and I will not come with you,' Rose said and she moved away from the man, not feeling very comfortable in his presence.

'They are dangerous, girl. Come with me, love, I'll keep you safe,' Max said, walking after her.

'Don't call me love! Go away!' Rose shouted angrily.

Max didn't listen, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

'Come on, don't be so difficult,' he said and he tried to carry the struggling Rose away with him.

'Hey! Let go of her!' another man shouted and Rose turned around to see the Doctor standing there with two cups of coffee. He put the cups down and walked towards Rose and Max.

'You must be her friend,' Max said and he let go of Rose.

'I am, and you are?' the Doctor demanded.

'There is something about you, something that tells me you already know who I am,' Max said with an evil smile on his face.

'You're an Androgum. What do you want from Rose?'

'Oh, so that's her name? I don't want anything from her… well, maybe I do, but I was told to bring her to my leader,' Max answered.

'And who might that be?' the Doctor said, giving Max an angry glare.

'None of your business,' Max said. 'Now you are coming with me too, seeing that we now have two people who need to identify themselves.'

'I'm not going anywhere with you, and neither is Rose. Why does your leader need us?' the Doctor asked.

'I've told you, none of your business.'

'What have you done to this planet?' the Doctor demanded, still glaring at the alien in front of him.

'Our kind makes sure that we can keep the peace here.'

'And the humans? What did you do to the humans? I am not stupid, I've been in that shop over there and the humans that worked there were brainwashed. Literally brainwashed. Now would you care to explain why?' the Doctor said with his dangerous voice.

'No. No more questions. You're coming with me,' Max told them.

'Right, maybe your 'leader' could explain to me why all this is happening,' the Doctor said and he willingly followed the Androgum.

'Doctor! They are probably going to brainwash us as well! What are you thinking?' Rose asked quietly, making sure that Max couldn't hear them. 'What are those creatures?'

'They are Androgums. They look a lot like human beings, but they are far more cruel. I thought they had changed, until I saw what they have done to those humans that were living here. Androgums are strong, they are tougher than they look. And they like food, they practically eat anything, but you don't have to worry about that, these humans on this planets are still alive, so I gather they won't eat us. I don't know what they're up to, but I will find out,' the Doctor said.

Rose looked at the Doctor's expression and she knew that it was going the wrong way again. She didn't dare to say anything, the Androgum would hear them.

After a couple of minutes, Max stopped at a door.

'In here,' he just said and he pointed towards the door.

The Doctor went first and Rose followed him, then Max went in as well and he shut the door behind him. When the Doctor saw that Max was now laying his hand on Rose's back, he pulled Rose away and made sure that Max couldn't reach her anymore.

Max only glared at the Doctor and then he pressed a few buttons. Suddenly Rose realized that they were standing in an elevator. When the elevator stopped, another door opened.

'Here we are,' Max said and he gave a sign with his hand that they had to leave the elevator.

The hall they stepped into was just as clean as the rest of the planet. It was completely white and everything was shining bright. In the middle of the hall was some sort of throne, on which someone was sitting. That was probably the leader. He was just like a human, the only difference was that he had red eyes.

'My Lord,' Max said with a clear voice, making a bow in front of the throne.

'Speak,' the man said.

'Two humans. Unidentified. I've brought them to you, my Lord,' Max said, still on the floor.

'Identify yourself,' the man ordered, turning towards the place where Rose and the Doctor were still standing.

'I'm Rose Tyler, hi,' Rose said, not really knowing what else she had to say.

'Where are you from?' the man asked.

'Earth,' Rose answered.

'And who is the man?' the Androgum leader asked.

'I'm the Doctor, hello. I'm sure you'll remember me,' the Doctor said. 'Now I have a question for you, why are all these humans on this planet brainwashed?'

'You will not ask me questions. I have never seen you before. Where are you from?' the leader asked.

'You know where I'm from. Maybe you don't recognize me, regenerations, new face, you know. But I certainly recognize you. I've made a deal with you, all those years ago,' the Doctor said.

'The Gallifreyan… Restrain him!' the leader shouted and suddenly the Doctor was grabbed by two Androgums, who had an iron grip on him.

'You haven't kept your promises! You promised you would let the population live in peace and freedom! When I gave you this planet, you were not supposed to take that freedom from them!' the Doctor shouted angrily.

'It's not you decision to make anymore, Doctor. These humans here are now my slaves. They do anything for me and my fellow Androgums. We are the rulers here and they just have to obey us,' the leader said. 'Now take the girl and give her the same treatment.'

Two other Androgums grabbed Rose and they wanted to take her away.

'Wait!' the Doctor shouted, clearly furious.

'You will be next, Doctor, don't you worry,' the leader sneered.

'Take her away and you will be punished for it. Deep down you know that you won't get away with it,' the Doctor tried.

The leader only laughed and told his men to carry Rose away.

'I'll get you for this. I'll wipe away every last Androgum in existence. You shouldn't cross me,' the Doctor threatened.

'You are nothing compared to me. You have no weapons. No army. You have nothing. You no longer make the rules here.'

'I am so much more than an army and you know that. I am a Time Lord, your rules only apply to this planet, my rules apply to the whole of the universe. And you will follow them,' the Doctor said.

'You shouldn't threaten me, Doctor. Your girlfriend is gone, she will become one of my human slaves in an instant and I will think of an appropriate punishment for you for threatening me. In the meantime, you will be locked up in the basements,' the leader said and the two guards took the Doctor away.

'Just know who you've just made your enemy, Androgum! Just know that this is not the end!' the Doctor shouted before he was led to the basement.

Once he got there, the Androgums threw the Doctor in a cell, locked it with heavy locks and then they went away. The Doctor sat down, thinking about his next steps. He had to do something, they had Rose and they were probably hurting her. That thought made him furious. They were all going to pay for this. They were all going to die. Hurting his Rose was the most foolish thing to do.

* * *

**Hey! Here I am again, with a second chapter. I've decided to contiue it, so that's why this one has an open end. You can always come with ideas :) I'm thinking about making this story a bit darker, maybe I'll let the Doctor's dark side win :p**

**Tell me what you think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was still in his cell. Thinking about what those human-like creatures were possibly doing to Rose made him fill with rage. He had to get her back, whatever it took, without her he was nothing. He could not cope without her and he would destroy everything just to get her back. She belonged to him and no one else. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the locks, making sure nobody was watching. When the doors opened, he got out and he walked through the corridor, looking for the way out. Suddenly a guard appeared around the corner, only one. One Androgum wouldn't be a problem. But when the Doctor took a closer look, he saw that the guard was human. Armed, but human. A human slave of the Androgums.

'Hello there,' the Doctor said as he approached the guard.

The guard directly aimed his gun on the Doctor.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' he demanded.

'One question at the time, please. I'm the Doctor, I'm here to find Rose. Now could you tell me where she is?' the Doctor asked as gently as he could.

'I have been ordered to guard these blocks. You will not leave and you will not ask questions.'

'Then take me to your boss.'

'I have been ordered to stay posted.'

'Take me to your boss, or I will be a little bit less pleasant.'

'I have been ordered to stay posted,' the guard repeated.

The Doctor sighed and took the gun away from the guard. With his other arm, he went for the man's throat and pinned him up against the wall.

'Don't play games with me, I'm warning you. Now I know that you have been manipulated, and I can't make you tell where I have to go, but I'm sure you don't want to die. So I'll let you live and you just keep quiet about what happened,' the Doctor hissed.

The guard didn't seem to understand completely, but he looked really confused. The Doctor used that confusion to walk away with the gun. He would find Rose, and he was going to ask the leader where she was personally.

* * *

In the meantime, Rose had been led to another prison. It was really dark, so she couldn't see where it was exactly. What she did know, was that she was not in the prison alone.

'What brings you here?' she heard a voice asking and she turned around to see a young looking man staring at her.

'Excuse me?' Rose asked confused, not really expecting another prisoner there.

'I'm sorry, my name is Alex, Earth. What about you?' Alex asked.

'Uhm, I'm Rose, from Earth too. How did you get here then? That's impossible,' Rose stated.

'You can talk, how did you get here then? I have my own spaceship, just for doing research on other civilisations. I work for an institution called Torchwood. Ever heard of?' Alex said.

_'__Good for him that the Doctor wasn't here, he doesn't really like people from Torchwood,'_ Rose thought.

'Yes, same goes for me, I was just travelling, with a friend… He's been captured too… So if you have any ideas on getting out of here, I'd really appreciate that. I need to find my friend,' Rose said.

'As you can see, we are here in a cell, waiting to get brainwashed by those aliens. Why are you even worrying about your friend? You are in a lot more trouble right now,' Alex said.

'I have to find him. Just… let's get out of here,' Rose said and she looked around.

'Relax! I've already planned my escape, don't worry. You can come with me if you like. Look,' Alex said and he grabbed some sort of gun made of metal.

'What's that?' Rose asked.

'Something I took with me, from my ship. It's really cool, actually. It can blow up stuff. And that's exactly what I am going to do with these bars here, I'm going to blow them up,' Alex said with a big smile on his face.

Alex pointed the gun on the bars and then he pressed a button. There was a loud wheezing sound coming from the weapon and then there was a loud bang. The cell doors flew open and there was nothing left of the bars anymore. The clean floor was completely covered with dust so that it was impossible to see the once white colour of it.

'That was brilliant,' Alex smiled and then he took Rose's hand. 'Come on, before the guards arrest us again.'

Rose followed him, glad that they had escaped from getting brainwashed. Now the only thing she had to do was finding the Doctor and take him with her to the TARDIS to leave this planet.

'How do you know the way?' Rose wondered.

'I just remember how I got here, so I also know the way back,' Alex answered.

'What? The way back? Back to where?' Rose asked.

'To my ship of course!' Alex answered.

'No, no we need to find the Doctor!' Rose shouted, yanking her hand away from Alex's.

Alex looked up to Rose.

'What did you say?'

'We need to find the Doctor! Now let's not waste time, you don't understand!' Rose shouted.

'Not so loud! You don't want them to find you, do you?' Alex asked. 'The Doctor you said?'

'Yes. The Doctor,' Rose snapped.

'Then I will certainly take you with me back home. You would be the perfect bait. We have been looking for the Doctor for ages!' Alex said enthusiastically and he grabbed Rose's arm back.

'Let me go! You don't understand, I need to find him!' Rose shouted in vain, Alex kept on running.

'He will find you, I'm sure of that. He will come to you and we will be ready for him,' Alex said.

'What? What do you want from him?' Rose asked, still trying to get rid of Alex's hand.

'None of your business, now stop struggling, I'm trying to save your life right now,' Alex said.

Rose couldn't get away from Alex, no matter how hard she tried. But she just had to find the Doctor, before he would do something stupid. Rose knew what the Doctor was capable of and she also knew that he would never stop until he had found her. He would destroy this planet. All those innocent people, dying, because of her. Because she couldn't stop him.

'Let me go, please,' Rose tried again. She didn't want to tell anything more about the Doctor to Alex, she didn't want to make him wiser than he already was. He didn't have to know about the Doctor.

'Here is my ship,' Alex said, completely ignoring Rose's pleadings.

'I'm not coming, you can't do this,' Rose said. 'I'm warning you, let me go. I won't leave the Doctor here.'

'Why not? He will survive anyway, and after that, he will come to us,' Alex grinned.

'Don't think that he will walk into your trap or something. He is far too clever for that. Believe me, you need to let me go. For this planet's sake and for yours,' Rose said darkly, trying to make Alex realize that he was doing the wrong thing.

'Don't threaten me, Rose. Now go into my ship and then we can go back to Earth. Our home. Our own planet, without aliens, without any weird creatures that can make you their slaves,' Alex said.

Rose sighed and tears were welling up in her eyes.

'Listen to me… Do you know the Doctor?' Rose asked.

'No, and that's why I take you with me. Now no more questions. Get in the ship,' Alex ordered.

'DOCTOR! DOCTOR, HELP ME!' Rose shouted, as loud as she could. But then she felt a hand covering her mouth and Alex pushed her into the ship. She tried to break free, but Alex was too strong for her.

When Alex entered the ship too, he closed the door quickly and ran to the control panel.

'What the hell were you thinking? Your beloved Doctor won't hear you, and even if he could, the guards would be here before him,' Alex snapped and then he activated the ship and the engines started to roar.

The flew away, back to Earth. Rose silently cried, wondering if the Doctor had heard her. Maybe she had made things even worse now. He would find her eventually, but she wouldn't be there to stop him from whatever he was going to do next. She had failed him.

* * *

The Doctor walked down one of the many corridors in the building, holding the gun close to him. It has been a long time since he had last held a real weapon that could actually kill someone. But somehow, it felt good. The halls seemed to be abandoned, on his way upstairs he didn't meet one single living creature. Suddenly he heard someone screaming in the distance. Not just someone, it was Rose, she was screaming for help. She was asking him to help her. She was in danger. The Doctor ran up the stairs, following his ears. Thanks to his superior hearing, he knew exactly where he had to be. When he had finally reached the place where Rose's voice had come from, he saw a ship. A spaceship. It was leaving. It was leaving with Rose, he was certain about that.

'Don't move!' a voice behind the Doctor shouted and when the Doctor turned around, he saw one of the human guards pointing a gun at him.

'You got me,' the Doctor sighed and he quickly hid the gun in his pocket, which was of course bigger on the inside.

'Hands up!' the man shouted.

The Doctor played along and he put his hands up.

'I will take you to my master. Now you go first,' the guard said and the Doctor led the way with the weapon of the guard pointing on his back.

They walked for like five minutes and their final destination was, again, in the white hall with the Androgum leader sitting on his throne. He just laughed when he saw the Doctor.

'You stupid man. You really thought you could escape from me? I always thought Time Lords were so clever, but clearly this one isn't,' the leader sneered.

'Don't insult me,' the Doctor growled.

'Too late, I already did. Let him go,' the leader said to his guard and the Doctor could take a step forwards. 'Now this is interesting, I'm going to be the one who is going to kill the infamous Doctor,' the leader sneered.

'You took Rose away from me,' the Doctor only said.

Yes, I did! Someone go and get the girl for me,' the leader ordered. 'Then I can show our Doctor what we have done to her.'

'My Lord, the girl is gone,' one of the human guards told the Androgum leader, looking at the ground.

'What? That's impossible. Check again!' the leader bellowed.

'She has escaped with the human man, my Lord,' another Androgum told his leader.

Another human… With a spaceship. The Doctor knew exactly what that meant. Rose was taken by someone from Torchwood, she had been taken away from him by a _human of Torchwood_. That thought didn't really contribute to the Doctor's mood.

'I'll deal with you later, you morons. I want to destroy our Doctor first,' the leader growled.

'I've already warned you. No second chances,' the Doctor said calmly and he took out the gun and aimed it at the Androgum leader.

'You never kill, Doctor, you never would. I know you, you're too kind,' he scoffed.

'Then you don't know me at all,' the Doctor said and he sharply turned and shot one of the other Androgums right through the heart, then he turned back and aimed the gun at the leader once more.

Now there was a shocked expression to see on the leader's face.

'There is one thing you need to know, Androgum. I am the last of the Time Lords, I decide what happens in time and space. And you will obey me. It's time that I take things over in the universe and I will not tolerate any kind of resistance from anyone. Now get on your knees,' the Doctor commanded forcefully.

'You what? You are telling me to get on my knees? Shoot him!' the leader roared and suddenly the Doctor was surrounded by at least fifteen guard with firearms.

The Doctor shook his head. They would never learn it. He closed his eyes and entered the minds of the guards. He gave each one of them a shock through their heads, like electricity. He made them forget how to breath so that they all sank down onto the floor, choking. The worst thing was that the Doctor didn't show any remorse.

When he was done, he raised the gun again and he stepped over the bodies so that he could press the gun against the leader's head.

'Don't try that again. Now bow for me, and I'll spare your beautiful planet,' the Doctor whispered venomously.

'Go on then, kill me. At least I will die with dignity,' the leader said, looking the Doctor in the eyes.

'No, you won't. Because you have just doomed your own planet. And I will keep my promise, after I've finished you off, I will kill every last Androgum on this planet. I will have my revenge on you for taking my Rose away from me,' the Doctor growled and then he pulled the trigger.

The Androgum leader collapsed, his body lifeless.

It felt good. The Doctor wondered why he had always been so merciful, why he had always wanted to safe others, to give them the chance to live. He quickly left the building and ran to the TARDIS, to finish what he had started. He gave them a choice, they wouldn't listen and know the Androgum population would have to pay the price. And if those innocent humans had to die as well, then so be it. Why would they deserve to live anyway? He had always tried to keep them safe, but they were just too stubborn to ever listen to him. Compared to Rose, these humans meant nothing to the Doctor. Rose… that reminded the Doctor of something. Rose had warned him not to kill anyone else ever again. She wouldn't approve.

But Rose wasn't here, because of them. Because of the Androgums. The planet had to be destroyed. Rose wasn't here to stop him, the Doctor had no one to stop him because of this damned planet.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons of the TARDIS and he watched the planet from a distance. It looked so peaceful… But appearances could be deceptive. He pressed another few buttons and then there was a loud bang. The TARDIS sent a wave of enormous energy towards the planet and then the planet exploded into pieces. There was nothing left. Not from the beautiful lake, not from the Androgums, not from the brainwashed humans. It was all gone and the Doctor couldn't care less at the moment.

He had to get Rose away from Torchwood.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for the nice reviews, I really appreciate that :) **

**I'd like to hear what you think about this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

'Welcome to Torchwood, this will be your home for now, but I'm sure it won't take your friend too long. If he really cares for you, that is,' Alex said and he opened a door for Rose.

'Do you honestly think you can just keep me here against my will?' Rose asked.

'Of course we can. But like I said, I think the Doctor will be here very soon,' Alex reassured Rose.

'I hope for your sake that he won't. He will kill you for what you've done to me,' Rose dared.

'Now don't start threatening me, let's not make this difficult,' Alex said and he made a sign towards a door, telling Rose that she had to enter that room.

Rose followed his hand and she opened the door to a small office.

'May I introduce you to my boss, Miss Sadler,' Alex said.

'Please call me Bonnie. Do sit down,' the woman behind the desk said. She had to be the highest authority in Torchwood. She was around her forty's with long blonde hair and glasses that gave her a very intimidating appearance.

Rose sat down, not very willingly, but just because she didn't have a choice.

'What do you want?' Rose asked.

'Nothing special, as soon as I have the Doctor, you are free to go. First I would like to know what you can tell me about the Doctor,' Bonnie said, trying her best to act friendly, but Rose knew better. She only wanted information.

'Nothing.'

'Come on, you were with him. You must know something,' Bonnie said smiling.

'Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You can ask him yourself,' Rose snapped.

'Very well. But don't you dare snapping at me, I can make your life here very difficult if you refuse to cooperate with us,' Bonnie said, still smiling.

'Do you really think the Doctor will fall into your trap? He is smarter than that,' Rose said.

'Don't worry about that, dear. As soon as he enters this building, he will be sprayed with a substance that will leave him unconscious. I've created it myself, it is very strong. I've placed it at the doors, so as soon as he is here, he will be knocked out. And then we can bring him here without any problems. Any other questions?' Bonnie asked.

Rose just glared at the woman in front of her.

'You can't be serious.'

'I am serious.'

'You are the most naïve and sick person I've ever met,' Rose spat and she stood up.

'Just bring her to her new room, please,' Bonnie sighed and Rose felt Alex's hand around her arm. He took her out of the office and led her to another room, which was a lot bigger than Bonnie's office. There was a bed in it, a desk, two chairs, and there was even a wardrobe with a mirror in it. Nothing wrong with the room, except for the idea that she was in fact a prisoner.

'I'm sure you can make yourself comfortable. There's water in the desk, as for some food. If you need anything, you can use the phone. My number is in it. I will lock the door,' Alex informed Rose.

'Tell me when the Doctor is here,' Rose demanded.

'I will,' Alex answered and then he left the room and locked it so that Rose couldn't escape.

Rose walked over to the only window in the room, which was locked as well. Even if she could have opened it, her room was at least one hundred feet high, so escaping was impossible without committing suicide. Why would she even try to escape? Where would she go? The Doctor would go looking for her here and that would be in vain when Rose wasn't there at all. She would only make the situation more difficult for him. She was convinced that he would come for her, but she really hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid that could bring him any problems.

* * *

The Doctor was already on Earth. He was even already in London, he had landed next to the Torchwood building. He was quite sure that Rose was already there, knowing the Torchwood spaceships they would have been flying for thirty hours relative time. But the Doctor had a time machine, so he only had to go a little bit forwards in time. He wondered why they had taken Rose, why they needed her.

The Doctor left the TARDIS and he walked to one of the side doors of Torchwood in a quick pace. With the sonic screwdriver he could easily open the door, and he entered a small hall. It was definitely not a commonly used entrance. The most important thing was that he was in the building, now he only had to find Rose to bring her in safety.

Suddenly there was a piping sound and a huge mass of steam seemed to surround the Doctor. While he was trying to see where the steam came from, the mass reached the Doctor and he passed out almost immediately. Everything went black.

The next thing the Doctor saw when he woke up, he didn't know how long he had been unconscious, he found that he was restrained with chains to the wall. Those Torchwoods idiots had captured him! When he tried to free himself, without success, someone noticed him moving.

'He is awake!' the man shouted and suddenly the small room was filled with other people.

'Ah, welcome to Torchwood, Doctor. We've been waiting for you for years! A shame that you had to break in, we would have let you in anyway. This is a bit of a bad start, don't you think?' a woman said sweetly.

'Who are you, why am I chained?' the Doctor asked.

'My name is Bonnie Sadler, I am in charge here. You are chained because now you can't run away. We have some questions for you. We have been doing research on you for years and now we've finally found you. I'd like to do some experiments with you,' Bonnie said, still smiling.

'Where is Rose? What have you done to her?' the Doctor growled.

'Calm down, alien boy. I want to have a word with you first,' Bonnie said.

'I want to see Rose first,' the Doctor insisted.

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Alright then, let the girl come here.'

After a few minutes, the door opened again and Rose walked into the room, guarded by two men from Torchwood. She looked rather worried and the Doctor didn't like that at all.

'Rose! What have they done to you?' he asked concerned.

'What have they done to you?' Rose returned the question, seeing the Doctor chained up against the wall. 'Could you leave us alone for a moment?'

Bonnie looked at the others and nodded. 'You get ten minutes. Don't you try to escape, we are right behind the door.'

Everyone left the room except for Rose. She was happy to see the Doctor, of course, she was happy to see that he was alright and that he was alive and that he had found her. But something was still bothering her and she couldn't get it off her mind.

'I want to have a word with you,' Rose said firmly.

'Rose, give me my screwdriver and help me out so we can escape,' the Doctor said.

'No, this is important,' Rose said stubbornly.

'Not now! We need to leave! You have no idea how worried I was about you! I am so happy to see you,' the Doctor said, giving a small smile.

'What have you done to those Androgums?' Rose asked straight to the point.

'What?' the Doctor asked.

'You heard me, I want to know what you have done,' Rose said.

'Nothing special.'

'Oh my God. You haven't… have you killed them?' Rose asked and she took a step backwards. The Doctor's reaction already gave him away, she knew that he had killed them.

'That's not important right now!' the Doctor hissed, afraid that the Torchwood people would hear them.

'It is! I've told you not to kill again. I've told you I didn't want you to do that! I trusted you!' Rose shouted.

'Shh, you don't want them to hear you, do you? Look, I was only thinking about you, I wanted them to pay for taking you away from me. I gave them a chance, honestly. But they wouldn't listen… I'm sorry, Rose, I'm truly sorry,' the Doctor said quietly, not looking Rose in the eyes.

'Yes! You should be sorry! And what have you done about those humans? Are they normal now?' Rose demanded harshly. She noticed that the Doctor didn't look her in the eyes and that he didn't answer her question either. 'Doctor! I asked you something!'

'Yes, they are normal again,' the Doctor almost whispered.

'You are such a bad liar! You've killed them as well, haven't you! You killed them all! Tell me! Tell me if that's true!' Rose yelled, taking another step backwards.

The Doctor only nodded and he carefully lifted his head to look at Rose. She looked terrified, tears were running down her face.

'I did it for you, I wanted to be with you!' the Doctor said with a pleading look in his eyes.

'No, don't you dare blaming this on me! You did this even though you promised me not to do this again, how am I supposed to trust you now?' Rose cried and she walked towards the door.

'Rose! Please, don't leave me, please help me with these chains and then we can start again,' the Doctor tried and Rose turned around.

'Maybe they should keep you here for a while, maybe that will help. I'm not going anywhere with you right now,' Rose said.

'You don't mean that, you really want them to keep me here? You want to stay here?'

'For now, yes. Until you can see that you were wrong.'

'So you're choosing the side of Torchwood now? You're turning against me?' the Doctor asked.

'That's not… no! Of course not, I just want you back. I love you,' Rose said.

'Then help me out of this chains!' the Doctor shouted.

Rose thought about helping him out for a moment, but then she saw his eyes, they were still dark. He wouldn't keep his promises.

'No.'

'The Rose I know would never leave me, the Rose I know would help me instead of choosing Torchwood over me. What have they done to you?' the Doctor asked with clenched teeth.

'Nothing! And you will leave them alone. I'll help you as soon as you have proven that you still are the good person I always thought you were,' Rose said and she turned towards the door again.

'Don't worry, Rose, I'll get you out of here,' the Doctor said, still believing that someone had made Rose like this.

Rose didn't pay any attention anymore and she left the room.

'I'll have to free myself then. And when I have, I'll show Torchwood who I am. I'll save you, Rose Tyler,' the Doctor whispered.

Then the door opened again and the Torchwood people returned, now with weapons. Of course, they had heard everything Rose and the Doctor have said to each other. Why else would they have all those weapons? They wouldn't stop him anyway. No one would ever stop him. He was the last of the Time Lords, he was the most powerful being in the universe. There was no way that these humans would break him.

* * *

**Here I am again! Hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit shorter than the last ones, but there will be a next chapter, promise :)**

**And of course the Doctor will take over Torchwood :p Maybe not only that, or maybe Rose can stop him eventually..**

**You'll see ;) oh yes, and happy birthday to our tenth Doctor :)**


	5. Chapter 5

'Let's start,' Bonnie said with her irritating sweet voice.

The Doctor only shot her a glare in response.

'Now don't give me that face, the better you cooperate, the sooner you can go,' Bonnie said less friendly.

'Do you honestly think I believe that? You will let me go this instant,' the Doctor said fiercely.

'I want to ask you a few questions first. So you will stay here.'

'I won't stay here chained up to the wall like I'm some sort of animal. And I will definitely not let a human tell me what to do. Now let me go, or I'll free myself and then things will be less pleasant for you,' the Doctor snarled.

'How fascinating,' Bonnie said, observing the Doctor with true interest.

'Do you think I am joking?' the Doctor asked, really irritated by the fact that the woman was studying him.

'Tell me something about yourself, where are you from, for example?' Bonnie continued her questioning.

'I'm not going to tell you.'

'We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice,' Bonnie threatened.

'No, you can let me go or you can suffer, it's your choice actually,' the Doctor said calmly, but inside he was boiling with rage. He wasn't going to take this very much longer. He was kept here in Torchwood, the almighty Time Lord, and he was not going to let that happen.

'Don't be silly, now tell me. Or should I ask your little friend? I'm sure she is prepared to talk when I give her the right treatment,' Bonnie said, now with a more evil smirk on her face.

'Don't you dare,' the Doctor growled and he tried to break the chains with all his might, but they were pretty strong. Maybe he should just do his mind trick again on one of the guards. That would be too easy, but in order to save Rose and to show these humans who he really was, he had to free himself.

'That is not going to work, alien boy,' Bonnie sneered.

'You just wait,' the Doctor said darkly and he concentrated on one of the guards, standing by the door. In his mind, he gave the command to release him from the wall. The guard started walking towards the Doctor, following the orders in his head and he started to unlock the chains.

'What the hell are you doing?' Bonnie asked the guard. 'You will stop with that immediately!'

The Doctor smirked and he gave another guard the command to aim his gun at Bonnie, who remained her place in shock.

'What… Why are you doing this?' she asked the guard, but he didn't answer her.

In the meantime, the other guards just watched as their colleague freed the Doctor. They couldn't do anything, Bonnie didn't tell them what to do and they couldn't risk her getting shot.

'My dear Bonnie,' the Doctor said as soon as he was free. He rubbed his wrists, which had red marks on them from the chains. Then he slowly walked towards Bonnie in a menacing way. 'I didn't really enjoy this. Not at all. Now would you care to apologize for your deeds?'

'Don't aim that thing on me, aim it on him!' Bonnie shrilled to the guard who had his gun still aimed at her.

'Don't even bother, I am the one who is controlling him, Time Lord trick,' the Doctor smiled.

'A what trick?'

'Time Lord. That's who I am. The Lord of Time. Now we can do this the easy way… or the hard way, your choice,' the Doctor smirked and he gave the guard the command to lower his weapon. The Doctor looked at the others, and he saw that they looked rather afraid. Good.

'I don't know what you mean…' Bonnie stammered.

'Yes, you do, I asked you to apologize,' the Doctor said dangerously, still slowly approaching the woman in front of him.

'Why would I? We still have your friend, you can't go anywhere,' Bonnie said with a small voice.

She was terrified, the Doctor could see that.

'Do you see my wrists? They do hurt. And that is not something I can easily forgive you. Neither can I easily forgive you for taking Rose away from me. You will give me the guy responsible for her abduction and then maybe I will let you live,' the Doctor said.

'Why? What are you going to do to him? Who are you?' Bonnie asked, starting to back away from the still closer coming Time Lord.

'No more questions, I want you to apologize,' the Doctor said, now almost pressing Bonnie against the wall, so close was he.

'I'm sorry! Truly sorry… I will let you go, and your friend… I'll do anything you say, please… Don't hurt me,' Bonnie said weakly with a trembling voice, she really started to feel intimidated by the Doctor, she had heard what he had done, he had killed people or aliens before, she had a very good reason to be afraid.

'Not good enough, Bonnie. You wouldn't listen to me the first time. You need to beg me for forgiveness.'

'W-what?' Bonnie stuttered.

'You heard me, beg me for mercy,' the Doctor said thundery, close to Bonnie's ear so that she could feel the warmth of his breath.

Suddenly one of the guard started to move, but the Doctor saw that even quicker than that the guard could even raise his gun. He only gave the man one look, that was enough to make the guard tremble on his feet and to make him back off. The Doctor's eyes were really dark, the Oncoming Storm was reflecting in them. The Doctor turned back to Bonnie, whose face was wet from tears and whose body was pressed against the wall. She was desperate.

'Please… please forgive me,' Bonnie tried again and she dropped down to the floor, in front of the Doctor's feet.

The Doctor looked down at her, feeling almost satisfied. Rose would be proud, he hadn't killed anyone, how much he had wanted to do that, he hadn't killed them. In fact, these humans could be of some use for him. He could rule over them.

'That's better. Now on your feet and lead me to Rose. Now,' the Doctor commanded and Bonnie stood up immediately, her eyes still filled with fear.

'This way,' Bonnie said quietly, leading the way to the door, but the Doctor blocked her way with his arm.

'This way what?' the Doctor asked, his eyes piercing into Bonnie's.

'This way, please?' Bonnie asked uncertainly, she didn't want to anger the Doctor any further. When he still didn't let go of her, she tried again. 'This way, sir? Doctor?'

'Good girl. Now bring me to Rose,' the Doctor said and he let Bonnie go. She showed him the way to Rose's room and then she knocked on the door.

'Yeah?' Rose's voice came from the other side of the door.

'There is someone for you here, can we come in?' Bonnie asked.

'Sure,' Rose sighed and then Bonnie opened the door and she walked into the room, with the Doctor following her closely.

'Rose! There you are, I told you I would come to take you away from here,' the Doctor smiled and he tried to hug Rose, but she only pulled him away.

'Don't you touch me,' Rose spat.

'You didn't really expect me to stay there, did you? I want to make sure that you're safe and I promise, I didn't do anything this time you wouldn't approve of,' the Doctor said.

'I don't believe you,' Rose said, folding her arms.

'Then ask miss Sadler here, she is the _living _proof,' the Doctor said, emphasizing the word 'living'.

Rose looked at the woman, who was looking really pale, and she gave her a questioning look.

'What did he do?' Rose asked. 'How did he free himself?'

The Doctor gave Bonnie a warning look that Rose couldn't see.

'He… he did nothing, I just thought… I wanted to let him go, so I did,' Bonnie said, not really convincing. She looked worried at the Doctor, who did not seem to be very pleased with her.

'You just let him go?' Rose asked, not really buying that story.

'Of course, I don't have a reason to keep him here.'

'I thought you wanted to do research on him?'

'I changed my mind,' Bonnie said, now a lot more convincing.

'Are you controlling her mind right now?' Rose asked the Doctor sternly.

'No! Of course not! Rose, stop suspecting me from something I didn't do and come with me. I have someone to deal with,' the Doctor said, grabbing Rose's arm.

'What? There we go again. Doctor, I am sick of you _dealing _with people. It never ends well and I don't think it will this time! Who do you mean anyway?' Rose asked, trying to get away from the Doctor's grip.

'Your kidnapper. And don't tell me you like him, I know you don't. He abducted you! And you will come with me right now, I'm not going to lose you again,' the Doctor said, pulling Rose with him.

'No, you don't! He saved me from getting brainwashed! He is a better man than you are! You are the only one who is abducting me right now!' Rose yelled and the Doctor turned around, his eyes blazing with fire.

'Don't you ever say that again. I love you, Rose, and I only want to save you. Don't you dare to say that that human is a better man than I am. I am a Time Lord for God's sake! And I will no orders from anyone! Not even from you, Rose, so just come with me and don't turn against me again,' the Doctor said forcefully and Rose flinched at the look he gave her. He was actually directing some of his anger at her, something he had never done before. And it frightened her. It frightened her more than anything she had ever seen.

Rose just followed the Doctor and decided to let him cool down. She would have a talk with him later, in the TARDIS. For now, she could better not stand in his way. She had never seen him like this before and she'd rather not be on the receiving end of his anger.

The three reached another room, one that had the door plate 'A. Cole' on it. Bonnie was the one who knocked on the door. It almost immediately opened and a confused Alex stuck his head around the door.

'What… what are they doing here, ma'am?' Alex asked Bonnie.

'The Doctor wants to have a word with you,' Bonnie only said and she took a step backwards so that the Doctor could face Alex better.

'Are you the one who has brought Rose here?' the Doctor asked, glaring at the young man with dark eyes. Anyone who knew the Doctor would run away by seeing these eyes, but obviously Alex didn't know the Doctor. He just blinked in surprise.

'Yes, why?' he only asked.

'Because the reason why I'm here is that I'm trying to find the one who has taken my Rose away from me. You must have had a death wish,' the Doctor snapped.

'I really don't see the problem here, I'm sorry. I only brought her in safety,' Alex said simply.

'You brought her here to lure me in. You took her away from me and I don't like it when someone touches her. It had happened before. Twice. And they both are dead now. So if I were you, I would look a little bit more scared by now.'

'Why? What are you going to do to me? You're just a skinny alien, mate,' Alex laughed and then he turned to Bonnie. 'Why is he here, ma'am?'

Bonnie didn't even move. She just remained her place and kept her mouth shut.

'I'm not just a skinny alien. I am the Oncoming Storm, I am the most powerful being in this universe. And I am here to take my revenge for the fact that I had to be without Rose because of you,' the Doctor said.

'Because of me? I rescued her! I've done nothing wrong, so just leave me in peace!' Alex shouted.

'You shout to me again and I'll break your neck, understood?' the Doctor said venomously.

'Enough, Doctor,' Rose suddenly said and she grabbed the Doctor's arm and tried to pull him away, but the Doctor yanked his arm back.

'I've told you, stay out of this,' the Doctor snapped.

Rose felt the tears welling up in her eyes and the next moment the tears were running down her face. The Doctor saw that and he instantly regretted snapping at Rose. Why was he acting like this? He wanted to protect her, to save her, and now he had made her cry. She was right, he was not a better person than Alex, he was even worse.

'Rose… I'm sorry, love… I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean to upset you,' the Doctor said more gently now and he reached out for her, but she stepped away from him.

'I want to go home,' Rose sobbed.

'You don't mean that,' the Doctor said.

'Yes I do! Last time I decided to give you another chance and now you've just ruined everything! Bring me home!' Rose cried.

'No… no, no I'm not letting you go that easily,' the Doctor said softly, reaching out for her again, but she just avoided him.

'Take me to the TARDIS. Right now. And _don't _touch me,' Rose hissed. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, she just couldn't.

'Alright. I'll take you to the TARDIS,' the Doctor said, now less softly. Then he turned back to Alex.

'You are lucky. You are very lucky that I have more important things to do right now, but don't think you will never see me again. As for you, miss Sadler, just now that I am keeping an eye on all of you. I won't let Torchwood go,' the Doctor said and then he turned back to Rose. 'Just follow me to the TARDIS, dear.'

'Don't call me that!' Rose said, but she did follow him, hoping that he would actually bring her home. But she had the feeling that he was not going to let her go. He had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am again! It's been a while, and I don't have very much time for writing (I have to do my exams the next couple of weeks) but here is the sixth chapter and I really hope you'll enjoy :) X**

* * *

As soon as Rose and the Doctor had entered the TARDIS, the Doctor closed the door behind him and he followed Rose with his eyes as she walked towards the control panel.

'Start this thing and bring me back,' Rose ordered.

The Doctor did nothing. He just watched Rose and she started to feel more and more nervous. She wasn't going to let him see that, she had to insist on going home.

'Well? Are you going to do or say something?' Rose asked.

'I've told you, I'm not letting you go. I can't lose you. You have no idea how much I need you,' the Doctor said quietly.

'You're not acting like that! You are not the Doctor I know anymore, so if you don't change back, then I want to go back to London,' Rose said.

'So you want me to become soft and weak again? You don't want me to be able to guarantee your safety? You want me to show every being in the universe mercy so that they could just do as they please? You really want that?' the Doctor asked.

'Yes. I want the old you back,' Rose confirmed.

'That is not going to happen. The universe needs to be safe, it needs protection from evil. I will give that protection to the ones that listen to me. Just think about it, Rose, I can give you anything. If you stay with me, then I can give you anything you want. You can even have planets, you can have the Earth, if you like. I can make sure that everyone will listen to you and you alone. You can be so powerful,' the Doctor said now more darkly.

'I don't want that. It is wrong. The universe doesn't need protection from evil, you are the evil! You are wrong and I don't want to stay with you anymore! I hate who you have become and you will take me back this instant! Maybe that will change your wrong and sick mind!' Rose snapped.

That was the wrong thing to say, the Doctor walked towards her with big steps and he went face to face with her. Rose could tell by the look on his face that she had made him angry.

'You silly girl. You really don't understand. You will not tell me what to do, and you will certainly not talk to me like this,' the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

'You're insane!' Rose yelled, a lot braver than she felt. Then she raised her hand and she hit the Doctor hard on his cheek. She instantly regretted her action. The look the Doctor gave her was now far beyond angry, she couldn't recognize him anymore. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her painfully against the wall.

'You hit me. You actually hit me,' the Doctor growled darkly, pressing Rose even harder against the wall. 'No one can just hit me unpunished.'

Rose didn't even have the power to fight him anymore, she could only look at him with terrified eyes.

'Are you scared yet, Rose? Are you frightened of me? I can see it in your eyes. And you are right to be afraid. You are lucky that you are Rose, that I can forgive you. But you are coming with me and I will not tolerate any resistance from your side anymore. The next time you hit me, I will break your wrists,' the Doctor whispered threatening in her ear.

'Doctor… Please, you're hurting me… You promised me to never hurt me,' Rose said imploringly.

'I promised to protect you, and I will. But don't cross me, Rose. Remember that and won't hurt you. You are very, very lucky that I am offering you that chance,' the Doctor said, not letting her go yet.

'I want to go home… Please! Take me home!' Rose begged.

'Promise me to stay with me. Tell me that you're sorry,' the Doctor demanded.

'I'll stay with you! I am sorry, I mean it, I really am. I'll never hit you again,' Rose said, desperately wanting the Doctor to let her go.

'Good girl,' the Doctor said, giving her a half-hearted smile. Then he let go off her and he took a step back. 'I'll take you home. For a visit. Just one day.'

Rose gave a sigh in relief, she really wanted to see her mother again. Maybe she knew what to do, maybe she could change the Doctor's mind. Rose doubted it, she couldn't change him either and she didn't really believe that her mother could. The Doctor wasn't very fond of her. Maybe Rose shouldn't tell her mother anything, maybe she just should act like everything was fine and then just leave again, with the Doctor. Just as he wanted.

'There we are! London, you've been gone for two weeks now,' the Doctor said, suddenly cheery. That was very odd.

'Should I go alone?' Rose asked hesitantly.

'Why? I'm not letting you out of my sight. God knows what could happen to you when I'm not there,' the Doctor said determined. Suddenly he took Rose's hand and he led her out of the TARDIS.

Rose wondered how he could change that quickly from dark and furious to happy and gently. His hand really felt gently and safe and she could almost recognize the old Doctor. Except for the fact that she knew how he acted only ten minutes ago. She knew better.

When they reached the door of the Tyler's home together, Rose rang the doorbell. They heard quick steps behind the door and Jackie Tyler's head appeared in the opening.

'Rose!' she shouted and she hugged Rose almost to death.

'Good to see you too, mom, please, you're killing me,' Rose laughed and Jackie let go off her.

'Yes, sorry. I am so glad to see you again,' Jackie smiled and then her eyes met the Doctor, who was still standing behind Rose. 'And you! Thank you for bringing her home!' she said enthusiastically and the next moment she attacked the Doctor as well.

The Doctor made no effort to free himself, he was rather surprised that Jackie was so happy to see him. She had never been happy to see him before.

'Come in, come in,' Jackie said and she walked into the hall and then into the living room. 'How long has it been for you?'

Rose looked a bit worried, she had been gone for three months, but her mother didn't know that.

'Two months,' Rose answered, just to make it sound shorter.

'That long? I can't believe it.' Jackie said, a little bit disappointed. 'Come on, sit down you two.'

'We were busy,' Rose just said, sitting down on the couch, the Doctor took place next to her.

'Of course you were. Anyway, it is good to see you again, I'll go and make some tea,' Jackie smiled and she wanted to walk away.

'No, mom, that can wait. Just tell me what you've been up to,' Rose said, wanting to talk to her mother for a while, she didn't want to be left alone with the Doctor again.

'Nothing special. Well, last week, I've met this guy, Andrew, he was really sweet and he took me on two dates. He coming here tomorrow again so you can meet him,' Jackie said and she kept on talking about unimportant things that happened in London. For some reason, Rose really enjoyed listening to all those stories. 'What about you? Are you going to stay here now?' Jackie suddenly asked hopefully.

When Rose saw her mother's hopeful face, she didn't succeed in fighting back her tears completely. The Doctor saw that and he answered for her. It was the first time he said something since they had arrived.

'No, she is coming with me again, travelling across the universe. There are so many places to see, so many things to do,' the Doctor said with a smile. But his smile was darker than before, and Jackie noticed that. She also saw that Rose was not alright.

'Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit, Doctor?' Jackie asked gently.

'Why?' the Doctor asked, reluctant to leave Rose.

'Just for a mother and daughter moment, you know. Then we can talk about more… private stuff,' Jackie said, choosing her words carefully.

'Of course,' the Doctor said and he jumped to his feet. He didn't really leave, though. He had the feeling that the conversation was going to be about him and he wanted to hear what they had to say. So he went outside, where he could hear the two perfectly fine. His hearing was superior to humans.

'Tell me what's bothering you, Rose,' Jackie said.

There was a silence, Rose didn't answer her. _'Good,' _the Doctor thought. _'So she actually listened to me.'_

'Is it the Doctor? Did he do something to you? Answer me, Rose,' Jackie ordered, and according to her voice, she left no room for discussion.

'Promise me not to tell anyone else, not the Doctor, not anyone,' Rose said.

_'__There she goes, she doesn't listen to me then. Naïve girl,' _the Doctor thought.

'Did he hurt you?' Jackie asked.

'Just let me explain, alright?' Rose sighed and she paused a moment before continuing. 'I know the Doctor has changed. I thought I knew him, I thought I loved him, but then… I got kidnapped, twice. The Doctor saved me, but the way he saved me was different. He killed an entire species, he killed innocent humans and he threatened people from Torchwood. I don't recognize him anymore, mom. When I confronted him with his deeds, he only said that he had done the right thing and that he should take control in the universe. He said that the universe is his and that he needs to protect it from evil. But the problem is that he can't stop anymore, and he scares me. When I told him that he was wrong, he even went angry with me,' Rose finished and she started crying again.

_'__So know she is lying too? She didn't even mention that she hit me, how rude.'_

'What did he do to you? You can tell me,' Jackie asked.

'He didn't hurt me, not badly. He hurt me with his words, with his actions. And when I told him that, he threatened me, and he was really frightening,' Rose said softly.

'I will have a talk with him, that bastard needs to treat you with respect, alien or not,' Jackie said.

_'__Really? She really thinks she has anything to say to me?' _the Doctor thought amused.

'No, mom. Don't tell him about this. Don't tell him what I said, I have no idea what he is going to do when he hears this and I really don't want to find out. Don't talk to him,' Rose said.

'He is not going to take you away from me! You are my daughter, Rose,' Jackie said firmly.

'You don't understand! You don't know him! He is a different man now,' Rose said.

'He doesn't know me either. He touched you and he will have to answer to me,' Jackie said determined. 'Don't try to change my mind, dear.'

'Please, don't,' Rose begged.

'Then I am calling the police. Or Torchwood, I can call Torchwood,' Jackie suggested.

'No, not Torchwood. I've told you, he can control Torchwood. And the police can't stop him either.'

'Then what are we supposed to do? You are not going with him against your will, he can't do that. I will have a word with him,' Jackie said again.

'He is dangerous, mom, you have no idea!' Rose sobbed.

'So am I. I'm going to find him. Where did he go?'

'Please stay here,' Rose tried again, not wanting her mother to argue with the Doctor. He had already warned her not to cross him. He had said that he wouldn't let anyone come between them. Rose felt really stupid for telling her mother everything, she could have known that she would go and face the Doctor in order to keep Rose safe.

'Sorry, Rose. But you stay with me and then he can just fly away in his box on his own,' Jackie said and then there was the sound of a closing door.

The Doctor leaned calmly upon the gate. So Jackie was going to protect Rose from him now. That was his job, Rose was his. He was the one who had to protect her. Without her, he would break. He would tear time and universe apart without Rose by his side. He had to keep her with him, and if he had to punish both Rose and her mother for that, then he would. Jackie would learn not to come between the Oncoming Storm and his girl, just like all the others who had tried.

'You! Get inside!' Jackie's voice came from the door opening.

The Doctor did as he was told and he followed Jackie inside. Once they were both in the hall, Jackie began her tirade, her eyes furious. The Doctor just listened to her, not impressed at all. He stood there, very calmly.

'You are not taking her away from me again! She has told me everything and you are just pure evil! How dare you taking an innocent girl with you and threaten her just whenever you feel like it! She is my daughter and she belongs here! I want you to turn around now and I don't want to see you here ever again! When I see you here, or your blue box, I will kill you personally! Maybe now you realize how sick you are, going around and frightening girls and killing people!' Jackie shouted at him in one breath. She paused for a moment, as though she wanted the Doctor to respond.

The Doctor took a deep breath, he sounded rasping. That was the only sign of annoyance he showed, he could hide his anger pretty well. When he was about to say something, he saw Rose's head peaking around the door to the living room. She walked into the hall and gave the Doctor a pleading look. The Doctor ignored her and he turned to Jackie.

Jackie,' he began, giving her a cold smile. 'I've heard everything you two said, so I am not really looking forward to a repeating of that. No, I haven't been eavesdropping. I just have superior hearing. In fact, I am in every possible way superior to humans. That is something you need to think about before you start yelling at me. I am taking Rose with me again by the end of the day, so you can either make this a nice day for all of us, or you can make this day very unpleasant.'

'Don't think you can look down on us like that. This is my house, so my rules,' Jackie said, still loudly, but not yelling anymore.

'This is my universe. My rules,' the Doctor said softly.

Jackie didn't want to give up that easily, she took another step forwards and raised her hand. Then with all her force she hit the Doctor. And Jackie could hit very hard. The Doctor placed his hand on the spot where Jackie had just hit him and he only stared at her.

'If you don't leave right now, then you can get a lot more of this!' Jackie threatened, showing him her hand, ready to slap him again.

Rose's eyes widened. This was exactly what she has done in the TARDIS, and the Doctor gave her a warning. He said that no one could just hit him unpunished. That he would break her wrists when she tried it again. And Rose knew that he was not joking.

'Mom, leave it, really. Let's just get some tea and forget it, okay?' Rose tried, taking her mother's arm and trying to drag her away from the Doctor, who was still staring at Jackie darkly.

The Doctor slowly lowered his hand and he clenched his jaw. Jackie refused to follow Rose and she just glared back at him.

'Rose did warn you. She told you not to talk to me. But she didn't tell you not to hit me, did she? She did the same, you know? And I have told her what would happen when she tried that again. Rose, would you like to explain your mother?' the Doctor asked.

Rose looked at him and then she turned to her mother, still looking frightened.

'He… he said that the next time, he would break my wrists and… that I was lucky that I was Rose,' Rose stammered.

'Exactly. She is Rose, and I love her, and I don't want to hurt her. That is why she still has her hands. And you may think that I am merciful, Jackie, but Rose was right. I have changed. I am not the weak Doctor anymore. So I don't grant any mercy anymore,' the Doctor said and he took a step towards Jackie.

'Doctor, don't touch her, don't you dare! I will never forgive you!' Rose tried and she pulled her mother back.

'Do I look like I want forgiveness? I don't need anyone's opinion! And I will not let anyone take you away from me! Do you understand?' the Doctor suddenly spat furiously.

Now Jackie started to look scared too. And she was right to.

'Yes, you fear me. You both fear me,' the Doctor said almost proudly, he felt powerful at the thought that he was feared by everyone. 'You know what I did to the Daleks, to my own people, to all my enemies. You really don't want to annoy me, Jackie. Believe me, you can better step away from Rose and let us leave without making a scene.'

'What are you going to do? What do you want my Rose for?' Jackie asked trembling.

'I want to protect her, to have her by my side. Together we can rule this universe, we can make it a better place. And she is not your Rose anymore, she stays with me,' the Doctor said with gritted teeth.

'You can't decide what the universe should be like. Having that power is wrong and deep down you know that,' Jackie said bravely.

'Who are you to judge me? I am the Last of the Time Lords, I can do as I please. I am going to make this universe safe. Starting with the Earth. These human beings here can't look after themselves, that needs to end. They don't deserve anything I've ever done for them, I have never been thanked, never. This needs to end, I am taking control myself now and it is too late for other options,' the Doctor said, his cold smile returning. 'Rose… come with me.'

The Doctor offered Rose his hand and Rose moved hesitantly.

'Why do you want to rule this planet so badly?' Rose asked carefully.

'Because it's the only way to let everyone know who is in charge here. Now come with me,' the Doctor said harshly.

'Are you going to hurt them? I mean, the people here?' Rose asked quietly.

'No, unless they refuse to listen,' the Doctor answered and he took her hand, his hand was softer than Rose expected. He was almost careful with her.

'She is safe with me, Jackie. I promise. And you will see us again, I'm sure of that,' the Doctor said and then he took Rose out of the door towards the TARDIS.

Rose was a bit reluctant to leave, but she knew that she could better not resist him. The way he was now, she could still slightly control him. He still loved her and as long as she played along, she could still have influence. She was safe with him, now she only had to make sure that she was also safe from him.


	7. Chapter 7

'Alright! Where shall we go first? Your choice, UNIT? Torchwood again? The English government? The US Congress? Come on Rose, a bit more creativity,' the Doctor said.

'As long as you don't hurt anyone, I'm good. So you can choose,' Rose answered emotionless.

'Don't be such a killjoy. I want to have some fun and you should be happier right now. You have the chance to be the highest authority here on Earth. Your own planet!' the Doctor said enthusiastically.

'I know. Great. But remember that I am not after power here. You are, so you can choose where you want to go,' Rose said grudgingly, she knew that she couldn't stop him anyway.

'How many times do I have to tell you that I am not after power? I already have power, only the humans here are too stupid to see that. No offense, but humans _are _stupid. Compared to me,' the Doctor said.

'That arrogance…' Rose murmured under her breath.

'What?' the Doctor asked.

'Nothing,' Rose replied, it would be stupid to provoke him already. He would only make her life in the TARDIS more difficult. And he was in a surprisingly good mood. Be it in a dark way, but he was cheery.

'If you say so… Well, then I will choose our first location! It's going to be UNIT! That is going to be fun,' the Doctor said.

'But… you can't just walk into UNIT headquarters. It is protected and you know that,' Rose protested.

'My sweet Rose… I am the Time Lord Victorious. I can do anything. Do you honestly think that their weapons can stop me? I can easily kill them all with my bare hands. And if they refuse to do as I say, then I will,' the Doctor said.

Rose looked to the ground, trying her best to come with another argument to make the Doctor stop, but she couldn't think of something. Nothing would stop him, not now. He was too powerful to be stopped and Rose was the only one right now who could see what was going to happen to the Earth. They had no chance.

'We are already there! UNIT headquarters. Rose? Are you coming?' the Doctor asked, holding out his hand.

Rose slowly got to her feet and walked past the Doctor, ignoring his hand. Then she felt an arm around her waist and she found that the Doctor had pulled her back against him.

'You are not taking my hand? Rose, you are still mad at me and you shouldn't be. I love you more than anything and I want you to know that. So don't ignore me. Just don't,' he said, coming closer to Rose. She wanted to push him away first, but she found that she couldn't. Somehow she wanted to stay in his arms. He was still the man she fell in love with. The only problem was that he had gone mad.

Suddenly Rose felt the Doctor's lips on hers. Now she did try to pull back, but the Doctor wouldn't let her. He held a firm grip on her waist and he pulled her even closer. His kiss was demanding and almost hungry and Rose found that she was enjoying it. She was kissing the man who was about to conquer the Earth, the universe, in an evil way, and she was _enjoying _it. That was wrong. How did he do that? She pulled back quickly, but the Doctor's lips remained on hers.

'Don't leave me, don't you dare leaving me,' he whispered against her lips.

Then he took both her hands and he took her outside.

'I thought you knew the people here in UNIT, you really should leave them in peace,' Rose tried again.

'Don't you start again. They soon will be in peace, don't you worry,' the Doctor said, but is wasn't very reassuring, it was more frightening and Rose didn't like it at all. But who was she? He would not even let her intervene.

Rose followed the Doctor to the main gates and she wondered what he was going to do. He said that he wasn't going to harm them, but she wasn't quite sure about that. How else could he enter the headquarters without making a scene?

'Stay where you are!' a voice shouted and both the Doctor and Rose turned around quickly to face an armed man, pointing his gun at them.

The Doctor put his hands up, as though he surrendered and Rose followed his example. Why would he surrender, why did he give up so easily?

'Alright, you've got us,' the Doctor sighed and it was hard to see, but Rose knew that he was just faking everything. He was definitely up to something.

'I will take you to my leader, you go first. Now move!' the man ordered, and he raised his gun even higher, which annoyed the Doctor no end.

The Doctor didn't say anything, he just did as the guard told him. He walked with his hands still up towards the main building, with Rose following him closely. Once they arrived at the main building, several other armed men appeared, also pointing their guns at the Doctor and Rose.

'You two wait here for our Captain,' the man who had led them there barked and he gave the other men the command to stay with the Doctor and Rose. Then he entered the main building, probably to go and get his Captain.

The Doctor only watched everything with amusement. He knew the Captain, her name was Erisa Magambo, she trusted him completely. She was his first key to his success. Through her, the Doctor could easily take over all the UNIT departments without having to put a lot of effort in it. She would listen to him and him alone, and if not, he would have to force her. It would be his pleasure.

After letting the Doctor and Rose wait on the concrete field, the man finally returned with a black, small woman in an uniform.

'These are the intruders, ma'am,' the man said and the Captain looked at the Doctor and Rose. Then she recognized the Doctor and she saluted him.

'Doctor! It's an honour! What brings you here?' she said.

'Oh, nothing special, just checking your security system here. Which is, by the way, not very good. He didn't even ask for my identity. What if I was a very dangerous intruder? I could have been armed and I could have shot you all down by now,' the Doctor said, giving the man a glare.

'You're right. You are absolutely right, this can't happen again. But, you are not an intruder, luckily, it is good to see you again, Doctor. And you are?' Magambo asked, turning towards Rose.

'My name is Rose, ma'am, Rose Tyler. Pleasure,' Rose said slightly nervous. She didn't even know what the Doctor was up to right now.

'Pleasure is mine,' Magambo smiled, then she turned back towards the Doctor. 'I'm terribly sorry for the way you were treated here, but I am sure you will understand. Why are you here to check on the security, may I ask? Is there something we should know about? An alien threat perhaps?'

_'__As though she can read my mind, almost creepy,' _the Doctor thought and he returned her a smile, not a very warm smile, but he got away with it. Magambo didn't notice that he wasn't the Doctor she knew anymore. 'Yes, an alien threat. This universe is full of aliens, as you know. Apart from Torchwood, I need you to cooperate as well.'

'Of course, just tell us what to do,' Magambo nodded in agreement.

'I'm afraid you don't understand. I said I want you to cooperate. That means that I am taking the lead here and that you will do exactly as I say. I am not here for a friendly advice, I am here to make sure that you won't turn against me,' the Doctor said.

'Excuse me? I don't think I quite understand that, you want to be in charge here?' Magambo frowned, here smile fading away.

'Exactly. Because you can't be in charge of planet Earth any longer. I'm here to take back what's mine. Bring me your General,' the Doctor said calmly.

'Surely you mean that you want to stop the aliens from attacking the Earth, don't you?' Magambo asked uncertainly.

'Erisa, you've always been on my side and right know I ask you to do the same. I don't want to just stop aliens from attacking Earth, I want them to never consider attacking again. And I can make sure of that by taking over Earth myself. The universe is mine and so are you. You will do as I say, it is either that or I'll have to make you realise that personally. You can make this easy for yourself, Erisa, you can stay on my side and order your team to do the same, or you can make it difficult,' the Doctor threatened darkly, taking a step forward.

'Take aim!' Magambo suddenly shouted and the men around her aimed their guns on the Doctor and Rose.

'No, no, no, that's not what I said. Lower your guns!' the Doctor ordered, but the men didn't even blink. They just stood there motionless.

'I'm sorry, Doctor. I really do respect you, but I can't let you do this. I can't let you take over UNIT or even the Earth, that is not going to happen,' Magambo said firmly.

'Have it your way then,' the Doctor said, an evil grin appearing on his face. Now the Captain did look worried, she had never seen that face before.

The Doctor felt Rose's hand on his arm, but he ignored her. He wasn't going to stop. He wanted to see the General and make Magambo realize that he wasn't someone to mess with.

'Let me speak to your General. Now,' the Doctor growled.

'I'm sorry, I have to take you to the cells,' Magambo said, giving one of her man a nod.

'Wait! You don't want to do that!' the Doctor warned and he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the guard who was approaching him.

'Please, Doctor, it is a screwdriver,' Magambo laughed.

'Oh, you think that's funny?' the Doctor asked with a low voice as he took a step closer towards the Captain. Then he aimed his sonic at the guard and pressed the button. Nothing happened, at least, that was what everyone else thought.

'Take him away!' Magambo shouted, not wanting the Doctor any closer. She was not sure what he could do, she didn't know him that well and she didn't like his attitude at all. For all she knew, he could be more dangerous than he looked like. He seemed to be a bit too confident.

Two men grabbed the Doctor roughly by his arms and tried to take him away, but somehow the Doctor managed to stay where he was. He didn't even move.

'I'm not going anywhere, dear Captain. One more chance, give me your General,' the Doctor said calmly and he wrestled himself out of the grip of the guards.

'Don't come any closer! As much as I hate to do this, I will let them shoot you if you keep on threatening me,' Magambo warned.

'Excuse me?' the Doctor dared her, walking closer to her. 'Go on then, tell them to shoot me. I dare you, give them the order and I will make you regret it.'

'Shoot him!' Magambo shouted with a trembling voice. The Doctor heard Rose shouting in horror, she really thought he was going to die right now. But nothing happened. The men tried to fire, but nothing happened.

'Do it!' Magambo shouted desperately. The Doctor couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight of a panicked Captain and confused soldiers.

'I have foreseen this, of course I have. How could you even think that I would be _so _stupid to let myself get killed by humans? Your weapons don't work anymore, I've blocked them with the sonic, I love the sonic. A brilliant device, though I say so myself. You have just proven that I can't trust you, but don't worry, I can change that,' the Doctor said, stepping closer to Magambo.

As soon as the soldiers noticed that their weapons were useless, they threw them on the ground and wanted to go for the Doctor with their bare hands.

'None of you will come any closer! If you do, you will die and believe me, that is not worth it. You can better be on my side,' the Doctor said, his eyes not leaving Magambo. The men were unsure what to do next, but they decided to remain their place eventually.

'You will not get away with this!' Magambo protested.

'Of course I will, you silly woman. This planet is mine, this universe is mine. No one to stop me.'

'Don't do this,' Magambo said firmly.

'If you want me to stop, you really should try harder than this,' the Doctor said, now so close that their bodies were almost touching.

'Go away, leave us, we don't need your help, your protection or whatever you call this! You are just after more power and you won't get it from us!' the Captain spat in his face.

'I need UNIT to be on my side, that is the only way to keep the Earth under control while I am somewhere else. You are not even remotely important compared to me, so don't think that I will keep you alive just because I need you. I don't need you. I need the General and I will force him to do as I say, so bring him to me or I will find him myself,' the Doctor snapped back.

Magambo didn't answer him, she just stared at him with fear in her eyes. She knew that she was going to die and she was certainly not going to give herself over. That would only satisfy the Doctor and he didn't deserve that.

'You don't want to answer, do you? I see what you are thinking. And I might spare your life if you give yourself over, so why don't you? You can keep your job here as long as you do exactly what I say, you can keep your life. You don't have to be stubborn and die,' the Doctor said coldly.

'Don't think you have anything to say about me, just kill me if you want that. Everyone will know what you are sooner or later,' Magambo threatened, still staring him in the eyes.

'You are the dumbest human being I've ever met. I've never said I was actually going to kill you, I know something better,' the Doctor said fiercely and he grabbed her head roughly. He was penetrating her mind, changing her whole consciousness. He erased everything she was and replaced it with what he wanted her to be. Magambo sank on the floor, screaming for him to stop. He didn't stop, he would never stop.

'Done,' the Doctor said brightly and he turned around, away from the Captain who was still on her knees, staring at the people around her with an empty expression.

'What have you done?' Rose asked, the first time she dared to say anything.

'I've just changed her a bit. She was annoying me no end. Killing her would be to kind for her. Don't worry, she still knows who she is, her history is the same, she even remembers what just happened. There is one thing I did change. She know fears us both, she will obey us no matter what,' the Doctor smiled, proud of himself.

'Us? Did you say us?' Rose whispered, looking at the woman on the ground with sympathy.

'Yes, Rose. Us. Anyone else who wants to challenge me? Because next time I won't have to think twice about killing you all,' the Doctor said loudly, looking at every man, one by one, with his dangerous glare.

No one moved and no one said anything, except for one.

'Who exactly are you?' the man asked bravely, but his voice sounded very delicate.

'May I ask you who gave you permission to talk to me? When you talk to me, you will be respectful. Now try again,' the Doctor said patronizing.

'Er… I… was wondering… sir… if you would like to tell us… who you are?' the man tried again, now with his face bright red and looking at his feet.

'That's better. Of course I can tell you. I am the Doctor. A Time Lord, the last of them, from the mighty planet Gallifrey, the constellation of Kasterborous. Also known as the Oncoming Storm and many other names, but I don't want to bother you with all that right now. So, enough with the Q&amp;A for now,' the Doctor said, once again cheery. He could change his emotions really well and really quickly.

Rose wondered if that was all acting or if he really was cheery all of a sudden. The Doctor turned towards her and took her hand, leading her to Magambo, who was still sitting there.

'She does what we say, what you say. I've promised you the Earth, and right now I am giving it to you. This is only the beginning, Rose,' the Doctor whispered in her ear, then giving her a soft kiss on her temple.

Rose looked at the woman in front of her and she saw that she was afraid. She looked at her and the Doctor as though they were her worst nightmares. What they probably were indeed.

'Go on then, tell her to do something,' the Doctor whispered, pushing Rose gently closer towards the Captain, who shifted nervously. She had never seen Magambo like this before.

'I… I can't,' Rose stammered, feeling so sorry for the woman. She just couldn't bear the idea that the Doctor had manipulated her mind.

'Come on, you will not decline my offer. Tell her to go and get the General then , nothing wrong with that. Even you can do that,' the Doctor said softly and he shot the Captain a harsh look.

Rose looked at him for a second and then she decided to do as he told her. She didn't want to have an argument with him right now.

'Captain?' Rose started uncertainly. The Captain looked up with moistened eyes, not meeting Rose's eyes.

'I believe she is talking to you! Look at her!' the Doctor now snapped and Magambo raised her eyes to meet Rose's. 'That's better.'

'Er… would you please go and get the General for me?' Rose asked gently.

Magambo nodded and she tried to stand up, but the Doctor pushed her back on her knees roughly.

'I don't believe Rose told you to stand up? And where are your manners? I thought you could talk, so answer Rose when she asks you something. Now next time you are being this rude towards her or disobey her, I will personally interfere and you don't want that to happen. So you better listen to her and show her some respect,' the Doctor spat, looking down on the Captain.

Magambo was trembling with fear, but she forced herself to look at the Doctor, not wanting to anger him any further. She then bowed her head.

'I'm sorry, lord, I'm sorry, forgive me,' she mumbled and when the Doctor let go of her, she looked at Rose again.

'Forgive me, mistress, I didn't mean it like that,' Magambo pleaded, looking Rose in the eyes.

'Of course, and you don't have to call me that, Rose will do,' Rose smiled gently. 'Now you can stand up and get the General.'

Magambo hurried away as quickly as she could and Rose turned towards the Doctor.

'There was no need for that! What the hell have you put in her mind that makes her _so _afraid of us? And why are you treating her like that?' Rose snapped.

'Calm down, Rose. She needs to know who her masters are, and you should not be so kind. You need to be more forceful, let her address you with mistress. Let everyone do that, it suits you,' the Doctor grinned.

Rose stared at him in disbelief, but she didn't argue. She knew that that was no use. She could better do as he says for the moment.

'Doctor?' a familiar voice said surprised and the Doctor turned around to see someone he didn't expect to be there.

* * *

**Chapter Seven! A bit longer than the others, but it's been a while since my last update. I hope you liked it so far :)**


	8. Chapter 8

'Martha?' the Doctor said, not believing she really was there.

'Yes! It's me! I already thought that I heard you, and that is your new companion?' Martha asked, looking at Rose.

'Yes, I am Rose, Rose Tyler, hi,' Rose said somewhat awkwardly.

'Martha Jones, I've travelled with the Doctor,' Martha replied, then she turned back to the Doctor. 'What are you doing here?'

'I can ask the same to you, since when are you working for UNIT? I thought you wanted to be a doctor?' the Doctor asked.

'I am a doctor, I work for the medical department here. But, seriously, why are you here?' Martha asked and then her eyes widened. 'Oh no, don't tell me that you are here because of an alien invasion on Earth or something like that?'

'No, no that is not… Well… truth is, you could better… go now,' the Doctor said, not wanting Martha to be there, she would only cause him trouble and make things difficult.

'Doctor, what's going on? Are you not happy to see me?' Martha asked.

'You left me alone! You knew that I was broken, that I needed someone to keep me company and you still decided to leave me on my own.'

'I was there for you for quite some time, you can't expect me to stay with you forever,' Martha bit back.

'Rose would never leave me,' the Doctor stated, taking Rose's hand. He didn't really feel like talking with Martha right now, making her leave this way would be the easiest for both of them. Martha didn't have to see what he was doing here and the Doctor wouldn't have to tell her. He just had to make her leave and make sure she didn't want to come back to him.

'I couldn't stay with you, you know that!' Martha yelled. 'Don't blame this on me!'

'Yes, I know, you and your pathetic crush on me. I could never spend my life with you,' the Doctor said.

'Oh, and she can?' Martha pointed at Rose furiously.

'Yes! She can!' the Doctor snapped back and the look in his eyes told Martha that that was the end of the discussion. But Martha didn't leave.

'You still haven't told me why you are here. I haven't seen you for almost two years and now you are just telling me to go away? Don't expect me to do that, mister. I want to know why you are here,' Martha demanded forcefully.

Just as the Doctor wanted to open his mouth to say something to Martha to convince her that going away was the best for her, the door of the main building opened and the Captain came out with the General following.

'I wish to see the Doctor, I presume you must be him?' the General asked the Doctor.

'Yes, that's me. Hang on a second,' the Doctor answered coldly and then he returned to Martha. 'You really should go, trust me. You've always trusted me and I don't want to make things more difficult for you and for myself. Just go and nothing will happen to you.'

'Nothing will happen to me? What the hell are you planning, you seem to be different! What could possibly happen to me here? Just tell me!' Martha said confused.

'I don't have all day, Doctor, just tell me what…' the General interrupted, but the Doctor silenced him.

'I believe I have told you to wait, so you will keep your mouth shut until I'm done. Understood?' the Doctor said angrily. 'Martha, for once, do as I say.'

'You are angry, you are never angry,' Martha whispered, clearly not expecting his sudden outburst.

'Right, listen, Martha,' the Doctor growled. 'I am really starting to lose my patience right now and that is not helping anyone. So unless you don't leave right now…'

'Stop it, Doctor! Just stop it! You don't talk to me like that!' Martha shouted and the Doctor looked at her as though he had just received a slap in the face.

'Stay here then. You will find out what I am doing here soon enough. But I'm warning you, Martha Jones, do _not _stand in my way,' the Doctor said and then he turned back to the General.

'Finished? Good, then maybe now you can tell me why I had to…' the General started, but the Doctor wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

'I'm done with your rudeness, General. You can say something as soon as I give you permission. Until then, you let me finish first, okay?' the Doctor said calmly.

The General nodded slowly, slightly taken aback by the Doctor who had just told him what to do. No one ever told him what to do.

'Good lad. Now, I want you to cooperate completely, no resistance, let that be clear. Your Captain decided to go against me, and she has paid the price for that,' the Doctor said slowly.

'What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with her?' the General wondered.

'I don't believe I said you could talk?' the Doctor asked sternly and he gave the man a glare, enough to make him not daring to open his mouth again. Then the Doctor walked over to the Captain, who started to back away from him as soon as she saw him coming closer.

'Come here!' the Doctor ordered her and she came closer indeed, her head bent down. 'Listen closely, Captain, I want you to punch your boss. Now.'

Magambo nodded and got to her feet. Then she walked over to where the General was and she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. The General gasped for air and he looked at his Captain with confusion and anger.

'You see, General? That is what happened to her. She does exactly what I tell her, or what Rose tells her. She fears me, and so will you. You will do as I say or I will force you. Don't even think that I will show any form of mercy. What do you say?' the Doctor asked him.

'Y-yes… Just tell me what you want?' the General said hesitantly.

'Good man, it is good to finally meet someone with brains, you know? I'll tell you what I want. I want you to see me as your superior, that means that you do anything I say. I want you to tell the other bases to do the same, seeing you are the highest officer in rank, I am sure you can convince them. Then I want you to give me access to all your weapons, no weapons are used unless I give the order. I only use your primitive weapons when I really have nothing else. And then I want you to dispose your units, when I need them, I want them to be ready,' the Doctor said.

'So… you are telling me that you want to have UNIT under your control?' the General asked.

'Basically… yes. With UNIT on my side, it will be a lot easier to control the whole Earth,' the Doctor said.

'Do you really expect everyone just to do as you say?' the General asked.

'Of course, because I have UNIT and I have Torchwood under my control as well practically. And I will know when you do something I don't like. And as soon as I found out that you are operating behind my back, then I will destroy you. I'm sure you want to cooperate,' the Doctor said.

'What do you mean? You have spies here?' the General asked nervously.

'No, I don't need spies. I need connection with your mind,' the Doctor grinned and he placed one hand on the General's forehead without a warning. He concentrated and after a couple of seconds he let go of the General.

'There you go, I shall know everything that goes on here. One little advise to all of you here; don't try to fight me, that will make things so much more difficult for you,' the Doctor threatened.

'You are making me sick, I never thought you could be _so _cruel. You are supposed to help people, not to frighten them,' Martha said quietly, but the Doctor could hear her clearly.

'Do you think that? You can't tell me what I am supposed to do, you don't even know me. I am the Time Lord victorious, no one can tell me what I am supposed to do,' the Doctor said slowly turning towards Martha, trying to sound calm, but his eyes told otherwise.

'You should leave them alone,' Martha said firmly.

'I am not their pet, Martha! I am not going to save them every time they screw up! I am so much more than that! Humans are no more than dust compared to me! I can do as I please,' the Doctor said with a glare that should have told Martha to stop crossing him.

'Is that what you think of us? Am I just dust to you? Is _she _only dust? You need to stop looking down on us!' Martha shouted furiously.

'Rose means so much more to me than that and she knows that!' the Doctor snapped back.

'So that bitch is worth more than me? What is it with her that makes her so special then? She is the same as us, she is only human!' Martha shouted, but insulting Rose was a wrong move. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders forcefully in a quick motion.

'You won't offend my Rose again, understood? She means more to me than anyone else, she means everything to me. If you ever dare to say something bad about her again, then I swear I will break you the worst way possible. No matter how grateful I was that you travelled with me and that you have even saved me once. Maybe that will make you realize that Rose is the most important person in existence to me. She soon will be your commander, she will rule the Earth. So you better show her some respect,' the Doctor growled and he spat the last few words furiously.

'Let go of me! I am sorry, okay? I know she is important to you, alright? You just need to leave the Earth in peace,' Martha shouted, struggling herself out of the Doctor's grip with success.

'No… no, I won't leave the Earth. You want to know why, Martha Jones? Because there are only two options. I can either take control here and everyone just follows me without causing any trouble, or I can destroy the planet. The second option, the alternative, is really not what you would like to happen to the Earth, is it? Do you want a demonstration?' the Doctor asked darkly.

'What?' Martha asked puzzled.

'I asked you if you want a demonstration. Of the second option,' the Doctor repeated, looking Martha deep in the eyes.

'Of course not! Are you crazy? That is not something you should even be thinking of! You can't just destroy an innocent planet, that is just not what you do!' Martha shouted again.

'I've told you, you don't know me, not at all. I will show you what happens when people annoy me. I know the perfect planet, Bellus IV, once inhabited by robots, but in the year 6034 humans took over the whole place. I can show you what I can do to little human civilisations like yours,' the Doctor said with a devilish grin.

Martha had tears in her eyes and she shook her head in disapprovement. She cowered back slightly. Rose said nothing, she knew that she shouldn't say anything now. But she also knew that the Doctor could destroy a whole planet, just like he had done to the Androgums.

'Doctor?' Rose asked very carefully, she saw the wild look in the Doctor's eyes and she didn't want him to do something irrational. Though she wasn't quite sure if she could stop him. 'Doctor, they have done nothing wrong, please just drop it. You don't have to prove your power to us.'

'Rose… That planet, those humans there, they are depraved and wrong. I gave them that planet, but instead of being grateful, they tried to kill me. How have they done nothing wrong then?' the Doctor asked impatiently.

'You haven't even offered them a chance! Don't do this to me,' Rose begged.

'No, I want you to show you the alternative. I want you to show how kind I am to this planet here, how merciful I am towards the Earth. Come with me, Martha,' the Doctor growled, now turning towards Martha.

Martha still shook her head and she backed away further from him. Then the Doctor lunged at her and he grabbed her neck forcefully.

'I said, come with me, Martha Jones,' he said with a low voice. Then he gave Rose a look to tell her to follow them, which she did. Then the Doctor pointed at the General with his other hand. 'And you, you just carry on with your business , you don't do anything else. Tell the other UNIT bases and make sure you get through. I know everything, so be warned.'

Rose looked very worried, she followed the two closely to the TARDIS, but on her way she was thinking about a way to stop the Doctor. She had to bring the old Doctor back somehow, she was the only one who could. Once they had reached the TARDIS, Rose excused herself, saying that she had to go to the toilet. Then she hurried to her bedroom, making sure she was as quiet as possible, not wanting the Doctor to hear what she was up to. It was risky, but she had to try. Rose picked up her phone and started dialling the number of the one man she could think of who might be able to help her. Captain Jack Harkness.


	9. Chapter 9

'You see this planet, Martha, Bellus IV, it's very much like the Earth, really. The only difference is that these people once have tried to kill me and people on Earth haven't. Not yet, that is. Do you see what I don't like about these people, apart from the fact that they have been vicious towards me? Look at the planet and tell me,' the Doctor said to Martha while the TARDIS was floating above the planet so that they had a good view on it.

Martha looked down and she saw the planet, with the people on it. She saw that there was less water than on Earth, but the rest seemed to be quite normal to her. There was less green, the planet seemed to be one big city. There were buildings everywhere she looked. But it was not a remarkable place, how hard she tried, she couldn't see something that was wrong with it.

'I don't know, I really don't,' Martha answered quietly.

'Then I'll tell you,' the Doctor said with the voice of a teacher who was patiently explaining something to a student for the hundredth time. 'These humans, they wanted more space for themselves, you see? The Earth became too small for them, so they decided to go looking for another planet to live on. They succeeded, but at the cost of the other inhabitants here. And that is what's wrong. You humans blame the biggest villains like Hitler for killing other people and other races just to get more room for themselves. The need for Lebensraum was it called during the second World War. Do you see the irony already, Martha?'

'No. I don't see where this is going, you are comparing all humans to Hitler now?' Martha snapped.

'It is an example, I'm trying to make something clear, but apparently you still don't get it,' the Doctor said slightly annoyed. 'Humans believe that committing genocide is wrong, that the need for more living space at the cost of others is wrong. You are judging others, but in the meantime you do exactly the same thing. You are looking for new planets to live on, and with that you also wipe away other species. So what makes you better than all those war villains and other criminals, eh?'

'This is absurd, you are making no sense,' Martha stated.

'I am telling you the truth, I have seen more than you. These humans here have already done all this, they have already killed other species. Every human is egocentric, it's just their nature. And the people here below have already shown that their nature has just gone too far. They knew that I wanted to stop them, so they wanted to get rid of me too. And I ran, I didn't want to punish them, I wanted to leave them in peace, to let them have their lives. But that was weak, I shouldn't have ran away, I should've stopped them, just to make sure they couldn't kill others ever again,' the Doctor explained.

'And yet you want to punish them? Why don't you finish off the human race completely then? What makes the Earth so special?' Martha snapped, her arms folded.

'The humans on Earth are not guilty of genocide, I am offering them a chance. And I want to show you why you should all do as I say, because otherwise, I will wipe away the Earth as well,' the Doctor said darkly.

Martha looked at the Doctor carefully. He was looking down at the planet beneath them and he looked at it as though he was disgusted by it. Then the Time Lord straightened up to his full height and he looked Martha in the eyes. That moment Martha knew why he was feared by even the Daleks. He had a determined glance and the Oncoming Storm was reflecting in it, his whole appearance was suddenly so powerful and intimidating.

'Then what makes you better than them?' Martha asked him.

'Excuse me?' the Doctor asked confused.

'Are you kidding? You are just telling me that you hate it that the humans on this planet have killed people for their own good while you are practically doing the same!' Martha retorted.

'No Martha, that is completely different. I only kill people when I consider it as necessary, in order to protect others or for some other reason. Besides, I am a Time Lord, the last Time Lord, I don't owe anyone an explanation and certainly not you,' the Doctor snarled.

'Yes you do! You can't decide that the human race is not allowed to kill people while you can just kill whoever you want whenever you like!'

'That is typical human arrogance. Seeing me as an equal. I am not your equal, Martha, I am so much more. You must never _ever _think that you can match me. You have seen that already, I have taken control of UNIT within an hour and now you will see what else I am capable of,' the Doctor said and he walked over to the console of the TARDIS, with Martha following him.

'Ah, and Rose is on the phone, the TARDIS gives a signal. And she told me she was only going to the toilet, she is not being very honest with me I see. I can deal with that later, now… For this planet…' the Doctor said and he turned away from the console, facing Martha again.

'Can't you just, I don't know, spare this planet and just give them the same chance as you gave the Earth?' Martha asked hopefully. 'I know what you are capable of, I believe you, really, you don't have to prove yourself to me.'

'I know that, but they wanted me dead. I won't forgive them for that. And I want to have an example for the rest of the humans, I can make them realize who they are dealing with through you. My ex companion, they will believe you,' the Doctor said grimly.

'Not everyone wanted you dead! How can this whole planet be guilty? Wouldn't it give you more satisfaction to make this planet submit to you as well?' Martha tried again.

That made the Doctor reconsider his options again. He could do that of course, he could go and pick up the generals who had actually tried to kill him. He could just let the planet continue its existence and let it just be for the time. He could always come back.

'I suppose you are right. But don't think I am doing this for you, they just don't deserve death yet. They only have to do one thing to annoy me and I will end their lives. Now I _am _going to take the people with me who were responsible for the fact that I ran away from them in the first place,' the Doctor said and then he went back to the console, he pulled a lever and Martha felt the TARDIS landing on the ground.

'We are in the government building right now, I don't need them all, so it won't take me very long to persuade them. It's just three. You can wait here while I…' the Doctor started, but then Rose came back and the Doctor stopped talking instantly.

'So… where are we?' Rose asked with a very fake smile.

'Martha, leave us alone, please,' the Doctor said softly and Martha gave him a confused look. 'Now, please.'

Martha hesitated for a moment, but then she decided to leave the two alone. As soon as she was out of sight, the Doctor turned towards Rose.

'Why did you ask her to leave?' Rose asked curiously.

'I want to have some time alone with my precious girl, if you don't mind,' the Doctor smiled and he came closer to Rose, who was still leaning against the wall next to the door.

'I am not yours as long as you keep acting like you do,' Rose said, it came out of her mouth before she could even think about what she was saying.

'Like what? I am not harming anyone. You didn't want me to kill and now I have decided not to destroy this planet. You should be proud of me,' the Doctor said, still smiling.

'Are we back on Earth then?' Rose asked hopefully.

'Nope,' the Doctor replied cheerfully. 'I want to pick up three people here, only three. Then we will return to Earth.'

'And why do you need those persons?' Rose demanded.

'No, now it is my time to ask you a question. Because I do want to ask you something very important,' the Doctor said, his smile fading away.

'Okay?' Rose said, trying to sound nonchalant, but she did sound a little worried. She hoped that she was a step ahead of the Doctor, but she wasn't entirely sure.

'Who have you been calling?' the Doctor asked directly.

'My mom, she wanted me to come over because she had something important to tell me, she sounded very scared so I promised her to come very soon. That's why I hoped we were back on Earth, I wanted to ask you if we could perhaps pay her a visit?' Rose lied, but she sounded so prepared, as though she had learned the lines, that the Time Lord in front of her didn't really believe her immediately.

'Oh, is that so? I don't think you were calling Jackie. I think you were calling someone else and I want to know who,' the Doctor demanded.

'But I was calling my mom!' Rose defended herself.

'Now don't get snappy and just tell me the truth. Or are you trying to hide something from me?' the Doctor asked suspiciously, looking Rose in the eyes very strictly.

'Of course not,' Rose said angrily.

Suddenly Rose found herself pinned to the wall, the Doctor's hands on her shoulders and his face very close to hers.

'Listen to me, Rose Tyler, if you are nice to me, then maybe I have a nice little present for you later. If you are trying to lie to me, then I have to warn you, I will find out sooner or later. You won't like the consequences and neither do I. Believe me, I don't like hurting you, you are my girl. So don't give me a reason to do so,' the Doctor growled.

'Why would I be lying to you? I know you can see my mind,' Rose said quietly, trying to win the Doctor's trust. Maybe he wouldn't look inside her mind then. Because if he did, she would be exposed as a liar.

The Doctor carefully studied her face and he loosened his grip.

'I wasn't planning on going through your mind, I want to trust you,' he said, softly kissing her cheek.

'You can trust me, it was only my mother and I want to visit her,' Rose assured him.

'Good, I hope that you don't take advantage of my trust in you, that would really hurt me,' the Doctor said, now capturing Rose's lips with his. Rose kissed him back, slightly relieved that the Doctor believed her that easily.

'And what was that about your present?' Rose asked curiously.

'You are ruining the moment, Rosie,' the Doctor growled playfully in her ear, but he noticed her wincing by the mention of her name. 'What's wrong?'

'Please don't call me that,' Rose whispered.

Of course, that was what Jimmy used to call her. How stupid, why didn't he think first? The thought of Jimmy Stone made his blood boil and he growled in anger. Then he pulled himself away from Rose and he walked back to the console of the TARDIS.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured. 'Now, concerning your present, my sweet Rose, I am going to get it for you now. It won't take very long, you just find Martha and I'll be back before you know it.'

The Doctor then rushed towards the door and he gave Rose a quick kiss before he left the TARDIS in a hurry. Rose just stood there puzzled, not having the faintest idea where the Doctor was going to get her a present. But she was already very happy that he hadn't killed every last living being on the planet, that was a good sign. He was clearly not that wrong as she thought.

'Rose?' a voice behind her asked. 'I heard someone leaving, is the Doctor gone?'

Rose turned around and she saw Martha peeking her head around the door opening of the hall to the bedrooms.

'Yeah, he is gone,' Rose answered.

'To do what?' Martha asked.

'Why are you asking me? I have no idea!' Rose replied curtly.

'Of course you do, you have been talking to each other, what did he say to you?' Martha tried again.

'He was going to get me a present.'

'A present?'

'You heard me.'

'And what about those three men he was going to take away? Those men who tried to kill the Doctor last time he met them? He is going to do something to them, Rose. Why aren't you trying to stop him? I thought you were his girlfriend?' Martha inquired.

'Why are you interrogating me like this? Look, I know that he has gone a bit mad, but I already thought about something, okay? I know how to deal with this and for now he trusts me,' Rose snapped.

'You think so? I don't think you have any influence here, you should try to stop him, you are doing nothing! You are just acting like a humble little girl who does exactly what her boss says!'

'That is not true! I know him better than you do! He is more dangerous than you think, Martha, he has already proven that to me. I can't just be insurrectional, that would be stupid. I am dealing with this in a subtle way, so don't say that I am doing nothing! I am just thinking this through better than you!' Rose shouted angrily, she was not going to let the other girl telling her how to deal with the Doctor. She had already set up her plan and she was not going to let it get ruined by some girl who thought she knew everything better.

'You are just being weak,' Martha said through clenched teeth, also getting annoyed.

'Don't you dare calling me weak. You didn't do anything to stop him as well, in case it might have slipped your mind. You didn't tell him to stop this, did you?' Rose asked harshly.

'I did! I made sure that he wouldn't finish off this planet! While you were just calling people and discussing whatever you were discussing. I actually achieved something!' Martha yelled.

'No need to shout!' Rose yelled back.

'Look who's talking, you just can't stand it that I am having more power over the Doctor than you have. You can't stand it that I am braver than you are,' Martha snubbed.

'I am not going to do this. I know that it's not true. The Doctor loves me more than he likes you,' Rose snapped back, she knew that it was low to say something like that, but she couldn't stop herself.

'Oh, then why did he take me with him to this place? I think he is getting bored with you,' Martha said.

'He is getting a present for me right now. And you should've seen us just ten minutes ago, he had only eyes for me. That was why he asked you to leave, he wanted to be alone with me,' Rose said viciously.

'You are just making this up, you are just too weak to argue with him. He is probably just taking advantage of you because you are so weak,' Martha snapped.

'You take that back. I know you are just jealous because you had a crush on him, but now you are going too far. Take that back,' Rose threatened.

'Then prove to me that I am wrong! What is your plan then?' Martha sneered.

'I can't tell you now, I don't know if he can hear us right now, it is too risky,' Rose said, lowering her voice now.

'You see? You are just pathetic!' Martha shouted again.

'Stop irritating me!' Rose yelled back, feeling her anger growing and she took a step forward. But Martha wasn't impressed at all.

'I am telling you the truth, dear. You probably mean nothing to him, I mean, he is a Time Lord. What would he even need you for? You are nothing compared to him,' Martha spat.

Rose wanted to defend herself, but the doors of the TARDIS opened again and the Doctor came in. That was really quick, it only took him ten minutes and he had indeed three men with him. They all carried guns and they all dropped their jaws as soon as they saw that the room was so much bigger on the inside.

'Hello again!' the Doctor said cheerfully. 'These men here were the ones I needed. They were so kind to follow me when I said that there was something they had to see. As long as they could carry their guns with them to make sure I wouldn't do something to them. They were probably afraid that it would be a trap. And guess what? It is a trap! Surprise! You can as well throw your weapons away, they don't work in here and you can't open the doors either.'

The Doctor laughed at the looks on the faces of the three men, who tried to fire their guns. Of course the weapons didn't fire, the TARDIS blocked them off. The Doctor stopped laughing when he saw the looks on Martha and Rose's faces. They were almost purple, as though they had been shouting and their fists were both clenched.

'What's the matter with you? Is there a problem?' the Doctor asked, knowing that the two have been fighting. He ignored the three men behind him completely now.

'Martha started insulting me! She called me pathetic, weak and she said that you would never love me and that I am worthless!' Rose said quickly, before Martha could say anything. Rose knew that she should not have said that, she would only make it worse for Martha. But right now, she didn't care, she was too angry.

'Is that true?' the Doctor asked, looking at Martha, who didn't say or do anything back. 'I believe I have told you not to insult my Rose ever again?'

'She is lying,' Martha said curtly.

'Rose never lies to me,' the Doctor said firmly.

'Then you are both stupid. Don't you see that you can't trust her? Why do you believe her and not me?' Martha asked.

'Because she means more to me! Stop this, Martha, right now. I am starting to lose my patience with you,' the Doctor warned. 'I want you to be here as my friend and I will not have you insulting Rose behind my back constantly. Because that is one thing no one should ever try on me.'

'Oh, shut up, you. Alright, I did insult her, so what? I meant every word, it is just the truth,' Martha snapped.

'Dare to repeat yourself and you will see how funny I am after that. Go on, try it again. I was not joking when I said I would break you the worst way possible. No one offends my girl,' the Doctor said with a low voice.

'You should take care of your guests, Doctor,' Martha sneered.

'I will, but don't think you will get away with this. You can't escape from me,' the Doctor threatened and then he turned around, facing Rose. 'Are you alright?'

The Doctor put one hand on her shoulder softly and he looked her in the eyes. Rose nodded in response.

'Take a look at these men, choose one of them,' the Doctor demanded.

'What? Why? Why would I choose…' Rose stammered.

'No, no, no questions, just do it. It's part of your present. It wouldn't be a surprise otherwise,' the Doctor smiled and Rose walked over to the men, who still hadn't moved.

Rose looked at the men carefully, not really knowing why she had to do this. She decided to pick a random man, well, not completely random. She choose the youngest of the three, he seemed to be around his late thirties, he also seemed to be the most innocent.

'Good, I already guessed that that would be your choice,' the Doctor smiled satisfied.

'What is all this about?' the oldest man asked harshly.

'So you _can _actually speak? You remember our last meeting? You were leading a revolution here, you murdered a complete race. Then you tried to kill me as well… It wasn't really the best of days, and now I am here to have my revenge. Because I don't run away anymore, I don't see any reason to save you or to help you anymore. I want to make you regret what you have done, I want to see you suffer,' the Doctor explained calmly and then he pressed some buttons of the TARDIS, which started humming instantly.

'What are you doing?' the man asked again.

'I am making my TARDIS flying in space. I don't really feel like putting a lot of effort in you guys, so I will just drop you off here, you can breathe in this area, so you can spend the rest of your life in prison here. Well, if you can find some food and water, of course. But you will certainly live long enough to regret you deeds,' the Doctor grinned and then he opened the doors of the TARDIS with a snap of his fingers.

The Time Lords grabbed the two older men by the collar and dragged them towards the door. There was nothing to see outside, no near planets, no chances of surviving. They would die of thirst. The Doctor pushed them and the two fell out of the TARDIS before they could even beg him for mercy. He didn't even give them the chance. Martha and Rose only looked at what happened in shock.

'As for you,' the Doctor said, turning towards the younger man, who was backing away now. 'What is your name?'

'M-my name?' the man asked.

'Yes, you heard me,' the Doctor confirmed impatiently.

'J-Jeremy XXII, sir,' the man answered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that. 'Just Jeremy then. Jeremy. I have other plans for you. You have just been saved by Rose here, maybe you wish to thank her?'

'Y-yes… Thanks,' Jeremy mumbled, looking at Rose. Rose gave him a reassuring smile in return, glad that the Doctor let him live at least.

Then suddenly, without any warning, the Doctor grabbed Jeremy's head and he went inside his mind. No one knew what he was doing, but Rose felt that it was no good.

'Doctor?' she interrupted him.

'Hush, I am concentrating,' the Doctor silenced her. After a few seconds he let go of the young man. 'Done.'

'What is done?' Rose asked softly.

'Your present. You have a personal servant now. Well, see it more as your slave, he will do anything you say. He will obey you whatever you ask him,' the Doctor said.

'That is sick, why would I need a _slave_?' Rose asked disgusted.

'Because that would make your life easier! He could, I don't know, make you tea or something,' the Doctor answered.

'I don't want that, really, I don't need that,' Rose said. 'Send him back.'

Jeremy just looked at them with an empty glance, just like they had seen with Captain Magambo.

'You are right, you will have the whole Earth erelong. You don't need this person. So… you don't want him?' the Doctor asked, just to be sure.

'_No_,' Rose stated determined.

'Very well then,' the Doctor said and he grabbed Jeremy by his collar as well, pushing him out of the TARDIS. Then he closed the door and went back to the console.

'I asked you to change him back!' Rose shouted horrified. 'What was the whole point of all this anyway? It doesn't make any sense!'

'Yes, it does! You are responsible for his death by turning him down, don't you see that? If you don't want to keep him, then he can as well be dead. I just wanted them dead, I haven't travelled all this way to do nothing. You need to be grateful that I didn't punish the whole planet because of their deeds.'

'Don't you blame Jeremy's death on me, you did this!' Rose yelled.

'Shh, calm down,' the Doctor soothed, holding Rose firmly against him, stroking her hair. 'I know what it feels like, now we share that feeling. And isn't it great?'

'Oh, how sick are the two of you? You are both insane!' Martha said, the other two had almost forgotten about her presence.

'Martha Jones, you are making it worse for yourself. You need to shut up. We are going back to Earth, seeing what Jackie wants. Then I will deal with your rudeness,' the Doctor said and he went back to the console to send the TARDIS back to London where Jackie Tyler lived.

Rose started to grow nervous again, her plan had to work. Not just her plan, it was more like a trap. Her mother didn't know anything about it, which made it risky. She just hoped that Jack would be there just as promised, otherwise Rose would have a lot explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 10

'I hope it is important, because I have better things to do than house visits,' the Doctor complained when the three of them walked to the door of the Tyler's home.

'It is, I promise, she sounded really scared,' Rose convinced him.

'That is typical Jackie,' he sighed and then the Doctor knocked on the front door and Jackie opened it. She looked rather nervously.

'Come in, quickly,' she commanded and the Doctor followed her with Martha and Rose closely behind him.

'So, what's the matter?' the Doctor asked, but Jackie didn't answer him. She didn't even look him in the eyes and he felt that something was very wrong. He didn't like it at all. 'Jackie?'

'There, down the hall,' Jackie said and she pointed at the end of the hall, where an opened door was.

The Doctor carefully approached the door and when he was almost there, he found himself with his back against the wall with a knife against his throat. There was a face close to his and the Doctor recognized the face of Captain Jack Harkness.

'What do you think you are doing, Doctor?' Jack growled.

'I can ask you the same question, you are threatening me with a knife.'

'And I am not afraid to use it! You have gone too far this time. I consider you as my friend and I don't like to hurt you, but I will if you don't leave me another choice,' Jack said, pressing the knife harder to the Doctor's throat.

'Do you really think this is going to work?' the Doctor sneered.

'Yes, I do. I know that you are great in mind tricks and manipulating people and killing them, but that is not going to work on me. I am prepared for any telepathy and you know that I can't die. So you better stay calm and do as I say,' Jack threatened.

The Doctor watched the immortal's face in amusement.

'So how did you know that I would come here? Oh, hang on, I know! You are all in the same plot. Rose called you, didn't she?' the Doctor asked, looking at Rose.

Rose didn't say anything, she was looking at her feet.

'I TRUSTED YOU!' the Doctor suddenly roared, trying to get away from Jack's grip.

Rose flinched at his sudden outburst, it scared her when he directed his anger to her. She really hoped that Jack could handle him.

'Easy, Time Lord. Now I am going to bring you to a Torchwood base nearby and you will not resist, understood?' Jack said and then he took the Doctor's sonic screwdriver away and he cuffed his hands.

'Don't be stupid, Harkness. I will find a way to escape and you know it. You know that you can't overpower me,' the Doctor said calmly, but Jack ignored him completely. He was certain that the Doctor was just making empty threats.

Jack took out his teleporter and he asked Martha and Rose to hold onto him. Then he pressed the button on his wrist-strap and after saying goodbye to Jackie, the four of them disappeared. They were suddenly in the base Jack was talking about. And apparently Jack had already prepared a cell for the Doctor in the basement, because as soon as they arrived, Jack grabbed the Doctor forcefully by his neck and he started to restrain him with chains on the wall. Then he closed the cell door and he locked it with four locks. From behind the bars, the Doctor was glaring at the humans.

'You better let me out of here before I come out myself. You know you can't keep me here. Come on, Jack, don't be stupid, let me out and come on my side. You have such a strong character, I like that, we can work together,' the Doctor said smoothly.

'No way, that is not going to work on me. Nice try. But I am only letting you go when we know for hundred percent sure that you can be trusted,' Jack said.

'I can be trusted, you are the only ones I can't trust. Clearly,' the Doctor said, still glaring.

'Martha,' Jack said, ignoring the Doctor. 'You can go to UNIT, tell them that the Doctor is here, behind the bars, and then you can tell the same to Torchwood.'

Martha nodded and she left the basement, not even looking at the Doctor.

'And Rose, would you like to have a drink with me?' Jack smiled and he laid down his hand on Rose's waist.

'Don't touch her Harkness! Don't you even think about it! If you touch her, then I swear I will find a way to kill you and I am not joking about that!' the Doctor shouted furiously.

Jack only shrugged, not feeling very impressed by the threats of the Time Lord.

'You are no longer making the rules here. As long as you are here, you will do exactly as I say. It is for your own good and I am doing time and space a favour by doing this.'

'You pathetic little human, look at yourself. Making demands as though you can control me. No one can control me! I am the last of the Time Lords!'

'At the moment, you are nothing. You are just a simple prisoner, you couldn't even escape from me. Now if you excuse me, I am going to take Rose on a date,' Jack laughed.

'As soon as I am free, and believe me, I _will _be free soon, I will hunt you down first. You can't take away my Rose from me and you know it. And Rose… you shouldn't have violated my trust in you. That was just naïve and stupid,' the Doctor growled.

Rose looked a bit worried, but Jack only laughed and he turned around, taking Rose with him. The Doctor was left behind on his own. He tried to break the chains, but they were too strong. And without his sonic, he couldn't unlock them either. He had to think of something else. He just had to, he couldn't leave Rose on her own. He had promised her to keep her safe. The thought of someone else taking her away from him was just too much. The longer he sat there, the more he felt his anger growing. He wasn't just angry with Jack, but with the whole human race. They were all the same, after all. As soon as they get the opportunity to capture him, they will.

Enough with the nice approach, he would make them beg on their knees for mercy. Starting with Jack, he would break him and he would either make him choose his side or he would torture him to death. Again and again until the Doctor would find a way to get actually rid of him.

The Doctor smiled to himself, he felt his power growing. Jack had been so wrong, the Doctor would only get more power because of this. He would break free for Rose and for his revenge. He would be victorious and there would be no one to stop him.

* * *

'So how can you be so sure that he can't escape?' Rose asked Jack, while they were drinking their cold drinks in the bar.

'He is not a god, Rose. He has no sonic, no TARDIS, he can't go anywhere. He is restrained in unbreakable chains,' Jack assured her.

'But what if he finds a way to get away there?'

'He is bluffing. You don't need to worry.'

'I wish I could stop worrying,' Rose said.

'Just drink your cola and relax a bit. Everything is going to be alright. We are going to have a talk with him when we have finished our drinks and then you will see that he is still safely behind the bars. He probably doesn't have such a big mouth anymore,' Jack said, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders.

'How did you learn to block your mind from any telepathic threats?' Rose asked suddenly.

'When someone tries to enter your mind, you just have to think about nothing. Simply nothing. You need to close all the doors to your mind and you must not let them in. I can't try it on you, I can't penetrate your mind or something like that. But believe me, you are capable of blocking telepathic threats, I am sure of that.'

'Alright then,' Rose sighed, drinking the last of her cola and then she stood up. 'Let's see if you are right then, about the Doctor still being there. By the way, where is the TARDIS?'

'I brought it to the basement as well, not near the Doctor, of course, but it is safe there,' Jack said, standing up as well and taking Rose's hand. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, I guess. A bit nervous actually,' Rose answered.

'You don't have to be, I am here to protect you, you know that, right? I promise I will keep you safe,' Jack smiled and he softly squeezed her hand. 'He has been there for two hours now, without anything, I think it is time for a visit now.'

Jack went back to the stairs, taking Rose with him. They went down to the basements, where the cells were. And, hopefully, also the Doctor. Compared to the rest of the building, the basement was very dark and lugubrious, which made Rose feel very unwelcome and uneasy to be there. After a few hallways, the two finally reached the cell where the Doctor was supposed to be. And Jack was right, he was still there.

'There you are,' the Doctor rasped. 'What have you done to my TARDIS, Harkness?'

'What makes you think I have done something to it?'

'Her. My TARDIS is a _she, _not an _it. _And I know that you have done something to her, because we are connected, remember?'

'So you have tried to call _her_,' Jack scoffed, emphasizing the word 'her', just to irritate the Doctor. He knew that the Time Lord was very attached to his ship. 'I knew you would do that, so I blocked her. She can't move until I unblock her.'

'How did you do that?' the Doctor demanded.

'I must be stupid to tell you.'

'You are, actually. You shouldn't have touched my TARDIS, and you shouldn't have touched Rose. You have been gone for almost two hours!'

'You counted?' Jack sneered.

'I am a _Time _Lord. I am the Lord of _Time_, Jack. I don't need to count the seconds to know how much time is passing,' the Doctor said annoyed.

'I am sure you are already getting quite bored in here. Are you seeing that I outsmarted you? Are you already admitting it? You have nothing to free yourself, Doc, just look at what you have done. The sooner you see what you have done, the sooner I let you go,' Jack snapped.

'You still think that you are smarter than me? I may not have a TARIDS and a sonic, but I have something you don't even know I have. Apart from my superior brains,' the Doctor said mysteriously.

'And what might that be?'

'I must be stupid to tell you.'

'My job is to protect others from evil, and right now, you are the evil here. I will make sure that you can't go anywhere, so stop trying to intimidate me with your empty words,' Jack said harshly.

'You think I am bluffing?

'Of course you are. You are an alien, not some kind of god.'

'You really don't know my race at all. Clearly you don't know _me _at all. I am giving you a last chance, Harkness. Let me out or I will do it myself,' the Doctor threatened.

'You still haven't learned you lesson,' Jack sang.

'Rose. Let me out. Let me out and I might decide not to punish you too much. Come on, I know you don't want to see me mad,' the Doctor said, really trying to sound calm.

Rose shook her head, not trusting her own voice.

'Don't be stupid, Rose…'

Rose didn't look at him and he growled in frustration.

'Just leave her alone, will you? I don't think Rose wants to see you right now and I don't think she really loves you the way you are now. So if you want her back, you better start acting like a good guy from now on,' Jack said.

'You will not tell me what to do, Harkness. I will have her back. I will make sure that you regret every single second of your life. You better start taking my threats more seriously, Jack, because they are not empty. Far from it, to be honest.'

'Whatever,' Jack said heedless. Then he took Rose's hand again, knowing that the Time Lord was not very happy with that. 'Just don't waste too much energy on threatening me, cause that would only make you tired. Rose and I are off to get some sleep, you should do the same!'

'You've got two hours to get me out of here, after that I will come after you,' the Doctor snarled.

Jack ignored him completely and laughed inwardly. He left the Doctor behind on his own, but the Doctor was certainly not planning on being there for very long.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the two hours had passed, the Doctor started to free himself from the chains. Jack may be smart, but of course he was not smarter than a Time Lord. Jack didn't take the Doctor's jacket away from him, which was very foolish. The Doctor could easily make a new sonic screwdriver with the stuff he had found in his pockets; the chains weren't even fast enough so he could even use his hands. His new sonic felt different than the original one, but he would take it back from Jack anyway as soon as he found him and Rose. Of course those two had been stupid enough not to let him out in the two hours. They were probably together right now, having a cup of tea before bedtime. And knowing Jack, he would not keep his hands off Rose. That thought didn't make the Doctor happy at all.

The Doctor first unlocked the chains so that he could walk, then he opened the bars as well. He would go looking for Jack and Rose first, the TARDIS couldn't go anywhere so she was safe. He could always come back for her. The most important thing right now was to find Jack and Rose, just to fulfil his promises.

As soon as he was out, he went looking for the staircase he had been brought down earlier. It's been two hours and five minutes exactly since Jack's last visit, and he still hadn't bothered to go and check on the Doctor. Maybe Jack was really convinced that his cells were so strong. True, the chains were very strong and he had left the Doctor without his sonic and his TARDIS, which made it slightly more difficult for him to break out, but still, he didn't take the Doctor serious enough.

The Doctor followed the stairs and ended in a hall, which he recognized from earlier. He walked down the hall, not making too much noise, until he heard voices coming from a room on his left. The doors were wide open and the Doctor could clearly see Jack and Rose sitting at the bar. They were turned with their backs towards the Doctor, so they couldn't see him.

'Shouldn't we check on him? Just to be sure?' Rose asked Jack.

'Would you please stop worrying? Nothing is going to happen to him or to you. You are safe here with me,' Jack soothed.

'I am so glad you wanted to help me, I don't know what I would do without you,' Rose smiled.

'I know that,' Jack grinned confidently, kissing Rose's cheek softly.

The Doctor clenched his fists while he was looking at the two. Jack had just kissed her on her cheek and she only smiled at him. What on earth were they thinking?

'Shouldn't we check on him? I mean, it has been two hours now,' Rose asked.

'No need, he can't possibly escape. Those chains are very strong, and he doesn't have anything or anyone to help him now,' Jack answered.

'Ahum,' the Doctor interrupted. 'I am sorry to disturb your conversation, but I am afraid you are not right at this point, Harkness.'

Both Jack and Rose turned around to see the Doctor standing in the door opening with his hands in his pockets.

'You can't be here,' Jack stated incredulous.

'And yet I am!' the Doctor smiled, though he didn't look friendly at all. 'You didn't come for me. Your two hours are over.'

'This must be some kind of trick, are you a projection?' Jack asked suspiciously, standing in front of Rose protectively. His body was a human shield to her.

'Nope. I am real. I'm sure you would like to know how I did this. It is easy actually, I've just made a new sonic device in order to escape from your little prison,' the Doctor sneered.

'I am not afraid of you,' Jack said firmly.

'But of course you are. Rose, come here,' the Doctor ordered.

'Don't listen to him, Rose. I can handle him, I will protect you from him,' Jack whispered to Rose.

'She doesn't need protection from me, I am the one who protects her. She is mine, Harkness! Rose, come here!' the Doctor repeated.

'What are you going to do?' Rose asked softly, not sure what she had to do now.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I am going to take you with me, to the TARDIS. And I am going to take Jack with us. Once we are in the TARDIS, I will decide what I am going to do with you, my dear.'

'You are not taking me with you. Don't think that I will give myself over to you, Doctor. I will fight you if I have to,' Jack said determined, taking a step forwards.

'Jack, I am under the impression that you still don't really get it. There is no way in stopping me. I am not going to have that discussion again with an ape like you. You better let Rose come to me so that I can deal with you.'

'No. You have to pass me first.'

'You are leaving me no choice, Harkness,' the Doctor growled and he took out his new sonic device, pointing it at Jack. Then he changed the setting and pressed the button. One yellow flash came out of it and Jack fell down on the floor.

'What have you done to him!' Rose yelled, rushing towards the immortal.

'I killed him,' the Doctor simply answered. 'This thing is a laser too. But not very powerful, though. I need my TARDIS to make it more effective. And he will come to life again anyway. He can't die, you know that.'

'That's not the point. You killed him. He is a friend!' Rose shouted.

'He stood in my way. Friends don't do that to you. As for you…' the Doctor said, slowly approaching Rose, who backed away instantly. 'You betrayed me. I trusted you and you tried to capture me. You didn't even try to help me out.'

'I know,' Rose said quietly, she tried to make her voice steady, but not successfully.

'Have you anything to say to me?' the Doctor asked smoothly.

'Wh-What do you mean?' Rose stammered.

'I want to know why you did this.'

'Because you scare me! I am scared, okay? I wanted to have you behind the bars because I was afraid you would hurt me or others! You are not yourself anymore!' Rose yelled.

The Doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks.

'You are _scared _of me? I've told you that I would never _ever _hurt you as long as you wouldn't do anything that I don't like. So you had no reason to be scared. Now you have caused yourself trouble, not I,' the Doctor said.

'You will leave me and Jack and everyone else alone, understood?' Rose said, her eyes looking frightened.

The Doctor suddenly lunged for her and grabbed her hair to yank her head back, exposing her throat.

'You have been difficult, you betrayed me, you wanted to keep me in prison and now you dare to tell me what to do?' he growled threateningly in her ear. 'Don't you even try. I am nobody's prisoner. I want you to make your excuses.'

'You said you loved me! You are the one who has been lying!' Rose cried.

'No, that was not a lie! I meant it, but you need to do as I say! Tell me who is in command,' he whispered.

Rose hesitated for a moment, but she finally decided not to give in this time. She wouldn't allow him to order her around anymore. She was just fed up with him and she knew that she was not going to get rid of him anyway. So she could just as well tell him what she thought.

'No, I am not going to tell you what you want to hear anymore. I thought that there was still something of the old you in you, but clearly I was wrong. And I am sick of hoping that I can still bring back some reason into you. You killed people, you threatened people and now you even killed Jack. He was a friend! He was my friend! And I hate you! Go on then, hurt me whatever you like, kill me if you want to, it won't make me love you and you know it. I refuse to pretend I am fine with everything you do. If you truly love me, you will do as _I _say from now on!' Rose snapped.

The Doctor looked at her in astonishment for a moment, but he quickly renewed himself.

'You don't mean that,' he stated, letting Rose go now.

'I meant every word and it is time for you to realize that,' Rose said angrily.

'So I presume that that means you are no longer scared of me?'

'No, I am still scared. I am terrified. But I just don't care anymore, I know that you won't let me go and I just refuse to go with you willingly. So do whatever you like to me or with me, I don't care. I won't love you. Never.'

'You did love me earlier,' the Doctor said, clenching his jaw.

'That was before you killed someone I love!' Rose shouted.

'You don't love _him_,' the Doctor said disgusted, pointing at the lifeless body of Jack. 'And by the way, I didn't really kill him, seeing that he will be recovered in about ten minutes.'

'He is my friend, and right now I love him more than I love you. So start acting like a normal person from now on or you might as well just kill me now,' Rose said firmly.

'Maybe Martha was right about you,' the Doctor said grimly. 'You can't be trusted. All humans are the same. As soon as they get the opportunity to break me, then you just take it. I was prepared to give you anything you could ever wish for, I was prepared to _protect _all those corrupt humans. You and Jack just showed me that humanity is not worth it. And I didn't expect that from you, Rose. I thought you were different. Clearly I was wrong. And maybe Martha is not the one who I should punish, maybe you are. How can I ever make clear to you that you can't just disobey me that easily? You know that there are consequences and you just refuse to realize that. I like your fire, but don't use it against me.'

The Doctor slowly approached Rose again, and she was just remaining her place, trying not to show any kind of fear.

'Go on then, punish me. You can't break me,' she said bravely.

'You know that I have more ways to _break _someone, don't you? I have no desire to harm you personally. Not physically. But I can make you clear that I am not someone to mess around with, I can still show you my power. That's what you want, isn't it?' the Doctor asked with a wicked smile, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder.

'Of course not!'

'Then why are you challenging me?'

'I am not challenging you, I am telling you the truth.'

'You know that you are quite attractive when you behave like this? So rebellious and determined. I could have kissed you if you wouldn't have made me this angry,' the Doctor said almost playfully.

'Good. Because I don't want you to kiss me,' Rose said stubbornly.

'And you are lying again!' the Doctor grinned. 'We are going to get my TARDIS right now and after that, I will give you a very good reason for not provoking me. Maybe you think you can just act brave and pretend that you can't be harmed anymore, but you are only fooling yourself.'

Then the Doctor took Rose's hand, more roughly than he usually did. After he had pointed his new sonic at Jack and made sure he couldn't move as soon as he woke up, he dragged Rose with him downstairs to go looking for the TARDIS. It didn't take him too much effort to find her and it felt good to be back with his ship again. Rose sat down in the captain's seat, not even asking if that was alright. But the Doctor didn't care at the moment. He materialized the TARDIS carefully around Jack, who was, indeed, already awake.

'Before you say something, I want to tell you to shut up. Don't say anything, I don't really feel like having a conversation with you,' the Doctor said, not looking at Jack.

'Oh, but I do. You just killed me!' Jack shouted. 'And I can't move! Why is that?'

'Because I don't want you to run off. I don't want you to stand in my way again, so I will keep you here, in the TARDIS, so you can't go anywhere,' the Doctor snapped, then he pulled another lever and the TARDIS moved again. With a gentle thud she landed somewhere.

'So where did you bring us now?' Jack questioned.

'I want to make something clear to Rose. Rose, come with me, now,' the Doctor ordered.

Rose didn't move, she wasn't going to make the Doctor's life easy right now.

'Rose… you are annoying me. Don't do that,' the Doctor warned.

'I've told you, I am not going to do as you say anymore,' Rose said.

'Oh, trust me. After you've seen what's coming next you will. Come on, I am done with your games, come with me now. It is not wise to push it any further right now.'

'You can't…' Rose began, but then the Doctor grabbed her neck roughly and he pushed her towards the door of the TARDIS. He ignored Jack's protests and threats and he opened the door.

'But… this is my house,' Rose said surprised.

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS Behind him and stepped into the living room of the Tyler's home, still holding Rose's neck firmly.

'That's right. You still don't know where this is going?' the Doctor asked, a cold smile appearing on his face. Rose knew that face, he was planning something she wasn't going to like. She shook her head.

'Then I will show you. JACKIE!' the Doctor shouted and Jackie appeared in the doorway that was leading to the kitchen. She immediately saw that the Doctor was holding Rose painfully and she dropped her cup of tea and lunged for the Doctor. Then she raised her hand and slapped him across the face with all her might.

'You will let her go this instant! You are hurting her!' Jackie shouted furiously.

The Doctor grimaced. In a quick movement he let go of Rose and instead he grabbed Jackie by her throat, forcing her against the wall. Jackie tried to yell something, but she found that she couldn't breathe well enough.

'Do you understand now, Rose?' the Time Lord growled.

Rose glared at the Doctor and then she tried to pull him off her mother, who looked as though she was choking.

'Stop it! You bastard!' Rose shouted, punching the Doctor over and over.

'Shall I just snap her neck? It would be so easy… She means nothing to me, she is unimportant, she is of no use to me personally. I can just get rid of her right here right now,' the Doctor snapped viciously, one hand now trailing to the back of Jackie's neck, giving Jackie shivers. 'The only one who can stop me from actually doing it, is you, Rose. You know what I want to hear.'

'Doctor, just…' Jackie managed to say, but the Doctor grabbed her jaw, squeezing it painfully.

'I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!' he roared.

That silenced Jackie, and Rose looked at the scene in front of her in horror. She hated to admit it, but the Doctor had won. He could break her by hurting her mother. And Rose didn't want her mother to end up dead because of her own stubbornness. She would rather stay with the Doctor as some kind of prisoner than letting her mother die with the knowledge that she could have stopped it.

'What do you want me to say?' Rose asked dispirited.

'Just tell me that I was right, that you have been acting foolish and that I am the one in control. Beg me for forgiveness, and do it convincingly, you know whose life is at stake,' the Time Lord growled.

'I was stupid, I know that! I shouldn't have done all this to you and I am sorry! You are in control and I will not try to stand in your way anymore, please, Doctor, let her go now!' Rose rattled in one breath.

'Not convinced yet,' the Doctor said, tightening his grip on Jackie's neck, making the woman shriek.

Rose's mind was working at full speed, and then she came with an idea that might help. She grabbed the Doctor's tie firmly and started to kiss him. The Doctor let go of Jackie and deepened the kiss, then softly wrapping his arms around Rose. Rose was surprised to feel how gently the Doctor was with her, he had been so furious only seconds ago. When the two broke apart, Jackie was on the ground, trying to regain her breath. Rose busted out in tears, from relief and from fear, she was desperate, not knowing what to do. She wanted to reach for her mother, to check on her, but then she found that the Doctor had his arms around her.

'Shh, nothing is going to happen now, you are both safe,' he soothed, wiping away Rose's tears gently. 'You have me to protect you, I am not leaving you. And I love you, Rose, never dare to forget that again. You saw what happens then.'

Rose only nodded and she quickly pushed the Doctor away from her, kneeling down next to her mother.

'I am so sorry, mom, I didn't mean to put you in danger. Are you alright?' Rose asked softly.

'Don't worry about me, just keep yourself safe. I mean it, don't do anything stupid. When I get my hands on that alien there…' Jackie whispered and Rose laughed at that. Her mother was still out for revenge even though she had just been almost killed.

'I heard that!' the Doctor interrupted, but he didn't sound angry anymore.

'You just keep her safe and don't you even think about touching her!' Jackie said firmly, sounding like the protective mother.

'Of course I will keep her safe. No one will ever get the chance to hurt her, they will have to face me first. And just some advice for you, Jackie Tyler, don't ever try to slap me again. It will be the last thing you'll ever do,' the Doctor said, but his voice sounded neutral. The threatening edge was gone.

Jackie didn't reply to that, but she did pull Rose in for a hug.

'Come on Rose, enough with the hugging, back in the TARDIS. There has been already enough timewasting, and believe me, I hate timewasting. It's time for action now,' the Doctor said, heading back for the TARDIS.

Without asking him what he was talking about, Rose said goodbye to her mom and she followed the Doctor to the TARDIS. Although she had the feeling that the 'action' the Doctor was talking about was not really promising anything good.


	12. Chapter 12

'How are you feeling?' Rose asked Jack, while the Doctor was busy in the control room of the TARDIS. Jack was put in a cell in the TARDIS, not being able to get out. He could move again, so that was already an improvement.

'Could have been worse,' Jack answered honestly, he was thirsty, but apart from that he was fine.

'I don't want you to get hurt, alright? So don't do anything, don't even say anything, I will take care of this,' Rose said, grabbing Jack's hand.

'You think you can do something about him? I doubt it, Rose. I know you are brave and that you are willing to help me, but you are too sweet.'

'What makes you think that?'

'You don't want to hurt him. You would never hurt anyone.'

'If I have to, then I can! But that is never the answer,' Rose whispered, she didn't want the Doctor to hear them, he didn't even know that Rose was with Jack.

'Rose,' Jack sighed. 'You can't protect yourself as long as you don't want to harm him.'

'I know… But, how could I possibly harm him? I could never…' Rose began, but then she saw that Jack was taking something out of his pockets.

'Take this, just in case,' Jack whispered carefully, giving Rose a small object.

'What? No! I can't do that!' Rose hissed, looking at the small gun Jack had just given her.

'He won't die. He will just regenerate, and maybe he will become a better person then. You need to be able to protect yourself. Just make sure he doesn't see it before you can actually use it,' Jack whispered.

'I _can't. _I don't want him to regenerate, it feels like I am going to kill him.'

'You don't have a choice.'

'Of course I have.'

'Rose, if I could do it myself, then I would. But that thing doesn't work in the TARDIS and I am not likely to get away from here very soon. Please, you have to do something,' Jack said, his eyes were begging Rose.

'I shall see. But I only keep it with me as my final option.'

'Fair enough, but Rose, I have to tell you, it has only got one bullet. So whatever you do, use that thing wise, otherwise you are screwed and most likely I will be as well.'

'I hope I don't have to use it,' Rose replied quietly.

'ROOOSE!' the Doctor's voice came from the console room. 'ROSE COME HERE!'

'Just a sec!' Rose yelled back.

'Where the hell are you anyway?' the Doctor shouted and Rose heard his footsteps coming closer.

'I am dressing! Just wait for me in the console room!' Rose replied. She looked at Jack with worry, she didn't want the Doctor to storm in and see her being there with Jack and a gun. So hopefully the Doctor couldn't hear that her voice was coming from Jack's prison.

'Okay!' the Doctor answered and his footsteps faded away. So he didn't hear where Rose was apparently.

'I should go,' Rose whispered. 'Just… take care of yourself okay? I will see what I can do.'

'Thank you, Rose. I am glad that I've got you. Just be careful,' Jack said. Then he took Rose's hand and he placed a kiss on it. Rose gave him a smile in return and then she hid the gun carefully in her jacket before returning to the Doctor.

'See you soon,' Rose smiled and then she left Jack.

In the console room, the Doctor was sitting on the floor, studying a seemingly complex device. When he saw Rose, he picked the thing up and he gave Rose a broad smile.

'There you are, what took you so long? Never mind, I want to show you this,' he rattled and he gestured at the thing in his hands.

'Do I even want to know what it is?'

'Yes, you do. It is a bit hard to explain to you how it exactly works, but it is truly ingenious. See, this new timey wimey machine can hack the entire Earth network. The Master gave me this idea, you remember that? He could control the whole Earth by controlling the media. Only I have improved it a bit, so that it won't take too much of my time. The Master took control the hard way, I do it the easy way this time. With this new invention, I can send out a signal that would make all humans exactly the way I want them to be. Magambo and the Jeremy boy were only experiments, now I can apply it to the whole Earth. You won't be effected, you are in the TARDIS,' the Doctor explained cheerfully.

Rose opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing how to reply. She did want to stop him, but she didn't know how.

'Are you going to say something?' the Doctor asked, still smiling brightly.

'You are taking their freedom?' Rose asked sternly.

'Well, no, not exactly. The point is that I don't have to do anything anymore to make them listen to me. They will just do as I say and in the meantime they can carry on with doing whatever they normally do. You've seen it before, you know how it works,' the Doctor said.

'I know how it works. So, you said all humans, that includes my mother? My family? Mickey? All my friends and people I care about out there?'

'Exactly! But they won't be harmed, the only change is that they will obey you and me. Think of the good things we can achieve! We can stop every war on Earth with a snap of our fingers!'

'I don't want you to take my family's mind,' Rose stated firmly. 'If you are going to that, you could have as well killed my mother.'

'She is not going to die!' the Doctor sighed. 'In fact, she will be safer than ever before as soon as I have done this.'

'But she won't recognize me anymore!'

'Of course she will.'

'Yes, as her… What am I then? Her leader?'

The Doctor nodded and started to install his machine.

'Stop it right now!' Rose tried.

'Too late,' the Doctor grinned. 'It's already done. We are in London, do you want to take a look?'

Rose glared at the Doctor, but she decided to step out of the TARDIS. Everything seemed to be normal at first sight. They were indeed in London, on Trafalgar Square, and all the people just walked around as they always did. The Doctor followed Rose out of the TARDIS and he looked at her reaction.

'Nothing happened,' Rose said, not trying to hide her relief.

'I've told you that they could carry on with their normal business. But they haven't noticed us yet, wait, I will show you,' the Doctor replied and then he walked over to the middle of the square and he looked around. Then he cleared his throat and he roared: 'EVERYONE REMAIN YOUR PLACE!'

Rose looked around in surprise when everyone stopped doing what they were doing. She walked over to the Doctor quickly, her footsteps clearly audible because of the sudden silence on the square.

'You see, Rose? I can let them do anything now. They are no longer difficult, they don't ask questions, they are not even resisting, they just obey. I don't have to manipulate them anymore,' the Doctor said proudly.

'This is wrong, you have already manipulated them.'

'You are not the one who needs to decide what is wrong and what is not. You have no idea how many times humans have betrayed me. No matter how hard I try to save them every time again, they are just ungrateful and selfish. You and Jack and Jackie have just proven that I was right about them, they can't be trusted. So they don't have to expect any kindness from my side anymore. The only reason that they are still breathing and walking around alive is because of you, Rose. I know how much you care about your home planet, that is why I don't destroy it. I am already done with it, I have no desire to let its existence continue.'

'You are taking their freedom because of me? That's ridiculous,' Rose snapped.

'No, it's not. This way they won't stand in my way anymore and they will do exactly what I want them to do. It's either this or I will destroy the Earth,' the Doctor said calmly.

'How about you give them their minds back and you leave the Earth alone?' Rose asked carefully.

'That's no option, they will always try to find a way to stand in my way, to make things difficult. And that really annoys me. Besides, this is so much more fun! They do whatever you tell them to! You can stop every single war on Earth, you can bring peace here forever. That's a good thing, Rose,' the Doctor smiled satisfied.

'I refuse to give them any orders as long as they can't think for themselves,' Rose said.

'Oh, Rose, you don't want me to blow up the Earth, do you?' the Doctor sighed and he saw in Rose's eyes that she didn't want that to happen indeed. 'If you don't do it, then I will. Here, look at this. LISTEN TO ME! EVERYONE ON YOUR KNEES! NOW!'

The echo of the Doctor's voice sounded over the entire square, which was still completely silent. Then everyone started to move and dropped down on their knees just like the Doctor had told them.

'That's how it should be. The whole universe, kneeling at our feet. Starting with this little planet. And it's all yours, Rose. It's now your Earth, no one else's,' the Doctor said with a wicked grin that gave Rose shivers.

Rose looked around, observing Trafalgar Square that was filled with people who were all sitting on their knees in silence. It was a very frightful scenery to look at really. But then her eye fell on someone who was not on her knees, a young woman who was approaching Rose and the Doctor from behind with a questioning look on her face. Rose tried to give her a look, trying to tell her to go away, but she was too late. The woman pulled at the Doctor's trench coat in order to draw his attention.

'Looks like you 'timey wimey machine' didn't really work as good as you hoped,' Rose whispered.

'This shouldn't be possible,' the Doctor murmured more to himself, his brains working at full speed to think of a reason why this woman wasn't affected by his mind control.

'What's happening here?' the young woman demanded. 'Is this some kind of trick?'

'Yes. Yes, it is. And right now, I am wondering why you are not on your knees like the rest of them,' the Doctor growled.

'And I am wondering why the rest _is _on their knees. It's absurd,' the woman said.

'It is not. And it is not wise to snap at me like that. Now let me see… What makes you so different from the rest?' the Doctor asked and he placed his fingers on the temples of the woman's head and before she knew what was happening, he was penetrating her mind. He was done very quickly, already knowing what was going on.

'I see… You have had an operation, is that it? Your brain has been altered, replaced by technology. I wasn't prepared for that,' the Doctor smirked. 'There must be more of this kind of people. I can't have that. I shall take you with me to the TARDIS, you can be my experiment.'

'What? You experiment? I am not going anywhere with you, mister,' the woman snapped angrily.

'But you are, come on, let me play with you for a bit,' the Doctor said smoothly, grabbing her arms so that she couldn't get away.

'You want what? Play with me? You are not going to touch me you creep! Is that what you do to innocent women? You do some kind of mind trick and then you try to get them in bed with you? Is that what you've done to her as well!?' the woman shouted, pointing at Rose. She struggled to get away.

'I can't believe you even think that. As if I could ever dirty myself to that kind of humanly sins. I am a Time Lord, for God's sake! I am almighty, I am your lord and master! Don't you dare to make accusations like that!' the Doctor fired back loudly.

'Then what _are _you going to do? You are a lunatic! You are insane! Thinking that you are a lord, thinking that you are almighty. As far as I know, you belong in prison!' the woman shouted, trying to yank her arms away from the Doctor.

'Do you think I am lying? Do you think that I am…' the Doctor started only to be interrupted by Rose.

'Hang on a second. You just said that this is my Earth, didn't you?' Rose asked.

'Yes, that's right.'

'Then these are my people, am I right?'

'I suppose so, yes.'

'Then I am ordering you to let her go!' Rose said forcefully, hoping that it would work.

For a moment, it looked like it had worked. The Doctor stiffened and looked at Rose in disbelief, confusion and shock. But then his grin returned and he let go of the woman. Rose thought that he was letting her go, but that was not the case. He took her neck instead and he snapped it. The young woman was dead before she could hit the ground. Rose looked at her lifeless body and the tears sprang in her eyes.

'Maybe that will teach you, trying to order me around. When are you ever going to realize, Rose? This is your Earth, but you will NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!' the Doctor shouted angrily.

Rose continued crying, not daring to look at him or to anyone else. Then she felt the Doctor's arms around her, he pulled her gently closer. But Rose didn't want that, she pushed him off her and took a step back, giving him a glare.

'This ends now, Doctor! You will stop killing people and manipulating them! You will stop trying to control me and everyone else!' Rose yelled, blind with tears.

'I am not trying to control you, love, I am trying to…' the Doctor started.

'NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!' Rose cut him off. 'I am done with you, you are never going to be the man you were, the man I loved, the man I cared about!'

'I still am that man. Drop this attitude and…'

'I wasn't finished yet!' Rose cut him off again, she knew that she was provoking the Doctor, but she couldn't care right now. She had nothing to lose anymore. 'I will stop you!'

The Doctor couldn't help to laugh out loud. 'You will stop me? How exactly are you going to do that, my sweet Rose?'

'I will shoot you,' Rose said firmly, taking out the gun Jack had given her and she aimed it at the Doctor.

* * *

**Hey! So this was already the twelfth chapter! It really got out of hand a bit, seeing that in first place the plan was to stop with the first chapter. But well, I can't stop now, can I? Maybe I am going to kill one of the main characters in the next chapter... :p **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just let me know what you think :)**

**Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

'Rose, don't be stupid. Think of what you're doing, give it to me,' the Doctor said, holding out his hand to take over the gun from Rose.

Rose didn't give the gun away, she still had it aimed at the Doctor, not even considering giving it to the Doctor. She had to finish this, if she didn't do it, then nobody would.

'I'm serious, I _will _shoot you,' Rose said.

'I never said that I didn't believe that. Go on then, do it,' the Doctor encouraged, putting his hands up as though he was surrendering.

Rose put one finger on the trigger, not wanting to show him that she really didn't want to shoot him. She didn't want to look like a wimp making empty threats.

'It doesn't have to end like this,' Rose said, giving the Doctor still a chance.

'Whatever you want,' the Doctor smiled.

That smile made Rose curious, he shouldn't be this comfy in front of a gun. He should be trying to stop her.

'What is so funny about this?' Rose snapped, her grip on the weapon tightening.

'It's got only one bullet. You've got that thing from Jack. He gave it to you, didn't he?' the Doctor grinned.

'So what? It still works and I am not afraid to use it! You can't talk yourself out of it now!'

'I know that, I am not even trying to. I just know that it has got only one bullet because I found the gun on Jack just before I imprisoned him. I decided to leave it with him, I thought he couldn't use it against me in the TARDIS anyway.'

'Why are you telling me this?' Rose demanded.

'I wanted to tell you that one bullet can't harm me.'

'Yes, I know that you can regenerate, I know that. But I want to take that risk, I hope you become a better man after your regeneration,' Rose snapped.

'You don't understand, Rose,' the Doctor laughed. His laugh really made Rose nervous. 'I have two hearts, I won't even _have _to regenerate. I could use some of my regeneration power to heal myself without completely changing into another person. As long as one of my hearts still work, I don't have to change myself. And to be honest, I don't want to change. I quite like this body.'

'You are lying. The Master was shot once and he died. He didn't want to regenerate so he died. And so will you if you don't regenerate. You are not scaring me off with your lies, if that's what you think,' Rose said.

'No… the Master chose for death. He could have healed himself, but he refused to do that. I am not lying, Rose. But go on, find out yourself, shoot me,' the Doctor sneered, knowing that he had made Rose uncertain now. 'You are aiming your gun at _me, _the one you used to love. How can you do this to me? I would never ever hurt you, I am giving you everything you could ever wish for and yet you are trying to kill me? I am very, very disappointed.'

'You did hurt me, you took away the freedom of everyone I care about on this Earth. True, I used to love you, but I liked you better in your previous regeneration. You may be handsome, but that is not everything, you know? I want the Doctor back!' Rose shouted, lowering the gun just a little, but she made sure that she could still fire it any time.

'I am the Doctor, and I am not going to regenerate just because you tell me to. Now give me the gun and I will free your family, I promise,' the Doctor said softly.

'You are lying! You are nothing but a liar! You are just trying to save your own skin! It is not working and you know it!' Rose yelled, raising the gun once more.

'You can't do anything, my love. Really, you can't. And I am not a liar, well, not always. Now are you going to do something or are you doing to continue threatening me with that weak weapon Harkness gave you?' the Doctor snapped, holding out his hand again in the hope that Rose would give it to him. He didn't want to end up with a bullet in his chest eventually. But Rose didn't need to know that.

Rose's mind was working at full speed at the moment. She knew that when she gave the gun to the Doctor that nothing would change, so that was not an option. Killing the Doctor was no use either, knowing that the Doctor couldn't be killed. At least, he said that he didn't even have to regenerate and she couldn't take the risk. He would be very pissed if she would try to kill him and she didn't want to think about the consequences. Feeling very helpless, Rose considered one last option. She turned the gun and aimed it at her own chest, at her own heart.

'I've got only one heart. I can die. Is that what you want? Do you want me to die because of you? Do you really want to be responsible for my death?' Rose asked bravely.

'Rose… No, don't do that to me… Please, throw away that gun,' the Doctor said softly, taking a step forwards. But Rose only backed away from him.

'One step closer and I do it!' she threatened.

'I would never accept that, I can't let you. You know that I will rip the universe apart without you. I will do anything to get you back. You have seen nothing yet, Rose Tyler. The Oncoming Storm, that's who I am. You have only seen a tiny part of it, of that side of me. That's because you are always there by my side. You keep me from raging through the universe, destroying everything on my way. With you gone, I will do that, I would do anything to find you and not a single planet would be safe from me. That is what will happen when you shoot yourself right now, the Oncoming Storm will break and there will be nothing to stop me anymore. Is that what you want?' the Doctor asked darkly.

Rose was speechless for a moment, but she restored herself very quickly.

'You can make that decision. You can stop being such an idiot and then I can stay with you to save planets, like you always did,' Rose said, her voice trembling.

'That's not what I do anymore,' the Doctor replied coldly, his eyes hardening.

At that point, Rose made her decision. She saw the coldness in the Doctor's eyes and she knew she could not change his mind. He still didn't change even when she had pointed a gun at herself. Rose still believed that the Doctor would finally see what he had done once he had lost her. She had to take the risk, maybe she would save the Earth by doing it. She hoped that she was right, that he would collapse. Because if he didn't, everything would have been in vain.

Rose tightened her grip on the weapon and looked the Doctor straight in the eyes.

'Then this is your fault. Remember that, and remember the reason why. If you really love me, you would listen to my words. Follow my words, Doctor, and do the right thing,' Rose whispered and she pulled the trigger.

'NO! ROSE!' the Doctor shouted and he lunged at her to catch her body, making sure she didn't fall on the ground. But it was already too late, Rose's body was lifeless, the gun fell from her grip.

'No, no… Rose… Don't do this, Rose, wake up, please… I didn't mean to do this to you! Please, come back…' the Doctor whispered, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to fight the tears back, his only concern was Rose. 'Please… you can't leave me… You sweet, stupid Rose… I love you, I will always love you, you need to know that!'

The Doctor shook her gently, wanting her to give a sign of life, but it wasn't there. Rose was gone and he could not reverse it. He could not bring her back. That was unfair, he had saved so many lives, he had given up everything just to protect others. He had literally given up everything, he had never been thanked. His only rewards was that everyone he had ever loved got taken away from him.

That was not how it was supposed to be. He was more than everyone else in the universe, why couldn't he get what he wanted? Why did he allow everyone to keep their lives while he had to suffer? He had already lost so much, so many people, and here he was, with Rose's body in his arms.

This had to end. He was the one who made the rules in the universe, so why wouldn't he make the universe the way _he _wanted? He could bring Rose back. He could do anything. The last survivor of the mightiest race in the universe. That made him the mightiest being in the universe. Time would listen to him and him alone.

There it was, the feeling of the Oncoming Storm taking over. He had warned Rose about that and now it was happening. She had blamed him for her death, but she was wrong. He was not to blame, he stood above the law, he couldn't be blamed. He could never be the convict, he was the one who had to judge.

The Doctor took Rose in his arms and he carried her back towards the TARDIS, ignoring the humans who were still kneeling. He had to keep her safe. He still had to protect her. Until he had found her back, he had to keep her body safe in the TARDIS. With a snap of his fingers, the TARDIS opened her doors and the Doctor walked to Rose's bedroom, laying her body carefully down on the bed. She would be kept there safely, she would not fade away in the TARDIS. The ship would keep her body intact.

'I am sorry, Rose. I truly am. But I will get you back, I promise, I will,' the Doctor whispered, kissing Rose's forehead softly.

Then he left the room. He was in rage now, he had never felt that kind of rage before. His Rose was gone, his love. Suddenly a thought came to his mind; the gun. If she wouldn't have had the gun, she would have been still alive. And the gun came from Captain Jack Harkness. A wicked smile appeared on the Doctor's face. He had someone to blame for Rose's death, he was not guilty. Jack was guilty, he was the one who had caused Rose's death.

'HARKNESS!' he bellowed in full rage, storming towards the prison where Jack still was.

'What's up, doc?' Jack said, wanting to tease the Doctor. That was his kind of fun, he knew the Doctor would only get angrier when he did that.

However, Jack's tendency to tease the Doctor faded away quickly when he saw the look on the Time Lord's face. It was beyond any form of anger Jack had ever seen.

'I'll tell you what's up, Harkness,' the Doctor hissed, breathing heavily. The dangerous tone of his voice made Jack cower back slightly. 'You gave Rose a gun, didn't you?'

'I have no idea what you…'

'COME OUT OF THIS CELL, NOW!' the Doctor roared, opening the cell doors with his sonic and Jack stepped out hesitantly.

Jack was truly scared now, though he didn't want to show it. Then he noticed that the Doctor's face was wet, he had been crying.

'Doctor? What happened? You have been crying,' Jack said softly, but that only seemed to make the Doctor even angrier.

'Rose… she killed herself with that gun you gave her,' the Doctor said with gritted teeth, towering over Jack to be more intimidating. 'You gave her that thing, what do you have to say for yourself?'

Jack was frightened by the way the Doctor spoke to him, he had never seen him like that before. The glare the Time Lord was giving him made him terrified, even though he was immortal. Jack knew he couldn't die, but still he had the feeling the Doctor was actually able to kill him once and for all.

'You gave that weapon to her because you wanted to kill me. You gave it to her, giving her the order to kill me only because you are too cowardly to face me yourself like a man! I would have fought you gladly outside the TARDIS, no problem. All you had to do is ask. You are a coward, Harkness. You killed my Rose,' the Doctor growled when Jack didn't answer him.

'I… didn't mean to, doc,' Jack tried to apologize, wanting the Doctor to take a step back. He normally didn't mind the Doctor's presence, in fact, he had always wanted the Doctor to be this close. But right now, he really felt threatened.

'IT IS YOUR FAULT!' the Doctor shouted suddenly, slamming Jack against the wall.

Jack decided not to do anything, he had been treated worse in the past. He could handle this, he couldn't die that easily. He just had to wait until it was all over.

'FIGHT BACK THEN!' the Doctor roared in rage, but Jack shook his head.

'Do what you want with me, I don't care, I've had worse,' he said.

'You have no idea, you don't know pain,' the Doctor said, not shouting anymore.

'I even survived the Master, I can survive you as well.'

'The Master?' the Doctor scoffed. 'Right now, with the rage I feel boiling inside, I am much worse than the Master. I am capable of anything right now, I lost the one who was most important to me. I could kill you, Jack. Not just temporary, but forever.'

'Then why don't you? If you hate me so much, then why am I still here?' Jack asked.

'Because I don't want you dead. You are the reason Rose is not with me right now, so you are the one who is going to help me getting her back,' the Doctor said, now more calmly, taking a step back so that Jack exhaled in relief. 'But I have to warn you, do something that annoys me and you will end up dead. I promise you that.'

Jack swallowed and nodded quickly.

'You are still my prisoner, Harkness. You will not try anything on me, you will obey me and you will not do anything I don't like, is that clear?' the Doctor growled, his cold eyes still staring at Jack.

'Yes, yes. Of course. Can I just ask… where is Rose now? I mean… where have you left her?' Jack asked, feeling tears coming up in his eyes when he thought of Rose. He did feel guilty because of the fact that he had given her a weapon. The Doctor was right, he had killed her.

'In her bedroom,' the Doctor answered curtly.

'We should not leave her there,' Jack said.

'Then where should we leave her, eh? I want to keep her safe, and right now the safest place is the TARDIS,' the Doctor snapped.

'Yes, I know that,' Jack said quickly in defence. 'We could bring her… to her mom?'

'Jackie?'

'Yes, Jackie.'

'Maybe we should. I am going to get her back anyway. Soon she will be safe again, by my side. Time is not the boss of me, and neither is death,' the Doctor said darkly.

'Then bring her back to her mother,' Jack said carefully.

The Doctor glared at him, but he knew that he shouldn't keep Rose's body in the TARDIS. She deserved a proper funeral, and he couldn't arrange that right now. He had to find her back, safe and sound. That was the first priority. He walked over to Rose's bedroom, with Jack following him closely. When he had reached her bed, he picked up Rose's body with greatest care and he carried her to the console room, where he made the TARDIS fly back to the Tyler home. With Rose still in his arms, the Doctor left the TARDIS, telling Jack to stay there. He knocked on the door of the house and luckily Jackie opened it.

'Doctor,' Jackie greeted him and she made a polite bow with her head.

The Doctor was surprised for a second, that Jackie didn't slap him in the face as soon as she saw him with her daughter in his arms, but then he remembered. She was of course also in his control. He smiled inwardly.

'Jackie, your daughter, Rose, she is dead. And I want you to arrange a funeral. The most beautiful funeral ever, she deserves that. She deserves absolutely the best. I failed her, and I am going to make it right again, so I ask you to take care of her body. Make sure she gets what she deserves, don't disappoint me,' the Doctor said firmly, but he couldn't succeed in suppressing his tears.

Jackie took over the body, not even crying. The Doctor felt anger boiling up inside, but he knew that that was his own fault. He had altered Jackie's brain. Jackie saw Rose more as her mistress and no longer as her own daughter. The Doctor had broken the personal connection Rose had with her own people and now he was paying the price for it. But he also knew that Rose would get the best funeral she could wish for, he knew that Jackie wouldn't disobey him. And that was a good thing. The Doctor tried to reassure himself by telling himself that he was going to get Rose back. That this wasn't the end, that she wasn't dead forever. She would come back to him, he would find her.

'Thank you,' the Doctor said, his voice hoarse.

'Of course, my Lord,' Jackie answered, again with a small bow.

It felt really unnatural, seeing Rose's mom like this. But still, the Doctor felt powerful by seeing people behaving like that. Knowing that people would treat him with the respect he deserved after everything he had done for them in the past. He finally got his reward. From now on, he was going to take what _he _wanted, not what everyone else wants. He deserved it more than anyone. After giving Rose a kiss, he went back to the TARDIS to make sure it wasn't the last time he had kissed Rose.


	14. Chapter 14

'How are you exactly going to get Rose back?' Jack asked after a long and awkward silence in the control room of the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned around slowly to face Jack, he had been thinking all that time. He had been weighing his options on how he could get back to Rose.

'I'm not sure yet,' he answered.

'You should let her go, she is gone,' Jack said softly.

'Don't say that! She is _not _gone. She is still out there somewhere. Besides, I can do anything, so I am going to get her back. Whatever it takes, am I clear?' the Doctor snapped.

'Are you… are you going to go back in time? Take Rose from her own timeline?' Jack asked, knowing what the Doctor was up to.

'Only if there is no other way, yes, I will do that,' the Doctor answered.

'But you could change history!'

'Jeez, you really can be annoying, you know that? Do you honestly think that I haven't thought about that already? Of course I can change history, but I decided that time is under my command. Time will do what I want, therefor history will do as I say. I can shape history, I can control it and I can change it.'

'Then what about your own history? Your own timeline will change as well,' Jack tried again to make the Time Lord change his mind.

'I live in the vortex, my own timeline is already fixed and can't be changed anymore. Stop pretending that you know anything about timelines, Harkness. Remember who you are talking to,' the Doctor said.

'Don't give me that nonsense. Of course your own history will be altered, think of what would have happened when Rose wasn't there on Satellite Five. You would never have regenerated, maybe you would be dead. You are grieving, and that makes you unstable. You need to stay rational and think of what you are doing. Get rid of your anger first,' Jack said calmly.

'Are you now pretending that you know better? As if I would not know what I am doing. Stop talking to me like that or you will regret it,' the Doctor growled, slowly coming closer to Jack.

Jack shifted nervously and he swallowed, knowing that he should take the fury of a Time Lord seriously. He had seen it before and he shouldn't mess with the Doctor right now. But something told Jack that he still had to try, as long as he stayed calm. He was the only one in the TARDIS right now.

'Just… try to relax a bit. Try not to think about anything,' Jack suggested.

The Doctor glowered at him, not believing that Jack was still talking to him. He was seriously considering to abreact his frustration at Jack.

'I can't. With Rose gone, I feel empty inside. And that emptiness is filling itself right now with an indescribable rage, rage you would never start to understand. It is boiling inside me, it is almost breaking me up. Without Rose, that anger I feel now is taking over.'

The Time Lord took a moment to think about what he had just said. What Jack said, about getting rid of his anger, was not a very stupid suggestion.

'You are right,' the Doctor decided. 'I should get rid of my anger, of my frustration. And I know exactly how to do that, I want to let the universe feel what I feel. I want to make it pay for taking Rose away from me. The universe is to blame, all this time people I ever loved have been taken away from me, but no more. The universe shall know my name. People shall tremble when they hear my TARDIS landing on their planet, knowing that I am coming for them. It is my time to have fun now. I promised Rose to stay with her, to protect her, so I will make the universe safe. And you will help me with that.'

'No… no don't make me do that. That was not what I meant…' Jack started.

'Careful, don't give me a reason to change my mind about having you around here,' the Doctor warned.

'No, no I am sorry. I just had an idea. To make you less frustrated. So that you don't have to kill anyone or whatever your plans are now. Maybe we could go to a pub together? Just relax a bit and…'

'I am not in the mood for that right now, don't push it,' the Doctor snarled.

'But it is a good idea! You will see! Just try it at least,' Jack pleaded.

'Don't…'

'Please! Give it a chance!'

'You interrupted me? Oh, Jack, you will never learn… You are not even allowed to speak to me right now, I am trying to think.'

'Come on, you can do that later, give it a go and let's go somewhere together,' Jack tried again, seeing that the Doctor was not really looking that angry anymore.

'I hope for your sake that you are not trying to seduce me or something?' the Doctor asked annoyed.

'No, of course not. I promise,' Jack said, trying his puppy eyes.

'That is definitely not working on me. Why would I listen to you anyway? You are the one who tried to imprison me, remember? You were the one who gave Rose a dangerous weapon. I can't believe you even dare looking at me,' the Doctor sneered.

'Yes, yes, I know… Just forget all that for a while and _relax_!' Jack insisted.

The Doctor sighed, knowing that going to a random pub wouldn't do him any good. He would only see things that would make only more and more annoyed.

'Look, Jack, being in a pub… With humans… They are all the same! It won't change anything, so don't even try!'

'You called me Jack,' Jack smiled.

'Didn't notice that.'

'You did.'

'Shut up, Harkness.'

'There is still a good person in you!'

'I SAID SHUT UP!' the Doctor roared and Jack went silent immediately.

Then the Doctor started pacing the TARDIS, glancing at Jack now and then. Then he made his decision.

'Okay, we are going to a pub, but not longer than one hour. And you will not try anything I don't like. As soon as I see anything I don't want to see, well, you shall know. And I am not doing this to forget about Rose. That is not going to work on me.'

'Fair enough, can I choose? Can we do London?' Jack asked hopefully.

'We are not going to London, we are not even going to Earth. I am completely done with that planet. We are going to Bellus IV, to see how it is there now,' the Doctor said, a grin appearing on his face.

'What is that then?' Jack asked, not trusting the grin at all.

'A planet. With humans. And pubs. It looks a lot like the Earth, it is a bit smaller though. And I don't like the people there,' the Doctor said, setting the location by hitting the console.

'Then why would you even go there?'

'To show you that your idea was a bad idea,' the Doctor simply answered.

'What? But, but you…'

'Yes, I agreed to go to a pub, but what you failed to realize, is that the human race is not my favourite species at the moment. And I will show you how bad they all really are. You will see that not one human is capable of showing respect and humility.'

'So that is why you want to go? To show me how _evil _humans are? Jeez, Doc, I thought you were going for a drink with me,' Jack said.

'I am, but I am warning you. I don't think the peace there will last for longer than fifteen minutes.'

'That would be your fault then,' Jack mumbled under his breath.

'Excuse me?' the Doctor asked.

'Nothing,' Jack replied.

The Doctor shrugged and he motioned towards the door, telling Jack to go first. As soon as they were both outside, Jack saw that the TARDIS actually had landed in front of a pub. And it was crowded with people. The two of them entered the building and they took one of the few tables that were still free. They had to push themselves through the crowd.

'I'll get you something, just enjoy the music and don't go anywhere, alright?' Jack said.

'You are not my babysitter,' the Doctor said, glaring at Jack. But Jack didn't hear him anymore, he was already going to get drinks.

When Jack finally returned, after almost fifteen minutes, he had someone with him. So Jack had been flirting again. He could have known, the bar was only five steps away, so no wonder that it had taken him so long. It was a pretty girl, she had long, blond here and bright blue eyes.

'Here I am again! Doc, say hello to Natasha, Natasha, this is the Doctor,' Jack smiled, putting the drinks on the table.

'Hi,' the Doctor said, forcing a smile and shaking Natasha's hand.

'Pleasure to meet you, handsome. So, what is your real name?' the girl asked.

'Just the Doctor,' the Doctor answered.

'Oh come on, love, you can tell me,' Natasha purred. Then she invited herself to sit down on the Doctor's lap.

'Get off,' the Doctor said, not smiling anymore. Jack had set this up of course. Jack wanted the Doctor to forget about Rose, so he had brought this girl to distract him. That was not going to work.

'Why? Don't you want to have nice company?' Natasha smiled sweetly.

'No, I want to have a word with my friend here. Now go and get yourself a drink,' the Doctor said, pushing her away.

Natasha scoffed, not acting nice anymore, and she marched away.

'How much did you pay her for that?' the Doctor asked Jack, who was drinking his coke innocently.

'I didn't pay her anything! She asked me who you were and she wanted to meet you,' Jack said indignantly.

'Don't expect me to believe that. You bribed her. Humans do anything for money, do you see how corrupt they are? You wanted me to forget Rose, so you tried this trick on me,' the Doctor said.

'How dare you!'

'Don't talk to me like that! I will skin you alive for this when we are back in the TARDIS,' the Doctor threatened.

'Not so loud! People are looking,' Jack hissed.

'I don't care,' the Doctor said, picking up his glass.

'Don't be such a prat,' Jack mumbled, but unfortunately, the Doctor heard that.

'ENOUGH!' he bellowed, slamming his glass back on the table so that is broke and the drink spilled all over the table. 'YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!'

Jack quickly stood up, not even noticing that everyone was looking at them now. It was completely silent. The only thing Jack cared about right now was to keep the table between him and the Doctor.

'Ahum,' a voice behind the Doctor sounded. 'You are going to have to pay for that.'

The Doctor turned around to face the furious bartender. But the Doctor was even more furious.

'Don't talk to me, pathetic little human, I am busy,' the Doctor growled dangerously in the bartender's face.

'I must ask you to leave my pub immediately! Or I will call the police!' the bartender said, raising his voice.

But the Doctor was not impressed in the slightest, he gave the man one last warning look. The bartender didn't back off however, so the Doctor grabbed his collar and smashed him against the wall.

'When I tell you to shut up, then you will,' the Doctor said with a murderous look. He had been right again, all humans are the same and this planet was no exception. He should have destroyed the planet earlier, he had been a fool to listen to Martha.

The Doctor let go of the man, who was gasping for air, and then he turned back to Jack.

'I want you to do something for me,' the Doctor almost whispered.

Jack gave him a questioning look. He didn't understand where this was suddenly coming from. 'Okay? What do you need then?'

'Tell them to run, as fast as they can.'


	15. Chapter 15

No one in the pub really knew what was going on, the Doctor was just a strange, random person who was making a scene. Most of them just thought he was drunk. But Jack did what the Doctor had asked from him, he yelled at the people to go away from the pub. He even tried to drag them out when they wouldn't listen. The Doctor was just leaning on the table on his knuckles, not able to face anyone. He knew what he was capable of and the one person who could have stopped him was gone. So the people had no chance. But chasing them was much more fun, let them run, let them wonder what is going to happen, let them have hope and let them be afraid. They could run, but they couldn't hide. Not from him.

'So? They are gone! Happy?' Jack said when everyone had left, some of them forced by Jack.

The Doctor chuckled, leaving Jack only more curious.

'What? What is so funny?'

'I hope they are afraid now. I hope they are running very, very hard. I will get them, I am going to make everyone here trying to hide from me. Now _that _is fun, Harkness. That is _exactly _what I want to do now. Just playing a bit around with the weaker species.'

'That is not fair, they are not to blame.'

'Life is not fair! I have lost already so many! I just want them to feel the same! I want them to know that life is not what they think it is supposed to be!' the Doctor said, his voice sounded hurt.

'I am so sorry, Doctor, I truly am. I wish Rose was here too, I miss her as well,' Jack said quietly.

'She is not here, so until I have her back, I will destroy everything that stands between Rose and I. I once made her that promise and I am going to keep it. And the one thing that stands in my way to Rose right now, is this planet, where we are standing on now. You will help me, you will tell the people here about me,' the Doctor said.

'Ah, I get it now… You know, deep down, that you can't get Rose back. You know that that is impossible. And you don't want to admit it, it frustrates you,' Jack said smugly.

'Of course I can get her back, don't be stupid. I can do anything! That is not the reason why this planet has to go, I don't have to explain myself to you,' the Doctor said, shooting a glare at the immortal.

'You want to be a God? Is that it?' Jack asked.

The Doctor laughed at that. 'But I already _am _a God, as good as. I decide who gets to live and who gets to die. I stand above every law, that makes me a God, doesn't it? Those little people should worship the ground I walk upon, and they will. As will you, Jack.'

'You called me Jack again!' Jack cheered, but he quickly went serious again after receiving a warning look from the Doctor. 'Rose wouldn't have wanted you to think like this.'

'I am not going to stop before I can hear that coming from her own mouth,' the Doctor stated. 'There is only one thing I need, and if I can't have it, then no one can.'

'What's that then?' Jack wondered.

'Forgiveness.'

That remark made Jack's eyes widen in shock. That was something different. The Doctor didn't even sound angry anymore, he sounded more broken. His voice cracked when he spoke.

'Forgiveness?' Jack repeated, wanting to have an explanation for that word.

'You are not deaf, are you? Yes, I want forgiveness. That is all I ask. I want Rose to forgive me for everything, I would do anything just to get her back by my side. But that is not possible, and therefor nobody will get forgiveness form my side either,' the Doctor said quietly, not looking at Jack anymore.

'I am sure she would forgive you! She would if that would make you stop!'

'SHE IS NOT HERE, IS SHE?' the Doctor bellowed in rage and frustration. 'We've got things to do, Jack. I want to see humans suffer, I don't want to see them being happy as long as I am not happy either! I am their God! I am mightier than Rassilon himself! Have you got that?'

The Doctor's grief was suddenly nowhere to be found, his anger was taking over again. And it scared the hell out of Jack. He quickly nodded, hoping that that would be enough.

'THEN SAY IT!' the Doctor shouted in Jack's face, wanting to feel power.

Jack stumbled back when he heard the Doctor. The authority the Time Lord had in his voice made him scared, no wonder that most of his enemies never dared to challenge him once he had defeated them. The way he was looking at Jack made the immortal feel weak and tiny, it made him want to run. It was quite frightening to see how a normally skinny alien could impose respect on others.

'S-say what?' Jack asked weakly, cowering back when the Doctor started to tower over him.

'Think of something yourself, satisfy me,' the Doctor growled.

Jack knew what the Doctor wanted to hear, he knew that it would be unwise to deny his request at the moment. 'You rule the universe, you are our lord and master. I am only a tiny little human, I am under your mercy,' Jack whispered, still shaking. He looked the Doctor in the eyes and he saw fire burning there.

'You are right,' the Doctor said, stepping away from Jack. 'You should be thankful you get to help me, because I can choose to kill you any moment. Now stop standing there looking afraid. I need someone more convincing to terrify humanity here.'

Jack straightened up and he wanted to follow the Doctor outside. But as soon as the two of them had left the pub, they found themselves surrounded by men with guns.

'STOP! THIS IS THE POLICE! HANDS UP!' one of the men shouted.

Jack wanted to put his hands up to play along, he wasn't very likely to die anyway, but the Doctor yanked them back down for him.

'_Don't _give them the impression that they have anything to say about us,' the Doctor hissed so that the others couldn't hear him. Then he stepped forwards, his hands in his coat.

'Hello, everyone, I am the Doctor,' he said, mainly speaking to the police spokesman.

'The… the Doctor?' the man asked, lowering his gun a bit. The other men also seemed to be looking as though they had been struck by lightning.

'Yes, the Doctor. The man who brought down your three generals, the man who allowed you to live here, the man who you all tried to kill. And now I am back here for my final revenge,' the Doctor smirked.

'Who is he?' the man demanded, nodding at Jack.

'Oh, that's… my servant. He does anything I tell him to. You know why?'

The man shook his head slightly, telling the Doctor to continue.

'Because I am dangerous. I am the Lord of Time and I can make your life miserable. And that is why I am here. So you will get out of my way before something nasty happens to you all,' the Doctor ordered. But none of the men moved.

'We had a call, you have been making a scene in this pub and people complained about that. Now come with us calmly and nothing will happen to you,' the man demanded, ignoring the Doctor's threat.

'Have it your way then. Jack, knock the man down,' the Doctor said and Jack walked over to the armed man without complaining.

Of course the police wasn't going to let themselves get knocked out, so without any warning, the spokesman aimed his gun at Jack and he shot him. The Doctor let out a roar in anger, advancing towards the man who had just fired his gun.

'So that is what you do know? You just shoot people when they start to look like a threat? I've got news for you, human. I am able to do the exact same thing,' the Doctor growled and he took out the laser screwdriver, aiming it at the man. Then he fired it and there was nothing left of the man anymore.

The other men looked in shocked, but they were ready to fire off their guns as well. Of course the Doctor saw that coming, and he quickly disabled every single weapon in his area.

'Run for your life,' the Doctor added with a smug look on his face.

The men looked at each other, wondering how it was possible that their weapons didn't work anymore. Their radios were broken as well, so any support was not very likely to hear them. They didn't have a choice, the alien was right. He is dangerous. And they could better leave him alone, that was a better option than dying. They ran as fast as they could, away from the pub.

The Doctor was very pleased with his result, it was a shame that Jack had to die again. That was a waste of time, now he had to wait for him to revive.

'You've got ten minutes, Harkness. If you are not awake by then, then I will leave without you and I will blow up the planet with you still on it,' the Doctor said, pacing up and down.

'You are not going to blow up anything,' a very familiar, female voice sounded behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around quickly, looking straight at a blonde woman. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized immediately Rose Tyler. She was actually standing there, holding the hand of some child the Doctor had never seen before in his life.

'Rose…' the Doctor whispered, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find words. This could not be real, this had to be a dream. Or an illusion. Or someone else was pretending to be Rose.

'Hello again,' Rose said.

'You can't be here, that is impossible… Who are you?' the Doctor asked, coming closer to Rose.

'You are not the only one who can be clever sometimes, you know? I am Rose, and I am here to stop you. I was hoping that your loss would bring you more humanity, but I was wrong. So here I am, giving you another chance,' Rose said, still holding the hand of the child.

'How…?' the Doctor managed to say.

'I never really killed myself, you should have known better. How could I have left you behind in this state? I couldn't take that risk, look at what it brought you. You are even worse than before. When I was in the TARDIS, I found something, some kind of substance. I didn't know what it was, and I still don't really know, but somehow that substance started to duplicate me. There was a second me, who thought like me and who did exactly what I wanted her to do. I could control her, keeping my real body safe in the TARDIS. And after my duplicate killed herself, I just started to follow you from a distance. And right now I have to stop you, before you go too far,' Rose explained.

'So… you are… real?' the Doctor asked, holding out his hand to touch her.

Rose nodded and the Doctor realized that he could actually touch her. He laid his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her in for a hug, emotion overwhelming him.

'Don't cry, everything is fine. At least, I am fine,' Rose said, patting his back gently. He was almost a little boy who needed attention.

'Rose… who is this?' the Doctor asked, gesturing towards the little kid who now seemed to be hiding behind Rose.

'Don't worry, it's fine,' Rose said to the kid and then she turned back to the Doctor. 'He saw you. He saw you here, with the police. You scared the little boy, I found him here, crying. It was his father you just killed in cold blood, the policeman. I promised the boy to protect him.'

'His father?' the Doctor repeated, eying the boy. 'That man shot Jack, it was not really unreasonable to kill him, don't you think?'

'You really think so?'

'I bring justice here.'

'By blowing up the planet? Look at this boy, you killed his father, do you honestly want to kill him as well? Think of all those innocent people, innocent children.'

'They are not innocent… Rose…' the Doctor said with a pleading look.

'What? I thought you wanted my forgiveness? For everything you have done? Then start with doing the right thing now, or I will put you through the same again.'

'No… no, no, don't you dare. I am not letting you out of my sight anymore! You have been deceiving me all this time?! I can't believe it! I was about to rip everything in existence apart for you, and all this time you have been watching me, alive!' the Doctor shouted in disbelief.

'Now don't get angry with me again, you know that that is not going to work,' Rose said calmly.

'Of course it works, you see, Rose. I can also deceive you, you are not being honest with me, so I don't have to be honest with you! I can destroy this planet anytime I want!'

'But you won't do it,' Rose said.

'How do you know?'

'Because then you will lose me again. And you don't want that.'

'I won't lose you again, I am not going to allow it.'

'Then leave this planet and I will help you.'

'I don't need any help with anything!'

'Alright. Then prove it to me,' Rose said.

'Excuse me?' the Doctor asked confused.

'Prove to me that you want to take the risk. Prove to me that you want to destroy this planet, knowing that you could lose me. Prove to me that you are that monster who is capable of committing genocide,' Rose retorted.

'What- How?' the Doctor asked.

'Kill this little boy,' Rose said, throwing the child in the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor watched at Rose's determined face, not believing that Rose could make him do something like that. That was not something for Rose.

'You are not Rose, you can't be. Rose wouldn't risk a small boy's life for this! Who are you! And I am warning you, do not lie to me!' the Doctor said loudly.

'I am Rose. I am letting you do this because I know you never could. You can't kill that little boy,' Rose said softly.

The Doctor still watched Rose carefully, but he could feel that she was telling the truth. Then in a quick move, his grip on the boy's neck tightened.

'You really think so? You really think that you can trust me that much? I have killed before, and I am not afraid to do it again! You really have a lot of faith in me, throwing a kid at me you promised to protect! He looks scared, doesn't he?' the Doctor sneered.

'Do it and you will lose me,' Rose said, her hands on her hips.

'I am not going to lose you, love.'

'I want to see if you are really an evil person. Go on then, look the boy in the eyes and do it!'

The Doctor turned the boy around roughly and he saw that the child was crying silently. His eyes were begging the Doctor, but he didn't say anything. He was probably too scared.

'I am not weak, Rose, I can kill him if I decide so. What makes you think I wouldn't? Innocent people don't stay innocent forever. I can see everything in the universe, I know what needs to happen to make the universe right,' the Doctor said, still looking at the boy.

'It is your decision. But just know that I _will _leave you,' Rose said.

'That's blackmail,' the Doctor growled at her.

'I know,' Rose smiled. 'Now are you going to do something? Or are you just going to talk all day?'

The Doctor glanced at Rose. She didn't know anything about him, he had the power to control reality, and he would take that power. But Rose was right, he didn't want to lose her. It would kill him to know that he was the reason for her departure for the second time. He needed Rose, that was the first priority. He had to win her trust if he wanted her back. And he wanted her back, he had missed her already too much. He could fill the empty feeling inside again. The Doctor looked down at the boy again, who was still silently crying and looking at the Time Lord in fear. Something in the Doctor's heart told him he couldn't just personally kill the boy. It would break Rose's heart and he didn't want that. Besides, the frightened look of the little boy made the Doctor a little bit less angry.

'Go,' the Doctor croaked. 'Go away, quickly, before I change my mind.'

The boy didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the Doctor's hands left his neck, he sprinted away as fast as he could. When the boy was out of sight, the Doctor dropped down on his knees in front of Rose.

'I love you, Rose, I truly love you! Please… please stay with me,' the Doctor said with wide eyes, knowing that Rose fell for that earlier. She could never deny him with those pleading eyes.

'You have a lot to make right, Doctor. I will only stay with you if you do exactly what I tell you to,' Rose demanded. 'And I will not tolerate any form of contradiction from you, is that clear?'

The Doctor saw that she was being completely serious, so in order to please her, he nodded. He felt a bit silly, taking orders from a human. But on the other hand, he couldn't deny her now, she would leave him if he did.

'Good. So we will go to the TARDIS now and then I will…' Rose started, but just then Jack woke up from his death.

'Rose… No, you can't be here…' Jack whispered, quickly standing up. He already found it an absurd scene he saw in front of him; the Doctor kneeling in front of Rose who was supposed to be dead.

'But I am here,' Rose confirmed.

The Doctor stood up quickly, not wanting Jack to see him on his knees in defeat, but it was probably already too late. He moved himself in front of Rose, protecting her.

'You will not come any closer to her, Harkness, you are the reason she died in first place. Don't you even think about touching her, because I promise you, you will suffer so much that you will beg for me to kill you,' the Doctor said, clenching his fists. Now that Rose was back with him, he was not going to let her near any other living creature, especially not Jack. Knowing his reputation.

Rose sighed and she pushed the Doctor away.

'I will decide who gets to touch me, Doctor, you don't have to do that for me. I believe I just told you that I am in charge now? Jack is my friend, so stop being jealous and hostile towards him,' Rose snapped.

Then, much to the Doctor's dislike, she walked over to Jack and pulled him in for a hug. He didn't like it that someone else got to hug her. She didn't even hug him before Jack! Why was Jack so special? The Doctor always had difficulty to hide his annoyance when Rose was with Mickey, but Jack was even worse. It took all his self-control not to interfere and break every bone in Jack's body.

'Rose, please stop this,' the Doctor said, trying to keep his voice under control. But Rose heard that the Doctor sounded irritated. That was exactly her intension, he was no longer the one in control.

'I've told you, I will decide what happens from now on. So you need to learn to keep yourself in control, because otherwise I can't help you,' Rose said, letting go of Jack.

The Doctor looked at her, completely surprised by the way she was talking to him right now. And at the same time, he was surprised how easily he let her tell him what to do. Why was he listening to a human? A human who had betrayed him, again. Rose couldn't possibly know what was best for the universe, she was not a Time Lord after all. Her only job was to follow him with everything he did. She was _his _companion, not the other way round! If he would listen to a human, no one would ever take him serious again. Imagine what the Daleks would think when that came out! The almighty Doctor, destroyer of so many civilisations, defeated by an Earthling. Only the thought of that was pathetic, he couldn't let that happen. He had to win her trust again, he had to make her realize that he meant her no harm. She would love him again and she would stay with him.

'Now be good and maybe I will reward you for it,' Rose said to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded eagerly, needing Rose to be on his side again.

'Good, now let's go to the TARDIS, and behave,' Rose said sternly, knowing that a nicer approach wouldn't work right now.

The Doctor said nothing back, he knew that Rose wanted to be in charge, and he would give her the lead. Just for this time, only to make his Rose love him again. Now that he had her back, there was no way he was letting her go again.

* * *

**Hi! First of all, thanks for all the reviews so far, they really give me an idea of what you think of the story :) So thank you! **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, and a bit earlier, but that is because I am going on a holiday and I won't be able to write for the next three weeks :( But I am also really excited, I am going to visit the DW studios in Cardiff and the HP studios in London finally! :p **

**Anyways, I'd like to know what you think about this chapter! Should the Doctor stay dark or is it time for him to listen to Rose finally?**

**Please let me know! And now I won't bother you anymore for the next couple of weeks :p**

**XXX**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! It's been a long time, but I am home again after a lovely holiday. So here is a new chapter, and I have kept the Doctor dark for now, but maybe that will change later on now that he has Rose back. **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review ;) X**

* * *

'Right, Doctor, first things first. Give people of Earth their freedom back,' Rose demanded as soon as the three of them had entered the TARDIS.

'But… they are free. They can do whatever they normally do,' the Doctor protested.

'Don't give me that nonsense. You know what I mean and you will do as I say. I want you to get that mind control of yours out of their heads. Now,' Rose said with a steely edge to her voice.

Jack couldn't suppress a smile, he found it quite funny how Rose was handling the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to be unnerved and that was not something Jack had seen very often. But the Doctor saw Jack's smile and his expression changed in a death glare, meant for the immortal.

'Stop making that face, Doctor,' Rose ordered.

'But... He is laughing at me,' the Doctor pouted, trying to justify his angry glances.

But Rose kept on looking at him with her stern expression, which made Jack only laugh harder.

'I don't care, you will go to Earth right now and you will make sure that everyone is normal again. You know what happens if you refuse, don't you?' Rose said as if she was talking to a little child.

'Yes… Yes,' the Doctor said grudgingly, not wanting to upset Rose or to make her angry with him. He was really desperate to win her trust back right now. She had to stay with him, that was the most important thing. From then on, he would start thinking about everything else.

'Good boy,' Jack sniggered, trying to stop his laughter.

The Doctor ignored Jack completely as he passed him to reach the consoles. But he wasn't going to let Jack do this, Rose could do what she liked right now, but Jack was a complete different story. The Doctor wasn't going to allow Jack to humiliate him just because Rose was back.

'Don't be like that, Doc, come on, don't be mad,' Jack pouted, going after the Doctor. But Rose grabbed his arm.

'That's enough, Jack, leave him,' she said, knowing that the Doctor didn't like being provoked.

'What? It's good for him to lose his authority for a moment.'

'_No_, Jack, _leave _it.'

The Doctor pretended that he didn't hear the whole conversation behind his back. He would deal with Jack himself, Rose didn't have to do that for him. Then he landed the TARDIS in London once more, just to please Rose. Why should he even care about the Earth? If Rose wanted her beloved humans to be themselves again, then so be it. They were not important to him anyway.

'Here we are then, Earth. Now just a second…' the Doctor said, grabbing the machine which he had made for the mind control and he switched it off using his sonic. 'There. Go on, take a look.'

Rose looked at him suspiciously, thinking that this was all just going a bit too easy, but she stepped out of the TARDIS to see for herself. If he really did what she had asked, then that would mean that the Doctor really listened to her for once. She could really control him and she would make him better.

'If you are lying to me…' she started, just to make sure that the Doctor would take her seriously.

'I'm not, go and see for yourself,' the Doctor said, gesturing towards the street they had landed it.

Rose recognized it as her own street, she could go and see her own mother again.

'Doctor?' Rose asked hesitantly, before approaching someone. 'Do they know what happened? I mean, will they remember?'

'Everything before this mind control, yes. They will remember. So if you are worried about your mum… I could take her memories if you want?' the Doctor asked with his innocent face.

Rose shot him a glare that told him not to do such a thing. He had already gone too far by controlling her mind, there was no way he would go and take her memories from her.

'No. I know something better. You are going to apologize for everything you have done to my mother. You will tell her you are sorry and you will beg her for forgiveness. And if she slaps you, you will not do anything to her in order to have your revenge, understood?' Rose said, folding her arms. That would be a good exercise for him, he would learn to control himself. Rose knew that her mother was not the best in forgiving people easily.

'You are kidding me, right?' the Doctor checked.

'Nope.'

'Can I come to watch?' Jack asked eagerly, already looking forward to it.

'Certainly not,' the Doctor answered sternly, but Rose silenced him by saying: 'of course you can.'

With a sigh, the Doctor followed Rose as she walked to her own house with Jack closely behind with a satisfactory smile on his face. Rose knocked on her door and waited for her mother to open it. When Jackie opened the door and saw the Doctor standing behind her own daughter, her face paled and she drew Rose quickly in, slamming the door in the Doctor's face, leaving the two men outside.

'Mum!' Rose shrieked. 'Where did you do that for!'

'I don't want that… that _alien _in my house anymore,' Jackie said, clearly upset by the thought of what had happened last time she had met the Doctor. She still remembered the way he had treated her, almost killed her.

'Let him in. He wants to tell you something, trust me. He is not going to hurt you,' Rose soothed.

'You can't know that, why else would he be here?'

'Because I told him so. He is still outside, isn't he? He is waiting for you to let him in. If he really had bad intentions then he would already have come in.'

Jackie considered her options, but she saw that Rose was being honest with her.

'He wants to tell me something?' Jackie snorted. 'After everything he has done he wants to tell _me _something?'

'Just give him the chance, alright? I can handle it,' Rose assured her.

'Was that Jack, behind that piece of alien shit? Could he handle him?' Jackie asked hopefully.

'Of course,' Rose smiled.

Jackie hesitated for another moment, but then she decided to open the door so that the Doctor and Jack could enter. As soon as the two were in, Jackie backed away and kept an as large as possible distance between her and the Time Lord.

'Just don't come any closer,' Jackie hissed, but the Doctor noticed her frightened eyes. And it pleased him. Though he couldn't show that, not with Rose in the same room.

The Doctor put his hands up and he raised his eyebrows to tell Jackie that he wasn't going to do anything.

'I won't. I'm here to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry for the way I treated you last time and it won't happen again. I promise you that,' the Doctor said softly in a way that made Jackie almost believe him. But she couldn't believe him that easily.

'Why on earth should I believe you now? You are a liar, you are a manipulating git and you are not to be trusted,' Jackie said firmly, but she took another step back from him.

The Doctor suppressed a growl of annoyance and he forced himself to stay calm. He didn't really trust his voice at the moment, so he decided to let Rose answer.

'I can help him, mum. Me and Jack, we are going to bring the Doctor back. He doesn't have a choice. Well, he does, but that means that he will lose me and that is something he doesn't want to happen. So you can trust him,' Rose said, looking at Jack for help.

'Yeah, our Time Lord is not going anywhere for a while until he learns how to behave himself. That's right, isn't it, Doctor?' Jack said smiling, looking at the Doctor as though he was a small child.

The Doctor hated the way he was treated, but he couldn't snap. Not now. He could lose Rose that way and he didn't want that. He wanted Rose to truly love him again. So for now he just had to let himself getting belittled by these humans. Humans who should be worshipping him, who should adore him and accept him as their superior. He had to let them tell him what to do, just because of his love for an Earth girl. And he was prepared to do that, just for her, he was prepared to play that part just to convince her.

'Yes, of course. I am sorry Jackie, I really am,' he said, trying his best puppy dog eyes.

'Do you honestly think that I can forgive you? Is that what you think?' Jackie snapped.

'Tell her what else you did, Doctor. Tell her what she doesn't remember,' Rose said.

The Doctor took a step closer to Jackie, who still cowered back from him, and he tried to keep his voice in check as he spoke. 'I made a machine. To control humanity. For a while, I was in control of the entire Earth, everyone did as I say without questioning my orders. Even you did, Jackie. But I freed you from my own mind control, so you wouldn't remember.'

The Doctor knew that he sounded a bit darkly, but he still managed to bring a sort of tremble in his voice which made it sound like he was regretting his past actions. But deep down he felt that he had done the right thing back then, people _should _do as he said without questioning.

'You are kidding me, right? This can't be true. Are you really that wrong? You have a sick mind, Doctor, you are an evil man. You are the greatest threat to the entire universe,' Jackie said, straightening as she spoke.

'I know. And I am sorry.'

'If you really are sorry, then you will leave Rose with me.'

'No, that is not going to happen,' Rose interrupted, much to the Doctor's pleasure. 'He needs me, mum. I am not leaving him, not now. Not now he is starting to see what he has done.'

_'__Oh, Rose, you are so naïve and ignorant of so many things…' _the Doctor thought to himself.

'How can you know he is such a good man? He threatened you and me both, Rose. He has killed people, how can you forgive him that?' Jackie asked.

'I can't, but we need to move on. If we don't, then he will never change and that will only make things worse. Trust me on this, it is better this way,' Rose assured her mother.

'Did he hurt you?' Jackie asked quietly.

'I would never hurt her,' the Doctor said. 'And I wouldn't hurt you either. I am here to say sorry and you don't have to be afraid of me. Really.'

'Right now, I do want to hurt you, you know? I want to break every bone in your alien skinny body just for what you have done,' Jackie whispered, then she put her hands over her mouth as soon as she realized what she had just said.

The Doctor knew that Rose was looking at him carefully to see his reaction, so he decided to play along. 'I won't stop you, I deserve it really,' he said, looking at the ground.

That left Jackie speechless for a moment, but not for long. 'Promise me to look after Rose. Promise me that you will never _ever _let her down.'

'I promise you,' the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand.

'It's me who needs to look after him,' Rose said.

'I love you, Rose, more than anything. Look after yourself in the first place, alright?' Jackie said.

'Of course. I love you too,' Rose said and she let the Doctor's hand go to hug her mother, who was still at a safe distance from the Doctor.

'Shall we go?' Rose asked the Doctor when she had finally finished the hugging with her mother.

The Doctor nodded and Jack had already opened the door, ready to leave. Jack waved at Jackie as a goodbye and the Doctor gave her a nod, forcing a smile. Rose let go of her mother and then she left the house as well, closing the door behind her. They walked back to the TARDIS, where they gathered in the control room.

'I am very pleased with you, Doctor. This result was even better than I was expecting,' Rose smiled. 'And maybe… you will be rewarded for it,' she added, stroking his chest softly.

The Doctor smiled at her, finally recognizing his old Rose again. He wanted to pull her closer, but she pushed him away.

'Uh-uh, not yet. And certainly not with _him _in the same room,' she said, looking at Jack. 'Now I am going to get changed, I have been in the same clothes for almost four days, it's disgusting. In the meantime, you two stay here and _don't _start a fight or something else I wouldn't like. And just to be clear; the TARDIS stays where it is. You are not going anywhere, understood?'

Rose's stern voice had returned once again and the Doctor and Jack both nodded. Rose left the room and the Doctor immediately started pushing buttons on the console.

'What are you doing?' Jack asked suspiciously.

'Making sure Rose doesn't return for now,' the Doctor said grimly. 'The TARDIS will keep her in her dressing room, she will make sure that she can't come back her until I say so.'

'Rose wouldn't like that,' Jack pointed out.

'She doesn't know what is happening, it is the same as when you are dreaming really. You have no idea of how much time is passing. I could keep her there for weeks and she would only think she has been there for ten minutes. That is how it works.'

'Why would you do that? And why would the TARDIS even allow you to do that?'

'It is _my _TARDIS, Jack. She does everything I say, because she needs me just as much as I need her. We are connected, remember? She feels the way I feel and vice versa. She will always be on my side, whatever I do. I can't say the same about you, unfortunately,' the Doctor said, his cold expression returning.

'Where is this going?' Jack questioned.

'I want to have a talk with you, man to man. Now that Rose is gone for a while, I can make a few things clear to you,' the Doctor sneered.

'I don't really appreciate your tone, Doc,' Jack said, not showing that he was starting to get nervous.

'And I don't appreciate it when little, insignificant humans like you start to order me around and try to humiliate me,' the Doctor said, walking around the centre of the TARDIS.

'You… you just said that you were…' Jack stammered.

'That I was sorry?' the Doctor snorted. 'That is the whole point, Harkness. I am just trying to please Rose. I want to win back her trust in me so that she will love me again, don't you understand? That is why I let her take control here. But she isn't the one in control, that would still be me. _I _am in charge here and _I _will decide what happens. No one else.'

'I see. I don't think Rose would like to hear that,' Jack said.

'She is not going to hear this. And I just want to make sure that you are going to treat me with the respect that I deserve. Because I won't have disobeying little insects around here in my TARDIS,' the Doctor said darkly.

'Ah, so that's what this is about? You hate losing control, don't you? You can't stand the fact that Rose is the one in charge now. You want to feel power, you want to look down on people and see their pain and fear. That's why you have _me _here, you want to control me. You want to feel powerful, don't you?' Jack scoffed.

'I suppose so,' the Doctor answered, shrugging his shoulders. 'If that's how you want to see it. So you will stop trying to be the boss here and you will stop irritating me, alright?'

'Or else?'

'I can bring you so much pain… Imagine the worst pain possible and tenfold that. That is the pain you will feel when you piss me off,' the Doctor said, circling around Jack like a predator would do with his prey.

'I will tell Rose. She will stop you.'

'She won't,' the Doctor sneered. 'Because that would mean that you are going to get that torture. And you really don't want that. Besides, Rose might think that she has freed her precious Earth, but what she failed to realize is that I am still in command of UNIT and Torchwood. I haven't lost the control completely.'

'Oh… you are so wrong about that, Doc,' Jack smiled. 'You think I am unimportant, don't you? But what you don't know, is that I am in charge of Torchwood too. Another Torchwood. A Torchwood you don't even know about. And as long as you don't have _my _Torchwood, you don't have anything to say in the institute. They listen to _my _orders, not yours.'

Jack thought that he had the Doctor there. The Time Lord stopped in his tracks and looked at Jack with a mischievous look in his eyes. That was the moment that Jack regretted telling the Doctor about his Torchwood. He just wanted to make him realize that the Doctor wasn't in control, but now Jack was pretty convinced that he had achieved the opposite.

'I guess I will have to change that then,' the Doctor said with a wicked smile. 'You see, that is why humans are so thick. You think you can scare me off, you think that you are able to break me. But Rose is locked up, the TARDIS is still in my command and no one is going to stop me. It was not smart of you to tell me this, Harkness. Because clearly _you _don't care about being tortured. But I am sure you do care about your Torchwood friends, don't you?'

'You wouldn't. Don't you dare,' Jack snapped.

'Then you keep your mouth shut to Rose and do as I say.'

Jack only gave the Doctor a dirty look. 'You can't even find them. I've taken care of that. My base is well hidden, even for you.'

'You know that I can find them. And I can always penetrate your mind to find out, don't you worry.'

'I close my mind for you. I am trained to fight off telepathic threats,' Jack said.

'Not if that telepathic threat is a Time Lord. I just means that I have to try a little bit harder, but I will get there.'

'If Rose gets to hear this…'

'If I were you, I would make sure that she doesn't. You get one warning, that was it.'

The Doctor walked back to the consoles to pull a lever to let Rose come back. His gently smile returned on his face as Rose walked into the room.


	17. Chapter 17

'So did you two behave yourself?' Rose asked and she smiled at the Doctor when she saw him. He looked at her the way he did in the past. When she fell in love with him. That smile could make her heart melt, but she had to stay strong. She couldn't let him win her back that easily.

'Of course,' the Doctor smiled, coming closer to her.

'Well… actually…' Jack said hesitantly. It was now or never, he had to tell Rose what happened earlier, the Doctor's threats had to stop. Hopefully Rose could handle him.

'What?' Rose asked when Jack hesitated to continue.

Despite the warning look he got from the Doctor, Jack decided to tell her. 'He locked you up. In some sort of time lock. You have been gone for longer than you think, he deceived you. He threatened me and some people I care about. He hasn't changed, Rose, he only wants you to think that.'

Rose's eyes widened and she looked at the Doctor. 'Is that true?'

'Of course it isn't! Why would I do that? What reason do I have to threaten Jack? Come on Rose, don't believe him… Please don't.'

Rose looked him in the eyes and she fell for his honest, brown eyes. But she couldn't be sure, maybe he was really deceiving her.

'I'm not lying, Rose. You know I am not lying to you. Jack only wants to make my life miserable for what I have done… I'm begging you, don't believe him,' the Doctor said quietly, forcing tears to well up in his eyes.

'_He _is the one who is lying! Not me! He is trying to make you believe him, just to win your trust! You need to listen to me, he can't be trusted. Please, Rose, if you don't do something then my friends will be in danger,' Jack said.

The Doctor tried his best sad face and he wanted to reach for Rose, to let her see that he meant her no harm, that she could trust him.

'_Don't _come anywhere near me, Doctor! I'm warning you, don't. To be honest, I don't know what to believe anymore. But you haven't really been a saint for the last time, have you, Doctor? So at the moment, you are the last person I am willing to believe,' Rose snapped, taking a step back.

'I know, but you are not even giving me a chance. I have done nothing wrong! Give me a hug?' the Doctor asked, but Rose didn't want to hear it.

'You have done _everything _wrong. Jack, what exactly did he tell you?' Rose demanded.

'That he was trying to win your trust back and that I had to do what he wanted. And if I told you that, he would punish my friends,' Jack answered, nervously looking at the Doctor. But the Time Lord kept his back towards Jack so that they couldn't see each other's eyes.

'He is lying, love, don't believe him,' the Doctor said calmly, again making a move towards Rose.

'Stay away from me! I don't need to be comforted and certainly not by you! You don't get to decide what happens in the TARDIS right now,' Rose snapped.

Rose's words did hurt the Doctor, but the pain he felt didn't make him sad or broken, it rather made him feel frustrated and impatient.

'You are tired, Rose, you need to have some sleep,' the Doctor said softly.

'I am not tired,' Rose replied, but she knew that he was right. She could do with some sleep, but she also didn't want to lose sight of the Doctor. Not now.

'Yes, you are,' the Doctor said.

'I'm not going to leave you two here alone! You may think I am stupid, but I am not _that _stupid. I'm staying here, with you,' Rose said stubbornly. But she knew that the two men didn't need any sleep, at least not much, and that she would nod off eventually.

'It's okay, Rose, it's okay, you can stay here if you want,' the Doctor soothed and he came closer to Rose again. Before she could do something, he had his arms around her and Rose felt herself getting drowsy. She tried to move away from the Doctor, but she found that she slowly fell asleep.

The Doctor felt Rose's body becoming numb in no time and he carried her carefully to the couch that was standing in the corner of the control room.

'Sweet dreams, my love,' the Doctor said, placing a kiss on her forehead before turning to Jack.

'Did you… What have you done?' Jack asked, backing away slowly.

'I gave her the sleep she needed, she won't be awake for quite some time.'

'You did something to her, didn't you? You made her forget all this, she won't remember this conversation, will she?' Jack asked firmly.

The Doctor gave Jack a disgusted look. 'How can you say that? I would _never _do something to Rose's mind. Unless there is really no other choice.'

'Then she will be very crossed with you when she wakes up,' Jack said.

'She won't, because you are going to tell her that you were wrong, that you have been lying to her. You are going to do as I say, Harkness, because that was our agreement,' the Doctor said, slowly approaching Jack.

'That was _your _agreement! I didn't have a say in it!' Jack protested.

'Nevertheless, I want you to obey me. And you know what happens next,' the Doctor said.

'You don't know where my base is,' Jack snorted, but he wasn't quite sure about that.

'You're right, I don't,' the Doctor said, but then he rushed over to where Jack was standing and he grabbed his head forcefully with both hands. 'But I will find out soon enough,' he whispered.

The next moment Jack felt a shock of pain running through his head and he knew the Doctor was trying to get inside his mind. He tried his best to block him, to fight him off, but the Time Lords telepathic power was much stronger than Jack had ever faced before. Jack knew he was losing, but he tried his best to put away his thoughts as far away as possible.

_'__Give it up, Harkness, you can't win,' _Jack heard a voice saying in his head.

The Doctor sent another pain shock through Jack's head, in the hope that he would let his defences down. But Jack did pretty well, he was still fighting back. The Doctor concentrated a bit harder on finding the information he needed and finally he broke through Jack's barriers. He let go of the Captain's head and took a step back, a wicked smile appearing on his face.

'Cardiff. They are in Cardiff! The TARDIS can do the rest, now that I have the coordinates,' the Doctor said smugly, slightly out of breath.

'You will not hurt them, do you hear me?' Jack croaked, his head still aching.

'I thought that that was obvious? Of course I am going to hurt them. If you would tell Rose anything I didn't like, I would punish your friends. I did warn you, didn't I?' the Doctor sneered.

'You are an evil person,' Jack said, feeling defeated.

'Not evil, I am just a man of my word. I made you a promise,' the Doctor said, making his TARDIS work in the meantime.

'Hurting innocent people is evil.'

'Innocent?' the Doctor laughed. 'They are _far _from innocent, Harkness! And you are not innocent either! Torchwood is known for its violence. You guys kill alien threats and ask questions later. But you don't have the right to judge over life and death, that right is mine. And Torchwood will be punished for that. You are telling me that it is wrong to kill innocent people, but you are doing _exactly _the same.'

'Still, you are the one who is against violence. And besides, I only kill when it is necessary. To save the Earth,' Jack argued.

'And I just do what is necessary for the universe. That is much more important than your tiny little planet. And sometimes violence is just inescapable when something needs to happen. To make you realise that you need to listen to me, for example,' the Doctor said with clenched teeth.

The TARDIS stopped whooshing and the Doctor made his way to the exit.

'Here we are, the TARDIS has found your secret place,' the Doctor scoffed. 'We are currently beneath the Roald Dahl Plass, am I right or am I right? Well, I suppose we will find out soon enough. Would you care to follow me?'

Jack reluctantly followed the Doctor outside.

'You know, it does make sense that you are located here. Seeing that there is a space-time rift here, you are not a complete idiot,' the Doctor said, walking down one of the corridors to the main entrance where Ianto would usually be.

'Yes, uhm Doc?' Jack asked carefully, getting really nervous now. He should have known better, he could have known that the Doctor would actually invade his Torchwood base.

'What?'

'If I just… cooperate… and tell Rose that I was wrong about you… Could we please go then?' Jack tried.

A wide grin appeared on the Doctor's face. 'So you are worried? Good, because you need to be. But we are not going back yet, I am going to have my fun here and you need to be taught a lesson. You have crossed me too many times and that has to stop.'

'But you don't need to punish them!'

'I do, because you care more for them than for yourself. This must be the elevator?' the Doctor asked, once they were in the small entrance hall. No one seemed to be there.

Jack decided to keep his mouth shut, he knew that the Doctor already knew where the base was. It was rather obvious. The Doctor apparently also thought that his question was rhetorical, because he had already found out how the lift worked.

'Come on then!' the Doctor said and Jack followed him.

'Please don't do this,' Jack whispered when they were in the elevator.

'If you say that one more time, then I will double their pain. So shut your mouth,' the Doctor snapped.

The lift stopped and the Doctor stepped out with Jack following him closely. The Torchwood group noticed that there was a strange man in the base, so the four of them gathered around him to see who it was. They studied the man in the pinstriped suit and the long coat with white trainers in front of them extensively before one of them said something.

'And who might this be, Jack?' Gwen sighed.

'I'm the Doctor,' the Doctor answered, not giving Jack the opportunity.

'The Doctor? I've heard some stories about you. Pleasure to meet you,' Ianto said, offering his hand. But the Doctor ignored him, feeling that there was something going on behind him.

Jack had found a gun that was lying on one of the desks and he wanted to raise it, thinking that the Doctor didn't see him as long as he had his back turned towards him. But before he could actually do anything, the Doctor had turned around and grabbed Jack's wrist. He twisted it painfully until there was an audible crack and Jack had to let go of the weapon. Then the Doctor slammed Jack against the wall, holding his neck.

'I can see everything, Harkness. Trying to be brave only makes things worse,' he whispered.

'Think of Rose, Doctor, she wouldn't want you to do this,' Jack croaked.

'After I am done with your little friends here, you will not even consider telling Rose this,' the Doctor snarled.

The other four watched in astonishment when they saw their boss being forced against the wall. Jack was normally so strong and confident and yet in the presence of this skinny man he seemed so weak and vulnerable. Gwen was the first one to snap out of it and she wanted to make a move towards the Doctor and Jack, her hands already trailing down to her own gun.

'No, don't, Gwen! Don't! Run!' Jack yelled when he saw Gwen approaching.

The Doctor let go of Jack, but he made sure that he couldn't get away. His smile returned and he turned towards Jack's colleagues.

'If you know what's good for you, you stay where you are,' he ordered.

'Who exactly are you? And why are you here? No one is supposed to enter our base,' Owen said.

'I am the Doctor, that's all you need to know. And I am here because Harkness has managed to make me very angry with him. So I decided to teach him a lesson.'

'Please don't do this. Leave them alone. Let's go back to the TARDIS and punish me instead, there is no need for this,' Jack pleaded.

'Too late, you should've thought about that earlier.'

'What? What is going on?' Gwen demanded.

'He is insane! That's what's going on! Remember I have told you about how great the Doctor was? How he has saved the Earth multiple times? This is him. But he is not the same man anymore. And I am so sorry that I brought you into this,' Jack said quietly.

The Doctor just scoffed at that and he took a few steps in Gwen's direction, who immediately backed away from him. She made sure that she could take her gun when she had to.

'Stay away from me! Don't get any closer, I am warning you!' she barked.

The Doctor kept on walking, his hands in his pockets and his eyes boring into Gwen's without blinking once. He was challenging her. The others didn't intervene, they knew that Gwen was tough and that she could handle a lot of things on her own, but they were starting to get nervous. Jack was absolutely terrified and that was nothing like him. Jack always was the bravest man they had ever known. It was not easy to frighten the immortal, but this Doctor apparently could.

'Get away from him!' Jack ordered, but Gwen still stared at the Doctor, not breaking eye contact.

'Good girl,' the Doctor approved. 'Don't listen to him, you should listen to me.'

'Stay where you are or we shoot you,' Owen said suddenly, realizing that Gwen could be in danger.

'Nah, you won't shoot me,' the Doctor said brightly. 'How are you going to do that when you can't move?'

'What? We can m…' Owen started, but he found that he couldn't move his feet nor his arms. When he looked at the others, he found that they were paralyzed as well.

'What have you done to them?' Jack asked with wide eyes.

'Nothing yet. I just stopped them from backing away from me. That would make things easier,' the Doctor answered simply. 'Now… which one of them should go first? Oh! I know! I'll just start with the four of them! See it as a competition, that way we can see who dies first.'

'Dies? You are not going to kill them, are you? Please don't!' Jack said.

'It's not my fault when they can't resist a bit pain. I'll stop as soon as one of them gives up. And that is your fault, Jack. The next time you decide to make me do this, the rest will lose their live as well. So be warned,' the Doctor growled, concentrating on Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh once more, who were looking at the Doctor with shocked expressions.

'I'll do anything… _anything_, just let them go, please,' Jack begged.

The Doctor shook his head, laughing at the pathetic attempts to make him stop. 'You already had your chance, you don't get a second one.'

Having said that, he closed his eyes and he concentrated on the four in front of him, ignoring Jack's protesting sounds in the background. In an instant, Jack's colleagues were crying and shouting at the Doctor to stop, their hands on their heads, wanting the pain to stop. Jack looked at them in horror, but the Doctor didn't even move. He stood there, his eyes closed, waiting for the first one to drop. And the first one to lose his consciousness was Ianto. The Doctor opened his eyes again, a satisfied smirk on his face. Jack dropped down next to Ianto, trying to save him.

'YOU KILLED HIM!' Jack roared, but the Doctor shook his head.

'YOU BASTERD! YOU TOOK HIS LIFE AND NOW I WILL TAKE YOURS!' Jack screamed and he lunged at the Doctor and floored him.

'Jack! Jack, get off me!' the Doctor shouted, but Jack wouldn't listen. The Doctor managed to get the upper hand and he pinned Jack down, trying to calm him down.

'Listen to me, you moron. Your precious teaboy is not dead. He is unconscious. I wanted to punish you and I did. You feel this grief? The rage? That is how I have felt the most of my life. And I wanted you to know how that feels. Losing someone dear to you and not being able to do anything about it. But I won't kill them, Jack. Because I want to win Rose back. She means more to me than anything and you will not stand in my way anymore, do you understand? Do as I say in in return your friends get to live. Have I made myself clear?'

Jack's struggle became weaker every second, his face wet from the tears. 'Why? Why did you do this to me?' he spat.

'Because you need to know who the boss is. And that is me. You are going to help me to get Rose to trust me again. That is the only reason why I still keep you with me. Now that you know how it feels to lose someone, I am sure you will understand me.'

'You are sick, Doctor. You are evil,' Jack croaked, but he only got a slap in the face in return.

'Refuse to obey me and they will all die,' the Doctor growled, nodding towards the Torchwood group who were trying to help Ianto. 'Tell me, what do you want me to do? Level your pathetic Torchwood base to the ground, or go back to the TARDIS were you can tell Rose that you were wrong about me?'

'I wasn't wrong about you.'

'I can be a nice person when I want to be, Jack. But not to people who disrespect me or think they can outsmart me. Because I consider people who do that my enemies. And you don't want me as your enemy, do you?' the Doctor whispered.

'Right… Let's just… go back and I will help you with Rose, alright? But you will leave my friends alone and you will take me back to them as soon as we have sorted things out with Rose. Promise?'

The Doctor let go of Jack and the two of them stood up.

'One more thing, Harkness. It's me who makes the rules, just to remind you. Don't try anything. You are a little human being. Worse than that, you are a failing one. You shouldn't even exist. So don't even think that you've got anything to say to me.'

Jack nodded, then turned around to face the others. 'Will you be alright? I'll sort this out, trust me.'

'Sort what out?' the Doctor interrupted.

'Well… You know… Never mind,' Jack said.

'That's right, there is nothing to be sorted out, Harkness. You don't get to decide _anything. _Now get on with it and follow me back to the TARDIS,' the Doctor said.

'Yes… Are you guys alright? Is Ianto alright?'

'There is a pulse, he should be fine,' Tosh answered.

'Don't worry about us,' Gwen said quietly. 'We'll manage.'

'I know,' Jack smiled, proud of his team. 'I see you soon.'

Then Jack turned around and followed the Doctor outside to the TARDIS.


	18. Chapter 18

'Right, Jack, before we enter my TARDIS, I want to make a few things clear,' the Doctor said. 'You will not give Rose any reasons to suspect anything. I want her to join me again willingly, and she will as long as you do as I say. I don't like to hurt her, so I want to give her the chance to come back with me herself. Secondly, make sure that you don't stand in my way. You are either with me or you are my enemy, got that? I am going to make this universe better and nothing is going to stop me.'

'Killing innocent people is not really making the universe better, is it?' Jack asked.

'I am done saving all those unimportant civilisations time after time. I am not going to save them any longer, I am going to make sure they don't need to be saved ever again. By taking control myself. And if others don't cooperate and want to be difficult, then so be it. Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifice is necessary.'

Jack scoffed at that, but he decided not to answer the Doctor back.

'Now I want you to choose your words very carefully when we are back with Rose. Don't make her suspicious. Not that she needs to suspect anything, soon she will see that I am doing the whole of creation a favour by this,' the Doctor said and then he opened the door.

Jack went in first and the Doctor followed him closely. They looked around, but couldn't find Rose. She wasn't on the couch where she had fallen asleep anymore.

'Ahum,' Rose's voice sounded from behind the consoles. She walked towards the two men and folded her arms. 'Where have you been? I thought I made myself very clear. I don't want you to wander off without me knowing. And I would like to know why you put me to sleep, Doctor.'

The Doctor feigned embarrassment by looking at his feet instead of looking at Rose.

'Jack and I went for a little walk. Just to talk a bit. We didn't leave you for long, but we didn't want to wake you up, love. You needed some sleep,' the Doctor said.

'Jack, what is going on? What did he do? Why did he force me to sleep?' Rose asked.

'Well… the Doctor wanted to talk with me. He wanted to tell me that he was sorry, because I didn't trust him earlier. But I really think he means you no harm and that he has become a better person. I shouldn't have said that he had been threatening me, that was wrong of me. I wanted to teach him a lesson, but he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't threaten me, Rose. I think he wanted you to rest for a bit so that he could talk to me,' Jack said. He didn't like lying to Rose, but he didn't have a choice.

Rose studied the two faces very carefully and then she relaxed a little.

'Prove it to me then,' she snapped.

'Excuse me?' the Doctor asked confused.

'Great that Jack believes you, but you are going to win that easily. I want you to go out with me and save a human society. And you will not kill, harm, or manipulate anyone. Am I clear?' Rose said.

The Doctor chuckled. 'What?'

'And I am going to choose the place.'

'And what if I pass your test?' the Doctor asked curiously.

'Then you'll be rewarded,' Rose said, giving him a mysterious smile.

'Oh, and what will that reward be?' the Doctor asked with a lower voice. He knew that Rose found that attractive.

'You are not getting anything until you have passed your test, mister! Make your TARDIS give me a list of possibilities where we can go.'

'Right, right,' the Doctor sighed and he rushed towards the control panel to do as Rose told him to.

'I don't know any of these names…' Rose mumbled. 'Let's… go to… this one! What is this planet?'

'Zokar,' the Doctor answered. 'Populated by humans, as you wanted, and Celphia. The Celphia is a species with telepathic powers, they run a dictatorship on Zokar. Not the friendliest, they are humanlike, except for their telepathic abilities and their skin colour, which is blue. They can read minds and memories, but they can't enslave others by mind control. At least, I think they can't. They are not telepathic enough for that yet. But they don't even need it, they already subjected the humans to their will. But Rose… do we really have to do this? End this dictatorship, I mean? Zokar is such a small, unimportant planet. They haven't achieved anything yet and they never will.'

'Every single person is important in their own way. Those are your own words, Doctor. You will not let them down. Not if you want me to stay in the TARDIS. You are going to stop those Celphia from enslaving the humans without any violence. And I will keep an eye on you. Whatever happens, you will _not _harm anyone in any way,' Rose said firmly.

The Doctor nodded and then turned back to Jack.

'We won't need you, you can look after the TARDIS, we won't be gone for long,' the Doctor said.

'Sure,' Jack said and he sat down on the captain's chair.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and guided her out of the TARDIS. Once they had closed the door behind them, the Doctor turned around and placed both hands on the TARDIS, capturing Rose between him and his ship.

'Are you sure you want to keep me waiting for my reward?' the Doctor growled close to her cheek.

Rose wanted to give in, but she forced herself to push him away from her. She had to keep control, she couldn't show him any weakness now.

'The next time you ask for a kiss or maybe even more, I will ask Jack to give you some. I think he would be very happy to oblige,' Rose said, taking the Doctor's hand and leading him away from the TARDIS.

'I wasn't even asking for anything!' the Doctor protested indignantly.

'No. But you were implying. That is the same,' Rose grinned.

'It's not like you don't want it, is it? Come on… Be honest,' the Doctor pushed, taking Rose's other hand to look her in the eyes.

'Okay, that's it. You are not allowed to hold my hand anymore for as long as we are on this planet,' Rose said and she turned around to walk away from him. Mainly to hide her smile from him, she could recognize her old goofy Doctor again.

The Doctor pouted at that, but she didn't see him anymore, so he decided to follow her.

'Stop walking away, Rose! I don't want to lose you out of my sight! We don't know what sort of people live here,' the Doctor shouted behind her.

'I can take care of myself, besides, there is no one here!' Rose yelled back, but just as she said that, two young people approached her and the Doctor.

'See?' the Doctor said triumphantly.

The Doctor looked at the two people who had just arrived and he saw that they were human. They couldn't be older than twenty, judging by the looks of them. One was a girl, the other one was a boy, and both of them were clothed in what looked like old and dirty cloths. They obviously were slaves of the Celphia. The boy and the girl looked at Rose and the Doctor nervously and then they dropped down on their knees for them. The Doctor was rather amused by that, but Rose clearly wasn't.

'Uhm… You can stand up now, no need to get on your knees for us,' Rose said.

The two looked up confused. 'But of course we need to, you are our masters. You are wearing clean and expensive clothes, you must be friends of our Emperor. You are no Celphia, are you?' the boy asked.

'No, we are not. And we are no friends of them either, we are just travellers. What are your names?' the Doctor asked.

'My name is Cration, my lord, and this is my younger sister, Carylin,' the boy answered, still with his head down.

'I've told you already, we are not one of them, you shouldn't be scared of us,' Rose said gently. 'We are here to help. I am Rose and this is the Doctor.'

'You are no spies of our Emperor?' Carylin asked with a small voice.

'I promise, we are not. Tell me, what kind of person is your Emperor? He lets young people like you walk around in cloths and he doesn't even care? That is not really what a good Emperor sounds like. You are his slaves, aren't you?' the Doctor asked with a harsh edge in his voice.

'We… we never speak bad of our Master, my lord. The Celphia will find us and kill us all. They… they always know what we think. They can read minds. You must never speak bad of our Master, sir, they are dangerous. How come you are both free humans?' Cration asked.

'Because we are travellers, I've already told you. No spies, just travellers,' the Doctor answered.

'The Masters will enslave you both, no humans are allowed to be free,' Carylin said.

'Could you bring us to this Emperor of yours? Rose and I would like to have a word with him,' the Doctor said.

Cration's eyes widened. 'You can't do that, you need to get away from here before it is too late!'

'I promised Rose here that I will free you all from the Celphia so that is what I am going to do. So tell us where I can find him. Bring us to him,' the Doctor said.

Cration and Carylin stood up and looked at each other, trying to decide what to do.

'Alright,' Carylin said eventually. 'We can report you, if that is really what you want. We can bring you in as intruders, but we can't offer you any other options, I am sorry.'

'That's okay,' the Doctor smiled. 'Rose?'

'Yeah, fine by me. It's not like we've never done this before,' Rose said.

'I'll stay with you, I promise,' the Doctor said, taking her hand. But she yanked her hand back.

'Uh uh, remember what I told you!' Rose teased.

'But this changes the situation!' the Doctor protested, but Rose shot him a look and the Doctor sighed. 'Alright then… just get on with it, report us.'

Cration nodded and he hand Carylin started to bind the Doctor and Rose's wrists together with ropes to make sure they couldn't get away. Then they led the way to the heart of the city where the Celphia lived separated from the humans. The Doctor didn't like the idea of being captured with ropes by humans, by completely unimportant humans. If it wasn't for Rose, he wouldn't have even bothered coming to Zokar. The small planet was a waste of space.

A couple of minutes later, the four reached a giant gate where two guards were waiting for them. The guards had a pale blue skin, so it was obvious that they were not human. Cration and Carylin dropped down on their knees again as a sign of respect and the Doctor couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at that.

'We came here for the great Emperor. We have captured two intruders,' Cration said firmly.

The two guards took over the ropes where Rose and the Doctor were tied in.

'We will take over from here on. Now get back to work,' one of the guards spat and he kicked Cration in the stomach.

The Doctor felt anger rising up and he knew that Rose had exactly the same. But he decided not to do anything, Cration and Carylin were already gone anyway. The Doctor gritted his teeth to keep his self-control and he followed the guard who had spoken as he walked through the gate. When the guard closed the gate again, they entered an enormous courtyard that breathed wealth and grandeur. It was a complete contrast compared to the poor city where the humans had to live.

At the other end of the courtyard, there was another door which led to the throne where the so called Emperor of the Celphia was. The throne was situated on a big platform so that the Emperor could look down on the people.

'You may speak,' the Emperor told the guard haughtily.

The guard wanted to open his mouth, but the Doctor spoke before him.

'I am the Doctor and this is Rose, nice to meet you,' the Doctor introduced himself and Rose, but that resulted in a hard stomp in his stomach for speaking without permission.

'Oi!' the Doctor shouted angrily. 'Why did you do that for?'

'You will not speak unless I say so. I do not tolerate disobedience,' the Emperor said.

'Neither do I,' the Doctor shrugged. 'That is the main reason why I am here. You see, I don't like the way you treat your people and I will put an end to that.'

'You are too cheeky for my liking, Doctor. You must be very foolish,' the Emperor sneered.

'Or very clever. Don't underestimate me, people have done that before and they won't ever do it again. What is your name, your highness?' the Doctor asked.

'Your highness or Emperor is how you will address me,' the Emperor snapped. 'Now get on your knees!'

Before the Doctor could protest, he was forced on the ground by the guard.

'You can bring the pretty girl to one of the cells. I am sure our Doctor won't go anywhere without her. Do with her what you like, but keep her alive,' the Emperor commanded to another guard who was standing next to him.

'No! No, don't do that!' the Doctor shouted when the other guard wanted to take Rose away.

'The Emperor just gave her to me, she is mine to do as I please,' the guard grinned and he forced Rose to come with him.

Rose yelled the Doctor's name, but she couldn't get away from the guard. The Doctor struggled with all his might to go after her, but he couldn't get away either. He had to watch how Rose was once again dragged away from him.

'They better not touch her,' the Doctor growled, glaring at the Emperor who was just staring down at him with too much confidence.

'I need to have her in a cell so that you don't wander off. I know who you are, Time Lord. You are telepathic, just like us. I wasn't able to see inside your mind, somehow you are able to block me. Your girl isn't able to do that, through her I know what you are and where you are from. And you will help us to improve our powers,' the Emperor said.

'I won't help you. How much exactly do you know about me? Because if you really knew who I was, you wouldn't have given the order to take Rose away,' the Doctor snapped.

'If you want to see her again, then I would show me some more respect, if I were you. The girl is human, she is our slave as well. And you will cooperate with me, or I will force you,' the Emperor said calmly.

'You can't force me,' the Doctor said, yanking his ropes out of the hands of his guards. 'Look inside my mind and you will see why. Come on then! Get down here, you coward!'

'How dare you!' the Emperor bellowed and three extra guards came in to restrain the Doctor with metal chains instead of the ropes. As soon as the Emperor was certain that the Doctor couldn't move anymore, he came down slowly to face the Time Lord.

'I know what you are, I have heard stories, myths, legends. That is why you are in these chains. You are my prisoner and you will do as you are told. You will help us to improve our telepathic abilities, or your girlfriend will suffer for it, you understand?' the Emperor whispered with a threatening edge to his voice.

'Do you realize, _your highness, _that you are playing a very dangerous game with me right now? You took Rose away so that means that she is not going to stop me from doing something nasty to you. I don't take orders from anyone, and trust me when I say that these chains won't hold me for long. So do the smart thing, get Rose back to me for your own sake,' the Doctor hissed back even more threatening.

The Emperor stumbled back slightly, but he didn't show his nervousness.

'Maybe you will learn to keep that cheeky mouth of yours shut after you have seen what I can do to that girl. She will suffer for your threats against me and then you shall do whatever I tell you to,' the Emperor spat furiously.

The Doctor's eyes were burning with fire, but the Celphia didn't seem to take the hint. 'Touch her with one finger and you will be the one who is going to suffer. You and your entire Celphia kingdom. If Rose gets hurt, then nothing is going to stop me,' the Doctor growled.

'Take him to a cell with a good view on the girl. I want him to see how she is in pain,' the Emperor ordered and the three guards pulled the Doctor with them forcefully.

'Don't say I didn't warn you,' the Doctor shouted back at the Emperor who watched him carefully as he was dragged away to the cells.

* * *

**Hi again! Took me a while to update (almost two weeks I think) but school has started again so I have less time to write. Thanks for your reviews :) And to respond to if I can get Jack out of the story or bring Donna in it, I don't think I will bring Donna in the story. I don't think she fits in here. (But I love Donna! :) And Jack is not going anywhere either :p Not now he is in the TARDIS.**

**I am still not quite sure whether I shall make the Doctor a good guy again or not. He seems to get better with Rose around, but not quite... So give me your opinion and maybe I'll come up with new ideas :)**

**Thanks for reading so far! Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Rose was thrown in a cell by the guard who had taken her away from the Doctor. The guard closed locked the bars behind her and looked down at her with a wicked grin.

'I don't know what you lot are up to, but you better let me out of here if you know what's good for you,' Rose tried.

'Nice try, girl, but you are staying here, with me,' the guard sneered.

'If the Doctor finds me, and I am sure he will find me, then I am not so sure if I can stop him from killing you. He can be very protective and very jealous and you don't want to know what that does to him. I don't want to lose control over him and you certainly don't want that to happen. So I am giving you a chance right now. Let. Me. Go,' Rose said calmly.

The guard only laughed. 'Your friend will be locked up too, he can't control us. We can block any form of telepathy and he knows that. I am not afraid of him.'

'Well, you should be. Because even though he can't control you, his knowledge makes up for it. When you think you have won, he will use that against you. He will think of something, he always does. You need to do as he says and don't be so naïve! I have seen it before!' Rose said frustrated.

'You are only trying to free yourself and it is not working,' the guard sneered. 'Oh! There is your friend! See? He will also be our prisoner.'

Rose came closer to the bars of her cell to see the Doctor being dragged into the prison opposite hers. When he saw her, he struggled to come closer.

'Rose! Rose, are you alright?' he asked.

'Yes, I am. Doctor, remember our agreement, okay?' Rose asked carefully.

The Doctor looked at her with widened eyes, almost with a wild expression, and for a second Rose was worried that he would turn back on his word. But eventually he nodded. His guards locked his cell and the Doctor flew against the bars, his eyes fixed on Rose's guard. The raging fire in his eyes had returned and Rose knew that that face was only meant for sworn enemies.

'Have you touched her?' the Doctor asked, practically growling dangerously.

'Not yet… but I certainly will,' the guard scorned and the others laughed.

The Doctor clenched his teeth and gripped the bars tightly.

'When I get out, I will deal with you first. And that is a promise! My Rose is not anyone's slave!' the Doctor shouted.

'Calm down, Doctor. Of course she is, she is human. And you are also our slave, seeing that you are in our cells. Maybe we can earn some money with you, I am sure women are more than interested in you,' one of the Doctor's guards said.

'I am not interested in them so there we have a problem. And you have a problem as well. Because if you guys don't wipe that stupid, smug grin off your face, then I will personally rip your heads off your bodies. And then we will see who is still laughing,' the Doctor said with a low voice.

'You don't seem to realize that you are locked up right now and that making threats is not a wise thing to do. Do that again and we will start torturing your girl before the Emperor gets here,' Rose's guard said smugly, leaning against her cell.

'You won't do such a thing,' the Doctor said, now a smile appearing on his face. 'Because I have a sonic screwdriver. And because you don't want to be on my side, I will have to free myself from this place.'

The guards laughed even harder, but then the Doctor suddenly took his sonic out and unlocked his doors. The guards tried to grab him, but he dodged them and threw the three of them in the cell. He was too quick for the guards and before they knew what was happening, they were all locked up in the cell and all they could do was glaring at the Doctor. The Time Lord folded his arms and a satisfactory smile appeared on his face.

'What have I told you?' he asked. 'If you are very good boys, then maybe I will let you keep your heads. Because that was what I agreed with Rose. But make one wrong move and I swear that you will live to regret it. Understood?'

The three Celphia only glared at him, not saying a word.

'Thinking that you can keep a Time Lord as your prisoner,' the Doctor snorted. 'I wouldn't try that again if I were you.'

Then the Doctor turned around to face Rose, who was smiling at him. He returned her smile and he got ready to open her cell as well.

'You naughty boy,' a voice behind him said, and the Doctor quickly turned around to see the Emperor of the Celphia coming closer. 'Don't try to unlock those doors, the cell will explode if you do so. You need a special code for that one, only I know the combination.'

'Then you better give it to me,' the Doctor snarled.

'Oh, no. That's not how it works. I will free my guards and then I shall start with your punishment. And don't try to come any closer, because if you do, I will make the cell explode myself,' the Emperor said, taking out a small remote control.

'Are you threatening me? Are you threatening my Rose?' the Doctor asked dangerously.

'Otherwise you wouldn't listen. Step back and keep your distance now. Or do you want to see how I burn your girlfriend?'

The Doctor didn't need to be told twice, he needed to think of something very quickly. He wanted to see those evil creeps suffer for their deeds. But not in front of Rose, he couldn't do that. He had to get her out of there first. He only needed a little bit time to scan the lock to crack the code in order to unlock the cell doors and then they could escape together. He would bring Rose to the TARDIS and then he would deal with the rest. The only thing was that he couldn't get any closer to the cell right now. The Emperor still had the remote control and the Doctor knew that he wouldn't think twice about using it. The guards were free again and the Emperor now let one of them in the prison with Rose.

'Bring him over here,' the Emperor ordered and the Doctor was grabbed by the other two guards from behind to be brought in front of the cell with violence.

'This is your last chance, Doctor. You can watch your girlfriend being tortured… Like this,' the Emperor said and he nodded towards the guard who was now with Rose. The guard took a belt and whipped it against her face. Rose cried out in pain and fell down on the floor, her hand against her cheek.

The Doctor saw blood on her hands and he knew that she was trying to hide her wound from him. He struggled to get free, all he wanted was to break the bars with his bare hands and to strangle the guard who had done this to her. Rose looked up at him and she shook her head, telling him not to give in to his anger. She knew what he was feeling right now.

'Or you can cooperate with me and teach me how to improve my telepathic abilities. And we will use the girl as our experiment,' the Emperor finished.

'Neither of them,' the Doctor growled with a dark expression that would make the Daleks run away from him. But the Celphia didn't really know what he was capable of, so they didn't run. 'I am giving you one last chance to let her go. If you refuse, your life isn't safe anymore. I am the Doctor, and if you dare to defy me, I will destroy you.'

The Doctor ignored the warning look Rose was giving him, he had to try to talk his way out of this.

'Throw him back in his cell and take that screwdriver from him,' the Emperor said, and the guards who were holding the Doctor pushed him back inside his cell and locked the door firmly.

'Maybe he will change his mind after one hour. The girl could convince him,' the Emperor commanded, and then he ordered the guard with Rose to give her an extra beating.

Rose was screaming out in pain and all the Doctor could do was watch in horror. He hated to feel helpless. He should never have listened to Rose in the first place. None of this would have happened if he could just have had his way. He would have ended this before it could even start. But no, he was stupid enough to listen to an Earth girl. And now she was the one who was in danger.

'STOP IT!' the Doctor bellowed over the screams of Rose.

Luckily, the guard did stop and he left Rose on the floor and then he walked out of the cell. The Emperor gave the Doctor one last nasty smile and then he ordered his men to follow him out. The Doctor knew he could just find a way to get out of the cell, nothing was strong enough to stop him from going back to Rose right now. But it would take some more time, without the screwdriver. Rose seemed to be alright, besides the fact that she was bleeding and almost unconscious.

'Rose!' the Doctor said, trying to get Rose attention. He heard a weak sound in return that indicated that she was at least not unconscious.

'Rose, I am coming, don't you worry,' the Doctor said and he searched his pockets for something he could use. There was no way these Celphia were going to have their way and they were certainly not going to be the first ones who actually managed in keeping a Time Lord in prison.

The Doctor found that he still had his laser device, he had totally forgotten about that thing. He didn't actually need it, until now. He could use it to break out of his own cell, and then he could try to find the code for Rose's cell. And he had to make sure that no one could see him of course.

It was quiet in the hall, the guards would be at the entrance. The Doctor quickly went to the door of Rose's cell and he started scanning until the sonic indicated the code. Then he aimed it at the lock again and the door opened easily. Without making too much noise, the Doctor hurried to Rose and knelt down next to her to make sure she was okay. He really hoped that she was still with him.

'Rose? Rose, answer me. I am here now. We are going to escape, alright?' the Doctor said softly, stroking Rose's back.

Rose winced at his touch and he quickly pulled his hand back. She was in pain and he would only make it worse right now.

'Rose, can you sit down?' the Doctor asked.

Rose tried to move and with her hands she looked for support. The Doctor took her hands and helped her to sit down and he let her lean against him. As soon as she sat straight, the Doctor noticed something on the floor. Something small and shiny. It were keys, six keys in total. _His _keys. He picked them up and showed them to Rose.

'What is this?' he asked, still trying to sound gently, although he knew what she had been trying to do. 'Rose, look at me. What is this?'

Rose lifted her head slightly so that she could look the Doctor in the eyes. He noticed that her whole face was covered in blood, but her eyes were still strong and confident. She didn't look very tired or in pain. But he knew that she was.

'Keys,' she whispered.

'Yes. And whose keys are these?'

'Please, not now. Can we just… get out of here?' Rose asked very quietly.

'Hang on, I've got something for your wounds. We are not going anywhere right now,' the Doctor said, searching his pockets for a small bottle.

'But… what if they come back?'

'I hope for them that they don't. Because I will kill them for doing this to you. All of them.'

'You promised me…'

'Yes, I know. So I really hope they don't show their faces here, because I need to protect you. Here you go,' the Doctor said, taking out the small bottle with ointment and he carefully covered her open wounds with the substance. 'It really works very well, you should be healed within a couple of minutes. No fractures?'

'Not that I know,' Rose said, her teeth gritted because of the stinging stuff.

'How's your back? Let me take a look,' the Doctor said gently, pulling up her shirt from behind so that he could see her back. He grimaced at the sight of it, and he began to cover those wounds as well.

'It feels better already,' Rose smiled, wanting to take the Doctor's hand, but he drew away from her.

'I am not a Doctor for nothing,' the Doctor said. 'Now about those keys. They are not yours, are they?'

Rose shook her head, already afraid of where this conversation was going. She never meant for the Doctor to find those keys. He should never have found that out. Now she was in trouble. He wouldn't forgive her for that, it was like stealing his TARDIS from him. And he cared for the TARDIS, maybe even more than he cared for her.

'Whose keys are these?' the Doctor asked, as if talking to a child.

'Yours,' Rose barely whispered.

'So why do you have them?'

Rose didn't answer that last question. She knew that the Doctor wouldn't like any answer she gave.

'I would like to have a very good explanation for this, Rose Tyler. Because I am really disappointed in you right now. So talk to me and tell me why you have done this,' the Doctor said, now a little bit less friendly.

'Because… I didn't trust you,' Rose answered.

'And that gave you the right to do this?'

'Yes! Because, no matter how many times I have told you not to hurt people or to kill them, you keep doing it! You were in no sense better than Jimmy, or the Androgums, or Torchwood, or… or a Dalek! And I saw how Jack was looking when he told me that he had made that stuff up about you! He was lying to me because you threatened him! You put me to sleep and then you threatened him! I am not stupid, so those keys are just a backup. Something I could use against you if you would go too far again!' Rose said loudly.

The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he calmly formulated his sentences.

'How dare you… to compare _me _with a Dalek. After all they have done to me and my people, you dare to say that I am like them,' he said slowly.

'But you are, you are just as merciless and dark. And that needs to stop,' Rose stated.

'So after everything I have done to you… after listening to you, letting you take over, following your orders, you were just trying to break me? Your next step was probably to steal my own key from me, you probably seduced me just to steal my seventh key from me! And then? Were you planning on destroying all my keys so that I could never enter my TARDIS again? I was wrong about you, Tyler. I can't trust you and you have just proven it. Trying to steal my TARDIS was a very bad move. From now on, I will do things _my _way again and I don't give a damn about what you think of it. You were never in control of me anyway, I just wanted to give you the chance to join me willingly. But you ruined your chances,' the Doctor said with barely controlled anger, jumping to his feet to look down on Rose.

'It wasn't my plan to destroy your keys… I would never want to break you, it was just a backup! I was proud of you when you didn't kill those guards and I was going to give you the keys back after this trip! Honestly!' Rose said back.

'You are lying to me. You were just trying to stab me in the back as soon as I would be under your mercy. But I am not some kind of pet, Rose. And you disappointed me, a lot. And as a result, I won't take any orders from you from now on,' the Doctor growled.

'Then I will have to leave you,' Rose said.

'You will not,' the Doctor grinned, his wicked smile returning. 'You can go when I say so, and I am not going to let you. So tell me, how are you exactly going to leave me?'

'You can't force me to stay with you,' Rose said, now getting to her feet as well.

'I can and I will. If I have to. But if you are good to me, then we would make a great couple.'

'Screw you,' Rose mumbled.

'Let's just pretend I didn't hear that. Now, we are going to bring those Celphia a couple of nightmares. I am going to teach them not to mess with me or my girl. I was almost prepared to let them go for your sake, but since I can't trust you either, why should I keep my word?' the Doctor smiled and he wanted to go back to the hall, but he found himself facing the Emperor again.

'I think I am the one who is going to bring _you _some nightmares, Doctor. Take one step closer and I will blow your little cell up,' the Emperor sneered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hii, I am back again. It took me quite a while to upload.. I have been very busy with exams and with writing a paper for my study, but enough with the excuses ;) Here is the twentieth chapter (already the twentieth?! I know, it goes a lot faster than I expected..) and I REALLY have NO idea how the story is going to eventually. The Doctor is only becoming worse and worse but I certainly don't want to end my story with a Dark Doctor. He is just not okay and I don't like him this way. So I guess I'll just have to think of something... but there's no hurry, at least not with me ;p**

**Thanks for reading so far and enjoy the chapter! Although that's up to you, I can't force you to enjoy it ;) so feel free to tell me if you really don't like something about the story or about my writing style because I do realize that my English is very likely to be ful of stupid mistakes...**

**Please leave me a comment! **

**Xx**

* * *

The Doctor took Rose's hand firmly and he glared at the Celphia Emperor who was blocking his way. And he was not going to let him do that.

'You won't like the things I am going to do with you if you don't get out of my way,' the Doctor snarled.

'Stop trying to threaten me, you are an inferior little fool. You are nothing more than that,' the Emperor grinned, very confident about himself.

'You underestimate me, that makes you the fool. I don't want Rose to see what I have in mind for you, but if you force me than I am afraid I will have to do it. I don't want to scare her, she needs to feel safe with me. So feel lucky with this chance I am giving you and RUN!' the Doctor said, trying to intimidate the Emperor.

The Doctor meant what he said, he didn't want to scare Rose. Things were already difficult enough and he didn't want her to become afraid of him. But he also couldn't just let this alien order him around, that man had to know his place. No one was allowed to hurt Rose. And he would destroy anyone who tried to hurt her, she was under his protection. And the Emperor would regret torturing Rose, he would regret making the Time Lord his enemy.

'You have no power over me,' the Emperor sneered.

Then Rose yanked her hand away from the Doctor's grasp and she let the Emperor grab her.

'Rose? Rose… What are you doing?' the Doctor asked, completely confused by her sudden action.

'You said you wouldn't let me go, so I am taking care of things myself. Now surrender yourself to him or risk my death,' Rose said firmly and the Emperor laughed.

'I gather your love isn't mutual then,' he sneered. 'But she is right. Back off or she will die.'

'Like she will be free if I don't back off,' the Doctor said sarcastically.

'Not free. But not dead either. She can be my personal slave. Not that you can do anything about that, you will be dead by then. Now on your knees!' the Emperor shouted.

The Doctor remained his place, he didn't make any attempt to get on his knees. He wasn't going to surrender himself, so he slowly shook his head and came even closer.

'Wrong move, _Emperor. _Are you really that stupid or do you just want to die?'

'I said… Back off,' the Emperor growled, tightening his grip on Rose's neck who was now looking very uncomfortably. And the Doctor didn't like that at all. No matter how stupid she has been acting, he still cared for her. Besides, if anyone was going to punish her, it would be him, not some pathetic blue alien.

'I won't kill you immediately, don't you worry. Killing you on the spot would be too kind. I am going to let you watch how your people will suffer under my reign. And you will be my example for what will happen to disobedient people. I am sorry that Rose has to see that too, but so be it,' the Doctor growled and before the Emperor knew what was happening, the Doctor had him on the floor, taking Rose with them seeing that the Emperor was still holding her neck tightly. She cried out in pain.

'Rose? I'm sorry, are you alright?' the Doctor asked, truly concerned.

'Of course I am not alright! I want to go back to the TARDIS!' Rose shouted angrily.

'Not yet, sweetheart,' the Doctor said, then he turned his attention back to the Emperor, who he had still pinned down. 'Let go of her. I hope for your sake that she isn't harmed in any way, because after what you have done to her, all my mercy is gone.'

The Emperor let go of Rose and the Doctor pulled him up to his feet and grabbed his collar to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

'I did warn you, didn't I? Don't mess around with me or my Rose. She is not anyone's slave, she is worth much more than you are,' the Doctor growled.

'I am not anyone's slave, eh? Than why are you trying to keep me as your slave? It is not like I have anything to say about anything, you just expect me to follow you around wherever you go. You only want me to love and worship you. And I don't love or worship you and yet you keep me around, that makes me almost a slave, doesn't it?' Rose snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

The Doctor's grip on the Emperor loosened a bit and he almost got free, but then he quickly recovered himself and he slammed the Emperor back against the bars. His confused look changed into an angry glare.

'Don't you dare to say something like that, Rose Tyler. It was you who treated me like your slave for quite some time. And I was willing to let you, because I truly _love _you. I have never physically hurt you and I really don't want to. You are not my slave, I am starting to see you as my equal. You are strong, Rose, and you are beautiful and you may never doubt that. And all this time, ever since I fell in love with you, I have been thinking about a way to truly make you my equal,' the Doctor said.

'What does that mean?' Rose asked nervously.

'If I could find a way to… No, never mind,' the Doctor whispered, then returning his attention to the Celphia he still had against the bars.

'No Doctor! I want to know! What have you been thinking?' Rose demanded.

'I am busy, Rose! Not now!'

'Yes, now!'

The Doctor sighed and rolled this eyes. 'What if I could make you like me?'

'You mean… a Time Lord?'

'A Time Lady,' the Doctor corrected.

'That is wrong, Doctor. That is selfish and you know it. You can't just rewrite my entire biology just to make me like you!' Rose shouted, almost disgusted by the thought.

'I can become human by rewriting my DNA. So why wouldn't there be a way to do the same with you? We could be together forever, Rose. You could become just as superior as I am. If I only knew how…' the Doctor said, more to himself than to Rose.

Rose didn't like the look the Doctor had in his eyes. He wasn't himself, he hasn't been himself for a very long time. It terrified her.

'Maybe I would have wanted that a long time ago. But not anymore. You have screwed up, Doctor. You are a threat to this universe,' Rose whispered.

'Oh, you think so?' the Doctor said loudly, pressing the Emperor so hard against the bars now that he heard some bones breaking. 'You are not a Time Lord like me. You don't know anything. The only way I can make you understand how it feels like is to make you like me.'

'You wouldn't do that to me…' Rose said uncertainly.

'I would, if that would bring you back to me, then I would,' the Doctor said. 'Humans are worthless creatures anyway, they have never done anything good. All I can do is clean their mess and I am sick with it. I am done. Completely done. It is my time now and I will take what's mine. The universe. Starting here,' the Doctor said, forcing the Emperor to walk with him.

'You can't force me to do that!' Rose yelled, still worried about the fact that the Doctor apparently wanted to change her nature.

'You won't mind, you'll get a much better life in return. Now shut up, we will talk about this later, alright?' the Doctor snapped, still walking to the exit.

The Celphia Emperor kept struggling and protesting, but the Time Lord didn't pay any attention to him. The guards who were standing at the exit doors blocked the Doctor's way when they saw him.

'Stay where you are!' one of them shouted. 'Explain yourself!'

'Out of my way,' the Doctor growled with a voice that gave Rose shivers.

'Explain yourself,' the other guard repeated, still blocking the Doctor's way.

'You don't stand a chance. Come on, do the smart thing and get out of my way right now. Oh, maybe you will listen to your own boss,' the Doctor said, placing his arm around the Emperor's throat so that he was gasping for air. 'How loyal are you exactly?'

The guards looked at each other nervously but they didn't move.

'Tell them to move,' the Doctor growled in the Emperor's ear, tightening his grip even more.

'Hmpff!' the Celphia leader managed to choke out and the Doctor loosened his grip a bit so that the Emperor could actually make himself understandable.

As soon as the man had more air, he shouted: 'KILL THAT BLOODY FOOL!'

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the guards coming closer with menacing looks, but he quickly recovered himself and he pointed his screwdriver at the guards with an even more threatening look. That look seemed to make the guards more uncertain.

'Your very last warning,' the Time Lord said calmly.

The two blue aliens in front of him kept coming closer and closer, so the Doctor activated the laser in his screwdriver and burned them to ashes. The weapon was a bit cowardly, he knew that, there was absolutely no fighting involved. Not really a fair fight. But he had to do what needed to be done, he could always find something better in the future.

'You will regret this. You disobeyed me and now you will pay for it,' the Doctor said darkly, while pushing the Emperor towards the exit again.

The Emperor was shocked to see that his guards had been burned to the ground in just a matter of seconds. But he wasn't nearly as shocked as Rose was. She had thought that the Doctor would never have done that in her presence. She had thought that she could change him because he didn't want her to leave. But now reality struck her, she couldn't control him. No one could. The Doctor was a dangerous man and not even Rose was safe right now. He was capable of anything and the worst thing was that he was unpredictable.

Rose followed the enraged Doctor and the Emperor. She almost felt sorry for the blue man. Not that she didn't want him to be punished, but because she knew how terrible the Doctor could become when it came to punishments. He was not just going to let the man go right now, certainly not after torturing Rose.

The Doctor stopped when they had reached the stage where the Emperor's throne was. The courtyard was filled with a lot of Celphia, human slaves and servants. When the crowd noticed that there was something going on on the stage, only more and more people gathered around the stage to see what was happening. The Doctor threw the Emperor down roughly and the crowd gasped in surprise and astonishment. The Celphia were looking nervous and angry, but the humans looked rather amazed by the fact that their Emperor let himself be thrown on the floor in front of his own throne.

'You will not speak unless I tell you to. As soon as I hear you, I will not hesitate to break some more bones in your body,' the Doctor threatened with a low voice.

The Emperor whimpered softly and nodded quickly. The Doctor gave him a satisfied look and then he turned his attention to the courtyard which was now completely filled with people.

'Listen to me,' the Doctor said, raising his voice so that everyone could hear him, even the people who were standing at the back. 'This man, also known as your Emperor, tried to torture me and Rose. And he was a fool. Because as a result, I will take his planet from him and I will make him suffer. And anyone who tries to defy me will end up dead as well, you are very welcome to try.'

The cold edge in the Doctor's voice made Rose shiver, and he wasn't done yet.

'I am the Doctor, I am a Time Lord, and I hereby order you all to let the humans free! And I just want to be very, very clear about this, if I want something to happen, then it will happen. One way or the other. Don't make the same mistake my enemies made.'

The people in the place seemed to be speechless, it was completely silent. The Doctor had spoken with so much authority and not even the Emperor had dared to interrupt him, so there must be something about the man that had to be taken seriously. Everyone hold their breath to see what was going to happen now.

'Doctor, you have made your point, can we please go back to the TARDIS?' Rose asked.

The Doctor snorted. 'No way, I am just starting to like it here. I won't leave this stage before the Celphia leader is completely broken and begging me for mercy. I want to see the lights leaving his eyes. He must be an example for the rest, no one should ever even think about touching you, let alone torturing you. Not for one moment they should think that they can live up to me.'

Rose glared at the Doctor coldly, but he didn't seem to be impressed. He turned back to his audience.

'This is what happens when you make me angry! But loyalty towards me will be rewarded, you have nothing to fear as long as you accept me as your master. Fail to do this and your little planet will be destroyed.'

'You want to make the universe better by destroying half of it?' Rose hissed. 'That is not the right way to do it and I am sure you will find that out sooner or later. The universe will turn against you.'

'I don't think so. Because I am in charge here, no one would dare to turn against me and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to. I am victorious, remember?' the Doctor growled back.

Then he turned back towards the Emperor who was still lying on the floor in front of him, not able to move too much due to the bone fractures in his back.

'You have been surprisingly silent. Shouldn't you be begging me for your life right now?' the Doctor asked wickedly, looking down on the man. 'I was wondering… do you have a wife, or kids? Other family?'

The Emperor decided not to answer that, he was absolutely not going to tell him about his daughter. She was his only family still alive and he didn't want her to be in danger. But the Doctor apparently took his silence as a confirmation.

'Oh… you do, don't you? So where is your family?'

'I have no family,' the Emperor said with a small voice, immediately receiving a kick in his stomach. Not that he cared about his own pain, he had to keep his daughter safe.

'You are lying to me. Don't. Because I will find them anyway. And if you don't tell me right now where they are, then I can't promise to keep them alive.'

'What do you want?'

'There is the confession. So you do have family. What I want with them? Nothing, I suppose, I just want them to watch when I kill you,' the Doctor sneered.

Rose noticed that the Emperor looked truly horrified right now. The Doctor knew that he didn't care about his own death, but he did care about his family. So this was his punishment, the Doctor wanted to bring him pain by seeing the looks on the faces of his beloved. And now Rose knew how cruel the Doctor could be when he wanted to. He wasn't planning on torturing the man physically, but rather mentally. And Rose had been on the receiving end on that sort of torture before and she knew how terrible this moment must be for the Emperor. She felt sorry for him, even though he had captured and tortured her.

'Doctor, don't,' Rose whispered.

'I've told you to stay out of this. What I do is my business and my business alone. So don't try to stand in my way,' the Doctor shot back.

'I'm not going to. But I just want to make you realize that you will never get anyone's loyalty or trust this way. They will only obey you out of fear. They will never truly accept you.'

'Then so be it. It is better for people to live in fear of me than that they are disrespectful. So I really hope for them that they are good in pretending to accept me, because disobedience will not be tolerated,' the Doctor said, his voice getting more loudly at the end so that everyone could hear what he said.

Then he turned back to the people who were still staring at him and he motioned to someone to enter the stage. And he didn't need to be told twice. A young man climbed on the stage as quickly as he could, his head low, not daring to look the Time Lord in the eyes. The Doctor told him to come closer.

'Tell me, does the Celphia Emperor have any relatives?' the Doctor asked calmly, but that didn't make him appear any gentler.

The young man swallowed nervously, but he didn't dare to say anything, he really didn't know what was going on. And as a slave, or maybe now as an ex-slave, he didn't have any right to say something personal about his Emperor. Maybe this man who called himself the Doctor actually worked for the Celphia.

'Talk to me, boy,' the Doctor growled impatiently.

'You don't have to be afraid, just do as he says, please,' Rose said softly, fearing for the boy's life. That seemed to give the young man strength and he nodded.

'And what family does he have?' the Doctor continued.

Again the boy fell silent and he looked around nervously. No one said anything and even the Emperor didn't scold him. He really didn't know what was going on.

'Time is precious. Tell me now or you can join this blue man here,' the Doctor said with fire in his eyes.

'He… has a daughter. S-sir…' the boy answered, not really knowing how to address this strange man.

'Good. Go get her.'

'No need for that,' a female voice sounded behind the Doctor on the stage and he saw a young woman sitting down on the throne. The human man had already fled the stage.

'Elenoriah, go. Now,' the Emperor croaked out, but his daughter didn't move.

'No, daddy, this is our throne, I am not letting him take it away from us. I will defend our empire whatever it takes,' she said firmly.

'Your dad has taught you well, I see,' the Doctor grinned. 'Elenoriah, such a beautiful name, you are still young, aren't you? You can't be older than sixteen. No mother?'

'That's quite a rude question, but, no. No mother. We've lost her years ago. I am the next one in line to inherit the throne.'

The Doctor smiled at her almost sweetly. 'I am sorry. Now get out of that throne. It is not your dad's anymore and not yours either. Get. Out.'

'Just do it!' the Emperor said now more forcefully.

The Doctor rolled his eyes when the princess stayed in her seat. 'Come on, listen to your father. Are you aware of what he has done, by the way?'

'What?'

'Do you know what he has done to get me so angry with him?'

The girl shook her head.

'He tortured my girl. And he wanted to do the same to me. Did you know he did that kind of things to people?' the Doctor asked, choosing to ignore Rose's protests when he referred to her as 'his girl'.

'He does that all the time, of course I know. Humans are our slaves and if they don't listen, then they need to be punished. And you will be punished too if you don't let my dad go.'

The Doctor's smile only widened at that. 'Oh, but I am not human. I am definitely not your slave. And you will certainly not threaten me because if you do then…'

'Guards!' the princess cut him off.

'DON'T INTERUPT ME!' the Doctor bellowed, storming over to where she was sitting, looking down at her with full rage.

The guards who intended to move at first, froze on the spot, knowing that they would be dead before they could even enter the stage.

'Now I want you to take a _very _close look at your dad. But I wonder if you feel anything, if you can treat human beings like you do. Tell me, would you care if he ended up dead?' the Doctor asked her quietly.

'Don't think you can scare me off… what was your name again?' the girl asked coolly.

'Doctor. Best for you to remember that name. So you really don't care? He did care about you, he didn't want to tell me about you. What does that tell me about you? Are you even worse than your dad?' the Doctor asked.

'I don't care what you think about me.'

'Look at him,' the Doctor growled.

She did so, but the Emperor didn't look back at her, to make it easier for himself. The Doctor aimed his laser screwdriver at him and he fired. In front of hundreds of people and his daughter, the Emperor burned to ashes.

The Time Lord returned his attention to the princess, who was looking emotionless at the spot the Emperor had been. He growled in frustration and pulled her out of the throne, throwing her down at his feet, calling one of the guard to hold her down.

'It is very foolish not to listen to me. Very foolish. Do you really think I would grant you mercy? You are still young, that's true. But nonetheless, no one can just disrespect me,' he said coldly.

Elenoriah struggled to get up and she spat at the Doctor, which only brought her a slap in the face. She brought her hand to her cheek, her face full of pain.

'How dare you to slap a woman?' she said indignantly and still haughtily.

'How dare you to spit at me?' the Doctor retorted furiously and then he sat down in the throne, his hands resting both on the armrests. 'Say sorry.'

'What?'

'Say. Sorry,' the Doctor repeated slowly.

The princess blinked a couple of times before shaking her head.

'You don't fear me, do you? Do you care about this planet?' the Doctor asked with a threatening tone.

The young woman shrugged. 'I've seen better. It's always good to own something.'

'You don't own _anything. _I am wondering how you can live with yourself. You are spoiled. You don't care about your own planet, not about your people and not even about your own father. I know just what to do with you. You can become my personal slave. The only slave here on this planet. Which makes you less than anybody here.'

'I am not a dirty human slave. I am not going to let myself being ordered around by a _human_,' Elenoriah said disgusted.

'We'll see about that. As I mentioned, I am not human. I am a Time Lord. Mightier than any race in existence. And I am going to make your life miserable,' the Doctor growled and he stood up, taking Rose's hand and then he grabbed Elenoriah's arm to drag her with him to the TARIDS.

He was pretty sure that all the people who were in the courtyard would spread the word and he was almost certain that they wouldn't try anything he wouldn't like. But he would check on them later, for now he had a spoiled princess to deal with and he had Rose to take care of. And there was nothing that was more important in the universe than his Rose.


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor walked quickly back to his TARDIS with Rose and Elenoriah still with him. He didn't look back at the people he left behind, not because he was cowardly, but because he didn't want to waste any more time. He had given them a warning and now it was up to them what they were going to do with it. He would return to the planet and he would not grant them second chances. If they screwed it up, then he would burn the planet, not making any difference between the guilty ones and the innocents.

As soon as the three had reached the TARDIS, he unlocked the door and threw Elenoriah in, not bothering to be careful with her. She might be a teenage girl, but she had to learn her place. She was nothing compared to him and she would learn to respect him. She would learn to fear him, just like the rest.

Rose immediately saw Jack walking towards her and she ran to him for a hug, not paying any attention to the glares the Doctor was shooting the Captain. She was too happy to see him, he was her only support in the TARDIS right now. They would think of something together.

'Right. Time for a short introduction,' the Doctor said, wrapping an arm around Elenoriah to keep her from running away. 'This is Elenoriah, the princess of the planet Zokar. Well… not anymore, I suppose. I took their throne, so I suppose you are nothing at the moment. I've already told her that she stays with me as my slave, so that's why she is here. Elenoriah, this here is Jack Harkness, and this here is Rose Tyler. And they will also make sure that you do as you are told. Understood?'

Elenoriah shot him a dirty look, struggling to get away from the Time Lord.

'I am not your prisoner!' she yelled.

'Yes, you are! And you better do as I say, because every mistake you make will result in a punishment. And if you really, _really_ piss me off, then you will end up in unbreakable chains and thrown into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy. I've done that before, and I can assure you, it is not a very light punishment. You will have to live forever there.'

'Then what do you want from me?' the girl asked.

'I want you to bake us some cookies. I like cookies,' the Doctor answered with a straight face.

'What? Just that? You want me to bake… cookies?' Elenoriah repeated.

'You heard me, now off you go, I am sure the TARDIS will help you with finding the kitchen,' the Doctor said and Elenoriah frowned, but then she decided to go and find the kitchen.

Rose looked at the Doctor with a surprised look on her face.

'Seriously? Cookies?' she asked.

'What's wrong with that? I just want to have some. After that she can start cleaning up my ship. And believe me, that is a lot of work. And now we don't have to make our food ourselves!' the Doctor smiled.

'You never did that anyway. You just asked the TARDIS and she would make you something,' Rose pointed out.

'True. But that's not the point. Now we actually have someone who does that for us. And if she doesn't please me well enough, then I will have to be a bit harder I suppose,' the Doctor shrugged.

'You are an idiot,' Rose said, but she couldn't help herself from giggling.

'See? You can still laugh! Nothing really changed between us,' the Doctor said.

'That's not true. Everything has changed and you will take me home. I want to leave,' Rose said, serious again.

'And I told you that I am not going to let you. You have betrayed me too many times, remember? You even tried to steal my TARDIS keys and you tried to stand in my way far too many times. You don't deserve to control me,' the Doctor said, not smiling anymore.

Jack rolled his eyes. Rose had to kill the Doctor's good mood straight away.

'I warned you, Doctor. I will find a way to leave. Whatever it takes. I will be in my room, just tell me when we have cookies,' Rose said and she walked away.

'YOU DON'T DESERVE COOKIES!' the Doctor shouted after her, but she was already gone.

'Doctor? What happened on Zokar? Why is she so upset with you? Again?' Jack asked carefully.

'She stole my keys. And she wanted to steal the key I am carrying with me as well. That was her plan all along, she wanted to come close enough to me to get hold of that key to take my TARDIS away from me. And that is something I will not tolerate, not even from her. So I took charge again. We were captured, Rose got tortured by some blue aliens and after that I interfered. I killed the man responsible and I took his daughter with me because she was too cheeky for my liking.'

Jack frowned and then took a step back. 'I will check on her.'

'She doesn't need you.'

'She certainly doesn't need you, somebody's got to check if she is alright,' Jack snapped.

'I want you back here in five minutes. With Rose, I need to discuss something with her. So you better make it quick,' the Doctor said and he sat down in the captain's chair. 'Well… I am counting…'

Jack rushed away to see Rose and he found her indeed in her room. But she was not alone, Elenoriah was with her as well, they were sitting on Rose's bed together, apparently to discuss something.

'Rose?' Jack asked and Rose jumped in surprise. She was half expecting to see the Doctor, so she was very relieved to find Jack standing in the door opening.

'Rose, he gave me five minutes to be here with you, and he wanted me took take you with me. What is she doing here?' Jack said, pointing at the other girl.

'I found her in the kitchen. We were talking about…' Rose hesitated, making sure that no one else could hear them and Jack closed the door behind him. Then Rose continued. 'About a way to kill the Doctor.'

'Seriously?' Jack said, raising his eyebrows. 'How do you possibly want to do that?'

'Well, I was thinking, if only I could make him believe that I have gone, then he will be emotional. He won't think straight, he can be easily distracted. Without that focus, you two can try to stab him in the back. Literally. Shooting him won't work in the TARDIS. So that is my plan, we don't have the time for anything else. He is insane and he will destroy half the universe if we don't do something, and we three are the only ones who are close enough to him to do something,' Rose whispered.

'But… you can't leave, he won't let you,' Jack said.

'No, that's why I just have to hide. Or at least I will have to try. I will hide myself somewhere in the TARDIS and you will tell him that I have gone. Jumped out of the TARDIS, I don't know. Just don't let him kill you guys first, because he can be unpredictable when he is emotional,' Rose whispered.

'What will he do then?' Elenoriah asked with a trembling voice, this was the first time she really sounded scared. She had never been imprisoned before and she had never risked her life before either.

'I don't know. As far as I know he can do anything to you and he won't think about the consequences. He won't stop before he is satisfied. He would want to have revenge for my disappearance. And you have got to be ready. As soon as it is starting to look dangerous, then you run. You try to run away from him and wait for a change to kill him,' Rose said, tears welling up in her eyes. She had never thought she would ever try to make a plan to kill the Doctor.

'So you let us do all the work? Just to keep yourself safe?' Elenoriah asked.

'I've told you, he needs to be weakened. And he cares for me, he will be weak without me,' Rose said.

'How can you know? Maybe it will do the opposite to him, maybe he will try to get you back again, just like last time when he thought you were dead,' Jack said.

'We need to try, he is too alert right now. Besides, Jack, do you even know what he wants to discuss with me?' Rose asked and Jack shook his head. 'He wants to make me a Time Lady. He wants me to be his equal. Not even I am safe here and you know that. I am not doing this to save myself.'

Jack eyes widened in shock. 'I know that, Rose. I know… but… a Time Lady? He can't do that to you, that is… impossible.'

'Nothing is impossible with him and that's why I want him to regenerate, I want him to become someone else. And if even that doesn't work, then we might as well give up.'

'He will never forgive you for killing him, not even in another body,' Jack whispered in return.

'Maybe he will see that he was wrong. And that is progress, isn't it?' Rose said, a weak smile on her lips.

'Regenerate?' Elenoriah asked confused.

'Never mind, we just need to kill him. A stab through both hearts,' Jack explained and Elenoriah nodded; Rose had already told her about the two hearts and his capability of living with only one heart working.

'I have a knife here, took it from the kitchen. Shall I keep it?' Elenoriah asked, showing the kitchen knife she had taken with her after Rose had told her to.

Then suddenly the door swung open and much to their horror, the three saw the Doctor coming in. Jack realized too late that they had already been there for five minutes, and the Time Lord certainly did not look happy.

'You, what are you doing here?' he asked angrily when he saw the princess. 'Be careful… because you will be thrown in space before you know it.'

Elenoriah swallowed when she saw the Doctor walking towards her with a glare that could have killed a much braver person than her right on the spot.

'I… I was just…' she stuttered.

'What is that knife for?' the Doctor asked suspiciously when he saw the sliver kitchenware. He kept coming closer and even Rose and Jack backed slightly away involuntary.

'Well?' the Doctor asked now impatiently, waiting for an answer.

The princess still didn't say anything, she had really no excuse. And neither did Rose nor Jack.

'ASNWER ME!' he suddenly roared, lifting the young girl up on her hair, anger radiating from his whole body.

Rose quickly stood up, shocked at his sudden outburst.

'It was my fault, Doctor! Let her go and I'll explain!' Rose yelled, making sure that she kept her bed between her and the Doctor.

'I gave you _one _little and simple instruction, which did not involve barging into Rose's room with a knife. I do _not _take kindly on threats and I can't believe that you even dare to do this. I've given you a chance to live, and yet you disobey me again,' the Doctor growled in Elenoriah's face, completely ignoring Rose.

That was exactly what Rose had meant. When it came to her and her safety, then the Doctor was blind. He was blind for everything else around him and the only thing on his mind was the safety and the protection of Rose. And that made him vulnerable. As far as Rose knew, that was his only weakness.

'That is not what she did, Doctor! Listen to me!' Rose shouted, and she finally got the Doctor's attention. When he looked at her, his expression softened immediately.

'Rose… she is not where she is supposed to be,' he sighed. 'So she is either planning on doing something bad to you, or you three are in a complot against me. And I really, _really _hope that it is not the last option, because that would not do anything good to my mood right now.'

The Doctor was seething and Rose saw it. She also knew that the Doctor was suspecting her and Jack as well, the Time Lord was not stupid. He just didn't _want _to suspect Rose. And that was the only thing that saved her right now. He didn't want to admit that his own, loyal companion was in a plot against him. Rose realized all that, but she also didn't want Elenoriah to be in danger. It was not the princess's fault, after all.

'Let her go, Doctor. Punish me whatever you want, but let her go,' Rose said.

'You… you admit that you… no…' the Doctor whispered, his expression now turning into sadness. 'I don't believe you.'

'It's not what you think it is, Doctor. We weren't doing anything,' Rose sighed, trying to sound convincing enough.

'Then explain to me what you were doing here, because _she_,' he tightened his grip on the princess's hair to emphasis his words, 'is not supposed to be here.'

'I asked her to come here, and she was busy in the kitchen. So that is why she still has that knife. I wanted to hear from her why she felt the need to be so cheeky. I wanted to explain to her that she could better keep her mouth shut and do as she is told,' Rose said calmly.

She saw that the Doctor was not buying her story at all, but nonetheless her threw the young girl back on the bed and he grabbed both her wrists to pin her down on the bed. He squeezed the wrist with the knife painfully so that she dropped it and he made her squeal in pain.

'Don't try anything on me, if there is one person you should never make your enemy, then it is me. So back to the kitchen and don't let me find you again on places you shouldn't be. Is that clear?' the Doctor asked with a deadly voice.

Elenoriah nodded fiercely and the Time Lord let her go. She grabbed the knife and ran off to the kitchen again.

'You don't have to scare that poor kid!' Jack said.

'I do, I have my reasons. Now Rose, I believe we have something to talk about. Jack, leave now please,' the Doctor said.

'Whoa, no, you said I could have five minutes to talk with Rose. I haven't got the chance!' Jack proclaimed.

'Not my problem. Go,' the Doctor said, gritting his teeth.

'Doctor… Don't be so mean, let him stay here for a bit, you can talk to me later. You have all the time in the universe!' Rose said.

'Yes, and Jack as well. Immortal, remember? Whose side are you exactly on, Tyler?' the Doctor asked.

'Jack's.'

'Very well then. Then I shall discuss everything with myself and what I am going to do with you will be entirely my decision. I am just going to find out a way to make you mine, although I already have some brilliant ideas,' the Doctor smiled. 'I'll be in my room, if you want to have a say in anything, you really should come to me.'

The Doctor turned back towards the door, but before he shut the door, he added: 'Oh, and Jack. You know the rules. Don't touch her.'

With that he left Rose's room and he went to his own to do his preparations. Of course he wasn't going to give his precious Rose the most painful treatment. He would choose the easiest and friendliest way possible for her to convert her biology. She would thank him later, she would finally understand him and truly share his feelings. Together they would become invincible, the most feared beings in the universe. He would check on her in a couple of minutes anyway, Jack was not allowed to stay there for too long. Knowing Jack, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands away from her.

In the meantime, Rose quickly said goodbye to Jack and she wished him luck. He was going to need it. She gave him a quick kiss and then she ran off. She really didn't know where to go, but she had to run as far away as she could. Finally she found a small room that hadn't been used for a very long time, seeing all the dust on the furniture. But she would be able to survive for long enough there, she had grabbed some water and food from her own room, so at least for two days she should be fine. And that had to be long enough for Jack and Elenoriah to do what needed to be done.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack left Rose's room as well, as quickly as possible, and he went to the control room. The Doctor couldn't found him in Rose's room, not now she was gone. Of course the Doctor would suspect something, but now at least he could pretend that he hadn't been able to stop her. He was a bit nervous, he really didn't feel like telling the Doctor the bad news. But it was too late to turn back now, it had to be done. And if he was the one to face the Time Lord's wrath, then so be it. He had to wait for almost half an hour for the Doctor to return. And his worst fear became reality; the alien really wasn't pleased at all.

'Jack?' the Doctor asked eerily, intentionally walking very slowly. He knew that Jack was nervous, he wasn't stupid, he knew that Jack knew where Rose had gone. 'Where is she?'

'Gone,' Jack simply answered, not looking the Doctor in the eyes. He knew that he would receive a deadly glare and that would only make him more and more nervous.

'Gone where?' the Doctor asked in the same, deadly calm voice.

'Away from you,' Jack answered, now looking at his feet.

'Last time I ask you nicely. Where. Did. She. Go?'

Jack saw the Doctor coming closer, it was so quiet in the TARDIS that he heard every step the Doctor made, even though he was wearing plimsolls.

'Out of the TARDIS,' Jack said, his throat felt suddenly very dry and he swallowed nervously.

'No, Jack, that is not possible. We are in space,' the Doctor stated, his intense stare fixed on the Captain.

'She knew that. I couldn't stop her, she just jumped out. She must be… gone,' Jack said with difficulty. He hoped that he was convincing enough.

'No, Jack,' the Doctor said again. 'The door is locked.'

All the colour drained from Jack's face. He should have thought about that. The Doctor saw how worried Jack was right now and a smug smile appeared on him.

'Don't look so scared, Harkness. I am not going to do anything to you. If you tell me where she is. Where did you hide her?' the Doctor asked, still coming closer and closer and Jack took a few steps back.

'I-I don't know. I've told you, she went out. I saw it, she must have found a way,' Jack said quietly, not trusting his own voice.

'Do you want to make me mad? What are your plans? What are you two up to? Or is it three? Is the girl involved as well?'

'N-no… I don't know what you are… talking about, honestly!' Jack yelled.

'Should I ask our princess? Maybe she will answer me… I just want you to tell me where Rose is,' the Doctor said still calmly, but Jack could hear in his voice a slight tremble. He was going to lose it very soon and Jack didn't want to be in the same room when he did.

'She is gone, okay?' Jack tried again.

'_Answer me, Jack_,' the Doctor growled with an almost inhuman voice, it was as if Jack was staring at the devil himself. He quickly backed away further.

'I don't know… I don't know, please, I tell the truth,' he said.

'I gave you more time with her. I gave you my trust. And now she has gone and that is your fault. You want to run, don't you?' the Doctor sneered. 'You want to run and hide from me. Don't even bother, I will find you anyway. And I will find Rose too.'

'But she is…'

'DO NOT contradict me, Harkness!' the Doctor suddenly shouted and it made Jack jump against the far wall. In just a matter of seconds, the Doctor was within Jack's reach and the immortal pressed himself against the wall.

'Don't, Doctor. Just don't. Accept it. She is really…' Jack tried again, but the Doctor would let him finish his sentence this time.

'TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW OR I WILL BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY! AND I WON'T STOP THERE! YOU WILL BE BARELY ALIVE WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!' the Doctor roared, grabbing Jack's throat tightly.

'Honestly! I don't know!' Jack coughed, trying to loosen the Doctor's grip.

It looked like the Doctor was going to explode, he suddenly seemed to be ten times more threatening to the immortal and Jack was certain that the Time Lord would keep his word.

'I think you do know. Is she still in the TARDIS? And the answer you are going to give me might just keep you alive. If she really left the TARDIS, then you will follow her. But not before your whole body is broken. Yes or no, Jack. Is she still here?' the Doctor said through clenched teeth, the Oncoming Storm radiating from him.

'You won't find her,' Jack creaked.

'It may have escaped your notice, considering that you are just a stupid ape, but this is _my_ TARDIS. She can't hide from me. And you are playing with fire. Don't think I don't see what you are trying to do. I know everything and I can see everything. Why do I still have you here again?'

'Because… because I…' Jack began, but he didn't really know why he was still in the TARDIS. That was when reality struck him. He only had to make one wrong move and the Doctor would get rid of him.

'Exactly. You are here only because you are, I haven't found out how to… _cure _your disease which makes you an anomaly. But you shouldn't exist, and I _will _fix that, Jack. Now you are worried, aren't you?' the Doctor said softly, a wicked grin on his face. 'You should be. Because the crosser you make me, the more planets will be destroyed by my hand. Or maybe Torchwood will be destroyed, that is a possibility. All your dear friends, your only friends. Your dear Ianto…'

The thought of Ianto gave Jack strength, the Doctor could threaten him whatever he liked, but he had to keep his hands from his friends. He let out a cry and pushed the Doctor off him with a force he didn't know he still had. The last time he had felt so weak, perhaps the Doctor just had that influence on him. The Doctor was the only one who could actually frighten him to death. The Doctor lost his balance and he fell on the ground, still with a smug grin.

'Good, Jack. Good. See? You feel it too, the need to protect your beloved, the need to fight for them whatever it takes. Even though you know that you are taking the risk to lose them,' the Doctor said. 'Because that is what you will achieve by fighting me, you risk their deaths. And your own bones, not to forget.'

'I don't care. I can't die. The Master had broken my bones before and as long as I lived in hope, he couldn't hurt me. And you can't hurt me either,' Jack said, but he knew that that was a lie. 'You were the man who gave me hope all those years. I have been waiting for you for over one hundred years. I fought for you because you were the most wonderful person I knew and I also knew that you could save everyone. I trusted you, I even worshipped you. But not anymore, and I hope that you will never find Rose again, you don't deserve her.'

The Doctor took his time to stand up at his full height. He was actually quite happy with the fact that he was taller than Jack in this regeneration. He let his voice calm down first before he continued. 'Don't you ever _dare _to say that again,' he hissed. 'She means everything to me.'

'You violated her trust in you.'

'Run, Jack. Run for your life,' the Doctor said, seething with anger. 'NOW!'

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He ran as fast as he could, looking for Elenoriah. They had to take action as quickly as possible. Their plan had already failed before it had even started. They had to kill the Doctor before he could possibly find Rose.

The Doctor went looking for Rose immediately. He wanted to know exactly what the three were up to and he was not going to let their plan work. He walked down the corridor, the opposite direction in which Jack went. She had to be somewhere in the TARDIS, she could not have escaped him. And he would find her.

'Roooose,' he sang. 'Rose… I know you are here somewhere… Don't try to hide!'

No answer.

'Why won't you help me, old girl?' the Doctor asked, placing one hand on the wall. The TARDIS must know where Rose was hiding. 'What? You are jealous?' he grinned when the TARDIS gave her reply. 'There is no reason to be, you know that. Come on, help me with finding Rose and then we can rule the universe together, you, I and Rose. Come on, sexy, help me.'

The Doctor knew that he had to keep the TARDIS by his side, but the TARDIS knew as well that she had to keep the Doctor as her friend. So she helped him. She led him to the corridor where Rose was hiding in a room.

'Rooooose!' the Doctor called again. 'I know you are there… No point in hiding from me…'

There was still no answer. So she wanted to play this game the hard way. Not that it was really a game. She had to show herself sooner or later.

'Rose? If you don't come out right now… Then I will return to the control panel. And then I will fly back to Earth and make your little planet burn,' the Doctor threatened. 'Come out NOW! Do you actually think that you can hide from me in my own ship?'

Rose still didn't answer. She was either really not there, or she just hoped that the Doctor would only _think _that she was not there and that he would walk away eventually. But he would never do that, walking away from things was something from his past. He would not accept that she was not there before he had checked. Only when he had ripped the whole place apart, then he would go back.

'Rose. Do I have to come and get you myself?' the Doctor asked coldly, knocking on the door where the TARDIS had led him. She had to be there.

He still didn't hear anything, so he tried the door. Which was locked, of course. But she couldn't lock a door from him on his own ship. The Doctor just put a hand on the door and the TARDIS unlocked it for him. He walked into the dusty room where he thought Rose was.

And Rose was there, indeed. She was hiding in one of the small closets, hoping that the Doctor wouldn't find her. But she was worried that he would. She could hear him walking around the room, very slowly, and Rose had the uneasy feeling that he already knew where she was. She had the feeling that he could smell her, or hear her breathing. He had superior senses, after all.

'Last chance, Rose. Come to me yourself, or you and I can watch together how the Earth burns,' the Doctor said.

Rose didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether the Doctor knew she was there or not. And if he did, then she should show herself. If he did not, then she would screw up everything. But she couldn't take the risk, she had to go out and surrender, because otherwise he would burn her own home planet.

She opened the doors and looked straight in the face of the Time Lord, who was looking at her with a wry smile.

'Good girl…' he said smoothly. 'We have already wasted enough time, don't you think? It is time for a little make over.'

'No… no Doctor, I don't want to,' Rose protested, but she already knew that her protests were in vain.

'It is not about what you want anymore, Rose Tyler. You promised me to stay with me forever, so you are going to keep that promise.'

'You can't make me do this…' Rose whined. 'You can't just change who I am!'

'I can. I have figured out how. Once I had to change myself into a human being. So I have changed the device which made that transformation possible and now it works the other way round as well. And you will be able to keep your own memories. It will only hurt for a bit, but it is the most painless option,' the Doctor said.

'Where is Jack?' Rose asked suddenly, she realized that the Doctor must have spoken to Jack if he knew how to find her.

'Not here,' the Doctor answered mysteriously, just to scare Rose a bit.

'You… you didn't touch him, did you? Because if you did…' Rose growled, with a horrified face.

'You'll do what?' the Doctor suddenly said angrily, and Rose knew that she didn't know how to finish her threat. The Doctor came closer. 'You can't threaten me, Tyler. You can't harm me in any way. You are still human. Insignificant in the greater perspective. And that is going to change.'

'I don't want you to hurt my friends,' Rose whispered.

'I am not going to. Only when they hurt me, or you. Because then I become really dangerous.'

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and he took her with him outside. Rose knew that there was no use in protesting against him, she could only wait for Jack and Elenoriah, hoping that they would have found a way to stop him. Because he clearly has not fallen for her trick.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! (and I hope you will keep doing that of course ;)) This one is a bit longer than usual. And I have been thinking about bringing Donna in indeed, as some of you already have proposed. I think she can put the Doctor on his place. I am thinking about a way to bring her back, so maybe next chapter or the chapter after that. I am not promising anything!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I hope that you want to let me hear what you think :)**

* * *

'This, my love, is going to make your life better,' the Doctor smiled, showing Rose something he just got out of his pocket. 'You can stay with me for eternity.'

'That is just selfish. _You _are the one who can stay with me for eternity, because I already could be with you my whole life,' Rose snapped, not really intending to let that thing come any closer to her head. She was not going to let herself getting converted in an alien. What the hell kept Jack and Elenoriah so long?

It was as if they had heard her prayer, because just in time, the two barged into the control room.

'What now? I am busy!' the Doctor snapped, turning around.

'You wanted cookies. So here they are. I hope you choke in them,' Elenoriah said, offering the Time Lord a plate.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes dangerously. 'Speak to your master with respect.'

The princess didn't answer that, she was not used to having someone around who she had to address as her superior.

'Take one yourself first. Go on,' the Doctor offered her the plate with a very suspicious look.

'I- I can't. I have an allergy.'

'Of course you have,' the Doctor scoffed and he studied one of the cookies carefully. And he immediately knew. The girl had put poison in them. But he also knew that the poison was not lethal to him. He could just play along. Let her have her moment. He took one of the cookies and ate it without any form of hesitation. He saw the hopeful look in Elenoriah's eyes, and he also saw that Jack was not looking at him, but instead he also took a cookie. That implied that Jack didn't know anything about this.

The Doctor first pretended to be suffocating. He grabbed his throat and started coughing, knowing that the girl thought she had won. But then he gave her and evil smile that made her step back.

'You tried to poison me…' the Doctor said with a low voice.

'No… no, I didn't. You are not poisoned, are you?' Elenoriah tried, but that made the Doctor furious.

'DO NOT LIE TO ME!' he bellowed. 'If there is one person you should never ever lie to, then it is me. I have given you enough chances, don't you think? And now you have tried to kill me. And I hope, I really hope, that you two didn't have anything to do with it,' he added, looking at Jack and Rose.

Jack quickly shook his head, putting the cookie back on the plate. He knew that Elenoriah had been up to something, but he didn't know what. She wouldn't tell him and she had told him that she would take care of it. If she had only told him about her plan… Now it was too late. There was no turning back now.

'That was never my intention!' the princess yelled when the Doctor directed his fury back at her. 'Please! I am begging you! Give me another chance!'

'Slaves should obey their masters. And I already gave you another chance, you are not getting a third,' the Doctor said.

'But… I'll do anything!' she tried again.

But the Doctor didn't want to hear it. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the control panel. Then he put his hands on her temples and he closed his eyes to speak to her mentally.

'_Do you realize what you have done, Elenoriah?' _he asked her in her head.

She could only cry, she wasn't able to think straight. She couldn't answer him nor could she block him, even though she had telepathic abilities. He was stronger.

_'__You have made me your enemy. And enemies are not welcome in my TARDIS,' _the Doctor continued, deadly calm and with an undertone of promise of murder.

_'__There is no way to save yourself anymore. Begging me won't be enough anymore. You have committed the highest form of treason. And therefore you will be punished. For eternity.'_

Elenoriah struggled to break free from his grasp, but he kept her imprisoned mentally. He made sure she couldn't move. Then he dragged her to the TARDIS doors and released her, so that she could face her own eternal punishment. She had gone too far and he would not grant her mercy. And he had no reason to, she had tried to kill him.

'Please…' she whimpered, but the Time Lord opened the doors to show her where she was going.

'There you go. You will fall into deep space forever. Unless you kill yourself, but I don't think that is even possible. Maybe… if you are very lucky… I will come for you. After a very long time, when I have decided your penance is completed. For now… farewell, princess of Zokar,' the Doctor concluded and he grabbed her arm.

She knew that that was the last voice she would ever hear and she couldn't stop herself form crying. How she wished that she could go back in time, that she could control time just like the cruel man who was punishing her now. She had to listen to him in the first place, back on her own planet that she would never see again. Her own people, her own father, all gone. And with those images in her head, the Doctor threw her out of the TARDIS, and she fell into space, to be imprisoned there forever.

The Time Lord slowly turned around and looked straight in the eyes of a very frightened Rose.

'Both of you… Answer me this question,' he said slowly, making sure that the two were looking him in the eyes. 'Do you think I have been unreasonable? I have given her two chances, more than I would have given anyone. I did warn her. Do you think I have been wrong to kill her because she tried to kill me? Answer me.'

Neither Rose nor Jack knew an answer, and they were certainly not going to tell him that they have been trying to kill him as well.

'Well? I am waiting… don't keep me waiting…'

'Yes, you have been wrong about this,' Rose said, still trembling.

'Oh, do you think so?' the Doctor asked, narrowing his eyes.

'Yes. I would never kill someone and you shouldn't do that either. You are not like this. You don't just kill people who are standing in your way. You grant mercy, that is what makes you the Doctor,' Rose said.

'I am the Doctor. Therefore, whatever I do makes me the Doctor. And if I consider something the right thing to do, then it is the right thing to do,' the Doctor snapped.

'Killing people is _not _the right thing to do. It only makes you a bad person. You saved people, you saved humans! Killing people only makes you more and more like a Dalek. You are as good as one,' Jack said softly.

'Oh, is that what you think… _Harkness_?' the Doctor said with a soft threat in his voice. 'I know what you have been trying to do… I know that you have been trying to make plans to kill me. It is a shame that the princess was a step ahead of you, isn't it?'

Jack's eyes widened. How could he possibly know that?

'You are _so _afraid of me and you just don't want to admit it,' the Doctor sneered. 'And you really have a very good reason to be afraid right now… Because you are carrying a knife, Harkness. And I know exactly what your intentions were with that knife.'

'I don't… have…' Jack said quietly, but he knew that lying was only making it worse. The Doctor could easily see through his lies.

'Don't deny it. Just give it to me,' the Doctor said calmly, holding out his hand. When Jack didn't move, the Doctor gritted his teeth and repeated himself. '_Give _it to _me, _Harkness.'

'And then? What do you want with it?' Jack asked nervously, taking out the knife.

'You shall see. Give the knife and you shall see.'

Jack hesitated, but he still decided to give the Doctor what he wanted. He had already the feeling that he was in a lot trouble right now.

After an uncomfortable silence in the TARDIS, the Doctor spoke again. 'I have another question for you. Are you going to stay here with me and do exactly as I say, or do you want me to drop you off in Cardiff?'

Jack certainly didn't have to think long about that question, but he still had the feeling that there was something behind this question. The Doctor would never just let him go and leave again. He must be up to something.

'And just know that neither of these options are going to be pleasant for you… But personally, I hope that you choose for Cardiff. I don't want you here anymore. You are only trying to stand in my way and you are certainly not of any importance anymore,' the Doctor said grimly.

'Then why are you offering me a choice?' Jack asked suspiciously.

'Because you are my enemy,' the Doctor said in a tone Jack didn't like at all. 'It doesn't matter what you choose, but you will be in less pain if you choose Cardiff. Besides, that's what I do, according to everyone. I give people a choice, don't I, Rose?'

Rose glared at the Doctor, but she was too scared to answer him. She was out of options. She could not go against him anymore. He would either go after her friends or her family. He would not tolerate any contradictions from her side anymore. She had failed, again. And she couldn't help Jack, that was the worst. And it was all her fault, it was her idea, about the knife. And she wondered if the Doctor knew that, if he deliberately blamed Jack for it and not her.

'What will you do to me when I choose for going back to Cardiff?' Jack asked carefully.

'Nothing,' the Doctor answered mysteriously.

'Nothing?' Jack frowned. 'Then I suppose I will take that option…'

The Doctor didn't answer anymore, he just walked over to the control panel and hit a few buttons which caused the TARDIS to wheeze again.

'Then follow me,' the Doctor said, walking to the doors and opening them for Jack, the knife still in his hand.

Jack followed him and left Rose behind in the TARDIS and the Doctor closed the doors.

'Why are you taking that knife with you?' Jack asked. 'You weren't going to do anything?'

'I am a man of my word. I am not going to hurt you. Just ignore the knife,' the Doctor smiled.

'No. I want to know what you are up to. Besides, you don't have to accompany me, I know the way back,' Jack said, folding his arms and stopping in his tracks.

'I do have to accompany you. I am coming with you to your Torchwood base. I have told you, you are my enemy. So I will not let you go unpunished. Draw your own conclusions. Now walk,' the Doctor snapped and he continued waling in the direction of the Hub.

Jack followed him, but he had the nasty feeling that the Doctor was after his friends now. He had been warned before, that if he would try anything, his friends would die for it. And Jack started to regret the fact that he had chosen for Cardiff and not for staying in the TARDIS.

'You will go first,' the Doctor said when they had reached the entrance. 'And I don't want to see any weapons. If I see that someone points a gun at me, then I will blow up the entire base. And that means that a part of Cardiff will be destroyed as well.'

'You are the one with a weapon, not I,' Jack mumbled.

'It was just a fair warning. So make sure your friends don't do anything stupid.'

Jack opened the door and entered the lift. There was no one to be seen, so he assumed that everyone had to be in the base, although he was praying that they were out. Not that it would matter; if the Doctor wanted to find them, which he almost certainly wanted, then he would. Jack turned around and his eyes were begging the Doctor.

'Please… please don't hurt anyone,' he said softly.

'Too late for that, don't you think, Harkness? I have given you enough warning, threats and chances. And you still don't get the point,' the Doctor said with a cold voice.

'But it was my fault! Why don't you hurt me?'

'I am going to hurt you. Believe me, losing everyone around you brings you more pain than physical torture. I can vouch for that. I am going to give you the pain I have felt so many times. Again and again. Trust me, once you have felt that, you never want to feel it again,' the Doctor said, trying to keep his voice in check, but Jack could hear the grief.

For one moment, Jack felt sorry for the Doctor. The Time Lord had lost so much, the only reason he had become like this was because he didn't want to lose ever again. He was not going to lose. He was going to win from now on.

'I am sorry…' Jack whispered, but he received he cold glare from the Doctor.

'I don't need your compassion. And I don't want your apologies either,' he growled.

The lift stopped and the two stepped outside, Jack going first.

'Guys? I am back!' he shouted, and his heart sank when he heard a reply coming from the distance and in an instant his four colleagues were around him again.

'Jack! Jack, are you alright?' Gwen asked concerned.

'I am so sorry… I am sorry… He is here… I am sorry!' Jack said and he couldn't fight back his tears when he saw his friends' faces. He didn't want them to get hurt, but he had just destroyed everything for them.

'Who? That bastard again?' Ianto said loudly. 'He nearly killed me!'

'Exactly…' the Doctor's voice came from behind Jack. 'And I am here to finish the job. Your boss didn't take our agreement very seriously, and now you have to pay for it.'

Owen lunged at the Doctor and tried to take away his knife, but the Doctor was quicker. He floored Owen easily and pushed him down on his head with his foot.

'Easy, boy. I wasn't going to kill you… I only need one. I need the rest of you as an assurance. I need to make sure that Jack won't try to get in my way ever again. And if he does, then I can kill another one of you,' the Doctor growled. When Owen struggled to get free, the Doctor only pressed his foot harder against his cheek. Owen stopped struggling, afraid that his bones would break otherwise.

'Let him go!' Gwen shouted, reaching for her gun. But Jack took away her gun before she knew it and he threw it away.

The Doctor looked rather pleased. 'So… who volunteers?' he asked. 'No, wait. I am not going to do the volunteering thing. I will choose someone myself. Let me think… it is certainly not going to be Owen, he is not important enough to our Captain…'

Jack gritted his teeth and he clenched his fists, trying his best not to attack the Doctor. He knew he would lose eventually and he was not going to risk anything. He was powerless.

'Maybe the beautiful Toshiko?' the Doctor said with a wry smile, thinking about that option. 'No… not important enough…'

Tosh looked offended, but she was smart enough not to contradict the man. She knew he was dangerous, she had seen that before. And she was certainly not going to say anything to make him angry or even worse than that.

'That leaved Ianto, or Gwen. My guess is that Jack is quite attached to the teaboy,' the Doctor speculated out loud. 'So I am going for Gwen. Ianto can be my assurance. Jack would never risk your life, would he?'

Ianto didn't answer, he was staring at the Doctor confused and scared. Gwen took a step back when she heard that she was the one the Doctor was after, but she found that she didn't have the strength to run. Maybe that was the effect the Time Lord had on all of them. That intimidating appearance just gave you the feeling that you _had _to be afraid. No matter what your own opinion was. No one dared to do anything, no one even dared to say anything and no one dared to run. They knew that they had lost.

'Don't walk away… Come here, Gwen. Come to me,' the Doctor said smoothly.

Gwen hesitated, looking absolutely terrified. And no one helped her. There was no one who could help her. She would never she her friends, her boyfriend, her family again.

The Doctor released his foot from Owen's head, who immediately crawled back against the wall. Jack's mind was working at top speed, but he couldn't think of something to save Gwen. Everything he was thinking about would fail. Even picking up a gun and shoot the Doctor would not work, the Doctor would see him and stop him before he could even move.

'Good…' the Doctor said, looking satisfied when Gwen came to him. She was brave, she would rather sacrifice herself than that she would risk more deaths. 'Shame you have to die. Only because of Jack's stupidity. But I will be gentle,' the Doctor said with a calm voice that was supposed to reassure Gwen. But he did quite the opposite.

She winced when the Doctor turned her around, pulled her close to him and rested the knife on her throat, ready to end her life.

'She is not immortal, Harkness. Look her in the eyes. I want you to look. And I want you to remember this very moment, because I want to be sure that you will obey me in the future,' the Doctor said.

Jack looked at his feet, he couldn't look Gwen in the eyes right now. She started to cry softly, but it was so silent that everyone could hear her.

'LOOK HER IN THE EYES!' the Doctor shouted, his insanity and rage returning in his face.

Jack still didn't look Gwen in the eyes, but instead he looked the Doctor in the eyes and he dropped down on his knees. Begging the Time Lord was the last thing that could save Gwen right now.

'I am begging you… please don't do this… She can't help it. I have been stupid, I know that. And right now, I am begging you for mercy. I will do anything to rescue my friends,' Jack said weakly, all his will to fight gone. His colleagues didn't know him like this, their Captain never ever begged someone.

'Go on…' the Doctor said, sounding very amused.

'I am nothing compared to you, we all are no more than dust. We are defenseless, look at us. I am pleading here, on my knees. We can't fight you. Please let her live, she is weak, just like us. What threat are we to you?' Jack asked.

The Doctor didn't answer that. He raised his head and looked down on the pathetic immortal in front of him. He knew that Torchwood possessed the right equipment to bring him a lot of trouble he wouldn't have otherwise. So that was why he had to make Torchwood afraid of him. They had to leave him alone. The Doctor pressed the knife harder against Gwen's throat, gritting his teeth.

'Anything else?' he asked.

'Please Doctor. Please…' Jack begged, out of ideas. 'Let her live and we will all kneel at your feet, we will all be at your service, whatever you want.'

'I can make you kneel at my feet after I have killed her. You shall worship me anyway. You have no other choice. I will show you,' the Doctor said triumphantly.

Without any further warning, when he finally saw that Jack was looking at Gwen, he slit her throat and let her fall down. She was dead. Tosh hurried over to where Gwen was, but the Doctor held up his hand and she froze on the spot. Jack looked at Gwen's body with horror, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks and his hands in front of his mouth. Owen and Ianto seemed to be frozen as well, just like Tosh.

'Do you see it now, Harkness? I am a man of my word, you should have realized that. As for the rest of you… I want you to be on your knees as well,' the Doctor said slowly, aware of the fact that his voice could have a threatening effect.

The Doctor slowly stepped over Gwen's body and walked around Jack and the rest. Every time the Doctor approached someone, they would drop down on their knees as well. After he had made sure that everyone was on the floor, the Time Lord stopped his round in front of Jack and he looked down on him.

'You see? I can still make them bow for me. I win, Jack. And I will never lose again. Do you hear me? The next time you cross me, I will go after your other little friends. You will obey me from now on. So follow my orders and _stay out of my way_,' the Doctor said.

Jack was crying softly, thinking about how he had failed everyone. He couldn't put any more lives in danger, it was just not worth it. It didn't help at all. He had failed his own friends, he had failed Rose and he had possibly failed a very big part of the universe.

'I will leave you for now. And I hope for your sake that you don't give me another reason to come back for you. Because hell will be descending on you if you do.'

With that warning, the Doctor left the four remaining people and he walked back to his TARDIS, the bloody knife still in his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

When the Doctor entered the TARDIS and dropped down the knife, Rose nearly attacked him when she stormed over to where he stood.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? TELL ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JACK?' she cried, trying to hit the Doctor.

The Doctor grabbed her arms firmly to make sure she wouldn't hit him and he tried to calm her down.

'Calm down, Rose, calm down… I did nothing to him. Okay? Nothing. Jack is still alive,' the Doctor said calmly, and it seemed to reassure Rose a bit.

'Please tell me that you are telling me the truth… please…' Rose said softly.

'I am,' was the short answer.

She was breathing heavily, but she walked away from the Doctor. She knew that he wasn't lying, she would know if he lied to her.

'Don't walk away,' the Doctor said sharply, and Rose turned around nervously. 'I have a question for you now. Because you have been a very bad girl, haven't you?'

Rose didn't answer that. Instead she tried to take a step back. But the Doctor had grabbed her firmly before she could move away from him. And she knew he wasn't very pleased with her.

'Say that you love me,' the Doctor ordered, and Rose was a bit surprised when he said that. And she was afraid. She knew that she had to give him the answer he wanted to hear, she had to tell him that she loved him. There would be consequences if she gave him an unsatisfying reply now. And she didn't want that. But she didn't want to tell him that she loved him either, because she didn't. Not anymore. Not like this.

'Tell me… that you love me,' the Doctor growled in her ear, softly biting her earlobe.

Rose shivered and she knew that the Doctor must have felt that. But for some reason, he took that as his cue to continue. He stroke her hair and pulled her even closer. And Rose could smell blood on him. She tried to push him away from her, but he wouldn't let her.

'Doctor, let go of me,' Rose said firmly. When he didn't do as she asked, she repeated herself. 'Doctor! _Let go!_'

'I will never let you go. _Never_. Have you got that, Rose? Never. I will never lose somebody ever again,' the Doctor whispered in her ear.

'Please, Doctor, let me go,' Rose said again, trembling.

'No… You haven't answered my question yet… Do you love me?' the Doctor asked. 'Because I do love you. And I am here to protect you forever. So you will tell me that you love me… I don't know what will happen if you don't…'

'What happened to you, Doctor? You weren't like this. And I am not the only reason why you are so protective over me. Tell me, who have you lost?' Rose asked, seeing the pain in the Doctor's eyes when he looked at her.

'_Answer _me, Tyler,' the Doctor growled. He wasn't going to show his feelings. He couldn't do that. He couldn't get stuck in his own past. That was just weak. He had Rose back now, he had to keep her, she was the only girl he had ever fallen in love with. He had already lost his best friend, he wasn't going to lose Rose now.

'You will answer me first,' Rose demanded, feeling very uncomfortable in the Time Lord's arms. He just refused to let her go.

'You betrayed me so many times. You have even tried to kill me. Yes, I know about that,' the Doctor said when Rose looked more and more worried. 'And yet there is something inside me that can't let you go. So I guess that that means that I truly love you. Otherwise, after such betrayal, I would have kicked you out already.'

'Or you are just keeping me here because you are afraid of being alone,' Rose stated, and the Doctor's expression already gave her enough confirmation.

'I am not afraid of _anything_, Rose. Nothing can scare me away. Not even loneliness. Being alone only makes me more dangerous to the universe. So tell me that you love me, and stay with me forever,' the Doctor said, slowly emphasizing his last words.

'What do you want to hear, Doctor?' Rose asked with tears in her eyes, because she really wasn't sure anymore. The Doctor kept saying that he loved her, but something was telling her that she wasn't safe from him. The way he was holding her right now was saying enough. She was only in the TARDIS because he wanted to have someone around. He wanted her, but he didn't _need _her.

'What do you mean?' the Doctor asked suspiciously, tightening his grip.

'You don't need me here,' Rose whispered, holding her breath to wait for his reaction.

'I do need you. You are my beautiful flower, you are everything I have,' the Doctor said, his eyes darkening.

And then Rose understood what he was saying. She was everything he had. He had no one else. He wanted her to stay because he had no one else in the entire universe. He _was _alone. He was hurt. He was grieving. And that was making him dangerous and violent. He wanted to protect his companion only because he had nothing else left. Except for his TARDIS. But still, it didn't explain why he wanted to destroy the universe so badly. Was it really just because he was after revenge?

'I am so sorry, Doctor. I have no idea how this must feel and I don't know how to help you,' Rose said quietly, tears springing in her eyes. 'But you don't have to punish the world for it.'

'I want my answer _now_, Rose. Or else I will kill someone every minute you deny your love,' the Doctor said, now circling on Rose's back with his hand.

'You can't force love. That is wrong,' Rose said, still trying to push the Time Lord away.

'I am not trying to force anything, you loved me before, so it is still there. I want a confirmation, that is all. A want to make sure that you stay with me.'

'You want to make me a Time Lady!'

'No! Not anymore! I have changed my mind. You were right, it might damage your brains when I convert you, so I will have to wait for another method,' the Doctor said with a wry smile.

'You are not getting love from me when you kill people. You have already killed someone a few moments ago, didn't you? I can smell the blood,' Rose said quietly.

The Doctor stopped his hands and he grabbed her neck painfully. 'I did. And I will do it again,' he hissed. 'If you don't give me an answer… Then I will. I don't need reasons.'

'Who did you lose before me, Doctor? Tell me, we could find them… You and I, we could go and find that someone,' Rose tried.

'Who says I want that?' the Doctor said harshly. The thought of Donna, his very best friend, hurt. It hurt too much. She could never come back. He had thought the same about Rose first, and if she hadn't come back to him, then he would have gone insane. He could do _anything_, except saving the ones he loved. And that was frustrating, and that was why Rose had to stay. And that was why he wanted to make the universe feel his pain.

'I say that,' Rose replied.

'You know nothing. You have been wasting my time already for too long. I will just step back outside and take a volunteer with me who I can kill, alright?' the Doctor said and he finally released Rose, who dropped down on the floor.

'No… Alright! Alright, I love you. There. Happy?' Rose said and she wanted to stand up, but the Doctor kneeled down in front of her and he cupped her chin.

'Of course not… You have to mean it. I can tell when you are telling me lies. Remember that I know more than you can possibly imagine. I _know _when you are lying to me. So convince me.'

Rose didn't want innocents to be killed by the Doctor while she could have prevented it. So she had to give herself over to him. She had to play along and give him what he wanted. She couldn't do anything, she was out of plans, out of ideas and she didn't have Jack anymore to help her. There was no other choice than just give herself over completely to the Doctor. So she kissed him, hoping that he would be convinced. He wanted control, so she had to give it to him.

The Doctor kissed her back, very gently much to Rose's surprise. He was very careful with her all of a sudden. It was almost as if she was kissing him before all his insanity. And Rose was convinced that he could come back, only she didn't know how.

'That's better,' the Doctor whispered against her lips, not ever wanting to leave her. 'We belong together, Rose. You and I, we belong together. Say it.'

'Yes,' Rose murmured. 'We do…'

'Then come with me and I will show you the stars. I will protect you forever. And believe me, you won't find a better protection in the entire universe,' the Doctor grinned and he took her in his arms and lifted her on her feet.

Rose couldn't fight away the thought about the other person the Doctor had lost. There had to be a reason why he was feeling so much rage inside him. He had suffered a terrible loss, that person must have been very important to him. Maybe even more important than she was. That was the only reason she could think of. It was either that or the Doctor was really insane. And in that last case, all hope was gone.

'Why don't you want to tell me who it is?' Rose asked carefully.

'What do you mean?' the Doctor asked, but he knew what she was talking about.

'That person you lost of course. Who was it?'

'I don't have to tell you. I don't want to talk about it. I can never go back to her. Not even I. And that makes me so angry. Because I can do anything, except that. So don't talk about it, alright?'

'It was a she? What happened, Doctor? Why did you leave…'

'I said… I don't want to talk about it,' the Doctor growled. 'I have you and you are enough. Don't doubt that. And I didn't leave her. I never wanted that to happen…'

'Then tell me what…'

'ENOUGH!' the Doctor shouted suddenly and Rose jumped in surprise. 'I _don't _want to talk about it. So _shut up. _I don't want you to ever mention it again. Understood?'

Rose quickly nodded, she saw the fire of his Oncoming Storm look and she wasn't going to push it any further. It would make him snap and he was already over-sensitive. Nothing was standing in his way, she only had to say something wrong and he would lose it.

The Doctor turned around, the thought of Donna stuck in his head. It was there all the time. And now that Rose had reminded him of her, he couldn't get it away. His best friend, she always knew what to do and what to say. There was something about her that Rose didn't have. He missed her. But he couldn't go back. It would kill her. And he couldn't kill her himself. Of all people, she was the last one he would kill. Well… maybe after Rose. No, he couldn't choose between those two, but Rose just wasn't the same as Donna. The pain of loss was too much. He was so tired of losing everyone.

'Rose, love. Time for our next destination. I have decided to declare war on my enemies. I will destroy them all. I will teach them who is in charge. I will make them bow and I will burn them. Every. Single. One. Everyone who wouldn't listen to me the first time I warned them. You shouldn't mess with me, you shouldn't mess with the greatest power in the universe. There are no rules for me, it is about time this universe is going to follow _my _rules.'

The Doctor's eyes darkened and Rose stepped away from him, half expecting him to burn her with the look in his eyes. She couldn't possibly stop him. He would give his enemies hell.


	25. Chapter 25

'Where to? So many possibilities… Sontar? We can have fun there… Or maybe Peladon, Axos, or maybe Mondas? Skaro! I can do Skaro… My planet is gone, so the Daleks don't deserve to have one either. What do you think? Rose?' the Doctor rattled, he seemed to be very enthusiastic.

'Whatever, not as if I know any of those planet,' Rose said.

'Clom? You know Clom. Worthless little planet. Might be a good one to warm up a bit.'

'Isn't that the planet with that green monster? What's his name… That one who absorbed people?'

'Exactly. He was an Abzorbalovian. The original citizens of Clom, there were other species there, but they have all been eaten by the Slitheen. Raxacoricofallapatorians own Clom right now, it is like a colony. So by taking over Clom, we can take over Raxacoricofallapatorius as well. Do you remember the Slitheen? Nasty creatures… I'd do the universe a favor by getting rid of them,' the Doctor smiled.

Rose folded her arms and sat down. She knew that she could better let him do what he wanted, she was not going to stop him anyway. Maybe if she behaved, then he would leave the Earth in peace. At least for now.

'I'll take that as a yes, then,' the Doctor said and he went to the console.

The Doctor tried to move the TARDIS to the place where he wanted to go, he hit the buttons, pulled the levers, even tried to hit the console with a hammer, but somehow the TARDIS refused to move.

'What is it, old girl? What's wrong?' the Doctor asked softly.

The TARDIS hummed a response and the Doctor turned around to face Rose and he advanced on her with darker eyes than just a second ago. Rose shifted uncomfortably, wondering what she had done wrong now.

'Have you done something to my TARDIS, Rose? Be honest… Have you somehow managed to block her?' the Doctor asked, a threatening look in his eyes.

Rose knew that the Doctor was protective of his ship and touching his TARDIS meant war. She knew better than ever trying that on him. One would only touch the TARDIS if one had a death wish. And Rose certainly didn't want to die yet.

'I haven't! I swear!' Rose defended herself.

The Doctor looked at her with his intense stare that made Rose very nervous. Even though she knew she was innocent, that stare just made her feel guilty. It almost made her want to confess, even though she didn't know what for.

'I believe you,' the Doctor said softly, turning his eyes away from her.

He paced down the TARDIS and decided to try the doors. But he found that they were locked as well.

'What the…?' the Doctor said confused, clearly not knowing what was going on. And he knew everything. 'I swear… if this is some trick from Torchwood, then I will personally rip their heads off their bodies and make Jack eat them all.'

Rose looked at him, terrified by what she heard, but she still didn't say anything. Then both she and the Doctor fell on the floor. The TARDIS was moving, but the Doctor didn't do anything.

'DOCTOR!' Rose shouted, trying to shout over the noise. 'WHAT IS HAPPENING?!'

'I DON'T KNOW! I REALLY DON'T KNOW!' the Doctor yelled back. In his mind he was already making plans of what he would do with the people who were doing this to him and his TARDIS. He wasn't going to let them continue their existence for very much longer.

After almost two minutes, the TARDIS landed and everything was completely silent again. Rose stood up confused and she looked questionably at the Doctor, as if she wanted an explanation.

The Doctor only looked at her with just as much confusion, but Rose saw that he was also very, very furious. He beckoned to Rose to come with him, and he tried the doors again. He wanted to know who was doing this to him.

He opened the doors, and he saw an old woman standing in front of him. She was dressed in a long, black dress, she had white hair, and perhaps the most remarkable thing were her red eyes. Behind her stood a couple of rhino-like creatures. Or better known as Judoon.

'Rose… May I introduce you to the Shadow Proclamation,' the Doctor said as soon as Rose had come out of the TARDIS as well.

Rose had heard the name of the Shadow Proclamation before, she knew that it was some sort of space police. But she had never actually seen the members. The Doctor had told her about the rhino creatures, though. And she knew that they weren't exactly friendly. But she didn't know who the woman was.

'Architect,' the Doctor said, quite politely. 'Please do tell me why I am here. And please do explain why you have forced my TARDIS to come here, because I don't really like it when people do things like that without my permission.'

'We have taken your TARDIS into custody. You will not travel with it for now. We have been informed about your actions and I do not approve. You will have to face trial,' the woman answered.

'Excuse me?' the Doctor asked dangerously, and Rose swallowed quickly.

'We shall imprison you and then we shall decide what we are going to do with you,' the woman repeated herself, talking very haughtily.

'Do you know who I am?' the Doctor asked slowly, approaching the woman.

'You are the Doctor. A Time Lord,' the woman replied coolly.

'Then do you know that you cannot just imprison me or my TARDIS? By the way, who told you about me?' the Doctor asked.

'That is not relevant,' the Architect said.

'To me it is. I want to know exactly who has been talking about me behind my back. Was it Earth?' the Doctor asked.

'It is not relevant.'

'Do _not _waste my time,' the Doctor said annoyed. 'If you are not going to answer my questions, then fine by me, but have the dignity to release my TARDIS and let me go.'

'Not before you have been in trial. Who is the girl?'

The Doctor choose to ignore that last question. He threw one back at the woman instead. 'Why am I on trial? What exactly have I done?'

'You have disobeyed our rules. You have ignored too many intergalactic laws,' was the short answer.

The Doctor raised his head and scoffed.

'I want to remind you that there are no rules that apply to me. _I _make the rules and it is _you _who need to obey them. I don't need you here to make laws and make sure that everyone follows them, the laws are _mine. _I am the Last of the Time Lords, all the laws are mine now. And I _order _you to release my TARDIS right now, or I will put _you _on trial. And I'll be the judge,' the Doctor said.

The woman blinked, as if she didn't understand. She wasn't used to threats, the Shadow Proclamation was the highest authority in the universe.

'Our rules apply to everyone. You are no exception, Time Lord,' the Architect said.

'You cannot keep me here. I am your superior, you shall do as I wish. So release my TARDIS, or I will find a way out myself and believe me, you will regret that last option,' the Doctor snarled.

Rose looked nervously from the old woman and the Judoon to the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to be still very calm, and Rose knew that he already had some plans ready in his mind.

'Don't threaten us, Time Lord,' the woman said, now slightly irritated. She sounded very strict, she was absolutely not someone to cross.

'May I introduce you all to my lovely companion, miss Rose Tyler,' the Doctor said and he took Rose's hand and pulled her closer to him. 'She is going to tell you, in detail, how you can possibly ever imprison me. She has been with me for quite some time, so if there is anyone who knows this, then it is Rose. Go on… tell them.'

Rose looked at the Doctor's face, which was a mix of complacency and determinacy, and she knew that she had to do as he said. She looked at the woman and started to tell her exactly how she should capture the Time Lord.

'Well… For a starters, you need to grab him with many. He can control minds, so make sure you don't face him alone and that you keep up your mental barriers. If you succeed in capturing him, then you should take everything he has, including his clothes, because otherwise he can make something with the stuff he has with him. His pockets are bigger on the inside. You should keep him somewhere in a cell where he can't possibly escape, no windows, no doors. Keep him isolated, with as many guards as you could give him. Oh, and make sure he can't contact his TARDIS. But even if you have done all that, he would still find a way to escape. And believe me, he will only be worse after that,' Rose said, hoping she was convincing enough. If they believed her, if she had scared them off, then maybe they would just let the Doctor leave.

'I will _destroy _you completely,' the Doctor added with a silky voice.

'You think you can make us afraid,' the woman said. 'You mock us.'

'Of course not. I won't let it come that far. I won't let myself getting captured by you… But if you don't let me go, then I _will _have to force you,' the Doctor sneered and he walked over to a panel in the corner.

'GRAB HIM!' the Architect shouted and three Judoon quickly went after the Doctor, who had already his sonic ready.

'STOP!' the Doctor yelled, waving his sonic around. 'You don't want to do that! If you come any closer, then I will dismantle your lovely base without hesitation. I can do that, trust me.'

'But you won't, you would commit suicide,' the Architect said, but the Judoon had stopped in their tracks.

'I won't, because even though I can't escape with my TARDIS, I can still _hide _in my TARDIS. Her shields will keep me and Rose safe. And as soon as your base is gone, my TARDIS will be able to fly again as well. Am I right or am I right?' the Doctor smiled with a wink. 'Don't think you are cleverer than I am, I am a Time Lord, for God's sake.'

'You enjoy this, don't you, Doctor?' the Architect said, clearly fuming. 'You enjoy ordering people around, having control over things. You enjoy that power, don't you?'

'Who wouldn't?' the Doctor said smugly. 'I have that power, so I am going to use it. And you shall obey me. If you don't, you will be destroyed. Now what is it going to be?'

'What do you want?' the Architect asked.

'I want you to apologize very deeply for trying to kidnap my TARDIS and me and Rose. I want you to accept me as you lord and master and I want you to do _exactly _as I say from now on. Got that?' the Doctor said.

'You can't do this. We are the Shadow Proclamation. TAKE THE GIRL!' the Architect shouted and two Judoon grabbed Rose forcefully and forced her down on her knees.

'Oh… Wrong thing to do…' the Doctor growled, standing to his full height. 'Never touch her. Because you will have to face the Oncoming Storm if you do. You are doomed, Architect.'

The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the control panel and he looked quickly for the codes to unlock his TARDIS. When he found it, he took his own TARDIS key and he made his ship materialize around himself, the Architect and Rose and the two Judoon who were still forcing her down on her knees.

'Stealing my TARDIS and trying to control her is one thing…' the Doctor hissed, 'but trying to hurt Rose is something I can never accept.'

Judoon weren't the types to be intimidated very easily, and the Doctor knew that. But they had to let Rose go, only then he could safely negotiate with the Architect. Not that he wanted to negotiate, he just wanted her to obey him.

'That was me telling you to let her go,' the Doctor said, trying to make himself clear.

When they still didn't listen to him, the Doctor asked the TARDIS to take care of the Judoon that were holding Rose. The TARDIS liked Rose, so she didn't have to think twice about that. Two blue barriers appeared around the two Judoon and they immediately let Rose go.

'Maybe I will just let the two of you suffocate there. Seeing what you did to us… Your oxygen will run out very soon in those barriers,' the Doctor said matter-of-factly.

He walked over to the Architect, who hadn't even blinked since she was in the TARDIS. She was giving the Doctor a cold stare, she didn't care about the Judoon at all. The Doctor came closer to her and he stroke with the sonic her cheek all the way down to her chin, very slowly. He pressed the sonic against her throat then, but still the woman didn't say anything.

'You need to know when you are beaten, Architect. The only reason you still exist is because I never had a reason to come after you. Until now. Is it worth it, do you think?' the Doctor asked lowly.

'Is what worth is, _Doctor?_' the Architect asked without showing any sign of fear.

'Your braveness. Do you really think that would do you any good? Never touch my TARDIS without my permission and never touch Rose. Unless you want to die, of course,' the Doctor growled, taking the sonic off the Architect and now circling slowly around her.

'We have defenses. _We _are the highest authority in the universe. How many times have you called us to help you?' the Architect asked haughtily.

'That was because I thought that was the right thing to do back then. Now it is my turn. I am the highest authority now, and if you have a problem with that, then that is too bad for you. You may have defenses, but I am a Time Lord. I can see through your defenses. I can break them faster than you can even blink. Choose your enemy well…'

'The Shadow Proclamation does not have enemies. We are for justice. And we punish injustice,' the Architect replied dutifully.

'But I do have enemies. And you have made yourself one of them. And I destroy my enemies. I will make them suffer a long, slow and painful death. That is if they don't listen to me. Because I do need something from you,' the Doctor said, his voice still a soft threat, he was still looking down on the woman while slowly circling around her.

He smiled a wicked smile when she didn't answer.

'I want you to spread the word about me across the universe. I want you to make them _afraid _of me. I want you to scare them and I want you to make sure that they are terrified. I want you to prepare the universe for me. You can tell them that they have a choice. They can either surrender to me or they can face total destruction,' the Doctor said. 'Can you do that for me?'

'What happens if we refuse?' the woman asked.

'Wasn't I clear enough about that? You will undergo a slow and painful death,' the Doctor growled and he seized her arm and twisted it painfully, just to emphasize his words. She had to _feel _that he was being serious.

'I will do as you ask. I will warn the universe. I will prepare them. So don't be surprised when they will bring you to your own death. Because you are making enemies, Time Lord,' the Architect said coolly.

'I know that. Now go and take your Judoon with you. And don't ever pull out a stunt on me like that again,' the Doctor said, releasing her arm and narrowing his eyes.

The Architect just gave him a cool glare, one that she usually used on criminals. The Doctor just stared back at her, with an even cooler glare, telling her to go. The woman ordered the two Judoon to follow her, and the TARDIS released them both. They left the TARDIS quickly, closing the doors behind them.

Rose was still on the floor, crying silently.

'What's wrong, Rose? Why are you crying?' the Doctor asked carefully, and then his eyes darkened. 'Did they hurt you?'

Rose shook her head.

'Then what is it? Come on, stand up, no need for you to kneel for me,' the Doctor joked, but he didn't sound as if he was trying to be funny.

'I hate… what you have… become,' Rose sobbed softly. She shouldn't have said that.

The Doctor looked as if he was slapped in the face by her. His face was one mix of anger and sadness and he dropped down next to Rose and grabbed her shoulders forcefully.

'You _can't _hate me, Rose. You just can't. You are all I have left and you will stay with me. So please, don't hate me. Please,' the Doctor said, hearing his own voice cracking.

Rose almost felt sorry for him, she really was all he had left. But she couldn't stop hating him. She hated what he had become. She felt like his prisoner. Nothing more.

'You said you could do anything,' Rose said softly, taking his hand and stroking his arm.

'I can. I can and I will,' the Doctor answered firmly.

'Then go and get her back. The one you lost,' Rose said.


	26. Chapter 26

'I can't get her back! I can't!' the Doctor shouted, standing up again and glaring at Rose. 'I have told you not to mention her again!'

'Calm down!' Rose said, standing up as well. 'You said you could do anything, so you can do that as well!'

'I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, ROSE TYLER!' the Doctor bellowed, making Rose jump back.

'You are not thinking straight! I am sorry, I will not mention her again, but just think about it!' Rose said again, trying to make him calm down.

'Don't you think I have thought about that before? _I _am the one who took her memories! I can't give them back! She will _die_. Don't you understand?' the Doctor snapped.

'You have me back as well,' Rose said quietly.

'THAT IS DIFFERENT! YOU CAME BACK TO ME! SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!' the Doctor shouted, his eyes blind with rage.

'What if we could find a way to bring her back? Together?' Rose proposed, but the Doctor didn't seem to listen. He kicked the nearest couched and threw some books away that had the misfortune to be in his reach on the wrong time.

'Don't talk about it! Don't you see what it does to me? You are making it worse, Rose. You have no idea. I want to see the universe burn. I want to see blood,' the Doctor growled, almost with an animalistic expression on his face.

It was hard for Rose to think of him as the Doctor right now.

'You need her, Doctor. If you really can do anything, then you need to get her back.'

'Don't you see it? She will _die_. And I just can't bear that! You will all die at some point, all human beings will leave me. You too, Rose. And I don't want that. And I can't do that to her myself. I can't murder her,' the Doctor said quietly, gripping the consoles too tightly so that his knuckles were white.

'But you can try…' Rose whispered.

Something in the Doctor's eyes changed. 'You are right. I can try. Even if I can't find a solution for her that could save her, at least then I have seen her before she dies of old age. At least then we have shared _her _last moment together. And then I will have to live with the guilt. Because I couldn't save her. Is that worth it?' the Doctor asked, trying to control his voice.

Rose nodded hesitantly. If Donna was really the person who could help the Doctor, then it was worth it. The universe was more important than the life of just one woman. Not that she was going to tell the Doctor that, she obviously meant much to him and Rose was not going to say anything bad about her.

'I only have ideas to save her. I might kill her. I don't know if I can do that, if I can handle that,' the Doctor said.

'I think you should try it. I think you need her,' Rose said quietly.

'You are right. I should try it. I will _not _fail. I will win. If I want her to live, then she will live. My enemies can wait, I have got time,' the Doctor smiled, his eyes twinkling in anticipation.

'I'll come with you,' Rose said.

'No. You stay here. I need to do this alone, you'll be safe here,' the Doctor said, not leaving any space for arguing.

'And how do I know that you won't walk away with this woman? I need to keep an eye on you, Time Lord,' Rose said.

Clearly the Doctor didn't find it funny at all. 'You should know better. I would never leave you for someone else. Donna and I never were like that. It is hard to explain, I just… love her… as a friend.'

'I was joking, Doctor. Don't worry, I believe you,' Rose smiled.

She hoped that the Doctor would be able to rescue his friend, to keep her alive. Because Rose didn't want to know what was going to happen if he lost someone else who is so important to him. Maybe he would fall into madness, just like when he thought he had lost Rose.

'I will be back before you know it,' the Doctor said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

He landed the TARDIS in Chiswick in London and he stepped outside. He knew exactly where he had to be. He knew that she had moved to a small flat, her granddad had told him during their last meeting. He had thought he would never see her again in his entire life, but that was then. He could at least try to get her back, she had begged him to let her stay. So who was he to take away her memories? If she wanted to stay, fine. She knows what the risk is. But he wouldn't let that happen, he would do anything to keep her with him this time. Maybe it was selfish, but now that he had found Rose, he certainly could bring Donna back as well.

The Doctor walked to the door of the flat, looking for Donna's name on the wall with doorbells. But he couldn't find her name. So she either had moved again, or she was married now. He checked again, but there was no nameplate that said Noble. She wasn't there. The Doctor hit the wall in frustration. He should have used the TARDIS to track her address first.

'Excuse me,' the Doctor asked a random man who was just about to enter the flat. 'I am looking for Donna Noble, do you know where she lives?'

The man thought for a moment and then he shook his head. 'No, sorry, mate. No Donna Noble. I do know someone here with the name Donna Temple.'

'You do? Is she… married?' the Doctor asked.

'Yes, she is, nice person, lovely couple. Why do you ask? Is she the Donna you are looking for?' the man asked.

'I don't know, maybe. I'll try the number, thanks,' the Doctor smiled and he looked for the name 'Temple' on the nameplates.

He found indeed a plate that said 'S. Temple', and he pressed the button. Maybe Donna was indeed married in the time he had been gone.

_'__Yes?' _a male voice asked in the intercom.

'Hello. I am the Doctor. Does Donna Noble live here?' the Doctor asked.

_'__Ah! The Doctor! Yes, come up, I'll open the door. Sixth floor,'_ the man said through the intercom and the door opened.

The Doctor frowned at that. Surely he didn't know that man who was talking to him. Then why was that man so happy to hear him and so eager to let him in? He entered the building and immediately took the stairs to the sixth floor. Elevators were too slow for him. The door to number 72, where the nameplate 'Temple' was, was already open. The Doctor entered the apartment and he looked around, when a entered the hall.

'You are the doctor? My wife is in the bedroom, not so well. If you could follow me?' the man said.

The Doctor frowned again.

'Oh, I am sorry. Of course. My name is Shaun Temple. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit worried about Donna, that's all,' Shaun smiled.

'What's wrong with her?' the Doctor asked worried.

'I've told you on the phone… A fever, her temperature is higher than it should be. Higher than a normal fever,' Shaun answered.

'You didn't phone me. I don't even have a phone,' the Doctor said suspiciously, but then he knew what was going on. 'Oh! You think I am _a _Doctor?'

'Of course, that's why I called you,' Shaun frowned.

'No, I am not a medical Doctor. I am _the _Doctor. And I am here to see Donna,' the Doctor said. 'What did you say about fever?'

The Doctor didn't wait for an answer, he passed Shaun and walked into the living room.

'She… she… her temperature is impossibly high,' Shaun said. 'But… who are you? Are you a friend of Donna's?

'Yes. Which way is her room?' the Doctor asked.

'Whoa! I don't even know you! You are not getting anywhere near her before you have told me your name! If you are not a medical doctor, then you will stay away from her!' Shaun said, somewhat indignantly.

'This way?' the Doctor asked and he opened a door, completely ignoring Shaun.

'Don't!' Shaun yelled and he pulled the Doctor back before he could enter the room.

The Doctor yanked his arm back and he glared at Shaun.

'Who do you think you are? I don't have that much patience right now, don't put me to the test. Best for you to stay there and let me check on Donna,' the Doctor said.

'Who are you?' Shaun insisted.

'I've told you. The Doctor. Donna's friend. Her best friend,' the Doctor said, relatively calm.

'She never mentioned you. I don't believe you. I'll ask her about you myself later, when she gets better. You can go away now and leave her alone,' Shaun said.

'You are irritating me. Step back from that door. Now,' the Doctor said softly.

His eyes should've warned Shaun. The warning he was giving him should make Shaun realize that he had to step away from that door. But Shaun didn't get the hint.

'Leave my house,' Shaun growled, not knowing what he was up against.

'What if I tell you,' the Doctor began very calmly, but his body language was already giving signs of annoyance. 'That I am a very powerful alien from outer space, who can control time, who can control humans and who can do whatever he pleases… Would you still block me the way then?'

'Get. Out,' Shaun ordered, not buying that nonsense for one second.

'I am not human,' the Doctor said, taking a step closer, 'I can crush little insects like you. I can make you run away in fear. I have made species run that are much braver than the human race. And right now, I do have the strong desire to crush you, I want to break you so badly… You are not doing the wise thing right now…'

'Don't try to intimidate me. You will not get anywhere near Donna. She is _my _wife and I will make sure you don't get to touch her,' Shaun said, glaring back at the Doctor.

The Doctor couldn't take it any longer, he had given enough warnings and that stupid ape just kept standing in his way. He grabbed Shaun by his throat and pushed him against the door, lifting him from the ground slightly.

'Don't you _dare _to talk to me like that. As if I am your equal. As if you can challenge me. I have lost Donna a long time ago, and I am here to get her back. I will make her remember me. And you,' the Time Lord growled, tightening his grip, 'you will stay out of my way if you value your life.'

'Let me… go!' Shaun protested, kicking around in the hope to get free.

'Then don't make me angry.'

'Let me go!'

'What's the magic word?' the Doctor asked, knowing very well that he was blocking the man's airway.

'P-please!' Shaun choked and the Doctor let him go.

'Don't try to provoke me again. I can be very dangerous when I want to be… Just do as you are told and leave me and Donna alone, alright,' the Doctor said with a warning edge in his voice.

'You will not… touch her… I will… stop you,' Shaun breathed.

'How cute. You will not stop me. You are human, I am a Time Lord. I outsmart you in every way.'

'Time Lord?'

'See it like this. I am God, you are dust. Now stay back before I do something you might regret,' the Doctor said, his hand on the door handle again.

'That's quite arrogant, calling yourself a God,' Shaun said, but he didn't try to stop the Doctor anymore.

'Donna?' the Doctor asked softly, not paying attention to Shaun at all. 'Donna? It's me, the Doctor.'

Donna was on her bed, looking at him with watery eyes. She was just like he remembered her, only she looked very weak now.

'What is her temperature?' the Doctor asked.

'45C,' came the answer from Shaun.

'Donna… I am here, the Doctor is here… What's wrong? Can you tell me that?' the Doctor asked gently, stroking her forehead.

Donna didn't answer him, instead she cried out in pain and she got away from his touch.

'Remember me, Donna! Do you recognize me? Please… I want you to remember me…' the Doctor said, now placing his hands on her temples in the hope that he could find out what was wrong with her. Humans shouldn't have a temperature of 45C.

'Calm down,' the Doctor soothed when Donna started struggling and he looked inside her mind for a cause for her high temperature.

'What are you doing? Don't you see that she is in pain?' Shaun said angrily.

'Shh. I am looking for the reason why she has fever. Her mind is very fragile, something must have happened to her that caused her this temperature,' the Doctor whispered, more to himself.

He felt that Donna was relaxing under his touch. She felt him inside her mind and she started to recognize him slowly. But before she could actually say something, she passed out.

The Doctor pulled his hands away from her temples and he got to his feet, slowly turning around to face Shaun. His eyes were raging with anger.

'Something happened to her that caused her mind to panic. She is hurt. And I want you to tell me exactly, in detail, why she is hurt,' the Doctor growled, driving Shaun into a corner, making the man shrink. 'And I am warning you; do not lie to me. Tell me what happened before I kill you. Hurting Donna is a very bad thing to do… and you don't want to be on my bad side… What. Happened?'


	27. Chapter 27

'Well? Are you going to tell me?' the Doctor asked, driving Shaun further into the corner.

'Maybe when you step away from me,' Shaun said with a small voice, his arms in front of him, ready to defend himself.

'Coward,' the Doctor snorted. 'Apparently you can be a big and brave man when you are hurting Donna, so you can be a big and brave man with me as well.'

'I didn't… hurt her! That was not… not my intention!' Shaun argued. 'We had a fight! Just a little fight!'

'And you let her down,' the Doctor growled.

The Doctor knew that Donna needed protection and love, her mind was too fragile to cope with any disappointments or emotional damages. She needed someone who cared about her and loved her, and Shaun clearly hadn't done his job too well in that.

'I am not the reason why she is ill now!' Shaun yelled.

'You are. You abused her. Physically. And with that, you also hurt her emotionally. And that is something her mind can't handle with the state she is in now. You are her husband, you are supposed to take care of her,' the Doctor said angrily.

'But I do! I do take care of her!' Shaun shouted.

'Not enough! You hurt her! And you need to know that I don't like it when people hurt her. I am going to take her with me, I am going to try to make her better. And when she is, then I will come after you. I will find you, Shaun Temple. And I will make you pay for what you have done to Donna,' the Doctor said, trying to keep his voice in check. He didn't want Donna to hear him lose his control, he didn't know if she could hear him right now.

'Wh-what? Why? What have I ever done to you?' Shaun asked with his eyes widened.

'Nothing, not to me. You have done something to Donna and that is something I will not accept. And you can start running now. Run away from me, try to save yourself. I wasn't joking when I said I would crush you. I really can do that. A storm is coming for you. And no one can stop that. No one ever succeeded in stopping the Oncoming Storm. Run for your life,' the Doctor growled.

Shaun glared at the man in front of him, still not really convinced that he was an alien. But there was something about him, something dark. And he knew that he should take that man seriously, even though he wasn't sure about who he was. Maybe he didn't have to know who he was, maybe he should just run away from him. But he couldn't leave Donna behind, could he? Not with that complete stranger who had just been threatening him and who wanted to take her away from him. Just because of one row in which he had lost his self-control. Just because of that little thing, that stranger wanted to take Donna with him.

'I am not leaving without my wife,' Shaun said, he couldn't help himself from trembling.

The Doctor leaned in so that Shaun could really see the fury in his narrowed eyes. 'You have no right to call yourself her husband. She deserves better. Now leave, or I'll throw you out myself. You'd better take the first option, maybe then you will still leave this apartment with all your limbs.'

'You wouldn't… DONNA! DONNA WAKE UP!' Shaun shouted, running over to Donna's unconscious form on the bed, but he was pulled back by the Doctor and thrown on the floor.

'You asked for it,' the wicked voice of the Doctor sounded and Shaun felt himself being dragged to the living room.

'I am NOT leaving without Donna!' Shaun yelled. 'So kill me then!'

'I admire your loyalty towards her, boy. Good, so you really do love her. I am very pleased to hear that,' the Doctor sneered. 'Maybe I can keep you with me, just to play around with.'

'What? What do you mean?' Shaun asked, an unpleasant feeling arising.

'You will see soon enough. I can take you with me, try some of my own _designs _on you,' the Doctor grinned.

'Designs? What are you talking about? Wait, you want to torture me? Just for _fun_?' Shaun asked disgusted and slightly terrified.

'Well… not for you of course. But for me it is fun, yes.'

'Donna wouldn't like that!' Shaun protested.

'I don't think Donna has anything to say about this. I don't think that a human being has anything to say about me. She is more than that… of course. She is great. But not as great as I am,' the Doctor said and he forced Shaun on his feet, lifting him on his neck.

'Look at me, human,' the Doctor snarled. '_Look _at me.'

Shaun looked the Doctor in the eyes and he knew that the man was an alien. The look on the Doctor's face was just beyond anything human. It was almost demonic. And Shaun wanted to get away from the man as far as he could, he was insane, violent, and probably more dangerous than anyone would think at first sight. Shaun shook the Doctor off and he ran to the door, but the Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the door of the living room and locked it, making sure Shaun couldn't escape.

'You can't run from me…' Shaun heard the Time Lord's voice behind him. 'You have been offered the chance to run, now it is too late. I am keeping you. For my own purposes.'

'No, please… I will leave… I will leave you alone,' Shaun said, cowering back from the alien.

'Too. Late.'

'Please…' Shaun tried again, still trying to get away from the Doctor.

'Stay where you are,' the Doctor warned, but Shaun couldn't find the strength to actually do what the Doctor told him to do. He wanted to get away from his flat.

'STAY WHERE YOU ARE!' the Doctor thundered. And that sudden outburst of rage and authority made Shaun froze completely.

'Good… Just for not listening to me the first time I gave you an order, I will punish you. I do _not _like repeating myself,' the Doctor said, advancing on the black man who seemed to be cowering back as much as he could without angering the Time Lord any further.

'Please… Don't… Donna wouldn't want to see me hurt,' Shaun whimpered.

'Donna doesn't have anything to say about me. No one has. As soon as I have Donna back, my war shall begin. My war against the universe. I will make it safe. No one shall ever challenge me again, no one shall ever take anyone away from me ever again. I won't let that happen. And you can serve me by giving yourself over to me and by being my personal toy,' the Doctor sneered. 'I _will _hurt you. Because you tried to run away, I will break one of your legs. Don't try to resist, because then I will break some more bones.'

The Doctor roughly threw Shaun in a chair and put his leg on another chair. He placed one foot on Shaun's knee and pressed until they heard an audible crack. Shaun screamed out in pain and he fell on the floor, trying to fight back his tears.

'That will teach you. Maybe now you won't run from me anymore,' the Doctor said, a dark sparkle in his eyes that Shaun could identify as enjoyment.

'You are insane,' Shaun croaked.

'Do you want to lose your tongue as well? Because I would gladly cut it out for you if you insult me again,' the Doctor growled. 'Lesson one… do not hurt anyone I care for. Lesson two… Never try to defy me. Lesson number three… do not insult me.'

Shaun swallowed and he nodded anxiously.

'Now get up. And don't make me repeat myself.'

Although his leg hurt like hell, Shaun tried to get up and leaned on his other leg, only to please the Doctor. He didn't want to end up with more pain. He could best do whatever he was asked and try to ingratiate himself with the Doctor.

'Good man… I am sure I can teach you some manners very quickly. Now I am going to Donna, I am going to make sure that she will be alright, and in the meantime you will stay here. I don't want to hear you and I don't want you to wander off. Have I made myself clear?'

Shaun nodded quickly and he wanted to wait for the Doctor to go to Donna's room, but before the Time Lord could leave the living room, Donna came out of the bedroom herself.

'What's going on?' she asked, very sleepy and confused.

'Donna… please go! Please…' Shaun tried to warn her, but the Doctor held up his hand to shut him up and he walked over to Donna, taking both her hands.

'Look at me, Donna. Do you remember me? It's me. The Doctor. We travelled together, do you remember that?' the Doctor asked gently.

Donna looked at him very carefully. At first it seemed as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but then her memories came back and she grasped her own head.

'Doctor!' she gasped, the pain returning in her head. 'You… you took my memories! I am not supposed to remember! Help me!'

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, whispering reassuring words in her ear, and he placed his fingers on her temples, trying to take away the pain. He succeeded only partially, Donna was still in pain, but he could make it bearable for her. He could fix her completely in the TARDIS, or so he hoped. Maybe he would only make it worse.

'Donna… before I take you with me to the TARDIS… Do you want this? I mean… do you want to risk it? It is dangerous… I could also… make you forget me again,' the Doctor whispered. He was very scared for her answer and he knew that he couldn't make her forget him again. He couldn't do that a second time, it would feel like another loss. And he wouldn't lose Donna again.

'What is wrong with Shaunie?' Donna asked, completely ignoring the Doctor's question.

The nickname 'Shaunie' alone made the Doctor want to gag. The man had hurt her and she still thought he was more important to her than her own mind. Her own mind was in danger and she only worried about her so-called husband.

'He is coming with us. He needs some… _medical _attention. Don't worry about that now. I need to know what you want me to do,' the Doctor asked, forcing her to look him in the eyes again.

'Don't you even think about taking my memories away again, spaceman!' Donna said fiercely, and the Doctor smiled proudly at that. That was his old Donna again. 'You better find a way to help me out of this, otherwise you will be the one to end up with a memory loss after I am through with you!'

'Of course I'll help you,' the Doctor smiled. 'I will do everything that is in my power to help you, trust me. Even if it meant tearing the universe apart, you will always go first.'

'Good. Now tell me what's wrong with Shaun. Shaun? What's wrong, love?' Donna asked gently, walking over to Shaun.

'Broken leg,' Shaun murmured, not sure if he should say anything else.

'What did you do now, silly?' Donna asked, placing a hand on his good leg.

'Nothing… I…' Shaun said, but the Doctor interrupted him.

'Do you know why you were so ill, Donna?' the Doctor asked, pulling her gently away from Shaun. When Donna shook her head, he continued. 'Your mind was, and still is, very fragile. Shaun, the man you call your husband, hurt you. And I have seen that. I saw how he abused you and how he yelled at you and how he hurt you.'

'So? What makes you think that is any of your business? It was just a row… I haven't forgiven him yet, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other,' Donna said, defending her husband.

'He needs to be taught some manners. He needs to learn how to treat a lady,' the Doctor said.

'Wait. Hang on…' Donna said, her mind already making the link, 'are you saying that _you _are responsible for his broken leg? Have you done that?'

'He could have killed you,' the Doctor replied, trying to justify his actions. Not that he expected Donna to actually approve, but it was worth a try. He wouldn't change his mind anyway. Donna just had to accept that.

'That doesn't mean you have to hurt him!' Donna yelled, stroking Shaun's hair gently. 'You will not touch him again, do you hear me, spaceman?'

'I haven't even got started, _Earth girl_. You are both coming with me to the TARDIS, I am going to save you from your burning mind, and then I will continue my business with Mr. Temple here. You complete me, Donna Noble. If I can save you, and keep you safe, then that is the proof that I am truly _invincible,' _the Doctor smiled. 'And Shaun will be destroyed for hurting you. I protect my companions, no matter what is standing in my way.'

'You will _not _touch him, Doctor. What happened to you?' Donna frowned. 'You were never like this, you never kill or wound. You even spared the killer of your own daughter!'

The Doctor swallowed when Donna mentioned his daughter. Just when he thought he had some family, a daughter, she was taken from him by some foolish, arrogant human being. And it angered him, it hurt him. And he was looking forward to the day he could see the lights fade from that human's eyes. He was still waiting for the day that he could have his revenge on general Cobb. Maybe he could torture the man first, when he had tested his methods on Shaun first…

'That's just it, Donna. Can't you see it? The loss of my daughter made me realize that I never wanted to lose anyone ever again. And then you had to leave. And that was just the last straw. I went back for Rose, I went back for you. And I have found you both. And that made me realize that there is _nothing _I can't do. Nothing at all. I am almighty, I can do anything. I am _never _going to lose someone ever again. I don't follow any laws anymore, I _make _them. So if I want to punish someone who has hurt someone I like, then I will make sure that they get the punishment they deserve,' the Doctor said darkly.

Donna stumbled backwards, knowing very well what the Doctor was capable of. And to hear him talking like this, made her afraid. And it worried her.

'Don't look so scared, Donna. You don't have to fear me. I came back to protect you. Nothing else. And I promise you that I will never lose you again,' the Doctor said.

Donna was certain about that. But somehow she find it frightening. He would never lose her again, but at what cost? He would literally do anything to protect her and the girl named Rose.

'Please don't hurt Shaun. You know how it feels to lose someone, of all people you know best how it is to see someone you love getting hurt. Is that what you want me to feel as well?' Donna whispered.

'You don't need him. He is replaceable. You can walk with me in eternity, you can stay with me. You don't need this unreliable, weak human. I can show you greatness, I can offer you the stars. Ask yourself what _that _piece of nothing has to offer you,' the Doctor said venomously.

'At least _he _is not insane and a power-hungry evil Time Lord. But I am sure that you have been told that before. And although I am scared of you, I really am right now, I don't think I am going to give you Shaun and just let you do whatever you want with him. He is _my _husband and no Martian is going to take him away from here. Are you really the Doctor?' Donna asked suspiciously.

'I am not from Mars… And yes, I really am the Doctor. Look at me, how many blokes do you know with a pinstriped suite, a long trench coat and converse? And you can't change my mind. I need someone to practice on, and this disobedient little man is just perfect. He doesn't even resist,' the Doctor smiled.

'That is because he is a good man. Clearly you are not, considering you have these sick thoughts,' Donna snapped.

'I never have been a _good _man, Donna. Do you even know what I have done? What I can do? You are coming with me right now, Noble, or your mind will burn up. And I don't want to see that happen. I have taken a very great risk by coming here for you. You might die if you don't come with me now,' the Doctor said, holding out his hand.

'Then Shaun will stay here.'

'He will come too.'

'Then you have to promise that you won't hurt him. You have to promise that you will fix his leg and bring him back safely,' Donna demanded.

'I don't take orders from anyone. Not from Rose, not from you and certainly not from anyone else. If you don't come with me, I will personally make sure that Shaun will _feel _how much power I really have. I can _destroy _him,' the Doctor growled, forcing Shaun to stand up.

Shaun winced and he fought back the urge to cry out in pain.

'YOU ARE HURTING HIM!' Donna yelled furiously.

'Then come with me,' the Doctor said calmly, though his eyes were determined and left absolutely no room for discussion.

'Good. As soon as you have saved me, then I will make you feel how much power _I _really have. Because really, Doctor, I can be just as dangerous as you can be.'

'We shall see about that. Because as soon as I have saved you, my war will begin. Try to stop me then. I would like to see you try. Because _nothing _is going to stand in my way from keeping my companions safe anymore. I will shape this universe again,' the Doctor said lowly, with a tone in his voice that Donna could identify as truly murderous.

She was afraid of the Doctor, and if she was afraid of him, then everyone should be. The Doctor was not someone to underestimate. She had to tread carefully. But she would help the Doctor, he was just not himself. There had to be a way to cure them. And if Rose hadn't succeeded in that yet, then now it was up to her. She had to think of something.


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay, chapter 28! And Donna is back! (sort of...) And the Doctor is getting a bit scarier now, well... much scarier tbh. But I am sure Donna can save the day eventually! I am not quite sure how far I will let Rose go with... stuff (Spoilers :p), you'll have to read for yourself, sorry...**

**It is a bit longer this chapter, and again a bit darker than the previous chapters, and of course I would really like to hear what you all think! **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter! -X-**

* * *

'Donna, this is Rose, I have mentioned her before. Rose, this is Donna. And this one here,' the Doctor pointed at the man he was dragging with him, 'is Shaun. Donna's husband, apparently.'

The Doctor left Shaun on the floor, not bothering to give him any attention. He took Donna's arm, ignored her protests, and he placed her on the captain's chair in the middle of the TARDIS. He tried to make a connection between Donna and his ship by sorting some wires and he placed them on Donna's head, in the hope that the TARDIS could help her. His ship could at least make her pain less worse and she could maybe, eventually, put Donna completely out of danger. But that needed time.

'Donna… the TARDIS is going to try to clean your mind. I am going to put you into sleep so that your brains are completely open. When you are asleep, you can't resist. It is going to be fine. You trust me, don't you?' the Doctor asked, placing his hands on his friend's temples, ready to make her fall asleep.

'I… don't know…' Donna's reply was.

And that was the truth, she honestly didn't know if she could trust him. And when she was asleep, she couldn't protect Shaun. The Doctor had said that he wouldn't do anything, but she didn't really believe him. She could feel the pure anger in the Time Lord and she knew that he was not easy to stop. He was not going to let his mind being changed only by her. But still… the Doctor had been right. If she didn't let him try to help her, then she might burn up. And then she really was useless to him. And she didn't want that, she had to help him. Pull him out of the darkness.

'Just get on with it,' Donna whispered, and the Doctor made sure that she fell asleep.

The TARDIS made soft humming sounds, that only the Doctor could translate. He knew that his ship was trying to get the most of the Time Lord consciousness out of Donna, and he knew that his ship needed some time to get it done properly. If she succeeded at all. It was still one big guess.

'_You_,' the Doctor said, turning his attention back to Shaun, still ignoring Rose, who had been watching the scene with complete astonishment and confusion, 'you are going to suffer _very _badly for trying to hurt Donna and for trying to challenge me.'

Shaun didn't dare to do or say anything, his leg hurt like hell and he was not feeling very confident about winning a fight against the Doctor. He could do nothing else than just nodding and trying to be respectful towards the Time Lord in the hope that he would be spared that way.

'Do you already see that you have been wrong?' the Doctor asked strictly.

Shaun nodded carefully, not quite sure if he had to speak or not. So he choose something in between speaking and saying nothing. 'Yes… Doctor…' he whispered.

'You are a very bad liar… You are just saying that because you are a coward. You are scared. You are beyond scared. But you know that you can't fight me, that is why you are suddenly so tame… How thick do you think I am?' the Doctor asked, advancing on Shaun with his fists clenched.

'No! Honestly, that is not… you are not thick! I never implied that! I am the one who is thick!' Shaun said, defending his head with his arms, afraid of what was going to come.

'Good answer… I like it when my prisoners are submissive… Since you are so eager to follow my orders, then follow this one. I want you to show some resistance. I want you to fight me,' the Doctor said, looking down on the man.

'What… why? I can't possibly… I have a broken leg! Please! Why would you want me to do that?' Shaun asked.

'I need some justification for what I am going to do with you. That just feels better towards Donna, since she is so attached to you. Do as I say.'

Shaun tried to get up, feeling the throbbing pain in his leg. He tried to lunge at the Doctor, who immediately floored him again.

'And just for this rebellious action, I can imprison you and torture you whatever I like. You see, I do have rules. I can't put you in prison for no reason of course. But now I have true evidence, and Rose is my witness. Normally I don't really do this, justifying my actions, but this is only for Donna,' the Doctor said.

'Then she saw that you forced me to do this as well, didn't she?' Shaun said.

'But she won't tell Donna that, she knows the consequences. She knows that she needs to listen to me,' the Doctor said smugly. 'Don't you, Rose?'

He didn't wait for Rose's answer. Instead he grabbed Shaun's hair and dragged him into the corridor and asked the TARDIS for a small prison chamber. It appeared right in front of him and he threw Shaun in, who couldn't fight back his tears anymore.

'I am a master in manipulation, I can manipulate Donna as well if that is necessary. So don't think she will believe you. I _control _you now. Do you see those handcuffs on the wall?' the Doctor asked.

Shaun nodded, looking at the chains the Doctor was talking about.

'I want you to cuff yourself and then you will swallow the key. Go on,' the Doctor said, his voice almost a whisper.

Shaun crawled over to the wall and he did as he was told. He cuffed one of his hands and he swallowed the key, just like the Doctor wanted. Now he really couldn't get away anymore.

'You are such a good boy… I like that. You keep this attitude and I might just offer you something to eat later. But first I am going to have some fun… And I want you to _scream_. Is that clear? I want you to feel the pain, I want you to beg me and I want you to fear me. If you do that for me, then I will try to keep you conscious.'

Shaun looked up at the Doctor and he saw the pure hatred and fury radiating form the alien. This wasn't a personal matter; Shaun was certain that the Doctor didn't hate him _this _much. They barely knew each other. No, Shaun just had the misfortune to be in the Doctor's way at the wrong time, the Doctor had just bottled up all his anger and frustration only to lash out at the first one who annoyed him. And that was Shaun.

'Why won't you let me go?' Shaun asked with a small voice.

'I need to know what method is the most effective on human beings. As soon as I know that, then you are useless to me and then I will find someone else to play with. Someone more specific,' the Doctor said wickedly. 'I've never tested them before. I don't want to look like a fool when I am with my _real _enemies and it turns out my methods don't work. I can't have that. I want people to take me serious. Because they shouldn't question my power.'

Shaun didn't say anything in return, he could just as well give up. The Doctor was not going to listen to him anyway.

'I really shouldn't talk so much… Let's start… If you cooperate well enough, then I might stop earlier,' the Doctor grinned as he decided what he was going to do to Shaun first. He wanted to see blood. And he was going to make Shaun bleed like hell. And after Shaun, the rest would follow. No one would be safe from the Oncoming Storm.

* * *

Rose was waiting in the console room, keeping an eye on Donna, who was still fast asleep. Or unconscious. Rose couldn't tell the difference right now. She really hoped that this Donna could help the Doctor, that she could make him see what he was doing. The Doctor needed to realize that he couldn't save everyone and that he wasn't as powerful as he liked to think. But so far, Rose hadn't succeeded in that; on the contrary, she had encouraged the Doctor to go back for Donna. So now he was really convinced that he could do anything, now that Donna was back. And as soon as Donna would wake up, the Doctor had once again won.

Just when she started to wonder where the Doctor had gone, the Time Lord entered the console room again. He had been gone for almost one hour and Rose noticed that he had blood on his coat and hands. She even spotted some traces of blood in his neck. Whatever he had done, Rose felt that it couldn't be something good.

'Doctor?' she asked carefully, knowing that she had to take greatest care when confronting the Doctor with something he had done wrong in her eyes. 'You have blood on your… whole body.'

'Yes.'

'If you don't mind me asking… What have you done?' Rose asked.

'Taught Shaun a lesson.'

'Have you killed him?' Rose asked shocked.

'Of course not, how can I punish a dead man? I promised him to hurt him, so I did.'

'Donna wouldn't like that!' Rose said.

'Donna doesn't have to know anything about this. As soon as I am done with that human, I drop him off in London and Donna never has to know what happened to him. Besides, I really don't care what others think about me. I am just not going to tell her. And neither are you, if you know what's good for you,' the Doctor said darkly.

'It would hurt her,' Rose whispered.

'Exactly. So you will keep your mouth shut.'

'You scare me, Doctor. You really scare me. All this time when you showed me the universe, I thought you were my friend, I thought I loved you, but now you have become my greatest nightmare. And that is not a joke, even in my sleep, I am frightened that you will hurt someone again. Someone I love. Or that you will destroy civilizations only because you think it is right,' Rose said softly, closing her eyes to wait for an outburst. But it didn't come, yet.

'No… I don't scare you, I _protect _you. You are the only one, and Donna, who don't have to fear me. The rest of the universe should be scared. They all should have nightmares about me. But not you. Don't you _dare _having nightmares about me,' the Doctor growled.

'I can't help it… I am sorry…'

'I get it. Something happens that is not your wish and you decide to turn against me. It is not me who is selfish, it is you. You used me! You used me only because you wanted to see the stars. You pretended to love me and now that I finally do what _I _like you turn your back at me. No matter what I do, you keep being ungrateful. Only because things don't happen the way _you _want it,' the Doctor snarled viciously.

Rose took a step back and put up her hands, not wanting to end up in a fight with him. She had to keep him as her friend.

'No! No, that is not true! I did love you! Honestly! Until you started killing people…' Rose said quickly.

'You don't accept me the way I am, Tyler. I can't have that. You used to worship me, you used to love me… But you were only pretending… All of it was a lie, you have been lying to me all that time… How did you do that? How did you make _me _fall in love with you? Because I am starting to think that you manipulated me into this,' the Doctor said with a deadly whisper.

'I didn't make you love me! I didn't! We used to love _each other_!' Rose yelled desperately.

'Maybe I don't really love you… Maybe you just made me think that… But how…' the Doctor said, glaring at Rose. 'HOW DID YOU DO THAT!'

The Doctor grabbed Rose's shoulders and he shook her, trying to make her confess. His eyes were wild with rage. He was blind. He couldn't see what he was doing. He had fallen into madness and he now even doubted Rose. He saw evil in everything right now, while he himself was the greatest evil.

'I didn't do anything! Please, Doctor, you are hurting me!' Rose whimpered.

'THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!' the Doctor shouted frantically. 'I AM A TIME LORD! I COULD NEVER HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!'

'But you did! Remember? You love me! Doctor, please! I am Rose!'

'I know who you are. You are _evil_. Thinking you can manipulate me like this. I've got some news for you, little girl. I am _not _your boyfriend or whatever you want me to be. _You _made me like this. And I want you to tell me how…' the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

'I can't tell you! I haven't done anything! How could a human manipulate a Time Lord?' Rose returned the question.

'DO NOT LIE TO ME!' the Doctor thundered and he seized her throat. 'I don't know how you have done this, so you are going to tell me.'

'I haven't done anything, Doctor! Please, you have to believe me!' Rose cried, trying to pull his cold hand away from her throat.

'Be warned, Tyler… I don't show kindness, I don't show mercy. I am _not _your protector anymore. You are not safe from me. And having lost me as your protection means that you are not safe _at all_. So you better start talking…' the Doctor hissed, tightening his grip. '_Now._'

'Please…' Rose whimpered softly.

'Have it your way then. Maybe you will talk when I make you watch how I can destroy some of your friends. Do not ever lie to me, Rose. Because messing with me like this makes me capable of very, very dangerous things. Believe me, I can make you talk,' the Doctor sneered, his hand now grabbing Rose's neck to lead her back to the control panel.

'I didn't do anything! I am not lying! Look inside my mind and you will see that I am speaking the truth!' Rose yelled.

'If you are smart enough to mislead me, then you are also smart enough to block my telepathic attacks. I am not falling for your lies ever again,' the Doctor snarled.

'If I was really so smart, then I would never have said that I don't love you,' Rose defended herself.

'I don't think so. Because you see now that I am going to do things my own way. And you can't stand that, so you want to leave me. Now shut up before I _make _you shut up,' the Doctor said, giving Rose a glare she had never seen before. He was angrier than she had ever seen him and he had completely lost his mind.

'And just so you know,' the Doctor continued, 'I hope that you haven't done anything to Donna in the time that I was gone, because you _will _regret that.'

'I am not like that! I would never! You are being ridiculous! Just _stop _that!' Rose yelled and she tried to make the Doctor stop pressing buttons and pulling levers. But he seized her wrist and threw her against the control panel.

'How can I possibly believe you? You tried to kill me multiple times. You have been standing in my way too many times. Maybe nothing you said has ever been true. Maybe you don't even care about seeing your friends being slaughtered. Do you even care about your mom?' the Doctor asked close to Rose's ear.

'Of course I care about them. I would never put their lives in danger. You have seen that before. You can trust me!'

'That's the problem. See, I have never loved a human being before. So how is it possible that you have tricked me in to this? And you never _really _loved me, because if you did you would have done anything to stay with me. Just like I did anything to stay with you. I can see it now… You tried to _ruin _me,' the Doctor said.

Rose shook her head furiously, desperately thinking of a way how she could make the Doctor see that she hadn't been trying to deceive him.

'I've got news for you, _Tyler_, it didn't work. I am still here, and I am still myself. Your plan didn't work. But I still want to know how you did this,' the Doctor growled, pulling a lever and landing the TARDIS.

'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' Rose shouted.

'Do you care about your friends and family? Or was that a trick as well? Was that all acting? It was… wasn't it? You don't care about anything! You just lied about _everything_,' the Doctor snarled, grabbing Rose's hair and exposing her throat. 'I see what you have been trying to do… You made me fall in love with you only because you wanted to travel across this universe, and then you tried to leave me and even kill me because you didn't get what you wanted anymore.'

'I left you before and I came back, for you! I came back for you, Doctor! And if I really was so selfish, then I would have stayed with you to rule over the universe! But I am _not _selfish, and that is why I wanted to leave you!' Rose cried. 'LET ME GO!'

'I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!' the Doctor shouted. 'I said I would never leave you, and I am not going to give you the satisfaction to leave me. You are not getting rid of me that easily, girl. You need to be punished.'

'Doctor! Please! It's me, Rose! Your Rose!' Rose yelled. 'I LOVE YOU!'

'You are lying, you are trying to save yourself. No one loves me, no one can ever love me. I am not a person to fall in love with,' the Doctor said, not shouting anymore.

'But I did,' Rose said softly, seeing that the Doctor was starting to come back to reality again. He had to recognize her as who she was. He had to snap out of this madness.

'Rose…' the Doctor whispered, letting go of her. He dropped down on his knees and looked at her with a completely different look in his eyes. He was sad. 'Rose… Forgive me… I never meant to hurt you…'

'It's okay, Doctor,' Rose said, though it wasn't okay at all. But she couldn't say anything else. She was already quite happy that he had let her go and that he didn't actually go to her friends and family. Rose kneeled down and placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek. 'I am here, Doctor… I will help you.'

But just as soon as the Doctor's anger had vanished, it returned again. He slammed Rose's hand away and he got to his feet.

'Don't _touch _me, human. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone. And I certainly don't need traitors here in my ship,' the Doctor growled darkly and he towered over Rose.

'I am not a traitor! I am on your side!' Rose said again trying to calm him down.

'THEN PROVE IT!' the Doctor bellowed, forcing Rose to stand up. 'Do you follow my orders, human?'

Rose didn't like the way he was talking to her, she certainly didn't like the fact that he was addressing her with 'human'. As if she was a lesser species. Which she probably was. But it implied that he didn't recognize her anymore as Rose, and that really frightened her. She knew that the Doctor would never harm her, but the Doctor seemed to have gone mad. And he would even go madder if he saw that he had hurt Rose. So she decided to nod and to please him whatever it took. She had to protect him from himself and she had to hope that Donna would wake up very soon.

'Good. Now… If I told you to kill someone, would you do it?' the Doctor asked.

'Not if that someone was innocent,' Rose answered.

'So you don't obey me?' the Doctor said, his offensive attitude returning.

'No! No, I would kill someone!' Rose said quickly.

'Then prove it,' the Doctor said with a feral grin.

Rose backed away quickly, trying to win some time. Donna had to wake up. Rose couldn't control the situation at all and the Doctor only became more and more dangerous. If Donna couldn't save the situation right now, then Rose had no other choice. She had to kill someone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Things are reeeaaally not looking very good for Rose. As you will find out at the end of this chapter ;) Poor Rose... I am sorry. I almost feel like a Moffat. Almost. I don't think I am as evil as he is...**

**Enjoy the chapter and please leave me comments!**

**-Xx-**

* * *

Rose let herself fall down on the couch, trying to keep breathing. She didn't want to murder someone, but she didn't have a choice either. The Doctor would not accept it when she simply ignored his orders. He was too far gone for that. He would hurt her, and her family. He would destroy her and not show any kind of mercy. He had gone insane, he didn't recognize her as Rose anymore. Right now, she was just as much an enemy of him as a Dalek. In his eyes, she was nothing more than just a submissive slave.

'You want me to… kill?' Rose asked weakly.

'I suppose you could refuse… But that would not be very wise,' the Doctor said simply.

'Is it Shaun? Do you want me to kill an innocent man?' Rose asked snappy.

'Don't use that tone on me, human,' the Doctor warned. 'No. Not _Shaun_. I want someone else dead. Someone who is everything but innocent. I want to take the life from the killer who murdered my own daughter.'

'Don't you want to have that pleasure yourself?' Rose asked carefully.

'I am not going to kill him instantly. I want to make him afraid. I want him to regret what he has done. I want him to feel pain. So much pain that he begs me to kill him. And I will leave him suffering. And yes, I will take his life _myself_. I want to be his killer. You are going to kill everyone else who is standing in my way. You are going to prove to me that you are worthy of my trust.'

'You want me to become a murderer?'

'No, I want you to show me your loyalty. That is something entirely different.'

'You know I can't kill people! Why do you even ask this from me?'

'You wanted to prove to me that you are still on my side… So now you have the chance. Don't make me change my mind about offering you this chance, you know what will happen if you defy me,' the Doctor snapped.

'But… I am _Rose, _Doctor, you care for me,' Rose whispered.

'I know! That's what I don't understand! You are _human_. I am not supposed to care for you. I don't care about any human being. If you don't do as I say, then that is all the proof I need for knowing that you have been deceiving me,' the Doctor said, his voice softening. 'Please show me that you are on my side… Please… I don't want to have to break you…'

'You don't have to, Doctor,' Rose whispered.

'I certainly do. And I will. Don't think that I am kind. Don't make that mistake. I am _not _kind and if I have to, then I will punish you. I will make sure that you regret trying to deceive me,' the Doctor said, his eyes darkening again.

'You still love me, don't you?' Rose asked quietly.

'OF COURSE I DO!' the Doctor shouted. 'And I want to make sure that you haven't been using me. I can't possibly _love _a human Earth girl. There must be something going on. And I will find out what if you don't obey me right now. You are going to follow my orders, and if you don't, then I will get an answer out of you. Trust me, I will make every person you ever cared about burn.'

'If you love me, then don't make me do this. You have said so yourself, killing makes you a different person,' Rose said, placing a hand on one of the Doctor's hearts.

'I was weak back then. Killing is sometimes necessary. And I do love you, but you need to proof to me that I am right to love you. So go on. You first. And when I give you an order, _any _order, you will obey me,' the Doctor said, roughly pushing Rose away from him.

'DONNA! PLEASE WAKE UP!' Rose shouted, but the Doctor covered her mouth with his hand and he seized her arm to drag her out of the TARDIS.

'Do you _want _me to punish you?' he snarled in her ear as soon as they were outside. 'I believe I have told you to _leave Donna alone_. She doesn't need to be woken up for this. Now if you try that again, we will go straight back to Earth and I will make you pay for it. Understood?'

The Doctor pulled Rose closer just to make Rose feel that he was being serious.

'Yes,' Rose whimpered from under the Doctor's hand and he let her go.

'I've got this for you,' the Doctor said, giving Rose the silver knife he had kept in his pocket all that time. 'You will take this, and you will use it when I tell you to.'

Rose took the knife, furiously praying that no one would provoke the Doctor, because she really didn't want to use the small weapon. She could never kill someone. And certainly not in cold blood. But on the other hand, if she refused to obey him, then he would kill them himself and after that he would go after her family. So she really had no choice. If he decided that he wanted someone dead, then there was nothing anyone could do about it. They would die, no matter how, no matter when. It was not easy to change the Time Lord's mind.

'They built houses! They have actually built on the surface of the planet! Last time I was here, they all lived underground, but apparently they have learnt how to live outside,' the Doctor said, looking around him.

Indeed, there was a complete village around them, with humans and fish-like creatures walking around.

'Doctor… What are those?' Rose said, pointing at the creatures.

'Those are Hath. I don't think they are going to bring very much trouble. It's the humans I have got a problem with. They shot my daughter,' the Doctor said, his eyes darkening and he approached one of the soldiers.

'You there!' the Doctor called and the soldier turned around. 'Do you remember me? I am the Doctor.'

The young man seemed to be thinking very hard, but then he smiled.

'Of course I remember you! You brought us peace, you brought us life,' the man said gratefully.

'See? There are decent human beings. They are hard to find, but there are still people who know how to talk to me,' the Doctor whispered to Rose.

Rose had her fingers crossed. She hoped that everyone here was so polite and that she didn't have to kill any innocent people just because the Doctor wanted to.

'I am sorry, I didn't catch that,' the soldier said.

'It wasn't meant for you. What have you done to general Cobb? Is he still alive?' the Doctor asked, straight to the point. He didn't want to waste any of his time here.

'General Cobb… Yes, he is still alive,' the soldier said, swallowing nervously. He knew what Cobb had done to Jenny. 'He is still imprisoned. And I guarantee you, he won't become a free man anymore.'

'Good. I want to see him. Lead me the way,' the Doctor demanded.

'There are no visitors allowed anywhere near him. He is being kept in isolation,' the man said.

'Then I suggest you make an exception. You know what I have done for you and your people. I have every right to demand things of you. Now bring me to him,' the Doctor said.

'Yes… of course,' the soldier said nervously and he led the way to the small prison where the general was supposed to be.

'Here you are, sir,' the man said, opening the main door to the cell blocks. 'He is in cell four, corridor eight. Follow me, please.'

The soldier could get past all the security with no trouble, he was allowed to be in the prison. So within five minutes, the Doctor, Rose and the soldier were face to face with general Cobb. The old general looked up, confused and very tired. When he saw who his visitor was, his eyes widened and he pressed his back against the wall.

'Mister Cobb, you have visitors,' the soldier said, as if it wasn't already obvious enough.

'I don't want visitors! Please send them away!' Cobb said, trembling completely.

'You are not in the position to make demands. I want you to come with me,' the Doctor said very coldly, his eyes like ice.

'No… no, please! Just leave me here! Just let me die in my own hell here!'

'This is not hell. If you think that _this _is hell, I wonder what you call that what is awaiting you. You are a murderer, Cobb. You are the killer of my only family I had left. Just when I thought I had someone to care for, you took her away from me. So don't think I will leave you here. Compared to what I have in mind for you, _this _little cell is heaven. And now it is time to bring you to hell,' the Doctor growled.

The soldier looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. He didn't know that this was what the Doctor was planning. But when he looked the Doctor in the eyes, he felt that he couldn't refuse anything the Time Lord told him to.

'Open his cell for me,' the Doctor ordered, and the young man did as he was told.

Of course the Doctor could've just used his screwdriver, but knowing that this humans obeyed him gave him much more satisfaction.

'Now… I have to warn you, _Cobb_,' the Doctor hissed, grabbing the general's collar, 'You will _not _try to resist me. I am going to enjoy watching you break. You are going to be so much more fun than that pathetic excuse for a human being I have in my TARDIS right now. I can dump him now I have you… Do you regret killing my daughter?'

Cobb nodded furiously, hoping that that would be enough. But of course it wasn't.

'Good. I am going to make you regret it even more. It is almost impossible to give you the pain you deserve for taking her life, but I am going to try my very best,' the Doctor sneered. 'And when I say my very best, then that means that you will suffer very, very badly.'

'Doctor… Let's go…' Rose whispered soothingly, but that was not going to work. Certainly not after the fight they have had. The Doctor didn't trust her anymore, she had no power over him.

'SHUT UP, TYLER!' the Doctor shouted. 'I believe you still have to prove me something, until then, you will shut your mouth. Understood?'

Rose nodded weakly and she felt the weight of the knife pressing against her leg.

'No one… and I really mean _no one… _has _anything _to say to me. And especially not humans. You are all filth. You will come with me, and if you resist, I will make your hell just a bit more painful for you,' the Doctor said, returning his attention to Cobb.

Cobb only nodded and he walked with the Doctor when he led them out of the prison, the soldier first. The soldier succeeded in avoiding difficult questions by telling the guards that he had his orders from a higher authority. And the guards just took his words. They walked all the way back to the TARDIS without any further problems, much to Rose's relief. She didn't kill anyone and perhaps she didn't have to anymore. The Doctor and Rose left the soldier outside and the Time Lord immediately changed the coordinates of his ship back to London. He wanted to get rid of Shaun as soon as possible. He made sure that the TARDIS materialized outside the flat, leaving Shaun behind. The Doctor grabbed Cobb again and he led him to the same room where Shaun had been just a couple of moments ago.

'You will not get away from here very soon,' the Doctor said viciously, seizing Cobb's jaw very painfully. He wanted the man to feel pain. 'You can mentally prepare yourself here. Because there is a lot coming up for you. Start being afraid. Start crying now. Start thinking how you can get yourself out of this situation. I am coming back for you. I will _destroy _you completely.'

With those threatening words, the Doctor left the room and he went back to Rose, who was still standing in the control room, waiting for what the Doctor was going to do with her.

'Don't think you are done with me now that you didn't have to kill anyone. I will go to some other planet and there you _will _kill the first organism you see. Innocent or not. You will have to prove to me that you are prepared to do anything for me in my name. You said you loved me, so now you are going to give your words meaning,' the Doctor said, going back to the control panel.

'No!' Rose said. 'I am sure we don't have to do that! There has to be another way to prove it to you! Besides killing innocent people. That is just not fair!'

'I'll be the one to decide that,' the Doctor growled. 'You have never done anything for me. You only used me. You have never shown any sign of love.'

'I have! I have kissed you, remember?' Rose said desperately.

'AND YOU THINK THAT CONVINCES ME?' the Doctor yelled frustrated.

'You think killing someone is an act of love?' Rose asked softly.

'In this case. Yes. I _don't _love you, Rose Tyler. You are human. I cannot possibly have fallen in love with you. You are wrong. You are evil. And I need you to obey me. You have been deceiving me, and you succeeded. How pathetic does that sound, eh? A Time Lord, deceived by a _human. _And the strange thing is that it still works. You still have that effect on me,' the Doctor said.

'What effect?' Rose said seductively, coming closer to the Doctor.

'You know what you are doing to me. Stop it.'

'Stop what, Doctor?' Rose asked, placing a hand on the back of the Doctor's neck. Maybe this was her only rescue. If he really still had feelings for her, then she could still seduce him. But she had to do it convincingly.

'I am warning you, Rose Tyler… Stop this,' the Doctor said, but he found that he wasn't strong enough for this.

'You don't want me to stop, do you?' Rose asked, her other hand stroking his chest.

'How… How do you…?' the Doctor began, but Rose silenced him by kissing him fiercely on the lips.

She pressed herself against him, hoping that he would get lost in the act and that he would come back to her again. He had to believe that she was his again. He had to believe that she loved him, she didn't want to take innocent lives after all.

The Doctor responded to the kiss and he placed his hands on Rose's back. But Rose could feel that he still wasn't himself. His hands felt different. They were rough and totally not how they used to be. He wasn't going to love her again. He wasn't going to believe her. He wasn't going to fall for this seduction. Plan B.

Rose tried to grab the knife that was still in her pocket without the Doctor noticing that one of her hands had left him. Maybe he was far enough gone not to notice. The took the knife firmly in her hand and raised her hand quickly, ready to attack the Doctor.

But the Doctor was quicker.

The Time Lord threw her on the floor, pinning her hands above her head and throwing the knife away. He sat down on top of her, so that there was no possibility that she could escape from him.

'Did you honestly think that I didn't notice that your hand was gone?' the Doctor whispered dangerously. 'Did you really think that I would fall for this… foolish act? Did you _really_ think that I wouldn't notice it when you tried to attack me with a knife? Well? I was right about you, wasn't I? You have been trying to kill me and to manipulate me all this time. Well? Tell me that I am right. TELL ME!'

Rose shrieked when she received those last harsh words. The storm in the Doctor's eyes was so close to her own eyes. She had to face his rage right now. And she wasn't so sure if she was going to survive his rage this time. She had ruined her chances. She was not safe from him anymore. She should have run away when she still had the chance. Now she was almost certain that every last sparkle of trust the Doctor had for her was gone now. She had tried to kill him. Multiple times. There was just no use in denying it anymore, although she _did _love him and all she wanted to do was save him from himself.

'I only want to help you…' Rose whimpered, her eyes begging the Doctor.

'Great way of helping me, isn't it? If you want to kill me, then do it properly, because having to face me after a failed attempt to murder is really not the most pleasant thing in the universe. Even a Dalek would be more pleasant right now,' the Doctor growled. 'I am disappointed, Rose Tyler. And very, _very _angry. What was wrong with me, why couldn't I _see _your true nature?'

'I didn't mean to! Really! I want to help you!' Rose sobbed.

'_Stop crying, human_,' the Doctor spat, coming even closer to Rose's face. 'Do you see what you have done? Do you see what is going to happen to you now?'

'Yes! I know what I have done! I am sorry, I am sorry, truly sorry,' Rose tried, fighting back her tears. The man she cared most about was now planning on getting rid of her. Or worse. She had a vague idea of what was coming, she knew what he was capable of. And she should've stayed by his side. Now all hope was lost. Even begging him wouldn't be enough.

'Sorry isn't enough, human. You know that. You have seen me. How many chances have I been giving you?'

'T-too m-much,' Rose stammered.

'Exactly. Too much. Please do remind me who is in charge here? Who is the most powerful here? Who is the one who has _all _the power and control?' the Doctor asked dangerously soft.

'Y-you of c-course…'

'Good. So you also know that you have been very stupid. And you also know that you are going to pay for your deeds. Cobb can wait, you know? I can focus on you first. Who knows, maybe you can bring me even more enjoyment than that general…' the Doctor smirked, stroking Rose's cheek with one hand. 'You toyed around with me… so I can certainly do the same with you…'


	30. Chapter 30

'Please let me leave!' Rose sobbed while the Doctor was still holding her down on the floor.

'You really are desperate to leave me, aren't you? You have made a promise. You said you wouldn't leave me. You are mine, Rose Tyler. You are still mine. And I won't let you leave me. I am going to leave you,' the Doctor said.

'That's the same thing! Just let me leave!'

'That is an entirely different thing from what you are suggesting. You just want to walk out of these doors, hoping that I will never come back again. But that is not how I am going to do this. Elenoriah tried to kill me before, and you know what I have done to her. Don't think that you are anything special. You are going to suffer just as badly as her for what you did to me. Perhaps you will suffer even more…'

'You are not keeping your promises either!' Rose yelled. 'You said you would never hurt me! You said that you would protect me!'

'Things have changed, Tyler. I am not here to protect you anymore, I am here to _hurt _you now,' the Doctor growled, seizing Rose's upper arm and forcing her to stand up.

Rose fought back her tears and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. 'Wh-what do you want from me then?' she whispered.

'Come on… Can't you guess what I am going to do with you? Use your imagination, use your brains for once,' the Doctor sneered.

'You are going to torture me? Do you want me to be your slave? Are you going to rape me?' Rose asked, her whole body trembling.

'I am a Time Lord, not a primitive ape. Why do humans always think that physical torture and rape are the worst things that could possibly happen? I can do better than that, there are more ways to hurt someone… I did the same to Jack,' the Doctor said.

'What did you do to Jack?' Rose asked terrified.

'Think. You can guess, can't you?'

'You said he was alright!' Rose yelled.

'Do _not _shout at me!' the Doctor said through gritted teeth. 'You silly girl… I said he was alright, so he is alright. Why would I lie about that? You still don't know what happened?'

Rose shook her head, biting her lip to fight back her tears. The Doctor, or what was left of the Doctor as Rose once knew him, came closer to Rose and he stopped when he stood next to her. He brought his face closer to her ear.

'Are you afraid, my little human?' he whispered in her ear, very softly.

Rose felt the shivers running down her spine. Whatever she tried, the Doctor didn't come back to her. He recognized her earlier, but he didn't seem to remember that moment at all. He had asked her to help her. He begged her to help him. But Rose was desperate, she couldn't help him. It was as if the Doctor was trapped in his own insanity. There was something very wrong with him. Sure, she had been wrong trying to stab him with a knife, but still... Now Rose was only in more danger, mortal danger. And Donna was still not waking up. She was the only one who could possibly stop the Time Lord, but she was not waking up.

'Donna! Donna, please! Please help me!' Rose yelled, pushing the Doctor away and running over to where Donna was sitting. But the Doctor grabbed her waist before she could tear away the cables from Donna's head.

'_Don't you dare_,' he growled furiously. 'She will die. You will _not _kill someone I care about. Donna is the one who is under my protection now. We are going to be great together. And you will not try to come between us. So _leave her alone._'

'LET ME GO! DONNA! HELP ME!' Rose shouted desperately, but the Doctor dragged her outside and he closed the door behind him.

'Answer my question. Are. You. Afraid?' the Doctor spat, pushing Rose against the TARDIS. She couldn't possibly get away from him.

'I'll leave you alone… I promise! I will never try to contact you ever again! Please… I am begging you, let me go!' Rose tried.

'I've told you. I won't let you go. You have caused me pain. You can go when I say you can go. You still have to pay a price. Now answer my question,' the Doctor repeated.

Suddenly Rose knew what the Doctor was planning on doing with her. He was going to hurt others to get through to her. He knew that that was her weakness. That was probably what he had done to Jack as well. Maybe he had even killed someone Jack cared about. And Rose was almost certain that that was exactly what the Time Lord was going to do to her as well.

'Don't hurt anyone… Please… Do what you want with me, but don't hurt anyone,' Rose begged.

'Don't pretend you are brave, you are weak. You can't save anyone from me. I already have you in my power, why would I want anything else from you? Answer. My. Question,' the Doctor ordered.

'You can have anything! All you have to do is ask! It is me you are angry with! Not someone else, me! So punish me!' Rose yelled.

'I AM PUNISHING YOU,' the Doctor shouted, slamming Rose back against the TARDIS. 'ANSWER MY QUESTION! NOW, TYLER!'

'Yes! Yes, I am afraid! More than that!' Rose said quickly. 'Doctor… Please… Remember how you wanted to be with me, how you wanted to protect me! Please! I only want to help you, you need someone to help you!'

'I don't need help, certainly not from you,' the Doctor growled. 'Time has changed. And so have I. I don't think you are afraid enough. You are not as afraid as you should be. Do you think I won't hurt you, is that it?'

Rose shook her head, she was surprised that she didn't look scared enough. She was absolutely terrified. She saw the Doctor's eyes, she knew that she should be afraid. And she was. After all the monsters she has seen, after all the terrors she has faced in the universe, she had never been more terrified than now. And there was nothing she could do about it anymore. She should have listened to the Doctor in the first place. She could have prevented this. She could have known that the Doctor was not going to let himself being killed by a simple human. She should have known that he wasn't going to let her go. And now he was going to destroy everything.

'Then why are you still talking to me? Why are you still looking me in the eyes? How is it possible you still _dare _to breath?' the Doctor asked.

'Because I can't get away from you. I can't run. I have no choice,' Rose whispered, looking at her feet now, avoiding the Doctor's cold gaze.

But the Doctor grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again. 'You are right. You can't run. You are my prisoner. My enemy. You have made the Oncoming Storm your enemy. Have you _any _idea what that means?'

Rose shook her head, she didn't know and she didn't want to know. She pressed herself against the TARDIS, just to be as far away from the Doctor as possible, even though that was impossible.

'Then it might be time that I showed you what that really means. I will show you what happens when you have me as your enemy. And I will start with Mickey. And after him, others will follow. And if you do anything I don't like, London will be leveled to the ground. By _my _hand,' the Doctor whispered in Rose's ear.

'COWARD!' Rose shouted. 'THEY HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!'

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had just yelled at the Doctor. That was a very big mistake. She shouldn't have yelled at him. Certainly not after his threats.

'What was that?' the Doctor asked with a deadly whisper in his voice.

'I don't know… I am sorry. I won't do that again! It came out before I knew it. Please? Please, Doctor, I am sorry! I am desperate, alright? I don't know what to do! I don't want you to hurt anyone and I don't know how to stop you!'

'You _can't _stop me. You have lost that power over me. You might have been able to stop me once, when I was prepared to give you everything. When I was prepared to be with you. But not anymore. I am going to make you regret hurting me,' the Doctor said. 'Oh, and if you call me a coward again, I will do some horrible things to Mickey you would never have even thought to be possible.'

Rose nodded. It was all she could do. There was no one to save her. No one to save Mickey. She was truly powerless. She had always thought that she was brave, but now she knew that that was only because the Doctor was on her side back then. He taught her to be brave. But she had lost him. A long time ago.

'Call him,' the Doctor ordered out of the blue.

'What? Who?' Rose stammered.

'Mickey the idiot, of course. Who else? Tell him that you are in danger. Tell him to come here. And tell him to do it quickly, because my patience is running thin.'

'But… why would he have to come here?' Rose asked.

'Because I don't know if he is at home or not and I don't want to waste time!' the Doctor said frustrated. 'I have better things to do!'

'Then why would you do this at all?' Rose asked.

'No more questions! Just do it!' the Doctor shouted, making Rose flinch.

Rose quickly took her phone and dialed Mickey's number. She waited and waited until she heard his voicemail. She sighed in relief. He was not answering.

'He isn't answering,' Rose reported to the Doctor, not making any effort to hide her relief.

'Give me your phone,' the Doctor said, clearly irritated.

Rose gave him her phone without complaining and the Doctor took his sonic and started to scan the phone.

'I know where the idiot is. He is at your home. With Jackie, apparently… I am not going to walk all the way to the Powell Estate, we'll take the TARDIS,' the Doctor said, pushing Rose back in the TARDIS. 'And remember… make one sound to wake Donna and you will regret it. Why would Mickey be with your mum?'

Rose shrugged, not daring to say anything.

'You must have an idea,' the Doctor said, changing the TARDIS's coordinates.

'They are good friends. They are the only ones who know where I am. All they have is each other, I suppose,' Rose whispered.

'All they have is each other… How lonely must they be,' the Doctor said sarcastically. 'All you can think about is yourself, eh? You leave everyone who loves you behind. Even me. I don't have someone else to talk with, ever thought about that? I will be left entirely alone. I have no one else.'

Rose saw for a very brief moment the sadness flashing in the Doctor's eyes, but he quickly recovered himself.

'You have Donna…' Rose said carefully.

'I don't know that for sure, do I? For all we know, she might not survive this! Maybe she will die, leaving me on my own. And I will not be responsible for what happens when I am alone. You will be responsible. You could have prevented what is going to happen to your family.'

'You won't give me the chance!' Rose defended herself.

'I gave you plenty of chances! You threw them away! You betrayed me! And now you have lost me. And you are going to lose everything in return. You made me do this, Tyler. I never wanted this to happen,' the Doctor said, and then his voice softened. 'You promised me to help me…'

'I still want to help you!' Rose protested, seeing the hurt look in the Doctor's eyes.

'Too late,' the Time Lord growled, his demonic expression returning. 'Out. We're there.'

He seized Rose's arm again and he forced out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. When they reached the front door, the Doctor stopped for a moment.

'Remember,' he said softly, tightening his grip on Rose's arm, 'you will do exactly what I tell you to. If you don't, I will personally see that your beloved will face a very painful time. You know who I am, what I can do. I don't want you to say anything, unless I order you to do so. Got that?'

Rose nodded obediently, knowing very well what he was capable of. The Doctor rang the doorbell, and a surprised Jackie opened the door only seconds later.

'Rose!' Jackie cried out, hugging her daughter. Rose didn't say anything in return, the Doctor had told her not to speak. 'You know who is here as well?'

Rose shook her head, even though she knew who else was in her home.

'Mickey!' Jackie yelled enthusiastically. 'Come in!'

The Doctor let go of Rose's arm and he took her hand instead. 'Go on… you first… I am sure you would love to see your friend… Make sure you greet him well enough, it might just be your last chance…' he whispered with an unpleasant tone in his voice.

Rose nodded, she had a nasty feeling in her stomach. This might be the last time she could see Mickey, it might even be the last time she could see her mother.

'Mickey!' she tried to smile. 'Good to see you!'

'And you!' Mickey smiled happily. 'And good to see you too, Doc.'

The Doctor didn't bother to smile back, he just sat down on the nearest chair and watched how Rose and Mickey were talking with each other. The last time he had been here, he had to apologize to Jackie because of his behavior. Jackie thought that he meant them no harm. How wrong and naïve was she to think that…

'Jackie!' he said, when Rose's mother sat down next to the Time Lord. 'I have to say something to you, and I am not going to repeat myself. So listen very carefully.'

Jackie saw the serious look of the Doctor and she nodded. The Doctor continued with a very low voice, so that Rose and Mickey couldn't hear him.

'Your daughter tried to kill me. Not once, but multiple times. And I don't accept that. I am a 900 years old Lord of Time, and I will _not _let human insects walk over me. So this visit, is the start of my punishment. I am not going to kill her, and I am not going to do something to you either. Not yet. I have come here for Mickey, and I just want to make sure that you stay out of my way. If you don't listen to my orders, you will be my direct enemy as well. And then I will use you against Rose as well. Have you got that?'

Jackie opened her mouth and closed it again, as if she couldn't really comprehend what the Doctor had been saying. Then she opened her mouth again. 'You promised me… You would keep her safe, no matter what,' she hissed.

'She tried to kill me. That changed a lot. Don't think you can stop me. Nothing will stop me from killing you as well if I want to,' the Doctor threatened. 'How well do you really know me?'

Jackie couldn't answer that question, she didn't know the Doctor at all now she was thinking about it. She knew she couldn't stop him.

'I am sorry… But… please, Doctor, forgive her. Let her stay here. You have already frightened her enough, I can see it. She is scared. She doesn't need punishment. She knows she has been wrong.'

'That is not enough for me. Now tell me… are you going to stay out of my way?' the Doctor asked.

Jackie looked at him and she saw he was being serious. Normally she would have slapped him in the face for talking to her and her daughter like this, but she wouldn't survive it. She knew that.

'Please…' Jackie said again.

'Jackie,' the Doctor said sternly, his eyes hardening.

'I won't,' Jackie said quickly, with a small voice she didn't even know she had.

'Good,' the Doctor said and then he stood up, making Rose flinch. Rose knew what was going to happen, but Mickey didn't. 'Mickey! Did you enjoy your little talk with Rose?'

Mickey wanted to say something in return, but Rose grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. It was probably not a smart thing to do right now, but she wanted to let Mickey know that she loved him. That she still cared for him, no matter what was going to happen. But of course Mickey was pulled away from her roughly. She already expected that. But it was worth it. She cared for Mickey and now he knew that. She might not love him anymore like she did, but he was still her best friend.

'What was that?' the Doctor growled at Mickey, who was thrown on the floor.

'I don't know… She suddenly kissed me,' Mickey grinned, wanting to stand up. But the Doctor pushed him back down with his foot. And Mickey's smile disappeared immediately.

'Doc? What are you doing?' he asked.

'Don't call me that. I am a Lord. And Lords are nobility. So you will address me as such. As for what I am doing, I am keeping you away from Rose,' the Doctor said, eerily calm.

Rose didn't get this anymore. She thought the Doctor didn't care about her at all anymore, but here he was, acting like a protective boyfriend. So he wasn't completely over her. He still couldn't stand other boys looking at her. But she also knew that that meant that the Time Lord was only angrier now. And love was an emotion that certainly wasn't there anymore. Not right now. His anger was taking over, his need for revenge.

'What's your problem? Have you been eating some weird alien food or something?' Mickey asked, half laughing. But when he looked at Rose, he saw the terror on her face. She slowly shook his head, telling him not to provoke the man who was holding him down.

'On your feet,' the Doctor ordered, and Mickey quickly stood up.

'If you touch me again, I will fight back. So be warned,' Mickey said, clenching his fists.

'You are very welcome to try,' the Doctor scoffed. 'But you will regret that. That is the only warning you get.'

'I won't let you intimidate me! Who the hell do you think you are?' Mickey yelled, ignoring the warning looks he was getting from Rose.

The Doctor gave Mickey a glare and he clenched his teeth. 'I am the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. And you will show me some respect. I am not human, remember? So be a good boy, and I might try not to hurt you too much for being this cheeky.'

'What's your problem?' Mickey repeated his question.

'I've told you… address me with more respect,' the Doctor said, his dark glare making Mickey very nervous. 'Rose… come here.'

Rose quickly came to the Doctor's side, she would do anything to calm him down right now. Mickey was in trouble, she could feel it.

'Here is your knife again. Remember how much you wanted to kill me with it?' the Doctor asked, rather rhetorically, and Rose shook her head. She never wanted to actually kill the Doctor. She knew that she couldn't kill him.

'Take the knife, Rose,' the Doctor said, a malice undertone in his voice.

'Why?' Rose whispered, taking the knife from the Doctor.

'Because you are going to hurt your beloved Mickey with it.'


	31. Chapter 31

Rose tried to keep the knife in her hands, but she couldn't possibly do anything to Mickey. She was trembling completely, and so was Mickey.

'I- I can't d-do it,' Rose stuttered, looking the Doctor in the eyes, who was staring back at her with cold and unforgiving eyes. He wasn't going to listen to her.

'You _will _do it. If you don't, then there will be consequences,' the Doctor said with a low voice. 'I can have whatever I want, whenever I want it. So you will just do as I say.'

'I can't… Please…' Rose whispered.

'You should have thought about that earlier.'

'I won't hurt him!' Rose said, lowering the weapon.

'Don't give me that. I know you can do it, you were very eager to hurt me with that knife. So now you can have your fun. And if you don't do it, I will try something else. Something far, far worse. Do not put me to the test, Tyler,' the Doctor snarled.

Rose took a step back, although she knew she didn't have a choice. There was no point in stopping the Doctor, he wanted to punish her, and he was going to give her hell. If would refuse to obey him right now, then he might do something far worse. He gave her that promise. Rose was shaking heavily, she could barely breathe. She couldn't feel her knees anymore and she had to give all her strength not to fall down and pass out.

'Do you need a little motivation?' the Time Lord asked, taking a few steps towards Mickey. He was clearly pissed off by the fact that Rose didn't obey him straight away.

Rose shook her head, but the Doctor already had his hands placed on Mickey's temples. Rose's eyes widened in fear.

'I can make him hate you. I can make him afraid. I can make him beg for you to kill him. I can torture his mind until it drives him mad…'

'Don't listen to him, Rose! Don't do anything! Don't do anything he says!' Mickey yelled, instantly receiving slap in the face from the Doctor.

'DON'T SPEAK WHEN I AM TALKING!' the Doctor shouted enraged. The sudden outburst made Mickey want to run and hide, and he quickly cowered back from the furious Time Lord. 'Say sorry,' the Doctor ordered.

'I am sorry!' Mickey said quickly.

'I said… say sorry.'

'I just told you! I am sorry!' Mickey repeated, now receiving a kick in the stomach.

'Convince me, human. Face on the floor and address me properly,' the Doctor commanded.

Mickey did as he was told. His face went to the floor and he mumbled his apologies. 'I am sorry, my lord. I didn't mean any disrespect.'

It felt weird for him to talk to the Doctor like that. He thought he knew the Time Lord, but apparently he didn't know anything about the alien at all. And here he was, kneeling at the man's feet, offering his apologies for something he wasn't even sorry about.

'You don't mean it, do you?' the Doctor asked, but Mickey didn't answer him back. 'Should I make him hate you?' the Time Lord asked, turning back to Rose.

Rose was about to give him an answer, but suddenly the Doctor fell down, unconscious. Rose looked up to see what had happened, and she saw her mother standing behind the Doctor, with a frying pan in her hand.

'Mom!' Rose shouted, half relieved and half afraid. 'Why did you do that?'

Jackie didn't answer that. Instead, she made herself ready to hit the Doctor again. And she was prepared to keep hitting the alien until he wouldn't be breathing anymore.

'Stop it!' Rose yelled, grasping the pan out of her mother's hand.

'He needs to die, Rose! He is dangerous! We have the chance now and we might not have another one!' Jackie shouted, wanting to take back her own weapon.

'She is right!' Mickey said. 'We need to end this, Rose. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I do know that the Doctor is not in his right mind.'

'We _can't _kill him. We don't know what horrors will take over the universe if we kill him right now. Haven't you thought about that? Without the Doctor to protect us, the Daleks might take over. Is that what you want?' Rose hissed.

'He doesn't protect us. He is just as bad as Daleks,' Jackie said firmly.

'You don't know that! Besides, he would never let himself get killed by humans,' Rose said.

'He doesn't really have a choice, does he,' Jackie snorted, looking down on the Time Lord.

'Maybe he can hear you,' Rose whispered. 'Maybe he is fooling us!'

'You are paranoia, Rose,' Mickey said, but he sounded nervously.

'Maybe he will regenerate, we don't even know if he will truly die! We can't take that risk, mom!' Rose said, clearly terrified.

'We can, and I will. If I don't do anything, he will continue hurting you and others,' Jackie said.

'If he wakes up… _When _he wakes up, he'll be beyond furious. There will be no mercy. He will find you, mom. He will hunt you down and make you pay and I don't want that to happen! I love you too much! You need to run. You have to hide and pray that he won't find you,' Rose whispered.

'I want to end this!'

'I know, but you have to leave this to me. I don't want him to go after you as well.'

'You have to promise me that you will stop this. Don't let him wake up,' Jackie said.

'I won't. Just make sure you are gone. I don't know if regenerating is going to… cure him. And once he has regenerated, there is no way in killing him anymore. I don't want him to see you and remember what you did to him,' Rose said quietly.

'He'll be angry at you as well. I am not leaving you behind,' Jackie said.

'Fine!' Rose sighed. 'If you really want to help, then go and get Donna. She is in the TARDIS, red hair, around her late thirties. You can't miss her. Just remove the cables from her and bring her here.'

'Cables?' Jackie frowned.

'It will make sense. If there is anyone who can help us through this, it is her. The Doctor has forbidden me to wake her up, but she is the only one who could help. So we have no choice. If the Doctor is going to regenerate, I want him to see her first,' Rose said.

Jackie hesitated for a moment, but then she quickly left her home. Rose was thinking about a way to injure the Doctor just enough to make him regenerate.

'Micks, how do you give a Time Lord injuries that will cause him to regenerate?' Rose asked.

Mickey shrugged. 'I don't know, but… shouldn't he be conscious if you want him to regenerate? I mean, how can he change himself when he is knocked out?'

'I'll just stab him the moment he opens his eyes,' Rose said determined.

'Are you sure?' Mickey asked, looking at a trembling Rose. 'Do you want me to do it for you?'

'No, I can do this. If I don't, I will put everyone in danger,' Rose whispered.

_'__Then do it,' _the Doctor's voice sounded in Rose's head.

Rose shook her head, thinking that she had imagined it. The Doctor hadn't moved. His lips hadn't moved either.

'What's wrong, Rose?' Mickey asked worried.

'Nothing, I just thought…'

_'__You thought I was talking to you? You were right, my Rose. I am in your head…' _the Doctor's voice sounded again.

Rose took a step back from him, ready to defend herself with the knife. 'He is talking to me!'

Mickey shook his head. 'I didn't hear anything, he is unconscious, Rose. You are imagining things.'

'I'm not!' Rose cried.

_Why don't you try to kill me, Tyler? Are you scared? Or don't you want me to change?' _

'I want my Doctor back! That's all I want!' Rose shouted, ignoring the confused looks Mickey was giving her.

_'__Killing me won't make me any friendlier, you know that. I can feel how scared you are. And your boyfriend as well… Look at that pathetic boy, how could you ever have chosen him over me?' _the Doctor said calmly.

Rose looked at Mickey, stupid enough. She shouldn't have done that. The Doctor shot back up and he grabbed both Rose's hands and slammed her down on the ground.

'Thinking I was unconscious? Respiratory bypass system. Haven't I ever told you about that? You disobeyed me again, Rose. And your mother did as well, she actually knocked me out for a couple of minutes. It took me quite some time to reach you telepathically,' the Doctor whispered.

Rose's eyes widened, but she was quite sure that the Doctor didn't hear anything of their conversation.

'Where is Jackie?' the Doctor asked, his eyes narrowing. 'TELL ME!'

'I- I… I don't know, Doctor, honestly,' Rose stammered.

'Stay where you are, Mickey,' the Doctor ordered when he saw Mickey moving.

Mickey stopped immediately, not wanting to bring Rose in any danger.

'You wanted to kill me again, didn't you? So know I will have to punish you _and _your mother. Why don't you humans ever learn something?' the Doctor hissed.

'Don't go after my mom, please!' Rose said softly.

'I will find her, my Rose. And she will pay. She will be sorry. And then, because you disobeyed me, I will make the Earth burn and make you watch. That must be enough punishment for you, I think.'

'No! No, don't do that! You always said that the Earth was under your protection! Why would you want to destroy it?' Rose said.

'Because I changed! I don't want these filthy apes to live. I have Donna back, and that is enough for me. If I want the Earth to burn, then she will. I don't see anyone here who is going to stop me. No one can stop me. There was no one to stop me in the Time War either. And since apparently no one cares enough for me to stop me, I will have my revenge on humanity. They should have thought about the consequences earlier. Now it is too late. They rejected me, and they will pay for it. Just like my own people rejected me,' the Doctor growled, releasing Rose and standing up.

Then the door opened again and a very angry Donna Noble stepped inside the room.

'How long exactly have you left me there on the TARDIS?' she said, walking over to the Doctor.

'Who has… Oh… of course, Jackie must have…' the Doctor said, but he received a slap in the face form Donna.

Rose swallowed nervously, seeing the murderous look in the Time Lord's eyes.

'You are completely insane, spaceman! I want you to tell me where Shaun is, what you have done to him and what the hell you are doing _here_.'

'Calm down, Donna!' the Doctor said calmly. 'Your mind needs to rest, please!'

'Then answer me!' Donna yelled.

'Shaun is fine, he is home. And what I am doing here is my own business,' the Doctor answered.

'I am making it my business now! Rose, tell me what he wants,' Donna said.

Rose looked from Donna to the Doctor, who was giving her warning looks. Instead of saying something, Rose burst out in tears.

'See what you did to her! You made her cry!' Donna yelled. 'Now what have you done to the poor girl!'

'He threatened her!' Mickey answered for the Doctor. 'And he wants to burn the Earth!'

'And I'll burn you first if you don't shut up,' the Doctor growled.

'Stop this, Doctor! I know that my mind is fragile, but I am not allowing you to behave like this! It was you who made my mind like this in the first place, remember?' Donna said, and she saw that some guilt was appearing in the Doctor's eyes now. So she decided to continue.

'Is that what you do now? You hurt the few people who actually love you? Look at Rose, you made her cry. While she _loves _you. She only wanted to help you and now look what you have done to her. Is that what you want? Destroy everything you touch? You will have no one left if you continue like this. We adored you, we even worshipped you for what you did, because you _saved _civilizations from the bad guys. But you became one yourself. Do you really think it is that strange that we don't want to be with you anymore? You are not making friends, but enemies. No one has ever wanted to hurt you, or to make your life miserable. We _love _you and we want to help you,' Donna said, now more gently.

'You don't love me, you all want me to die! So don't expect me to be friendly. Rose admitted herself, she wanted to kill me. And she still wants to. She doesn't love me,' the Doctor said bitterly. 'It doesn't matter if I love her… I can push away my feelings. I always have,' he added quietly.

'You don't have to push away your feelings, they make you a good person. As long as you don't let anger take over,' Donna said, wanting to take his hand. But the Doctor yanked his hand back.

'EVERYONE I LOVE GETS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT THAT ANYMORE! IF I DON'T LOVE ANYONE, THEY CAN'T BE TAKEN FROM ME!' the Doctor bellowed.

'We are not leaving you. All you need to do is have a little faith in us,' Donna said calmly.

'You will have no other choice! You age and die and I don't. I am sick of losing,' the Doctor growled.

'You are not losing. You are losing when you treat your companions the way you are treating Rose. She is hurt and that is all your fault. She is afraid of you and you have violated her trust in you.'

'Don't you see? That is all I have ever done. I leave people behind, either hurt or dead. You don't realize what I am. I have brought suffering on billions of people. And it haunts me. I thought that saving other people would make it easier for me to live with that, but it didn't work. I kept on losing people I cared about,' the Doctor said quietly, looking at his feet.

Rose looked up at him and she was shocked to see how vulnerable the Time Lord looked right now.

'Then why are you doing this? Why are you treating people like this?' Donna asked.

'Because I hate my feelings! I am not supposed to feel these humanly things for other people. I am _not _human. I am a Time Lord.'

'I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to be this hard on yourself. Of course you are allowed to have feelings… And you of all people deserve to have some happiness. Even after what you have done lately. You have saved us so many times. You are just falling apart right now. And I am here to help you. And I am sure Rose will help you too, and she will forgive you, trust me,' Donna said gently, pulling the Doctor in for a hug.

'But I could keep you safe forever. I could make the universe safe and rescue you,' the Doctor whispered.

'Yes, you can. But not by killing others. Not even your enemies. You can't break any rules. You are _not _almighty. You are powerful, Doctor, but you are not a God. Having us around gives you a reason to live and to enjoy life. It gives you adventure and excitement. Without a little bit of risk and danger, you wouldn't have a reason to live. We chose to be with you, and we knew that we were taking a risk with that,' Donna soothed, stroking the Time Lord's back.

'But a _am _a God. If I choose to be one, then I can. I _can _be almighty,' the Doctor said, the wild look in his eyes returning for a moment.

'No one should have that much power. Not even you. You know that that's wrong. If you were a God, then that would make you a monster as well. You wouldn't have anything to fight for anymore, no one to love, nothing to live for,' Donna said.

Rose was really impressed by the way Donna could say the right things. The Doctor was really calming down and he had even admitted that he still had feelings for her. So it wasn't too late yet. Rose felt almost sorry about wanting to kill him only minutes ago. The way he had his arms wrapped around Donna made him look so innocent and almost childlike.

'You are right. You are always right,' the Doctor said. 'I shouldn't interfere. My people never interfered. I should…'

The Time Lord fell quiet when Jackie entered the room again. He let go of Donna and walked over to Jackie in an almost threatening manner.

'You have got a lot of nerves, you know? Entering this room after trying to kill me. We had an agreement, remember? You promised me you wouldn't interfere,' the Doctor snarled, and both Jackie and Rose held her breath.

Donna didn't say anything, waiting for what the Doctor would do next.

'You know that I don't like it when people don't listen to me,' he continued, looking down on Jackie with his hands in his pockets. 'But, seeing the circumstances, I think I will just forget about it. You were protecting Rose, I get that. I would have done the same thing, no doubt. So if you say sorry, then I might just forgive you.'

'I am sorry, Doctor,' Jackie said, looking at her feet.

'Good,' the Doctor answered.

'That is not fair. _You _are the one who should be sorry. You went too far. You hurt Rose and now you expect her mother to apologize? You are the one who should be apologizing,' Donna said strictly, talking to the Doctor as if he were a little child.

Surprisingly enough, the Doctor didn't argue and he just nodded. 'You're right. Jackie, I am sorry. I went too far.'

Jackie quickly nodded, she was already very relieved that the Doctor wasn't mad at her. She didn't care about apologies right now.

'Rose…' the Doctor whispered, turning towards Rose. 'I owe you an apology as well. I was angry at you because I thought you didn't love me. And I can see why. You must hate me right now. But I don't want you to hate me, to be honest. I _do _love you. But I was too afraid to admit it. I was scared. And angry. And I still am, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to stay that way. We can… start again, if you want. If you… accept my apologies. Because… I have been stupid and irrational. Please don't hate me. Please…'

The Doctor took both Rose's hands in his and his warm, brown eyes were no longer cold and insane. He was pleading, he needed her. After all he had done, he was getting back some sense. Rose winced when the Doctor's hands touched hers, but she nodded eventually. She didn't speak, she wasn't going to forgive him easily for what he had done, but she didn't want to piss him off either.

'Do you love me, Rose?' he asked softly.

Rose didn't answer that, after everything the Doctor had done to her, to her mother, to Mickey, to Jack and to everyone else, she couldn't love him. She had to be certain that he was a good man again. Before that, she couldn't love him.

'Rose,' the Doctor said again, squeezing her hand.

'How can you ask that! Only twenty minutes ago, you were threatening to destroy my life, you were threatening Mickey's life _and _you wanted to destroy the Earth! And now you are asking me if I love you? Can't you see what you have done?' Rose snapped, surprised that her braveness had returned again. Perhaps that was because of the Doctor's gentle face, he was not looking very dangerous right now. But Rose knew better.

'Yes or no, Rose Tyler. I _need _to know,' the Doctor persisted.

Rose glanced at Donna, who was giving her a pointed look. Then she decided to give the Doctor the answer he wanted to hear. Maybe she and Donna really could help him out of his insanity. Anything to save the universe from a dangerous and powerful Time Lord. And of course, she had to think about her family's and her own safety.

'Yes, my Doctor. I do love you. But you need to realize that I only love _my _Doctor, not the alien maniac inside you. I am sure we can be happy together, but then that side of you needs to go forever. And Donna and I will help you with that,' Rose said firmly, leaving no room for an argument.

* * *

**Yay! A better ending for this chapter! See, I am no Moffat.**

**I realised that the Doctor was indeed going to look a bit like Kilgrave (although that was generally what I saw during Jessica Jones; a Dark Doctor version) but that wasn't really my intention in the first place. But I don't mind, I liked Kilgrave, even though he was the bad guy (is that wrong of me?). The Doctor seems to become a better person finally! I know, it was a bit unsuspected maybe, but I can't really say that the Doctor has ever been predictable in his entire life. **

**Merry Christmas to you all and I hope you'll have a great 2016! (And of course a great DW Christmas special :p, I can't wait to see River back!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next year :)**

**XXX**


	32. Chapter 32

'Come on, let's go back to the TARDIS,' Donna said softly, taking the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor noticed immediately that her hand was too hot, she was still suffering from her mind overload. Her temperature was still too high for any human being.

'You need to rest, Donna,' the Doctor said sternly. 'Jackie should never have forced you away from the TARDIS.'

'I am not going anywhere until I know for one hundred percent sure that you are not going to do anything stupid! Until then, you are not putting me away again!' Donna snapped.

'If something goes wrong with you, I would never forgive myself. And I know who I can hold responsible then,' the Doctor said, glaring at Jackie, who was cowering back.

'Don't, Doctor. Nothing is going to happen to me. I will rest as soon as you can behave yourself,' Donna said, reassuring the Doctor.

'I'll go with you!' Mickey said determined, standing up. 'I want to keep an eye on Rose.'

'You're not coming,' the Doctor said curtly, a slight warning in his voice.

'But… She is my gir… she is my friend,' Mickey argued, quickly swallowing the word "girlfriend".

But the Doctor already noticed what Mickey had wanted to say, and he narrowed his eyes and he sighed annoyed. 'I get that you are concerned about Rose, but you are not coming with us. We don't discuss this,' the Time Lord said firmly.

'No, Mickey,' Rose said, shaking his head as Mickey wanted to open his mouth again. 'Don't make this difficult for yourself. I will be fine.'

Mickey decided to take Rose's advice for now, not wanting to ruin everything already. Although he wasn't very reassured with the fact that Rose was going back to the TARDIS again. And so wasn't Jackie, she didn't want her daughter to go either. But she had gone through enough with Rose and the Doctor to know that saying anything wasn't going to help. So Jackie kept silent and she tried to be as invisible as possible.

'Come on,' Donna whispered and she gently tried to drag the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

The Time Lord followed Donna and so did Rose, without saying anything to her mother and her ex when she left. This was really not the time to make the Doctor jealous. He had to see that his companions were there for him and before that, she should stay with him.

'You two need to know,' the Doctor said when the three had reached his ship, 'that you are _not _the boss of me. I am prepared to listen to you, but every decision made will still be mine. You do not get to order me around or to do anything without my permission. So the don't-wander-of rule still applies.'

Rose nodded, but Donna shot the Doctor an angry look.

'_You _are the one who needs to win _our _trust back, Time Boy. So you don't get to talk to us like this! You claimed that you loved us both, so if you want us to trust you completely, you will let us decide what we are going to do. Is that clear?' Donna said, her eyes fixed on the Doctor.

'You are still my companions. You are here in _my _ship. Your life is still, quite literally, in my hands. So whatever you want to do, you will need _my _permission to do it. And trust isn't a one-way process. You will have to win my trust as well. And if I were you… I would take winning my trust very seriously. Because if you don't…' the Doctor said, pausing to end his threat, 'I'll be forced to tickle you both to death. And don't think I won't do it.'

Donna raised an eyebrow. 'You better not if you want to keep your hands.'

'Then I will tie you down first.'

'Then Rose will come and rescue me before you can start tickling,' Donna said.

Rose watched the two arguing, not believing that they were seriously discussing this.

'Rose is on my side, she would never help you,' the Doctor pouted, looking at Rose, who chuckled for what seemed to be the first time in ages.

'After what you did to her? I don't think so, mister Spaceman. I think she will help me tickling you to death as a revenge.'

'And then I will regenerate and then there will be no stopping me anymore from having my revenge on you for killing me!'

'We'll just make sure you can't do anything. We'll just start again as soon as you have regenerated.'

'Rose is on my side!'

'No, she is not! Maybe she would rather be _my _companion instead of yours. And then we can throw you out of the TARDIS and continue saving the universe on our own!'

'You wouldn't,' the Doctor said, pretending to be aghast.

'We would! Wouldn't we, Rose?' Donna asked Rose.

'I think I can consider that option. Why not?' Rose grinned.

'Too bad! You are not leaving this ship until I say so. And if I have to use force to keep you here, then so be it! Now be nice, or I _will _tickle you until you beg for me to stop,' the Doctor said.

'Oi! Don't threaten us, Doctor, or we will take you down before you know it!' Donna said.

Rose wondered if the Doctor was pretending to be his old self again, or if he was genuinely back. At least Donna had a very positive influence on him. He was his enthusiastic and cheerful self again, or at least so it seemed. Then suddenly Rose remembered the man who was still imprisoned in the TARDIS, General Cobb. Surely the Doctor hadn't forgotten about him.

'Companions should obey me, not the other way round. So stop trying to intimidate me, Donna Noble,' the Doctor said, clearly amused.

'I am not trying to be intimidating, I just _am _intimidating and you know it,' Donna retorted.

'Doctor?' Rose asked, and the two turned around to look at her, 'that man you have here in the TARDIS… What are you going to do with him?'

The Doctor's eyes darkened immediately when he thought about General Cobb.

'I almost forgot about him. Thank you for reminding me, love. Otherwise he would have died out of thirst. I don't think he will thank you for reminding me, though. He would be better of dying of thirst, compared to what I have planned for him…' the Doctor said calmly.

'What?' Donna interrupted. 'You have a prisoner?'

'You might remember the man. General Cobb, the one who was leading the war against the Hath. The coward who killed my daughter,' the Doctor said bitterly.

Donna's eyes showed some empathy for the Doctor, she truly felt sorry for him. He had already lost so much, and that was the reason why he had taken the dark path. He shouldn't think like that, he shouldn't want to take revenge on people who had hurt him. But on the other side, Donna wasn't sure what she would have done to someone who had killed someone who _she _loved. Perhaps she would have done the same thing. But she was certain that not even an evil man like Cobb deserved what was going to happen to him. The Doctor could be cruel, he could be merciless from time to time. And Donna knew that the Time Lord had some terrors planned for the General. She didn't know who she should feel most sorry for; the Doctor or General Cobb. All she knew was that she didn't want to be in Cobb's place now that the Doctor was so angry with him.

'I remember Cobb,' Donna said quietly, trying to be very careful, knowing that the Doctor was very hard to persuade. 'He is a terrible man, I won't deny that. But… you didn't kill him when you had the chance. You could have killed him right after he took your daughter's life. But you didn't. And that makes you the better man. Killing him would make you worse than Cobb, and I don't want you to become a monster. And neither does Rose. We love you, Doctor, and we are still here. That is all that matters right now.'

'I am very happy that I didn't kill him. And I won't kill him now either,' the Doctor said, and Donna sighed in relief for a moment. 'There are worse things than death. Death would be too kind for him. No… I will put him in his own eternal hell.'

Donna took a step back when she saw the insane look returning to the Doctor's eyes, but she didn't show him any fear. She didn't want to look weak around him.

'He killed your daughter. And I can't stop you from giving him the hell you think he deserves. But I think you are wrong, Doctor. I think you should let the man go,' Donna said.

'What he did…' the Doctor started with an annoyed sigh.

'Was wrong, I know,' Donna finished his sentence. 'But you don't have to lower yourself to his level. You said you were smarter than humans, you said you were the high and mighty Time Lord. Now is your time to prove it. Show him mercy.'

For a moment, the Doctor looked at Donna as if he was going to kill her, but his eyes softened quickly. His voice, however, didn't.

'How _dare _you, Donna. You think I would lower myself to that piece of scum's level? It's quite the opposite, my faithful companion. I've told you, I am not going to kill the man. I won't dirty my hands with his blood. I will only make him see how wrong he was, make him regret his actions,' the Doctor growled, his anger barely contained.

'Rose, what do you think?' Donna asked airily, as if they were discussing the location for their next holiday trip.

'I… I think that you should listen to Donna,' Rose said to the Doctor. 'You have always been a good man. Prove to us that you still are, and we will love you for it. Revenge isn't the answer. And you can improve this universe by convincing others that killing or hurting others isn't the right thing to do.'

'He is a _murderer_,' the Doctor hissed, his fists clenched.

'And so are you!' Donna said loudly, realizing too late that she had hit a nerve there.

'WHAT I DID WAS NECESSARY! DON'T PRETEND YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!' the Doctor bellowed, tears appearing in his eyes with the thought of his destroyed home world.

'I know… I am sorry, Doctor. You know like no other what if feels like to take lives. So what gives you the right to judge Cobb?' Donna asked quietly.

'What I did was necessary,' the Doctor repeated, his voice cracking. 'What Cobb did wasn't. And he has to pay for that. He took an innocent life without thinking about the consequences. And now I will make him regret that.'

Donna knew that the Doctor was hurt. Making him feel guilty about the genocide he had committed in his past wasn't going to help things at all. She knew he was angry with Cobb because of what he had done to his daughter.

'Thank you, Donna,' the Doctor whispered, causing a confused look on Donna's face. 'Thank you for not judging me like everyone else. Thank you for not seeing me as a murderer.'

'I never said I didn't…' Donna said confused.

'Your eyes are saying enough. Just… thank you.'

'Then don't judge Cobb either,' Donna tried again.

'I will try. For you. And for Rose. But I can't guarantee anything. When I see that depraved coward… I am not sure what I am going to do to him,' the Doctor said softly.

Donna just nodded.

'We'll go with you, won't we, Rose? We will stay with you and make sure that you are going to do the right thing. You are grieving, Doctor. And I won't allow your grief to destroy your life. Rose and I will bring the Doctor back,' Donna said firmly.

* * *

**Oooh what will the Doctor do now? Will he give Cobb the hell he promised him to give or will he listen to his loyal companions for a change?**

**Happy 2016 to you all! I hope you'll have a great year! :)**

**I am considering doing a fanfic for Jessica Jones, btw. However, I don't really have good ideas for a story, and besides that I am a bit afraid that a Kilgrave character will be very much like this Dark Doctor version (as many of you already have pointed out, they really share some characteristics). But I do want to make a JJ fanfic as soon as I have some ideas for a story, so suggestions are very welcome! **

**I'd love to hear from you :) So please leave a comment!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think the end of this fic is near ^^ Thank you for reading this for already so long.**

**XXX**


	33. Chapter 33

**I passed the 100k words! 0.0 Never thought I would reach that, never thought I would even come close to that. I just realised... that is more than HP and the CoS and even more than the Hobbit... :) Should take some time to read all this then. **

**I hope you liked this chapter :) I kept Cobb alive... I think I have killed off enough characters, don't you think? Although he doesn't really deserve to live, maybe I should bring Gwen back to live haha, she _does _deserve to live in my opinion. Poor Gwen :(**

**Rose and Donna can handle the Doctor from now on, I think. So the Dark Doctor will be no more! Finally... After 100k words... AND 33 chapters...**

**Please leave a comment if you wish and let me know what is going on in your mind ;)**

**X**

* * *

When the Doctor wanted to open the door to where he had Cobb imprisoned, Donna grabbed his arm and turned him around to look him in the eyes.

'Please, Doctor. I know that I can't stop you from whatever you are planning to do to that man. He has killed your daughter and I can understand why you are angry. But I am asking you to listen to me, don't kill him. Whatever you are going to do, show him mercy. Even though he didn't give any to you. That's all I want to say to you, do with it what you want,' Donna said, letting the Doctor go.

The Doctor just nodded in return, slightly calming down when he saw the calm and reassuring eyes of Donna and Rose. But still, he felt such hatred raging through his blood, he couldn't just ignore what Cobb had done. He pushed the door open, and both Rose and Donna followed him, closing the door behind them.

The General looked up when he saw the Time Lord entering the room. The Doctor saw that the man was trying to look as if nothing was bothering him, as if he knew no fear. But he knew that Cobb was only pretending, he knew that the man was frightened. During his years as a soldier, he had learned to hide his fear and to never give up while he was still alive. He had learned to fight till death, to never give himself over to the enemy.

The Doctor felt a grin forming on his own face when he thought of the fun he could have with a soldier who would do anything to fight back. Who would never give himself over.

'So…' the Doctor whispered, hatred very much audible, 'I am back for you… Have you been enjoying your cell? Have you prepared yourself for what is going to happen to you?'

Cobb looked up with an equal amount of hate in his eyes. 'I am glad you came back. There is no honour in dying out of thirst in a stinking cell full of blood. God knows what you have been doing here.'

When Cobb mentioned the blood, Donna's eyes wandered off to the floor, which was indeed covered with blood.

'Doctor! What have you been doing here?' Donna demanded, ignoring the smug smile Cobb was giving the Time Lord now.

'I… Nothing,' the Doctor said, trying to sound innocent.

'This blood… it is Shaun's, isn't it? Please, answer me,' Donna said, all the colour draining from her face.

'I've told you… he is fine,' the Doctor replied irritated.

'I want to see him. Now,' Donna said, her voice barely controlled.

'Donna… Calm down… We'll talk about this later,' Rose said softly, wrapping one arm around her.

'If he is hurt… In _any _way…'

'Not now, Donna!' Rose warned.

The Doctor waited for Donna to calm down, and then he turned back towards Cobb, who was still glaring at the Time Lord.

'Trouble with the ladies?' Cobb asked.

The Doctor chose to ignore him and he came closer to Cobb, looking down on the man. 'Have you seen these… _tools_ in this room? I can bring you a lot pain with those. The worst physical pain possible. You can't even imagine how that must feel… I can do that to you… Leave you behind, broken, barely alive. And I would enjoy every second of it. I won't feel any form of remorse. I would love to see you in pain…'

The Doctor stopped for a moment, his eyes boring into Cobb's, as if he was daring him to say anything. Then he picked up a metal stick, with green spikes on it.

'This, for example, if I hit you hard enough with it, can make you bleed like hell. And you won't stop bleeding until I give you an antidote. You can bleed forever. And the green spikes, here, they will make sure that your wounds keep stinging. Forever,' the Doctor said grimly, and he could almost feel that Rose and Donna were holding their breath. 'Do you want me to do that to you?'

Cobb clenched his teeth, giving the Doctor a filthy look.

'I am a soldier. I am used to pain. I have survived many battles and wars. I have been tortured multiple times. You can't break me,' Cobb said furiously.

Suddenly the Doctor knelt down and he went face to face with Cobb, their foreheads almost touching. He grabbed the General's jaw and forced him to look him in the eyes.

'Someone else said that to me before. And guess what? I _have _broken him. And no doubt I can do the same to you, filthy human,' the Doctor hissed. 'You might have survived a little war, but I am much worse than the greatest war in the universe when I want to be. In fact, I am the one who _ended _the greatest war in the universe.'

The Doctor threw Cobb back against the wall and he stood up to his full height again, stroking the General on his cheek with the metal stick he had still in his hands.

'And after your physical torture, when you are completely broken and almost not existing anymore, I will start with destroying you_ mentally_. Piece by piece, making you afraid of me, of everyone. I can make you insane with fear. Destroy your mind completely, until all you can do is begging for me to stop. You will be on your knees, begging me for mercy. And there will be no mercy at all. Not after what you have done to me,' the Time Lord said, dangerously calm.

Both Rose and Donna felt that the Doctor was only getting angrier, and they were praying that he was going to listen to Donna. They both wanted nothing more than to get away from the room, they didn't want to know what the Doctor was going to do. And they certainly didn't want to see it.

'So… what does my little prisoner have to say? Do you want to have a demonstration of what I can do to you? I could have a lot of fun with you,' the Doctor said, a glance of insanity in his eyes. 'I will just send the ladies away for a moment, because really, it won't be a pretty sight.'

'Then do it if you are such a brave man that you can fight me only when I am chained up,' Cobb hissed.

That remark made the Doctor furious and he slammed Cobb to the ground with his foot, not wanting to use the metal stick yet. He knew that Cobb was just trying to challenge him. But he wasn't going to let that coward do that.

'If you even _dare _to be so disrespectful again…' the Doctor growled, but Cobb interrupted him with laughing.

'Then what? Are you going to torture me then? I thought that was what you were going to do anyway,' Cobb sneered.

'Are you laughing at me?' the Doctor asked with a very unpleasant tone in his voice. His companions knew what that tone meant. It was a warning, Cobb should not say anything now.

'Doctor, leave him. He is not worth it,' Donna said, taking gently his right arm.

'Yes, Doctor, come on, don't let him get to you,' Rose said softly, and she took his left arm, gently trying to pull him away from Cobb.

There was a murderous look in the Doctor's eyes, all he wanted was to rip Cobb's head off only to wipe off the stupid smirk on the man's face. But he listened to his companions. He had made them a promise to listen to them and he didn't want to disappoint them.

'You are getting away with it only for now, Cobb. Any insult in the future and I might not be able to control myself anymore. I will do the worst things possible to you. I will…' but Donna covered his mouth and tried to drag him away.

'Stop with the threats, Doctor!' Donna whispered.

'Yeah, if you were really a man, you would put your threats in action. Listen to that ginger cow and that blonde whore of yours and stop trying to intimidate…' Cobb sneered, but he couldn't finish what he had wanted to say, because the Doctor lunged for him and seized his throat, forcing Cobb to the ground.

Where the Time Lord had been murderous and furious, he was now even worse than that. He was absolutely terrifying, and Cobb seemed to realize that. He flinched when he saw the Doctor's face, but he wasn't going to take back his words.

'WHAT DID YOU CALL THEM?' the Doctor bellowed outraged.

'Doctor!' Donna yelled. 'Stop it! It is fine! You are the better man here! Just leave him in his own misery!'

'GET OUT OF HERE YOU TWO! NOW!' the Doctor ordered his companions. He didn't want them to see what he was going to do next.

'You will have to drag me out of here,' Rose answered and she started helping Donna with trying to pull the Doctor away from Cobb.

'Just do as you are told,' the Doctor snarled, gritting his teeth, not wanting to shout at the girls. His eyes were still fixed on the General, who was staring back at him defiantly.

'We are not going anywhere. You are coming with us,' Donna said firmly.

'You said you weren't going to stop me! I will decide what happens to this piece of scum!' the Doctor growled, tightening his grip around Cobb's throat.

'I am stopping you now! And you will listen!' Donna shouted, but the Doctor was ignoring her. He was too busy with wishing the General dead.

'You are not _nearly _as afraid as you should be…' the Doctor growled in Cobb's face. 'I guess I'll have to change that, won't I?' When Cobb didn't answer that, the Doctor continued. 'If you don't fear me now, you are a fool… Maybe I should _force _you to be afraid of me. What do you think?'

'Should I be impressed right now? I think you are the scared person here. You have chained me up here so that I can't fight back. It is you who is afraid of me, really,' Cobb sneered. 'Are you afraid that I will knock you out and take your floozies away from you? Is that it?'

'You really have no idea… Right. I will let you free. But then my girls need to _leave this room_,' the Doctor said, warning Rose and Donna to leave.

But they refused to go. They couldn't let the Doctor be alone with Cobb. He was going to slaughter him piece by piece.

'Right then. Stay if you wish!' the Doctor sighed, letting go of Cobb and taking out his screwdriver to unlock the chains, letting Cobb stand up.

'You think this is an equal fight right now?' the Doctor asked darkly.

'Of course not. I have the upper hand now,' Cobb smirked, feeling a bit too confident.

'Don't let him get provoke you, you are better than this,' Donna said again.

'Come on then… Try something… I promise you I will make you regret it,' the Doctor threatened, ignoring Donna again.

Cobb laughed at the Doctor, what only made the Time Lord even more furious. That man shouldn't even think about challenging him. Let alone thinking that he could win. Cobb approached the Doctor slowly, clearly trying to be intimidating. But the Doctor wasn't someone to feel intimidated very quickly. The Time Lord grabbed Cobb's head in one quick motion and before the General knew what was happening, he couldn't move anymore.

'What are you doing?' Cobb asked.

_'__Making you afraid. Like you should be,' _the Doctor's voice sounded in his head. _'Never challenge me, human. The ones who did that before you are not capable of doing it again.'_

'You are… in my head?' Cobb asked, his eyes widening, realizing that the Doctor's lips hadn't moved when he spoke.

_'__Exactly,' _the Doctor answered calmly, closing his eyes now to concentrate better. _'And I am going to show you some things I have done. Prepare yourself…'_

The Doctor's voice had become more loudly, and there was a stinging pain in Cobb's head right now. It was as if he was being dragged out of reality into another dimension. A dimension full of terrors, where he could really _feel _the terrors and the fear. And that fear was overwhelming Cobb. And everywhere where the fear and destruction was, was the Doctor. Cobb could feel worlds burn, he could feel every single life that was being taken and he could feel all the pain there was. And all of it was the Doctor's doing. Always the man in the blue box, the same man with many faces, fighting the most terrible wars in the universe. And he always won. And it drove Cobb mad, he wanted his pain to stop. He was in terrible pain, indescribable pain. He thought he knew pain, but the Doctor had been right. He didn't know pain until now. For the first time with the Doctor, he was truly scared of the Time Lord.

'DOCTOR! STOP IT!' Donna shouted over Cobb's screaming. She wasn't sure what the Doctor was doing, but she was certain that it had to be horrifying. Cobb had been so calm only seconds ago and now he was screaming as if he was in the most terrible pain. And the Doctor was just standing there, eyes closed, fingers on Cobb's temples, completely calm and controlled.

But the Doctor had heard Donna. He let Cobb go. The General fell down on his knees as soon as the Doctor removed his hands from his head. Donna was quite certain that if she hadn't stopped the Doctor, that Cobb would have been unconscious by now.

'Do you still wish to challenge me? Do you still dare to insult my companions? If so, I should try this again, don't you think?' the Doctor asked deadly calm, towering over Cobb's trembling figure.

'Stop it, leave him, now,' Donna hissed, grabbing the Doctor and forcing him towards the door.

Rose came between the Doctor and Cobb and she forced the Time Lord to look at her. His eyes softened a bit, but he was still fuming.

'We will deal with him later, alright?' Rose said quietly. 'Just focus on me.'

'Didn't you hear what he called you and Donna?' the Doctor asked with a barely controlled voice.

'I have, and I don't let him get to me. I don't pay attention to what he says. He is an idiot, you need to be wiser now. You have already punished him, the man is trembling on the floor. You have done enough. Leave him,' Rose said, while she gently pushed the Doctor backwards towards the door.

'I want to finish it,' the Doctor growled. 'I am coming back for him. DO YOU HEAR ME, COBB?'

Cobb crawled away until he reached the corner, still not able to think straight. He could still feel all the physical and emotional pain, even though he knew that nothing had really happened.

'You are not, Doctor! You are coming with us!' Donna shouted and she dragged the Doctor through the door and Rose quickly closed it behind her.

'You can't stop me. I will go back. If you two weren't there to stop me now, then the man would have been unrecognisable already,' the Doctor said darkly.

'And that is why we are here. To stop you,' Donna whispered.

'We will be here for you, no matter what happens,' Rose added, placing one hand on his cheek.

'Rose… I am… so sorry… You don't deserve this, to see me like this…' the Doctor sobbed quietly, breaking down. 'I am sorry… And I am… scared. Of myself. I am scared of what I am becoming…'

'But we will help you, Doctor, me and Donna, we will make sure that you won't become that man you are afraid of. You are the Doctor, and you must never forget that,' Rose said, hugging him tightly.


	34. Chapter 34

'Shall we go do something nice, just the three of us? To take our minds off things?' Rose asked the Doctor, trying to make him forget about Cobb for a moment.

'Oh no!' Donna said. 'We are not going anywhere _nice._ We are going to Shaun!'

'Don't yell at him,' Rose hissed, afraid that the Doctor would snap again.

'No… no, Donna is right. If she wants to see him, then who am I to stop her?' the Doctor said calmly, standing up. 'But I just want you to know this, Cobb is not going anywhere without my permission. He will not escape from me, am I clear?'

'You are not going anywhere near him for the time being. You can't control yourself. Donna and I will bring the man food and when you can be calm again and when you are not violent anymore, you can think about his case again,' Rose said carefully, but she made sure that her message was clear. 'Because being violent is against your principles, Doctor. You never used physical violence before, you always liked to outsmart your enemies. That is what I loved about you. So you are not coming anywhere near any weapons.'

'For you I will, my Rose,' the Doctor smiled gently, kissing her forehead. 'But tread carefully. Don't push me too far. I don't want to know what I will do to you if I lose myself…'

Donna just stared at the Doctor, letting his words sink for a moment. It was only now that she realized that what the Doctor was going to do was entirely up to her and Rose. They had to be very careful with what they were going to say, or he would go back on his word again.

'What would you do if we would push you too far?' Donna asked.

The Doctor looked confused for a moment, not expecting that question.

'I… I would…' the Doctor stammered, looking at his companions. He thought of everything he had done, and then he thought of applying his cruel punishments on his girls. He had already tried to hurt Rose, several times, and the thought of hurting her or Donna again was killing him. 'I don't want to tell you,' he concluded, tears welling up.

'You don't have to lose yourself. You are still your own boss,' Donna said softly. 'Now. Bring me to my husband before I am the one who loses control.'

'Yes… Of course…' the Doctor answered. He went to the controls quickly and set the time and place. He deliberately choose a time exactly one year after he had dropped Shaun off back in Chiswick, so that his injuries would be gone now. He had injured Shaun's mind badly enough to know almost for certain that he wouldn't recall what had happened on the TARDIS. He had made sure of that. Maybe he wouldn't even remember the Doctor anymore.

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor opened the doors and he stepped out in Shaun and Donna's apartment. Donna followed him closely and she immediately started to call for Shaun.

'Shaun!' she called. 'I am home!'

'Donna? Is that really you?' Shaun called back and he appeared in the living room with a wide smile on his face. 'I almost thought you had forgotten about me!'

'Why would I forget you?' Donna smiled back and she pulled Shaun in for a tight hug.

'Because I haven't heard anything from you for an entire year!' Shaun replied, pushing Donna softly away.

Donna turned around and glared at the Doctor, who shrugged and gave her his innocent look.

'I have been gone for an entire _year_, Spaceman?' Donna asked sternly.

'What? You didn't give me any instructions on time! How was I supposed to know that your man was waiting for you so desperately?' the Doctor asked.

'Oi! He was waiting because he loves me! You really have still a lot to learn, haven't you?' Donna said angrily, turning back towards Shaun so that the Doctor couldn't shoot an argument back. 'So? How have you been? And what happened to you on the TARDIS?'

'The what?' Shaun blinked.

'The TARDIS. The Doctor came for me and he took you with him on his spaceship. Remember?' Donna asked.

'Oh… I… I can't remember that. I remember that he came for you. And that he took you away. And I was so sad, I thought you had given up on me. And I had almost given up on you. You just ran away with him!' Shaun said frustrated.

'But… yes, I am sorry. That is because his ship is a time machine and the Doctor here decided that it would be fun to bring me back to you a year later. Honestly, for me it has only been a couple of days…' Donna said. 'But surely you remember that you were in that time machine?'

Shaun shook his head. 'After you left, I had a car accident. I was found unconsciously one street away from here, and I couldn't remember what had happened. That bit of you time machine is completely gone, except for the fact that I entered it. I can remember that.'

Donna turned around to face the Doctor again.

'YOU TOOK HIS MEMORY, DIDN'T YOU?' Donna yelled furiously. 'IT WASN'T A CAR ACCIDENT! THEY FOUND HIM AFTER WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO HIM!'

'That is a very serious allegation, I never took his memory,' the Doctor said calmly.

'I SAW THAT BLOOD AND I KNOW IT WAS HIS!' Donna shouted back.

'You don't know that,' the Doctor growled. 'Now stop being hysterical before I take you with me again without waiting for you to say goodbye to Mr. Temple.'

'I know what you did, and I wished you would tell me. What's done is done, but I want you to be honest with me,' Donna said, calming down a bit, remembering that the Doctor was vulnerable and that she had to do everything in her power to keep him from turning dark again. She had to keep him satisfied, that was the most important thing right now. She couldn't take revenge on him for hurting Shaun, she would lose a fight with him. She wouldn't help anyone with fighting the Doctor.

'I can't tell you…' the Doctor swallowed.

'Did you take his memories?' Donna asked sternly.

'No…'

'Was it Shaun's blood I saw in the TARDIS?'

The Doctor closed his eyes and he nodded, so that he didn't have to see Donna's disapproving and no doubt furious reaction.

'So you did torture him? So badly that he wouldn't remember anything?' Donna asked quietly, making sure that Shaun couldn't hear them.

Again, the Doctor nodded.

'That is all I needed to know, I think. I don't need the details,' Donna said, crossing her arms. 'Well?'

'_What?_' the Doctor whispered.

'I think you owe me an apology. For doing what you have done, for treating Shaun like this _and _for lying to me in the first place,' Donna whispered back.

'What are you doing?' Shaun asked curiously.

'I am sorry. I was just… afraid for your reaction, I suppose. I don't want to upset you, Donna,' the Doctor said, completely ignoring Shaun.

'Then you should have thought about that earlier. You shouldn't have done this.'

'It is too late now. Please… forgive me. I don't want you to hate me,' the Doctor pleaded.

'You know I could never forgive you for this. What you did was cruel, unnecessary, unfair and violent. All you can do is promise me that it won't ever happen again,' Donna stated.

The Doctor sighed annoyed, but he quickly recovered himself. 'You are absolutely right. I have gone too far. You have my word that I won't touch him again.'

'Not only him. _No one_.'

The Doctor stared at Donna for a couple of seconds, and Donna was afraid that he wouldn't listen to her for a moment, but then he nodded.

'Okay,' he simply said, turning around again. 'We should go! Rose is on her own in the TARDIS!'

'I have just arrived!' Donna said indignantly.

'I can't have Rose alone in my ship. It is very irresponsible. Come on, Donna, I don't want to leave you behind,' the Doctor said, holding out his hand. 'It was nice to see you again, Shaun!'

'You are not going away with _him _again, are you?' Shaun hissed to Donna, glaring at the Doctor.

'Don't be rude, Shaunie. He doesn't like that. Don't try to argue with him,' Donna whispered, but the Doctor could hear her nevertheless.

'So you want to go with him?' Shaun asked, clearly hurt.

'I have to. But I will visit you very soon. When I have sorted things out. I promise you, I will come back for you. I only love you,' Donna said, taking Shaun's hands and kissing him on the cheek.

'If that ship was really a time machine, then visit me tomorrow. You can do that, right? Promise me,' Shaun begged.

'I will. I'll see you tomorrow,' Donna smiled, and then she took the Doctor's hand to follow him back to the TARDIS, waving Shaun goodbye. She wouldn't see him for quite some time. But Shaun didn't need to know that, he would see her tomorrow. If everything was going to plan.

The Doctor flew the TARDIS back to the Vortex and then he started looking around for Rose. She wasn't in the console room anymore, but she wasn't in her own room either. Donna started helping him, but the TARDIS was impossibly big. So the Doctor went back to the console room quickly, so that he could ask the TARDIS where Rose was. No one could hide from him as long as they were on his ship. He could always find them if he wanted. The TARDIS gave the Doctor Rose's location and the Gallifreyan signs on the screen made his face turn white.

'What is it, Doctor?' Donna asked concerned. 'Rose is still on the TARDIS, isn't she?'

The Doctor nodded and he turned the screen towards Donna, not realizing that she couldn't read those signs.

'I am still a human being, Spaceman. What does it say?' Donna asked impatiently.

The Doctor swallowed and he gave Donna a dark look that made her want to take a step back from him. 'She is with Cobb,' he growled.

'What?!' Donna exclaimed. 'We agreed that we would only go in there together! How could she do that?'

'She is Rose, she sometimes does things that aren't exactly smart. She sometimes thinks that she can handle the whole universe, but her braveness can lead to trouble. What is she doing there anyway?' the Doctor asked.

'Bringing him food and water, I suppose. But I never thought she would go without me,' Donna said with wide eyes.

'Then I will go and get her back before something happens to her. I don't trust that man,' the Doctor growled.

'No! You are not going back in there!' Donna shouted, grabbing the Doctor's shoulders quickly before he could walk away.

'Well, you are not going in there either. He could do anything to you.'

'I am able to defend myself,' Donna answered.

'You won't. He is a dangerous man and I will not let you even come near him,' the Doctor said firmly.

'He is less dangerous than you are and I am allowed to be near you. You are still looking for a reason to hurt that man and I will not let you!' Donna said. 'As soon as you have entered that room, there is no way in stopping you anymore and you know that!'

'Trust me, Donna. I will not touch him.'

Donna looked the Doctor in the eyes to see if he was honest with her, but she knew that he was very good at hiding his true emotions. For all she knew, he was thinking about how he could kill Cobb the most painful way possible. So she shook her head.

'I am going to Rose, whether you like it or not,' she said determined.

Then the Doctor shoved her out of his way and started walking towards the corridor.

'Do _not _give me orders, Donna Noble. Rose is _my _companion and lover and I will rescue her. Whether _you _like it or not. You have absolutely no power over me, let that be clear for once and for all. Cobb is not going to threaten you as long as I am in charge here, do you understand?' the Doctor said firmly, facing Donna, his eyes boring into hers.

'You… you really shouldn't…'

'I gave you my word. I won't hurt him. And I will prove to you that you can trust me. I am not a threat to you and you need to believe me. Please?' the Doctor asked, all his previous darkness suddenly gone. How did he manage to control his emotions like that? There was absolutely no telling in whether he was lying to her or not.

'Just don't break my trust. And I want to come with you.'

'That's okay. As long as you stay away from that man,' the Doctor said.

Donna nodded and she followed the Doctor back to the room she had hoped the Doctor would never have had to enter again. But she couldn't change his mind easily. All she could do was hoping that he would keep his word.


	35. Chapter 35

**WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ALL?! No reviews at all for more than a week? Are you still alive? Or should I start worrying :p**

**Don't worry, I will forgive you. If you leave a comment for this chapter ;) If you don't, I will make the Doctor kill both Rose _and _Donna in the next chapter. And we don't want that to happen, do we? Their fate is in your hands...**

**At least six comments and they will stay alive ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter! XXX**

* * *

When the Doctor had reached the room where Cobb was, he saw, not entirely surprising, Cobb sitting in the corner of the other side of the room with one arm wrapped around Rose's throat. There was a little wound at Rose's left cheek, and blood was streaming out of it. Donna stood next to the Doctor, holding her breath when she saw what Cobb was trying to do. Her hope that the Doctor would keep his word was almost gone. She saw how the Doctor was shaking, not out of fear for Rose, but more out of anger. He was trying to control himself. At least he was trying, that was a good thing.

The Doctor knew that he had given Donna his word, and he truly didn't want to break it. He wanted to be loved and trusted by his companions. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel like murdering Cobb right on the spot. The blood on Rose's cheek didn't make him feel any less murderous.

'Let her go. Now,' the Doctor said, trying to keep his voice in check.

Cobb swallowed, he was still mad with fear. He had seen the terrible things the Time Lord had done, and he had seen all the power he possessed. That power was now almost radiating from the Doctor's body, but Cobb didn't want to let Rose go. This was his only chance to escape from the Doctor's wrath.

'I- I will… Give her b-back if you l-let me go,' Cobb stammered, his grip on Rose tightening.

'She brought you food, and water,' the Doctor stated, looking at the plate that was standing untouched next to the pair. 'This is not a very good way to thank her, is it? She didn't want me to be anywhere near you anymore, she was afraid of what I would do with you. So she decided to look after you herself. And now you have given me a reason to enter this room again.'

'P-please… L-let me go and leave m-me a-alone,' Cobb managed to plead.

'I _was _leaving you alone. Until _you _decided to keep my Rose hostage. I wonder why… I knew humans were stupid, but this is unbelievable. She shows you kindness, something I really don't have for you, and now you do this.'

There was a slight tremble in the Doctor's voice that scared Donna. It was as if he could explode within a couple of seconds if someone gave him a reason to.

'Let her go, please, and we will make sure that nothing happens to you,' Donna said to Cobb, who looked at her as if he only noticed her just now.

'I am not so sure about that… You hurt Rose. Maybe I will not let you go anymore. Maybe I will pay you a visit, when my companions are sleeping… Then I can do whatever I want with you. _Anything_,' the Doctor hissed, taking a few steps towards Cobb, who was shrinking back and using Rose as his shield.

'I-I… I c-can s-strangle her if you d-don't let me g-go,' Cobb said weakly, every bit of the soldier he was completely gone.

'Oh you wouldn't… Because then you have nothing standing between you and me anymore. So you are going to give her your deepest apologies, and then you will hand her over to me. If you don't, if you try to hurt her any further, then I will have to get nasty. I'll be with you before you can even think about killing her,' the Doctor said.

'Doctor! You promised…' Donna interrupted before the Doctor covered her mouth with his hand.

'Hush…' he whispered. 'I know what I promised. I asked you to trust me, now don't interrupt me.'

Donna frowned angrily, but she didn't say anything back.

'So… your last chance. What do you think?' the Doctor asked Cobb.

'If I-I give h-her b-back… Will you l-leave m-me alone?' the man stuttered.

'Depends on my mood. I'll let you know later. Don't test me. Let her go.'

'I don't trust you!'

'I don't trust you either,' the Doctor growled angrily, coming closer to Cobb, who shrank back further, taking Rose with him who had wide and frightened eyes. But she wasn't really worried about Cobb right now, she was more frightened of the Doctor. 'My patience is running out… I will count to three… If I don't have Rose back in my arms where she belongs within those three seconds, I will show you why exactly I am called the Oncoming Storm.'

'Stop that, D…' Donna started again, but she shut her mouth when the Doctor shot her a warning look.

'One…'

Cobb looked truly frightened. He didn't want to find out what the Doctor was going to do with him if he didn't hand the girl over to the Time Lord. But he had the feeling that the Doctor wanted to punish him either way. He had taken his girl and even injured her, and the Doctor was not going to forgive him for that. He had signed his death warrant already. There was nowhere to hide.

'Two…'

Maybe he could at least make his punishment less worse. Maybe the Doctor would spare him if he did what he asked. It was not in his nature to be a coward, but he couldn't help it. The way the Doctor was staring at him, with a promise of murder, with so much power, he just couldn't feel brave anymore. The Doctor had made him weak and vulnerable.

Cobb let Rose go quickly before the Doctor could pronounce the 'three'. Rose quickly ran over to the Doctor, who immediately wrapped his arms around her protectively and started to look at her injuries on her head. They weren't very bad, just scratches and a cut. It was nothing compared to what he himself had done to her. His precious Rose had suffered so much from him. And it wasn't going to happen again. He wouldn't allow it.

'I am so sorry,' he whispered in her ear. 'I won't hurt you anymore… I promise… I love you, Rose.'

Rose looked up at him and she saw his sincerity. She could only smile at him and she rested her head against his chest and hugged him tightly. Partly because she wanted to love him again, partly because she wanted to keep him away from Cobb. She wanted to soothe his anger, she knew he was dangerous. When the Doctor gently pushed her away, she resisted. The Doctor's eyes were fixed on Cobb again, giving the trembling man a warning look. Rose had noticed how scared Cobb really was, he had been trembling all the time, but still she had the feeling that he wasn't as afraid as he should really be. Having the Time Lord as your enemy was not pleasant. Giving him a reason to make him hate you by killing or capturing his beloved was really the most fooling thing one could do. And Cobb had done both things. So Rose held the Doctor tightly, protecting him from himself.

'Let me go,' the Doctor whispered softly, pushing Rose away. 'Trust me.'

Eventually, Rose released the Doctor. He had asked her for her trust, and she had to give it to him. If he wanted to win back her trust, now was the time to do it.

'I am very, _very _cross, General. Why did you think it was a good idea to threaten me with Rose's life? Well?' the Doctor asked calmly, glaring at the man who apparently was even too afraid to answer the Doctor back. 'Lost your tongue? If you don't have the nerves to answer me, then maybe you have at least the decency to apologize to Rose. And if I were you, I would do it right now, unless you want to anger me even further.'

It was as if the whole room had fallen quiet all of a sudden. Nobody moved, nobody talked, nobody even dared to breathe. Cobb seemed to be paralyzed, he stared at the Doctor with watery eyes, unable to move or to talk. Apparently.

'I have been so patient with you so far… I don't know how long that patience is going to last. It is as if you _want _to provoke me. Is that it? Do you wish to find out what will happen when I get furious?' the Doctor's voice was starting to sound irritated now. 'You foolish human. Do not waste my time.'

Cobb seemed to be trying to say something, but he seemed to be too nervous. The Doctor saw that, and he felt a pride. He wanted Cobb to be afraid, he wanted to be feared. His enemies _should_ fear him. That was the only way to make them reconsider their actions before doing something the Doctor would disapprove of. They had to know who they were up against. And they had to remember that there was no way that they were going to win. The Time Lord would always win. Making Cobb afraid was enough for now, he couldn't do anything in the presence of the ladies anyways. Maybe he didn't even want to hurt Cobb anymore. He should listen to his companions before he would become the villain himself. He _shouldn't _hurt Cobb. But he could make him afraid.

The Doctor leaned in to be closer to Cobb's face. He enjoyed the fear in Cobb's eyes. 'Apologize to Rose now. I know you are scared, but trust me, I can be a _lot _more terrifying. So do it.'

Cobb looked away from the Doctor and fixed his eyes on Rose. His voice sounded very weak, but at least there was a sound. 'I-I am s-sorry, miss. It w-won't happen a-again.'

'Good. I truly hope it won't,' the Doctor said, straightening to his full height. 'Rose and Donna will make sure you don't die of thirst. I will be back later when I have decided what to do with you. Until then, I don't want to hear _anything _bad about you, understood?'

Cobb nodded eagerly.

'Don't think you will leave this room unpunished, because I will _not _forgive you. Make sure you don't try anything I won't like, because if you do, I will personally make sure that you won't get any peace for as long as you live.'

With those words, the Doctor turned around and he left the room, followed by Rose and Donna, who locked the door behind them.

'I am proud of you, Doctor, you have proven that you are not the monster we thought you were. You are not a murderer,' Donna said.

'How can you say that? I have killed _billions _of people in my life, and yet you tell me that I am not a murderer?' the Doctor asked.

'I know what you have done. But you let Cobb live. That means that you can still show mercy, that you can still think straight.'

'I wanted to kill him,' the Doctor confessed.

'But you didn't, that's what counts.'

'Doctor, can I ask you something?' Rose asked.

'Anything,' the Doctor smiled, taking her hand.

'What happened when you dropped Jack off in Cardiff? You said he was still alive, but what have you really done?' Rose asked. 'I know you didn't just leave him there. You were angry with him. You have done something.'

The Doctor's face lost colour, and he let Rose's hand go.

'Do you truly want me to answer that?'

'Yes. And I am sure Donna wants to know as well,' Rose said. 'I just want to know what happened. I won't judge you. We are trying to help you, remember?'

'Jack? He was with us before you wiped my memories, wasn't he?' Donna asked and the Doctor nodded.

'He travelled with us, before I went back to get you,' the Doctor answered.

'So? What have you done to him?' Donna asked carefully.

'Nothing. Well… not nothing exactly. I just didn't do anything to him physically,' the Doctor answered truthfully.

'Not… physically? So you tortured his mind?' Rose asked.

'No.'

'Then what the hell did you do?!' Donna said slightly irritated.

'Do you regret whatever you have done?' Rose asked gently.

The Doctor nodded. 'But it was necessary. To keep Jack away from me. I know Torchwood, he would have done anything to stand in my way.'

'I am sure that it wasn't exactly necessary. But that you regret it is enough for me. So tell me, what have you done?' Rose asked. 'I remember smelling blood. You had a knife.'

Donna stared at the Doctor with wide eyes. She didn't have a clue that the Doctor had been _this _cruel. The more she knew about the Doctor, the more he terrified her.

'Yes… I… killed one of his colleagues. I didn't know her really. But I can't turn back time,' the Doctor said with a small shrug.

'What? You _can't turn back time_?' Donna said angrily. 'You have turned back time so many times, of course you can!'

'You think I am a murderer, don't you? I have taken so many lives,' the Doctor said, his eyes turning dark.

'You _were _a murderer. I don't deny that. But it is not who you are. It matters who you are now,' Donna said.

'I have killed my own people. That was before you even knew me. How can you know who I really am?' the Doctor snapped, making Donna take a step back. 'And don't you dare to move away from me! I don't want you to be afraid of me.'

'You can't look back, all you can do is care about the people who are still around you. Shall we go back to Jack? Then you can tell him that you are sorry,' Donna said softly.

'And we will stay with you, don't you worry,' Rose said, taking his hand.

'You are treating me both as if I am a bomb that is going to explode any minute! Stop acting as if I am some kind of dangerous maniac you need to please and keep satisfied! I am not! Not to you anyways,' the Doctor said, starting to sound a bit more controlled now.

Rose and Donna weren't entirely sure about what the Doctor had said. They certainly had to be careful with what they said to him. He was dangerous, also to them, despite of what he thought about it himself.

'I know… Shall we go to Jack?' Rose proposed.

'If that is what you want…'

'No, we are only doing this because you have made some mistakes. And you are going to make them right again,' Donna said, leaving no room for an argument.

'Then why did you ask me in the first place? Apparently my opinion doesn't matter anyway. Fine. I'll apologize to Jack,' the Doctor sighed and he flew the TARDIS back to Cardiff, one week after he had left Jack there behind with a dead Gwen.

'Are you coming with me? I don't want to be alone…' the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand.

'Of course, my Doctor,' Rose smiled. 'But you will be nice to Jack. You will treat him as a friend, because that is what he is. He only wants to help you, you had no right at all to kill one of his friends, no matter how angry you were. I can understand if Jack is very angry with you, so you will make sure that you don't start being angry with him as well. It is not his fault, it is yours.'

'Great, give me a bad feeling,' the Doctor mumbled.

'You know you have been wrong. I am just helping you,' Rose defended herself.

'You're right, of course you are,' the Doctor smiled and he opened the TARDIS doors. 'Are you coming too?' he asked Donna.

'I think I will stay here so that you can't run away without us knowing,' Donna said. 'I am sure Rose can handle you. And don't let me hear that you have misbehaved, Spaceman!'

The Doctor smiled at her and he closed the doors behind him, entering the Hub together with Rose, still holding her hand.

'JACK!' the Doctor called when he saw no one in the Hub.

'Maybe they are all out?' Rose suggested, but the Doctor shook his head.

'No, they are here, I can hear Jack talking. I can't understand what he is saying, but I know he is here. JACK! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!'

A very nervous Jack appeared in the hall, almost all colour drained from his face. He held his hands up to his shoulders, probably to show that he didn't have any weapons on him.

'Doctor?,' he said with a small nod. 'I… I am afraid I don't understand what you are doing here? I swear I have done nothing to try to cross you, honestly. So whatever it is you are angry about, please don't hurt them… please…'

'Where are your friends anyway? Don't they want to see me?' the Doctor asked.

'After what you have done? Of course not! They are safe.'

The Doctor clenched his jaw for a moment, not really used to people being rude towards him anymore. And Jack seemed to notice that he had insulted the Time Lord. He bowed his head and waited for the Doctor to say something.

'But I want to see them.'

'They… they are out. I sent them on a mission,' Jack lied, hoping that it was convincing enough.

'If you don't want them anywhere near me, then say that. But do not lie to me. It is not working. By the way, you haven't even greeted us. You have ignored Rose completely, aren't you happy to see us?' the Doctor asked.

'Yes! Yes, of course I am happy to see Rose!' Jack said and he gave Rose a smile. 'Not so sure about you, Doctor. It rather depends on what you are going to do here. Please tell me what I have done wrong and I will make sure it won't happen again.'

'You have done nothing wrong, Captain. It is me who has done something wrong. Now tell your friends to come here right now, then I can explain.'

Jack gave the Doctor a confused look, but then he quickly went to get the others, not wanting to make the Time Lord wait for too long. He didn't want him to lose his patience. The team came back with their Captain to the hall, trying to avoid eye contact with the Doctor, the devil who had killed Gwen so mercilessly. They were angry with him, but they were most of all scared.

'Don't keep them waiting, oh high and mighty Time Lord,' Rose teased, poking the Doctor's side.

The Torchwood team couldn't understand why he wasn't angry with the girl for treating him like that, last time they had seen him, he had made perfectly clear that he wanted to be treated like some sort of God by all other beings. He saw himself as a God. And yet this human girl was allowed to _poke _and _tease _him.

'Right,' the Doctor spoke, causing the others to hold their breaths. And he noticed that, it almost made him laugh how frightened they truly were of him. But it wasn't right. He couldn't let this happen anymore, he would become a monster if he did. He couldn't allow himself to feel superior any longer. It wasn't what Donna and Rose wanted, and it wasn't what he wanted either. Not anymore. 'Oh, come on, stop being so tense and just look me in the eyes. I am not your enemy.'

The group frowned in disbelief, but they did as they were asked anyway. It seemed better to obey the man. Maybe it was some sort of trick. Maybe he wanted them to speak up for themselves only to see how they really thought about him. And then he would punish them afterwards. They were not that stupid, it was best to keep their mouths shut. They couldn't trust him.

'Better. Now, I am here because the last time wasn't really a pleasant meeting, don't you think? I have misbehaved…'

'That is quite an understatement,' Jack mumbled.

'Thank you for your valuable comment, Harkness,' the Doctor glared. 'Now please shut up and don't interrupt me again.'

Jack quickly nodded and he made sure he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the time.

'Good man. As I was saying, I misbehaved, and I want to apologize for it. Please forgive me, I know you must be angry, and I understand that. So… if you want to say something, please do, but don't kill me. I can promise you that won't try to hurt any of you,' the Doctor said.

The Torchwood group shifted nervously, waiting for someone else to say something, and finally Ianto dared to speak up, his head bent down.

'Of course I can forgive you, sir, we pissed you off and we shouldn't have. We didn't have the right, we are mere humans. Your greatness is…' Ianto said, before cut off by the Doctor.

'Please stop that. I just offered you my apologies and now you act as if I have done nothing wrong. You are suggesting that it was your fault? I have told you that I am not your enemy, I want to be friends. So _stop _being scared of me and don't call me sir or great or anything else that makes me feel superior to you. My name is the Doctor and that is what you should call me,' the Doctor said.

'But… you told us to kneel for you, you said you didn't want us to be disrespectful or to think that we could live up to your power,' Toshiko piped up.

'He is trying to be a better man! You can trust him!' Rose defended the Doctor.

'Thanks,' the Doctor whispered, and he grinned. 'You shall be rewarded for helping me, my faithful companion.'

'Oh? How exactly?' Rose laughed.

'Shut up,' the Doctor laughed, and then he walked over to Jack, who immediately shielded his friends.

'Don't touch them, we haven't done anything, please leave us,' he said quietly.

'I am your friend, Jack. I want to be your friend again. I have no intention of hurting you or your friends. I need you to trust me.'

'Then prove it,' Jack hissed in a sudden rush of confidence.

There was a flash of annoyance in the Doctor's eyes, he was clearly hating the fact that he was allowing Jack to talk to him like that. But he didn't show it. He stayed calm instead.

'How?' he asked with a controlled voice.

'You can bring Gwen back. You went through all that trouble to bring Rose back, so you can do the same for me,' Jack said.

The others held their breath, wondering if Jack had gone too far. Maybe the Time Lord would finally snap and then everything would be over for them. But he only sighed.

'You know that I can't… bring back the dead. I do have rules. I could create a paradox by crossing my own timeline. I was insane when I thought I could do that for Rose. Because I can't. It is too dangerous. I can't create a paradox all for one human,' the Doctor said.

'Then you better come up with a very clever plan to bring her back, because I will never be your friend before you have proven that you are worthy of having my trust. And don't you dare to say that she isn't important enough,' Jack snapped.

'Excuse me?' the Doctor asked coldly, and Rose immediately came to stand by his side to take his hand again.

'Doctor… Calm down, he is not challenging you, he is upset. You said it yourself, you would understand it if they would be angry with you,' she whispered, stroking his hand with her thumb.

'He is trying to give me _orders_,' the Doctor said disgusted.

'I think you should listen to him. You have killed his friend, so you are to blame for this. Don't forget that,' Rose said sternly.

'I think he should apologize for talking to me like this. He is just being rude, don't you agree, Harkness?' the Time Lord asked Jack, cold eyes boring into the Captain's.

'Doctor, _stop it_,' Rose hissed, yanking his arm back to make him look at her. 'He doesn't have to apologize for wanting his friend back. You are going to think about what he is asking, and you are going to help him the best way you can. You are the Doctor, you can do anything. You have said so yourself.'

'But I can't just create a paradox!' the Doctor sighed. 'And besides, you have told me that I am not almighty, that I can't do anything. I shouldn't have that much power. You know where it leads me.'

'You can use it to do some good to the ones you care about. You wanted Jack to be your friend, so you are going to win back his trust. Just like you have won Donna's trust and my trust back,' Rose said. 'By the way, you don't have to create a paradox. Use that brain of yours.'

'I don't understand you…'

'And you call yourself an all-knowing time-travelling alien with superior brains?' Rose scoffed. 'We can bring Gwen back. Remember how you got me back.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! :)**

**Though it is not nearly enough to keep Rose and Donna alive... Haha just kidding. I don't want them dead. Besides, I have decided to make the Doctor one of the good guys again. He is not going to kill anyone.**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter! **

* * *

'I would be taking a risk by doing that,' the Doctor lied when Rose had told him her plan.

'Why? What could possibly go wrong? You duplicate her with that stuff I found in the TARDIS, whatever it is, and you can bring her back. Simply as that. Your past-self kills the double and she gets to live. How is that risky?' Rose asked.

'Because…' the Doctor swallowed his words.

'You don't want to save her. Is that it? Do you want her to stay dead?'

'Well… I have always lived with the rule that what is dead should stay dead. If I cross that line, if I chose to use my ability of travelling through time to conquer the death, I would be a God. And that is not what you want, nor what I want. I _should _not use that power and you know it. I was going to do the same with you. You were dead and I wanted to bring you back. What would that make me?' the Doctor replied darkly.

Rose looked at him proudly, finally he was thinking rationally. She had missed that.

'You can make an exception this time. For your friends. Because _you _were the one who killed her,' Rose said. 'I agree with you, you shouldn't abuse your power as a time traveller, but in this case, you can save her in a subtle way, without creating any paradoxes, and you would make Jack very happy.'

'Would I make you happy?' the Doctor asked.

'Definitely,' Rose grinned.

'Right!' the Doctor exclaimed, walking back to the spot where Jack and the rest of the Torchwood team were sitting. He had made sure that they weren't eavesdropping while he was talking to Rose. 'I have a plan! And I need your cooperation to make it work!'

'And that is?' Jack asked hopefully.

'That involves you not knowing anything about my plan,' the Doctor declared. 'You are stuck in a linear timeline, which means that you need to stay away from what I am going to do. I can't have you around, you would only mess things up.'

'What? What are you going to do then?' Jack demanded.

'I am going to get Gwen back for you. That is what you want, isn't it?' the Doctor said.

'Why?' Jack asked.

'Pardon?'

'Why are you doing this? First you kill her, now you are pretending to save her. What's wrong with you?' Jack asked, realizing too late that he was insulting again.

'I am not _pretending _anything. I said I wanted to be your friend. I am still keeping up with your rudeness because I want to do something good for you. I can still change my mind, you know? It is me who is pulling the strings,' the Doctor said somewhat irritated.

'Yes… yes, alright, I am sorry,' Jack said quickly.

'I am going to bring Gwen back. Why can't you be a bit more grateful? I starting to believe that I liked you better when you were still trembling on your feet at the mere presence of me. You are far too disrespectful for my liking,' the Doctor growled.

'Maybe he will give you respect when he trusts you again!' Rose interrupted before it would get nasty.

'I want him to show respect now!' the Doctor yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk on which Jack was sitting. The immortal jumped up and quickly moved back from the angry Time Lord.

'I-I am sorry!' Jack repeated. 'I never meant to upset you! I am just angry at you because of what you have done, I didn't think. I almost forgot that you are the same man who killed her! I almost forgot that I was still dealing with that monster.'

'Rose stepped between the two, hoping that the Doctor wouldn't reply to that remark, but he did it anyway.

'What did you call me?' the Doctor asked in a soft whisper.

'You are saying that you have changed? I don't buy it! Rose! Why are you falling for this act? Look at him! He is insane!' Jack screamed, forgetting every threat the Doctor has ever made.

'Jack, stop this. He is _not _insane and you should stop provoking him. He was going to help you, don't ruin it now,' Rose shot back furiously.

The Doctor was shaking, just like he had been when he was facing Cobb. He was trying so hard to keep his own emotions under control. If he failed right now, he would go back on his word to save Gwen. Maybe he would even take out his fury on Jack or his team. And Jack seemed to see that now, he saw how the Time Lord was trying to keep himself in check. He would be a fool to push it any further, his Torchwood would get destroyed and he would never get Gwen back.

There was not much choice left for the Captain. He could either apologize to the Doctor, show him respect and let him get Gwen back, or he could continue challenging the Doctor and make him his enemy again, ruining the possible friendship between them and losing his Torchwood. There was a great possibility that Rose couldn't stop the Time Lord from whatever he was going to do if Jack were to keep insulting him.

'I apologize, Doctor. I take back my words. I should not have yelled at you and I should not have called you the things I did. I am sorry. Please forgive me,' Jack said calmly, bowing his head. It was better to have the Doctor as his friend than to have him as his enemy. True, he had killed one of his best friends, but he was still a danger to the rest of his team if he didn't appease with him.

For a moment, the Doctor stared at Jack with an intense fury smouldering in his eyes. It was for a second as if he wasn't going to accept Jack's apologies. But then his attitude changed completely.

'No,'

'What?' Jack asked confused.

'No. I should be the one to apologize to you. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I am sorry,' the Doctor said quietly, more hoping for a signal from Rose than from Jack.

'It's alright. I guess we were both wrong now,' Jack said, still slightly taken aback.

'Just… go get Gwen,' Rose said to the Doctor. 'I will wait here for you. I trust you to come back, okay?'

The Doctor nodded and he went back to his TARDIS to get the missing member of the Torchwood team. It took him only twenty seconds, as soon as the TARDIS had disappeared, she appeared again. Jack held his breath in anticipation, hoping that the Doctor had kept his word. And indeed, when the doors opened, the Time Lord stepped out of his ship with Gwen behind him.

'You did it!' Rose smiled relieved.

'Gwen!' Jack exclaimed and he wanted to take her in his arms, but the Doctor stepped between them.

'Hang on… Don't you need to thank someone first?' the Doctor asked.

'Yes, thank you, Doctor, now step aside,' Jack said impatiently.

'I saved her! Why can't you be grateful?' the Doctor asked, and Rose almost felt sorry for him. Jack paid no attention to him at all, he was only getting annoyed by the Doctor who was still preventing him from hugging Gwen. The Doctor had gone through pretty much trouble in order to save Jack's friend, and Jack didn't even thank him for it.

Jack didn't seem to hear the Doctor at all, he shoved the Time Lord out of his way and he pulled Gwen in for a hug. What he didn't realize, was that he had shoved the Doctor away a bit too hard. He had lost his balance and fell on the floor, a furious look in his eyes.

And Jack didn't see it.

The Doctor was starting to let his rage take over again, and Rose saw it. That was the last thing she wanted. He would fall back. He would become blind with rage again. And if that happened, he could destroy everything in his path.

'JACK!' Rose shouted, but she was too late.

The Doctor had grabbed Jack and slammed him down on the floor, holding him down on his shoulders.

'_How dare you, Harkness_,' the Doctor hissed.

'Doctor! Get off him!' Rose yelled, but it seemed that the Doctor didn't hear her. Or he just didn't _want _to hear her.

It was only now that Jack realized what he had done. He started to mutter his apologies, but they didn't seem to arrive the Time Lord's ears.

'How many times have you been apologizing to me? Well? I _saved _your friend and you just push me away? I can still change my mind, you know? I am still in control…' the Doctor spat, and then he let Jack go. Much to everyone's surprise.

The others were watching the scene in horror, they would lose Torchwood if Jack couldn't do what the Doctor wanted. Jack crawled up again, taking a quick step back.

'You have no idea how much I despise Torchwood… I have always hated that institute… The only reason you guys are still around, is because I trust Jack. I _trusted _you! I wanted to be friends! And now you do this to me? If I can't trust you, then what is the point of letting Torchwood continue? I need to have friends here, not scared, little cowards. I can just as easily level your whole base to the ground!' the Doctor said, dangerously calm.

Then Rose stepped in to intervene. But not to scold the Doctor, he was holding back. She knew he was trying to control himself. He was angry, but reasonable.

'Jack! You idiot!' she shouted. 'Everything was going so well and you are just spoiling everything! Maybe you can try to throw other people on the floor or try to play the boss, but not around _him_. He can control time, for God's sake! You are being stupid, irresponsible and you are risking everything! He is _dangerous, _Jack, you should know better than to provoke him! You of all people! Now say sorry to him and you better pray that he will forgive you! Otherwise, what happens to you and your friends will be entirely _your _fault!'

The Doctor looked at Rose in amusement, she was on his side. And that thought gave him hope. She trusted him to do the right thing. He had to make sure not to lose her trust again.

'I am sorry, Doctor, I am so sorry,' Jack said quietly, meeting the Doctor's eyes.

But all he got was a cold stare in return.

'Is that all you do? Apologizing? You do something stupid and when you realize it, you start saying sorry! That is _not _how it works, Jack. I wanted to be your friend and you hurt me again. If you don't want to have me here, then fine, I will leave. But don't think I will leave you here in a Torchwood base without my full trust. You could do anything. I can't let you,' the Doctor said darkly.

'Please… Don't hurt them! I do want to be friends! I am sorry that I have hurt you again, I just wanted to see Gwen again. Please… I am begging you,' Jack pleaded.

The Doctor only scoffed. 'Stop doing that! You are only saying this because you are scared of me, you don't want me to hurt your own friends. You fear me. I used to think that that was a good thing, but not anymore. Only my enemies should fear me, not my friends. So if you _really _want to be my friend, then I suggest you stop being so obsequious and just talk with me about whatever problems you have with me!'

'If I speak up to you, you would be so angry with me… I will not say one single bad word about you ever again for as long as I live. I won't risk that,' Jack said.

'You'd better do as I ask… I want you to be honest with me. I promise you, I won't get angry, I fully understand what I put you through. I understand you must be mad at me. I just want this to be over. I nearly lost it again just a moment ago, when you threw me aside, but I can see why you did it and I can push away my rage. Rose and Donna have taught me that,' the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand.

'I want this to be over too, Doc. I never wanted to be your enemy. Until you decided to threaten and kill my colleagues. You should apologize to them. Not to me. I am fine. Just let's forget what happened,' Jack said, widening his arms slightly, inviting the Doctor for a hug.

And the Time Lord accepted the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack, who did the same. When they parted, Jack noticed that the Doctor had tears in his eyes. He didn't say anything about it, but it gave him a hopeful feeling. If the Doctor was capable of crying, he was a good man. He felt guilty, and he was alone. He needed his friends and he had finally realized it.

'I am sorry,' the Doctor said again, now turning towards Owen, Tosh and Ianto who were welcoming back Gwen. They nodded at the Time Lord, but they didn't say anything. They hadn't forgiven him yet, but they didn't have the strength to say anything either.

'You have done very well, Doctor,' Rose whispered in the Doctor's ear, taking his hand again. 'Do you want to go back to the TARDIS? To tell Donna about what you have done? She would be very proud.'

'She already knows. I had to use the TARDIS to get Gwen, remember? She saw me. And I have explained everything. Yes, she was proud,' the Doctor smiled. 'Rose…'

'What?'

'Do you love me?'

'Of course I do, I have told you before.'

'I know, but… You wouldn't say something like that if you didn't mean it, right? I mean, you are not saying that because you are afraid that I will hurt others if you don't? Because I am not going to, I love you, Rose, and I would never hurt you. But if you don't want to be with me anymore, then you can tell me. It would break my hearts, but you can always tell me. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner…'

'I don't, my Doctor. I said I wanted to be with you forever, and I meant it.'

'But… you are not staying because you are afraid that I will break when you leave me? I need you to be honest with me, it would kill me to know that I am holding you against your own will.'

_Exactly_, Rose thought. _That is exactly why I can't leave you now. _But she also knew that that was not fair. She did love him. At first, she wanted to stay with him to stop him from destroying the universe, but he had earned back her respect for him. He had won back her trust. As good as. So now she didn't even want to leave him anymore. Not that she could, just like he said, it would break his hearts. And God knows what he would do if he got his hearts broken again.

'I want to stay with you to protect you from yourself. And I will do that because I love you,' Rose told him. That was the most honest answer she could give him.

Then the Doctor started to sob. Rose's words had really touched him. 'I- I am so afraid to lose you…'

'You won't lose me, I promise you,' Rose said, kissing him lightly.

The Doctor kissed her back, first gently, then more demanding. At first Rose gave in, but then she gently pushed him away. 'There are people watching,' she whispered, remembering that the whole Torchwood team was still in the same room.

'I don't care,' the Doctor breathed. 'They are not looking.' And he tried to kiss her again, but Rose dodged him.

'They are!'

'Then send them away…' the Time Lord replied hoarsely before he attacked Rose again, wrapping his arms around her to make sure she couldn't run away.

'Let's just wait until we are in the TARDIS,' Rose laughed, hitting his shoulders.

'I don't want to wait,' the Doctor complained, but he released her nevertheless, giving Rose a very disappointed look.

'Don't give me that look.'

'What look?'

'You know what I mean. And you know that I can't resist it when you start pouting. So stop it. When we are in the TARDIS, you can pout whatever you want.'

'I can be cute whenever and wherever I want, Rose Tyler. They are not paying attention to us anyway,' the Doctor grinned. 'Alright… we will go back to the TARDIS…' he sighed when Rose crossed her arms.

'You should try your cuteness on the Daleks sometime! I am sure they would _melt_ when they see the Oncoming Storm like that,' Rose laughed.

'Oi! Don't start using it against me! I can't help it that this face is adorable! You know what? Maybe I should throw you before a Dalek sometime, then _you _can try winning its soul with _your _cuteness. It is more likely to work with you than with me. But when he comes after you for hugs then don't think I will come to save you!' the Doctor smiled.

'You will always come to save me.'

'Of course,' the Doctor said solemnly, his hand softly stroking her back. 'Jack! We will be leaving you now!'

'Sure!' Jack said back, leaving his team behind to say goodbye. 'Try to behave, will you?'

'I always behave,' the Doctor retorted. 'And as I have said before… Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of. I trust you to do the right thing, but I will have to stop you if you go too far.'

'Aye sir,' Jack said with a salute, making the Doctor look away.

'I hate salutes,' he said, making Jack laugh. 'Anyway, if you ever need my help, all you have to do is ask.'

'Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate that,' the immortal said.

'Take care then, I am sure we will meet again,' the Doctor said shaking Jack's hand.

'Yes, see you,' Jack answered, then giving Rose a hand as well. 'And you, take care of yourself and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, will you?'

'I will certainly try,' Rose smiled.

With that, the Doctor and Rose went back to the TARDIS, where Donna was waiting for them.

'What took you so long!' she exclaimed.

'Don't be mean, Donna, the Doctor has really made progress,' Rose said, smiling at the Doctor.

'I have. And if you don't mind, I am going to celebrate that with Rose right now,' the Doctor added, looking at Rose for her approval.

'Why? Why am I not invited?' Donna asked, before realizing what they were really talking about. 'Oh… never mind… Don't worry, I am not really interested in joining you.'

The Doctor showed Rose a wicked grin and he led her out of the console room, pressing her against one of the doors in the hall, kissing her again.

'Oh Rose… I don't know if I should do this,' the Doctor sighed.

'You should,' Rose answered, pulling him back to kiss him again.

The Doctor opened the door and led her inside his own bedroom. 'I love you Rose… I love you.'

'I love you too,' Rose smiled in between the kisses and she closed the door behind her.


	37. Chapter 37

Rose woke up after a terrible nightmare. Again. She had nightmares about the Doctor turning against her. She trusted him, but apparently she was still scared that he would do something bad again. Rose told herself that it had been just a dream, that she was safe with the Doctor, that he wouldn't hurt her anymore. But still, she couldn't calm down completely.

Then she suddenly realized where she was. She was not in her own bed, but in the Doctor's. But the Doctor wasn't there, at least not anymore. He had probably tucked her in bed. She was even wearing a t-shirt that was way too large for her. Rose smiled at the thought that the Doctor had cared about her so much, that he had made sure she wouldn't get cold.

But when the door opened, Rose screamed, her nightmare coming back. The Doctor entered his room, fully dressed, with the knife he had used before in his hand. The blood was still on it, it was dry, but it was still there.

Rose shrank away from him. She had to be dreaming. This was still her nightmare. He was coming for her. He was going to hurt her. When he came closer, Rose screamed even louder. She was completely oblivious of the genuinely concerned look on the Doctor's face when he approached her, her eyes were fixed on the silver weapon in his hand.

'GO AWAY! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!' Rose screamed frantically.

'Rose! Calm down! What's wrong?' the Doctor asked worriedly, dropping the knife and hurrying over to Rose, who flinched at his sudden movement. 'Tell me what's wrong and I will help you!'

The fact that he had dropped the knife brought Rose back to reality again. He didn't come to hurt her, he was worried about her. He had taken care of her while she was sleeping.

'I'm sorry,' Rose trembled, 'I was just overreacting… I am sorry, Doctor…'

'No, don't be sorry, tell me what's wrong. Why did you think I was going to hurt you?'

'That knife…'

'I just wanted to put the knife away, so we would never have to look at it again. Is that the reason why you were so frightened?' the Doctor asked, gently cupping Rose's chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

Rose nodded.

'Tell me the truth,' the Doctor demanded. 'There is something else.'

Now Rose shook her head. She hated to lie to the Doctor, but she had no choice. She couldn't just tell him that she had a nightmare about him. He would think that she hated him. And that wasn't true.

'Do I have to enter your mind again to find out?' the Doctor asked sternly and Rose knew that he wouldn't go away before she had told him what was wrong.

'I- I will tell you, if… you promise me that you will not take it personally. I love you, nothing can change that, okay?' Rose said, still shaking a bit.

The Doctor wrapped his arms firmly around her, trying to make her stop shaking. He wanted to make her feel safer.

'I promise… Please tell me,' the Doctor whispered soothingly.

'I had a nightmare,' Rose told him softly.

'About me?' the Doctor was now truly worried. Even more than he already was. She had told him about having nightmares about him before, and now he knew that she was still having them.

Rose only nodded.

'What did I do in your nightmare?'

'You had that knife… and you wanted to… hurt me. I ran away, but you were chasing me. I wasn't fast enough and you grabbed me. Then I woke up, panicking. Until I realised that I was safe, that it had been just a bad dream and then I noticed how I was lying in your bed. I saw how nice you have been to me and then I remembered you didn't want to hurt me. Until you came in with that knife again, my eyes were fixed on that thing, not on you, and I guess I started panicking again,' Rose said. 'I am such a baby, don't worry about it, I will get over it.'

'Don't say that. You are not a baby, you are about the bravest person I know. I am so sorry Rose… I hate myself for what I have done to you… How can you still live with me? How can you be so calm in my presence?' the Doctor asked, clearly disgusted of himself.

'Because I know you have changed. At least you are trying to,' Rose clarified.

'But… looking at this face, it must hurt you so much… You will never lose your nightmares as long as I am still around,' the Doctor said, moving away from Rose. 'What we did last night… You didn't _have _to do that, you know? I don't want to hurt you anymore, never.'

Rose pulled him closer again when she noticed that he was afraid she would be uncomfortable with him being near her. She wasn't. She trusted the Doctor, he was so much different from Jimmy. Jimmy had been an abusive and evil man. The Doctor had been pretty much the same, but she knew he loved her, and what he did had been out of protection and love. And of course, out of revenge on everyone who had ever hurt him. He was lonely and sad. And that caused him to feel rage and anger, that was so much different from Jimmy. Jimmy had had no reason at all for doing what he had done.

'I know you don't want to hurt me, Doctor,' Rose whispered, kissing his cheek when he started crying.

'Do you… want me to… change?' he asked her, looking her in the eyes.

'What?' Rose asked, genuinely confused.

'If you want me to… regenerate… I would do that for you. If that would help you. Anything for you, my Rose. Anything. I could force a regeneration,' he suggested.

'What?! No! No, you are not going to die because of me! I just had a silly nightmare and you are _not _the man I had a nightmare about anymore! You can help me, but not with dying. I love you, and you know that.'

'Then tell me how I can help you.'

'Just be with me, protect me from my nightmares,' Rose smiled softly.

'I will. And I will never hurt you again for as long as I live. I promise you that. And I promise you that I will protect you from any evil that we face in our future,' the Doctor returned her smile.

'You can't promise that. You can't go too far in trying to save me. Nothing can last forever.'

'It can if it would be up to me to decide.'

'But it isn't,' Rose said, stroking his arm. 'One day you will have to find someone else to travel with, I am not a Time Lady, remember? I can still age and die. And I wouldn't want it any other way, I am human and I will stay that way.'

'But I don't want anyone else,' the Doctor whined.

Rose couldn't find a fitting reply to that. She wanted to stay with him, but she knew she couldn't stay for eternity. And the Doctor knew that too, someday he would have to live on without her.

'My pink and yellow human,' he smiled, pinning her down back on his bed. 'What would I ever do without you?'

'You would go back to doing your alien things, hurt other people again, destroy some planets for no reason,' Rose teased.

'Do you really think it is a wise thing to say those things about me when I have you pinned down on my bed?' the Doctor smirked. 'I don't think so, Tyler… Maybe you should apologize before I show you how alien I really can be…'

'Maybe I shouldn't,' Rose stuck out her tongue between her teeth.

'So you wish to test me, eh?' he continued in a whisper. 'Just to reassure you, I won't hurt others and I won't destroy anything anymore, I promise. I won't.'

'Then I should take back my words,' Rose said solemnly.

'Oh no, too late for that. I am not letting you go, my love. Not before you have convinced me how sorry you are with a kiss,' the Doctor said sternly. If Rose wanted to tease him, then he could be as bad as she was.

'Or else?' she laughed.

'Are you laughing at me?' the Doctor asked, pretending to be offended. 'You are in my territory here, laughing at me could lead to some very unpleasant times for you in the TARDIS…'

Rose tried to wriggle herself out of his grip, but he held her down. At first she wanted to play his game along, but when he didn't let go of her, she started to feel threatened. Even vulnerable. The dark look in the Doctor's eyes was probably lust, but Rose only saw darkness in them.

'Let me go, Doctor,' she said, still struggling to get away.

But the Doctor didn't even loosen his grip. He just thought she was playing around with him.

'First I need to punish you for laughing at me, Tyler…' the Doctor said grimly.

'NO! NO, LET ME GO! PLEASE!' Rose yelled terrified, and the Doctor quickly let her go.

'I am sorry, Rose! I didn't mean to scare you!' he said, backing away, his hands up while Rose cowered back from him.

'I know!' Rose breathed, calming down.

'I have ruined it, haven't I? You can never look at me the same. Please don't ever leave me… please… just love me…' the Doctor begged as he moved closer again.

'Just- leave me alone… For a moment,' Rose said as gently as she could, jumping off the bed and hurrying away.

The Doctor was left alone again, and he knew it was entirely his own fault. He should have known that Rose would react like this. He shouldn't have said the things he had said, not after what he had done to her. He didn't mean to harm her, and maybe she truly knew that, but that didn't matter. The words he had said were the same words he had used against her. She needed some space. The problem was that the Doctor hated it to be alone without Rose. But he would give her the space she needed, she could have all the space she wanted.

'Doctor?' the soft voice of Donna sounded from the door opening.

'Yes?' he answered, looking up at her concerned face.

'I saw Rose running away from your room. She seemed to be upset. Did something happen between you?' Donna asked carefully.

'I have been an idiot. She must hate me so much…' he answered.

'No, she doesn't hate you.'

'She has _nightmares _about me and I am the one who caused them! Of course she hates me! And now she ran away, because I said some stupid things I didn't mean to say,' the Doctor spat.

'What's this?' Donna asked, picking up the knife that was still on the floor.

'I was going to put it somewhere far away.'

'Are you sure?'

'Why? Why do you think I wish to hurt someone with that? That's what you think, isn't it?' the Time Lord shouted frustrated, jumping off the bed.

'No! That was not what I was saying! I was just… wondering. That's all. And don't shout at me, Space Boy,' Donna snapped.

'Sorry,' the Doctor said embarrassed.

'You are sad, I get it,' Donna said quietly, pulling him in for a hug. 'Rose will forgive you, I am sure. She doesn't hate you. She is just scared.'

'But I don't want that,' the Doctor sobbed.

'Too late for that now. Just give her some time and she will come back to you herself.'

'I am never _ever _going to hurt you for as long as I live… I don't want to be alone, I just want my companions to love me,' the Doctor said seriously, looking Donna in the eyes as if he was waiting for her to give him a satisfying reply.

'We do love you, silly,' Donna smiled.

'And adore me, and worship my genius,' the Doctor smiled back.

'Maybe Rose will do that if you ask her, but not me! Your ego doesn't need to get bigger,' Donna retorted.

'Then what's the point of having you here?'

'I am here to slap you when your ego gets too big. Rose wouldn't do that to you. That's why you need me,' Donna laughed.

'Oh no, you will not,' the Doctor said, feigning fear and stumbling back.

'Then apologise for trying to belittle us human beings,' Donna threatened, raising her hand.

'I am sorry! Please leave my pretty face intact! I still need Rose to come back to me and she won't when my face looks like a mutant!'

'Did I hear your ego there?'

'What?'

'What should I leave intact?'

'My face! Just my face! Nothing pretty about it!'

'See? It won't hurt anyone to be modest sometimes,' Donna grinned. 'Rose adores you way too much. If I wouldn't be there to stop you, your ego would lead to megalomania. And we all know what that does to you, don't we?'

'I am so grateful, Donna Noble,' the Doctor said sarcastic.

'And so you should be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to get Rose and then the three of us are going to do something nice. And since you have shown me some modesty, you can choose our destination,' Donna said.

'Okay!' the Doctor said enthusiastically, and when Donna was out of sight, he mumbled, 'I still have a pretty face, miss Noble.'


	38. Chapter 38

**New chapter! And quite a long one too this time. And Cobb returns... :p**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know if you did! **

* * *

The Doctor was busy changing the coordinates of his TARDIS while waiting for his companions to come back. He had already some nice places in mind to take them, but he wanted to let them choose. When they returned, his enthusiasm instantly disappeared. Rose and Donna were not alone, they were being followed by Cobb.

'I thought I said that I would come to you when I had decided what to do with you?' the Doctor growled.

'He was walking in the corridor, we tried to tell him to go back to his own room and to wait there, but he insisted,' Rose told him.

'So he escaped? How is that possible?' the Doctor asked.

'The door was open, he said,' Donna answered.

'Can't the coward speak for himself?'

'He did speak to us, don't blame him, he is afraid,' Rose said defensively.

'If he is really so afraid, then why isn't he in his cell where I have ordered him to stay? Well?' this time the Doctor directed his question straight to Cobb. 'You disobeyed me.'

'I-I am s-sorry, b-but I-I…' Cobb started before being interrupted by the Doctor.

'Why is it that you have stolen one of the weapons from your room?' he demanded.

'T-to d-defend…'

'You threatened Rose and Donna with it, didn't you? They told you to go back and you didn't want that, so you threatened them!' the Doctor yelled furiously.

'N-no, th-that is not…'

'DON'T LIE TO ME!' the Time Lord thundered.

'Shut up, Doctor!' Rose shouted, though she was startled. 'He wanted to ask you something.'

'Did he threaten you?' the Doctor asked with his jaw clenched, giving Cobb a murderous glare.

'No!' Donna quickly said. It didn't matter what Cobb had done, admitting that he had threatened them would only make things worse.

'I don't care what he has to say. I can't see him yet. If he doesn't leave, I will do things to him I might regret later. Please take him back,' the Doctor asked as controlled as possible.

'He wants to leave! That is his question. He wants to leave the TARDIS,' Rose said.

'You can leave the TARDIS when I say so,' the Doctor said, looking at Cobb.

'P-please!' Cobb begged, falling down on his knees.

'_Get out _of my sight,' the Doctor hissed, charging at Cobb.

'Stay away from him,' Rose ordered, pushing the Doctor back against his chest, but she felt that the Doctor wanted to attack Cobb.

'Then make him leave,' he growled, taking another two steps forward, as if Rose wasn't there pushing him away.

'You see what he does to you! Just drop him off somewhere, I don't care where! Just let him leave and you don't have to see him again!' Rose said.

'He threatened you…' the Doctor said angrily, his eyes blazing with fire.

'I-I swear! I d-didn't do that! P-please, I am b-begging y-you,' Cobb whimpered.

'If I hear any more of your filthy lies, I will personally tear off all your limbs and stuff them down your throat,' the Doctor threatened, his glare still fixed on Cobb.

Rose's eyes widened in shock when she saw how serious the Doctor was, and she knew he would keep his word if she didn't make Cobb leave. 'Go!' she yelled at Cobb. 'Back to your room and make sure you don't try to escape!'

Cobb didn't need to be told twice and he ran away as quickly as he could with his shaking legs.

'Doctor, look at me,' Rose said, her eyes meeting the furious eyes of the Doctor. Seeing that fury, all she wanted to do was to shrink away and to hide from him, but she had to stay strong. He wouldn't hurt her. He had said so himself.

'Did you see how scared he was?' the Doctor asked, a manic look replacing his furious eyes.

'Stop it!' Rose shouted, shaking the Doctor, trying to shake some sense in him.

'He was so afraid… he regrets what he has done, I am quite certain about that,' the Doctor said calmly, the manic glance not leaving his eyes.

'Yes, yes, I am sure he does. Now calm down,' Rose said calmly.

'He shouldn't have threatened you…'

'Calm down!' Donna now ordered.

'I am calm! Look! Completely calm!' the Doctor said, holding his hands up defensively.

'No, you're not. You're angry and you will _not _go anywhere near him, understand?' Rose said sternly.

'He is in my TARDIS. He is _my _prisoner. He should stay away from me,' the Doctor countered. 'If I ever see him again without having my permission, nothing will stop me.'

'Oh, yes, we will. We will both stop you!' Rose argued.

'You shouldn't even be near me. I scared you and I don't want to do that again, love. I never want to do that again. So it is best for you to stay away from me,' the Doctor said quietly.

Rose shook her head and placed her hands on the sides of the Doctor's head, forcing him to look at her.

'I never said that. I don't want to stay away from you, I want to be _with _you. Nothing is going to change that. I know you don't want to scare me, so all you have to do is make sure that you don't do anything that frightens me. Stay away from Cobb. You become really scary in his presence.'

The Doctor chuckled slightly.

'Then he should stay away from me.'

'Donna and I will see if he is in his room,' Rose said.

'And if he isn't? Then you will have to tell me.'

'No, then we will find him. Without you.'

'Let's just hope for his sake that he is in his room,' the Doctor growled. 'And make sure you lock the door. He can't escape again. I can't see him.'

'Good that you see that yourself. Why don't you just leave him behind?' Rose asked.

The Doctor didn't answer that. He didn't know the answer to that himself.

'He is scared enough as he is. You don't have to hurt him any further.'

'But I _want _to,' the Doctor replied, a fire burning in his eyes. 'I really want to, but I try not to. I don't want to let him go because I want him to suffer. If it weren't for you, I would have made him suffer.'

'Then let him go. You can't make him suffer when he isn't here,' Rose said calmly.

'I know.'

'Then let him go.'

'I don't want to!'

'Just do it!' Donna shouted.

'Don't yell at him!' Rose snapped at Donna and she received a sly smile from the Doctor for speaking up for him. 'Please, Doctor. You are out for blood and I won't let you. Please don't let him get to you. You are hurt, you have lost too much. But don't take it out on him. It won't make you a better person.'

'Do you really think he should leave?' the Doctor asked, sinking down in a chair, a hopeless expression on his face. 'After what he did to my only family?'

'He is a criminal. But let the humans take care of him. No matter how badly he has behaved, he doesn't deserve whatever you have planned for him. Let him rot away in a cell on his own planet,' Rose said, sitting down next to the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up without looking at either of his companions, but something told Rose that he was going to listen to her this time. She had the idea that everything would become safer without Cobb on board. He would only make the Doctor angry and she really didn't want that to happen anymore. He had to find peace again.

'I'll do it.'

'What?' Donna asked.

'I will let him go. I need to get him back here so I can kick him out myself.'

He started to push some buttons to fly back to the planet where he had taken Cobb from. Rose already wanted to walk back to the corridors to get Cobb back, but the Doctor stopped her.

'I have an intercom, he can walk himself,' he smiled.

Rose returned his smile, it was always a good sign when the Doctor smiled. It meant that he was in a good mood and that he wasn't going to do anything stupid this time. That gave her hope.

'Here is your captain speaking,' the Doctor said solemnly though his intercom and his voice echoed through the TARDIS. 'Could General Cobb, from whom I still don't know his first name, please return to the control room?'

Both Rose and Donna had to laugh about that, they weren't used to the Doctor fooling around anymore.

'And don't make me repeat myself… I hate repeating myself,' the Doctor added.

'Maybe he can't find the way!' Rose chuckled.

'I am sure the TARDIS will help him,' the Doctor protested.

'He is taking his time…' Donna sighed.

'Maybe he needs some motivation,' the Doctor said with a cheeky grin and he talked again through the microphone. 'You have ten seconds left… I am counting… If you are not here within those ten seconds, I will come and get you myself.'

'Don't be mean,' Rose scolded.

'I can be as mean as I want to be with him. I could be a lot meaner,' the Doctor said, raising one eyebrow, turning back towards the intercom. 'You're wasting my time…' he sang.

Rose smacked him playfully on his shoulder before Cobb entered the room again, instantly dropping on his knees and bowing his head.

'I-I did what y-you asked, I w-went to my room!' Cobb stammered.

'Look me in the eyes when you talk to me,' the Doctor snarled. 'Pathetic human. Stop stuttering.'

'I-I'll try,' Cobb said timidly, raising his head to do what the Doctor had asked him.

'I said… stop stuttering. Not _try _to stop.'

The Time Lord was now only one step away from Cobb and he glared down at the man in front of him, hatred radiating from his whole body. Cobb quickly nodded in obedience.

'Speak up then. Tell me how worthless you are.'

Cobb didn't make any attempt to say anything, he couldn't trust his voice. Both Rose and Donna shifted nervously behind the Doctor, but they didn't interfere. The Doctor was probably just playing around with the General, he wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't break his promises.

'TELL ME!' the Doctor roared when Cobb didn't answer him.

The General flinched away before quickly mumbling what the Doctor wanted to hear from him.

'I-I am worthless, pathetic, I am nothing,' Cobb said quietly.

'Exactly,' the Doctor said with a silky voice, now circling around Cobb to make the man only more nervous. 'You are nothing. I want you to remember that.'

'Why? What do you want with me?' Cobb whimpered.

'Did I say you could talk? No. So unless you wish to make me mad, shut up. And bow your head,' the Doctor growled, and Cobb immediately bowed his head back towards the ground. 'Good. You are not my equal. You are no one's equal. You will always be less. Understood?'

Cobb nodded quickly and the Doctor continued.

'As for what I want with you. I never want to see your face ever again. You are going back to where you came from. And if I ever hear anything about you again, then I will take you straight back to the TARDIS and we will continue what I had originally planned for you. So you need to remember how little and measly you are. If you ever try anything, if you try being rude towards others or try to hurt someone, I will find you.'

Cobb looked up with a hopeful look in his eyes.

'You don't deserve it,' the Doctor added and he leaned in and grabbed Cobb's face forcefully. 'So I want you to apologize to me for everything you have done, for every murder you have committed. Say it,' he growled venomously, squeezing Cobb's jaw so tightly that it almost broke in his grip.

'I am sorry!' Cobb squeaked. 'I regret everything I have ever done! If I could undo what I have done, then I would!'

'Good. You can't decide who gets to live and who gets to die. If I can't have that power, then neither can you,' the Doctor said and he let go of Cobb's jaw.

There was still a hopeful look in Cobb's eyes, which the Doctor didn't like at all. The man was far too happy that he was going back to his own planet. That he was going to be free from the Time Lord.

'Wipe that smug look off your face or I will beat it out of you,' the Doctor spat, giving the General a blow to the head with his fist without giving Cobb really a chance to do as he asked.

Rose stood instantly by his side and she took the Doctor's hand quickly, as if trying to take away his anger. The Doctor could smell the blood that was coming from Cobb's head, and he actually enjoyed it. If Rose and Donna weren't there right now, he would have continued.

'Please have mercy!' Cobb whimpered, more begging Rose than begging the Doctor.

'You had no mercy. And I won't show you any either. Just be grateful that Rose and Donna are stopping me, because I would have given you a lot more hell if it were up to me,' the Doctor snarled. 'Thank them.'

'Yes… Thank you,' Cobb said weakly, bowing his head for both girls.

'Now stand up,' the Doctor ordered and Cobb immediately obeyed him.

He wasn't fast enough for the Doctor, so the Time Lord grabbed him by the arm and threw him roughly towards the door. Rose stepped in between, calming the Doctor down. His breathing became a bit calmer and he relaxed a bit.

'Don't be violent,' Rose whispered calmly.

'Please get out of my way,' the Doctor tried to sound controlled, but the warning was very much audible. He was trying to stay calm, but he was boiling inside. He didn't want to hurt Rose.

'You are not going to lash out on me,' Rose scolded, reading the Doctor's mind. She crossed her arms and remained on her place.

'No. Of course not.'

'Then calm down.'

'I will. I am. I am calm, completely.'

Rose gave him a smile and she shook her head.

'You can't fool me.'

'I will try,' the Doctor said truthfully, kissing Rose's forehead and pushing her aside gently.

'Don't hurt me,' Cobb was shaking and his eyes widened when he faced the furious eyes of the Oncoming Storm again. That look could have killed a much braver man.

The Doctor came very close and he looked down on Cobb, who was cowering away against the door as far as he could.

'You… are going to walk though this doors, straight to your prison. And I will be following you. Make one wrong move and I will make you pay,' the Doctor hissed. 'And be silent. I don't need to hear your voice.'

Then the Doctor took a step back and he opened the doors of the TARDIS. Cobb slowly moved towards the door, finally daring to breathe again. When he heard an annoyed sigh behind him, he quickened his pace and he hurried out of the TARDIS, with the Doctor and his companions following him closely. The walk to the prison wasn't very far, in fact, the Doctor had landed his ship in front of the building. One of the guards immediately approached them when they arrived.

'What is your business here?' he asked with a steel voice.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but he stayed calm. He knew that Rose and Donna were watching every move he made, he didn't want them to get the wrong impression of him.

'He is your prisoner,' he answered, nodding at Cobb.

'Don't waste my time, sir,' the guard said irritated.

'Who's in charge here?' the Doctor asked with authority in his voice.

'I'll fetch him. If you wait here.'

The guard turned around and went to get his boss. After a couple of minutes, the guard returned with another man.

'There he is!' he exclaimed, looking at Cobb and then at the Doctor. 'Where did you find him?'

'Just… somewhere.'

'Well, I am extremely thankful, sir. We have been looking for him. I have been asking around, but no one seemed to know where he went. None of my soldiers told me. They either didn't know or they didn't want to say, but I am glad we have him back. He is a terrible criminal, he shouldn't walk around anymore,' the man said, shaking the Doctor's hand.

'Indeed. Tell me, how exactly do you treat him here?' the Doctor asked, his eyes narrowing.

'Why?' the man asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Just wondering. I want to know if the criminal in question is treated badly enough for his deeds.'

'Well… he is imprisoned. He gets food, water, a shower, bathroom, clothes…'

'Then give him less of that. Imprison him and give him nothing more than bread and water,' the Doctor said, his eyes boring into the prison's boss.

'I can't do that, it wouldn't be fair compared to what other prisoners get.'

The Doctor groaned and he grabbed the man's head, entering his mind. Rose tried to pull him back, but the Doctor didn't move.

_'__If Cobb opens his mouth, you will beat him until he bleeds. If he protests, you will beat him until he is unconscious. He will get no more than bread and water on a day. These are my orders, if you disobey them, I shall know. Right now, I am creating a telepathic link, so I will always know. If you disobey me, you will be sorry. I will…' _the Doctor's voice left the man's head abruptly, because the Time Lord had been pulled away by both his companions.

'Stop with whatever you're doing!' Donna yelled.

'I wasn't finished yet!' the Doctor protested.

'You will not use alien… _stuff _on human beings!' Donna said.

'You know what I want,' the Doctor said to the boss. 'Make sure you do it.'

'What has he done to make you so upset with him?' the man asked.

'You know what he has done. He is a murderer. An evil man. He has hurt people very close to me. Make sure you make him pay, or else I will come back to do it for you. And I will not spare you either if I find out that you have been treating him too well,' the Doctor said darkly.

'I am sure he gets the message,' Rose said, tugging the Doctor arm. 'Come on, let's go.'

'Yes. We should be leaving,' the Doctor agreed. 'Remember what I said, both of you.'

The man and Cobb both nodded quickly, before the man grabbed Cobb's collar to drag him inside the building.

'What have you done to that poor man?' Donna asked suspiciously.

'I have made a link between us. If that man doesn't do what I asked him to do, I shall know. And then I can come back,' the Doctor said.

'Oh no, you are not coming back to this planet ever again!' Rose argued.

'I will if Cobb doesn't get what he deserves.'

'Yeah, but that is not now. I am sure he won't enjoy his time there.'

'I hope so,' the Doctor sighed and he hugged his companions tightly. 'Back to the TARDIS?'

'Yeah,' Donna smiled. 'Let's do something fun for once.'

The Doctor gave Rose a cheeky smile and he waggled his eyebrows at her, receiving a slap from Donna.

'Not _that _kind of fun!' she scolded. 'We are going to do something together, and that does _not _involve you and Rose shagging each other in the TARDIS!'

'Doesn't it?' the Doctor pouted.

Rose chuckled and she ruffled the Doctor's hair enthusiastically, messing it up.

'Oi!' he exclaimed. 'Don't mess with the hair, Tyler! My hair is glorious!'

'It was already spiking in all directions. I don't see any difference,' Rose protested.

'Do not mock my hair,' the Doctor growled playfully. 'Now apologize, before you lose your privilege to ruffle my hair again. I can always go to Donna if I need someone to run their fingers through my hair in the future.'

'I won't ruffle your hair, forget it,' Donna said airily.

The Doctor gave her a shocked look.

'Seems you are stuck with me then,' Rose laughed, and she tried to reach for the Doctor's hair again. But he dodged her and he grabbed her hands, holding them behind her back so she couldn't do anything.

'Let's please Donna first. When we are back in the TARDIS after a short trip, you can ruffle my hair for as long as you like,' the Doctor whispered in her ear, and he captured her lips with his.

'Oi!' Donna shouted, hitting the Doctor's back. 'I am still here!'

'Yes… Sorry,' the Doctor said, letting Rose go. But he kept her hand with him.

'Now get us back to the TARDIS and make yourself useful!' Donna said sternly.

'Yes ma'am,' the Doctor saluted and he took Donna's hand as well, leading them both back to the TARDIS.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi! **

**First of all, thanks for your reviews! And to answer ****ThePotterWhoLockedThespianGirl's question: I don't think I will bring Bad Wolf in this story, I don't really believe that Rose quite knows how she could reach the enitity that lives inside her, if she knows about its existence at all.. And Donna's mind has been placed a bit on the background now, but I am thinking about bringing back that subject very soon. But not too soon, because I don't trust the Doctor completely. He can't lose Donna, that would just be cruel :p (Not that I am thinking about killing Donna, no worries)**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

'This, my companions, is the planet Asoycas,' the Doctor announced when he opened the TARDIS doors. 'I've landed the TARDIS in the capital, we can visit the palace and after that we can go the waterfalls.'

'Right. And what kind of aliens do we need to expect here?' Donna asked.

'Asoycasions of course,' the Doctor frowned. 'Humans. If you must know the species.'

'Great, that helps a lot,' Donna said.

'What is particularly amazing about this planet, is that they have strawberries that taste like bananas,' the Doctor smiled enthusiastically.

Rose rolled her eyes. 'If you want a banana, you can always just eat a banana, you don't need a strawberry that tastes like a banana for that, you know?'

'Don't spoil the fun, Tyler! Bananas are good.'

'God, you can be childish,' Rose laughed, patting his cheek.

'Says you. May I remind you that I am the oldest one here?'

'You are most definitely not acting like it,' Donna said.

'If you are not going to shut up right now, I will take you back inside the TARDIS and then you will never see the palace of Asoycas in your life. Nor the waterfalls.'

'Alright, you can have your banana strawberries if you must, Doctor,' Rose surrendered. 'If that makes you happy…'

'Thank you.'

'Doesn't seem like there is a palace here,' Donna interrupted, looking at the dilapidated buildings that surrounded them.

'I couldn't park the TARDIS inside the palace, now could I? Here it is more hidden. The palace is just a few minutes' walk,' the Doctor said defensively. 'This is just a slum, like every city has.'

'Great, well, I hope that that palace still exists,' Donna said, not really convinced.

The Doctor gave her a reassuring look and he led the way towards the palace. The streets seemed to be abandoned, until they came in a more crowded place where all the people seemed to be. Enormous shops and little stalls seemed to be everywhere, and of course the Doctor had to buy some banana-strawberries in one of the stalls. The three continued their walk until they reached a huge open space, where it was a lot quieter. A path led them to a big gate, which was, of course, guarded by some soldiers. But the Doctor only had to show them his psychic paper and the guards opened the gates for them, so that they could enter the gigantic gardens surrounding the palace. Both Rose and Donna looked around them in awe, they had never seen so many plants and flowers in one garden. Finally they reached the palace, which was a sight of grandeur. They were approached by another guard before they could come too close to the palace.

'Good morning, sir, madams,' he said politely. 'How can I help you?'

'Oh, we were wondering if we could have a look inside the palace,' the Doctor smiled, taking out his psychic paper again. 'I know the king.'

'Of course,' the guard smiled. 'If you could follow me.'

The three followed the man inside and they entered a great hall. When the Doctor said that he would take his companions somewhere nice, he didn't exaggerate at all. The Doctor was looking around him in awe as well, studying every detail around him. The guard led them to a second hall, which was apparently the hall where guests were welcomed.

'No, not again,' a voice sounded behind them and they turned around to see an expensively dressed man standing behind them. 'What did I tell you about letting beggars in?'

'My lord,' the guard said and he kneeled down. 'These people claim to know you, my lord. They are no beggars.'

The king motioned for the guard to stand up and then he let his gaze rest upon the Doctor and the girls. 'I have never seen them before in my life.'

'Oh, no, that's right. We haven't met yet. I have heard a lot about you. Pleasure,' the Doctor smiled, taking the king's hand, while Rose and Donna made some kind of awkward bow.

The king didn't expect that the strange man would take his hand. He yanked his hand back and hit the Doctor on the side of his head with the back of his hand.

'How dare you,' the king hissed. 'Who do you think you are?'

Rose and Donna watched the Doctor carefully, waiting for his reaction, but he seemed to be very calm. They hoped he would stay that way, for the planet's sake.

'I was going to tell you. But then you decided to hit me before I could finish,' the Doctor said airily.

'Answer me. Who are you?' the king asked irritated. 'And let me warn you… Show me some respect, you have barged into my palace so if you want to stay alive, you shall show me some respect.'

'Oh, I don't want to die yet. Best to apologize then. Sorry,' the Doctor said, bowing his head slightly.

Rose and Donna gave each other a look, wondering what the Doctor was doing. He was not making the situation any better for himself. But on the other side, when was the Doctor ever not cheeky? That was just who he was. He rarely did as someone asked him. He wasn't someone who would take orders from others.

'_Who _are you?' the king said, now angrily.

'I am the Doctor,' the Doctor answered, his wide smile returning.

'The… the D-Doctor?' the king asked, his face losing its colour. 'So it is true…'

'Yes… What's the matter?' the Doctor asked concerned.

'I am so terribly sorry for hitting you. I promise you, it won't happen again. I wasn't thinking, please forgive me,' the king said, taking a step back.

That reaction made the Doctor narrowing his eyes. He didn't know why the king's attitude had changed so all of a sudden. He looked at Rose and Donna with a questioning look, but they just shrugged. They didn't have a clue either. But then realization struck the Doctor.

'Oh, yes… the Shadow Proclamation. They have warned you, haven't they?'

The king quickly nodded, motioning for his guard to back away before taking another step back himself.

'Please don't do that… Don't be afraid,' the Doctor sighed. 'Whatever they have told you, it is not true. I have no reason at all to wish you any harm. I will forget that you hit me. Although I would like it if you and I could talk in a more civilized manner instead of you barking at us.'

'Of course… of course! But… why are you here? Why us?'

'I just wanted Rose and Donna to see this planet. That's all. I have no desire to hurt you, as I already told you. No need to worry.'

'But… the legends… You are a Time Lord, right?'

'Yes, I am.'

'They said… that the arrival of the man in the blue box, the Doctor, would mean our end. Unless we surrendered ourselves to him. Are you not that man?' the king asked.

'I am that man,' the Doctor answered calmly. 'But I am not here to end you, I am just here to have a nice time with my companions. Unless you make me your enemy…'

'Doctor…' Rose sighed behind him.

'Yes, no. Sorry. Only nice times. But _don't _hit me again, okay?' the Doctor said, his eyes fixed on the king who got back his colour in his face.

'No! I promise. I won't. You are more than welcome here, sir.'

'Doctor. No sir. I am called the Doctor.'

'Yes, of course.'

'My lord!' another guard entered the room with a young woman and a little boy holding his mother's hand behind him.

'Yes?'

'This woman has a request, my lord.'

'Then speak,' the king said curtly, already knowing that they were coming for money again.

'We don't have any money, my lord. And no shelter. Please… I am begging you, could you please help us?' the woman asked, trembling slightly. She knew how difficult it was to get anything from the king.

'Get them out of my sight,' the king said dismissively, waving with his hand.

'Wait, wait! Hold on!' the Doctor interrupted before the guard could move and he turned towards the king, taking a few steps in his direction. 'These people are your subjects, right?'

'They are…'

'Then shouldn't you do everything that is in your power to help them?' the Doctor asked sternly, giving the king a glare. He couldn't stand how the king was treating that woman and her little boy, it made him angry.

'She just needs to find work, she'll be fine,' the king answered, though he appeared to be nervous, especially after what he had heard about the Doctor from the Shadow Proclamation.

'She just needs to _find work_? You are bathing in money and still you've got the nerves to say something like that?' the Doctor said disgusted. 'Let me be very clear about this. I don't care who you are, what your rank is, how much power you have. You are going to help that woman and you won't deny any of your people ever again when they ask you for your help. Is that understood?'

The king wished he could scold the Doctor for talking to him like that, but he knew better. He didn't dare to refuse anything the Doctor wanted from him. He couldn't possibly deny a man who yielded so much power. Compared to the Time Lord, he was powerless.

'As you wish,' he answered.

'No, no, not as _I _wish,' the Doctor continued furiously. 'You are not doing this for me. You are doing this for your people. And if I need to _convince _you, if you need some motivation, then I would be glad to be of help. I can be very convincing when I want to be. Don't mess with me.'

The Doctor had the impression that he didn't even have to say that, the king was already nodding manically, trying his best to satisfy the Doctor.

'Of course I will help them,' he said quickly, trying to keep his dignity. He didn't want his people to think that he had no backbone. 'Go on, give her some money,' he told his guard.

But again the Doctor intervened.

'You can give her some money yourself, can't you?' he said.

'I have better things to do! My guard can take care of it!' the king objected.

The Doctor sighed in annoyance and he gave Rose and Donna a desperate look, wanting them to help him.

'I think the Doctor has been very patient with you, don't you think?' Rose chimed in. 'If you are going to ignore him like that, he might be less kind with you. He might just end your reign, he can do that. So you'd better apologize to him, and help that poor woman. You will be very sorry if you don't, the Doctor becomes exactly that man you are afraid of if you don't listen to him now.'

'Thank you, Rose,' the Doctor smiled happily. 'Now… go on, help her.'

'I-I am sorry,' the king apologized.

'Not as sorry as you will be if you don't help that woman _right now_,' the Doctor said softly.

'Yes…' the king said, slightly embarrassed. He was behaving pathetically. His people would never take him serious again if the word got out that he was intimidated by a stranger. He had to find a way to silence both the woman and the boy. And his own guard, of course. They wouldn't keep their mouth otherwise. 'If you could wait here, Doctor, ladies,' he said, bowing slightly.

The Doctor nodded, letting the king leave. But he had the feeling that something was not quite right, and apparently his companions had the same feeling.

'He is not a good man, Doctor. He is not going to give her anything,' Donna said, suspecting the same thing the Doctor did.

'We should follow him,' Rose suggested.

'And then? I just wanted you to visit the palace and to see the waterfalls. We shouldn't really interfere with the king's business. We should leave…' the Doctor said grudgingly. He actually wanted to help the woman and her child, but he knew that he couldn't keep himself in check.

'It is unfair. We can't let him treat people like that! He needs to help them!' Rose argued.

Donna nodded in agreement and she folded her arms. 'We should help, Doctor. You don't have to kill anybody, just showing your face will be enough. You can threaten him, after that we can leave to visit the waterfalls. Deal?'

The Doctor sighed deeply. 'If you think this is a good idea…'

'That depends entirely on you,' Donna said.

'I know. That's what worries me.'

'If you go too far, we will jump in, alright?' Rose suggested, taking his hand. 'Come on, before it is too late.'

The Doctor gave her a smile and they ran off in the direction the king had gone. They had to run through a very long corridor first, so there was a change that they could catch up with the king and the others quickly. And indeed, after passing a couple of doors, the Doctor heard the king talking. He opened a door which led them to a staircase. Of course. A dungeon, why not? The Doctor checked quickly if his companions were still following him and then he rushed down the stairs. Down the stairs was a room lightened, and the Doctor heard the cry of a woman. He also heard two new voices coming from the room, which suggested that the king had taken two new guards with him. Rose and Donna caught up with the Doctor and the Doctor entered the room without giving a warning.

'Stop this! RIGHT NOW!' the Doctor shouted when he saw what was going on. The two new guards were pointing guns at the woman and the guard who escorted her and the boy to the palace. The boy was next to his mother, but the Doctor doubted if he would be spared. He was probably next.

The king jumped around when he heard the Doctor and he immediately ordered his men to lower their guns. 'Doctor! I-I…'

'Yes?' the Doctor urged the king to continue.

The king swallowed, he could not think of an excuse.

'No explanations?' the Doctor asked calmly. 'Then listen to me. Very, _very _carefully. I am disappointed in you. _Very _disappointed. You are an evil man. I told you to help that woman and her boy, I told you to give her some money. But you are a coward, you only think about yourself, about your own reputation. Isn't that right?'

The king didn't answer him, he knew very well that the Doctor knew what was going on. The Doctor paced slowly in front of the king, giving both him and his guards a death glare. He stopped in front of the woman, as if he was protecting her.

'Do you have any idea who I am?' the Doctor asked with a low voice, his eyes fixed on the king.

The king nodded furiously. 'You are the Doctor,' he answered.

'Do you have any idea what I am capable of?' the Doctor hissed, now taking a step towards the king.

Rose and Donna wanted to trust the Doctor, but they felt really uncomfortable right now. They could see that he was livid, although he was hiding it. But it made him dangerous, more than the king knew. And the king would be very lucky if the Doctor would let him go with a warning. In response to the Time Lord's question, the king shook his head, his eyes widening.

'Then I suggest that you stop threatening people's lives here, and that you apologize very deeply for your behaviour. I am angry right now… Don't make me furious. You can ask my companions what happens then,' the Doctor growled darkly.

'I'm sorry,' the king said, but he raised his chin, not showing the woman in front of him any form of regret.

'You call that apologizing _deeply_?' the Doctor asked, slowly approaching the king even more so that the poor man had to walk backwards until he reached the wall. 'You tried to kill an innocent woman _and _her child, only because you were afraid of humiliation. Let me tell you… now you _really _have a reason to be afraid.'

The Doctor knew that he was no better himself. He had killed millions of innocent people. But that didn't give the king a reason to do the same. There was no justification, the Doctor had been wrong, too. And he was going to make sure that the king would see the same thing right now.

'I wasn't really going to kill them,' the king defended himself, trying to save himself out of the situation. But he already had the feeling that it was not going to work.

'Do you think I am stupid? Do you think you can fool _me_? A Time Lord?' the Doctor snorted, now raising his head as well, mirroring the king. 'How _dare _you.'

'I- didn't…'

'Apologize to them. On your knees.'

'What?' the king asked confused.

'NOW!' the Doctor thundered.

That made the king move quickly. There was no way he was going to provoke the Doctor any further. He went down on his knees and mumbled his apologies to the woman, who was even more surprised than the king himself.

'Good…' the Doctor said eerily softly. 'Now I want you to stand up, and listen to me.'

The king already knew that he couldn't let the woman and her child go now. And both his guards knew too much too now. He would have to kill all four of them as soon as the Doctor was gone. He couldn't risk anything now. He just had to wait for his moment. He stood up and he listened to what the Doctor had to say to him.

'I am in a _very _kind mood right now. I want you to be aware of that. I am _very _patient right now,' the Doctor said, but his body language said the opposite. His fists were clenched and he was practically shaking with anger. 'I am holding back. I am giving you a second chance. And you should be grateful with that chance. Let me warn you, it is also your _last _chance. If you cross me again, then there will be no power that could stop me. Have I made myself clear?'

'Absolutely,' the king answered.

'Too confident. You are _way _too confident for my liking…' the Doctor said, studying the king's face. 'What do you think? Rose? Donna? Can I trust his word?'

Both Rose and Donna studied the king's face, and they saw that he couldn't be trusted. He didn't seem to be scared. He seemed to think that the Doctor was going to let him go. He clearly thought that if the Doctor would leave him now, he would be out of trouble. So they shook their heads. And that made the king very nervous. His confident appearance disappeared and he got a worried look on his face.

'What am I going to do with you…' the Doctor said, more to himself.

'N-nothing! Honestly! I'll do anything you want! I could give you a tour around the palace and then you can continue your day! No need to waste time for me,' the king rambled.

'Oh, I have all the time in the universe. Unlike you… simple human… life is short, isn't it?' the Doctor asked grimly, and everyone in the room seemed to wonder where that sentence was leading to. 'Maybe I could give you eternity. An eternal _hell_. You own, personal, eternal hell. How does that sound?'

'No… you wouldn't… you can't…'

'I _can_,' the Doctor whispered, gritting his teeth. He was fully aware that he looked like a maniac right know, he knew how frightening he was. 'I can do anything I wish to you… You are a mere human… If you don't listen to me, if I ever find you crossing the boundaries again, I _will _do that to you…'

'You can't…' the king repeated, white as a sheet.

'I CAN DO ANYTHING!' the Doctor roared suddenly, making the king jump against the wall behind him. 'You will let them go! All four of them!'

'But…' the king whimpered, but he quickly changed his words. He couldn't take any risks. It wouldn't be worth it. Better one humiliation than eternal hell. 'Yes! Of course, I will let them go!'

'With money?'

'Yes! Anything they want!'

'Good man… And you are going to help everyone who asks for your help from now on, aren't you?' the Doctor asked.

'Of course!'

'Then get to it.'

'Please… Doctor, I am begging you… Don't make them go back to the town with this knowledge. They will ruin me,' the king begged.

'You deserve it.'

'But I will help them! I just can't have them walking around to spread the word about me being weak! I can't!' the king argued.

The Doctor watched the woman, who was starting to feel nervous under the Doctor's stare. She shifted backwards, taking her son's hand protectively.

'Maybe I can make them forget…' the Doctor suggested.

'No! No, Doctor! You will _not _take away their memories! You did that to me once! Remember that? You hurt me by doing that! All that time, I couldn't be happy because I knew something was missing,' Donna interrupted.

'They would only lose one hour of their memories. You lost almost two years. That is a difference, Donna. They won't feel it. It is the least I can do for the king,' the Doctor said.

'You don't owe him anything,' Donna said disgusted. 'He doesn't deserve it. Just leave him in his misery. Let him face the humiliation.'

'You are right,' the Doctor smiled, turning towards the king again. 'Maybe they will all keep their mouth shut if you ask them very nicely. But I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you.'

The king growled something in response, and the Doctor was secretly happy that he couldn't understand what he was saying exactly.

'Now give them money and I will escort her and her son back to the city. Don't try to put her in prison or try to kill her, because she's got me as her protector from now on. If she dies, I know who I need to punish for it,' the Doctor said.

The king swallowed heavily and he rushed off to get the money. In the time the king was gone, both Donna and Rose flung themselves around him, smiling broadly.

'I'm proud of you, Doctor,' Rose smiled. 'I knew we could trust you.'

'Thank you, sir,' the woman said politely, urging her son to do the same.

'Yes… thank you, sir,' the boy said timidly.

'You are very welcome,' the Doctor smiled. 'Please call me Doctor. Would you both fancy a trip to the waterfalls?'

'I don't know…' the woman said uncertainly.

'I would love to!' the boy piped up. 'Please, mummy?'

'It is quite a walk,' his mother objected.

'I know a shortcut,' the Doctor said, his smile widening.


	40. Chapter 40

'So what is your name?' the Doctor asked the woman when they walked through the gardens back to the gate.

'Ashley. And my little boy is called George,' the woman answered. 'I can't thank you enough for what you have done for us, but really, there is no need to take us to the waterfalls.'

'But I want to! Let me do that for you,' the Doctor insisted, and Ashley didn't try to change his mind after that.

The five left the gates and entered the city again. But they couldn't walk any further, because a man approached them. He was rather poorly dressed, and he didn't put much effort in styling his blonde hair either. His appearance came across as very shabby. Apparently he knew Ashley and George, because he greeted them as friends.

'And?' the man asked expectantly, looking at Ashley.

'I've got some money,' Ashley smiled. 'I couldn't believe it myself, but this man here helped me. The king was prepared to listen to him!'

'What?' the man asked surprised. 'That is wonderful news! What is his name?'

'I am the Doctor,' the Doctor smiled, shaking the man's hand. 'And you are…?'

'Timothy,' the man answered. 'The… Doctor, you said?'

'Yep.'

'And he helped you?' Timothy asked Ashley.

'He did.'

'You should meet our leader,' Timothy smiled at the Doctor. 'He would love to hear about your victories over the king.'

'Victories?' the Doctor asked. 'What do you mean? Are you at war with your own king then?'

'Something like that,' Timothy shrugged. 'We have this group, just outside the city, we live together with all the people who have the same goal. Which is to take down the king. He is a selfish, arrogant man and we can't have him on the throne for any longer. So we are trying to destroy him. That is why we regularly send some of our people to beg him for money, so that we can see what he is doing and what his weaknesses are. You, sir, are probably our greatest hope. No one has ever had any influence on that cruel man. You are a legend, Doctor, you could help us.'

'Wow, hang on. You are not going to use me as some kind of weapon against your king! I am totally against wars and I am certainly not going to make it worse!' the Doctor objected, but Timothy had already grabbed his arm and dragged him with him to his people.

'But we have been told stories about the Doctor! Our leader must see you!'

'You were part of this?' the Doctor hissed at Ashley. If he had known about this plot earlier, he would never have helped her. He didn't want to be a part of some sort of conspiracy, no matter how bad that king was. He didn't want to interfere in this.

Rose and Donna both followed the Doctor who was being dragged away by Timothy, while the man was talking to him about their organisation.

'Doctor! Let's just go back!' Donna shouted at them. She had the feeling that this was not leading to anything good.

'Yes! Sorry, Timothy, Ashley, but we can't go with you! We already have plans for today!' the Doctor said, but that didn't seem to stop the man.

'Jacob!' Timothy called, knocking the gate which led to a small village. 'It's me, Timothy! And Ashley with little George!'

'Finally! We have been waiting for ages for you to return! What kept you so long?' a voice replied and then the gates were opened to reveal a broad, short man with equally shabby clothes. Then his eyes fell on the Doctor and his two companions. 'And who might you be?'

'This man is _the Doctor_,' Timothy answered with glistening eyes. 'He forced the king to give Ashley money.'

'The Doctor!?' Jacob exclaimed a bit loudly so that others came to see what was happening as well. 'And he helped us? He helped us in our battle against the king?'

'So Ash told me,' Timothy smiled proudly.

'We must have you on our side, sir,' Jacob said, looking at the Doctor. 'You must help us destroy the king. You can be our most powerful ally!'

The Doctor shook his head. 'It was a pleasure to meet you all, but I can't do such a thing. I can't help you. I shouldn't interfere.'

'But we have been told that the Shadow Proclamation has warned us about you… You are a Time Lord, we _need _you to help us. You _will _help us,' Jacob persisted.

'You can't force me.'

'I think you'll find that I can,' Jacob stated with a determined look in his eyes.

The Doctor looked at him challengingly and he wondered what Jacob could mean by that. But he didn't have to wonder for very long, because he heard a shriek behind him. When he turned around, he saw that both Rose and Donna were being dragged away from him, knives pressed against their throats. Ashley and Timothy both went inside the village, not helping the Doctor at all. Donna started to struggle against her captors, shouting and swearing at them, while Rose was calling the Doctor's name, her eyes begging him to help. Seeing his companions being treated like that set his teeth on edge.

'I will give you a fair warning. Let. Them. Go,' the Doctor said coldly, his fists clenched.

'They will be put in prison. How they will be treated depends entirely on you, Doctor. If you cooperate with us, they will be quite comfortable. If you decide to be difficult, your ladies will have a very difficult time as well,' Jacob said calmly.

'Do not threaten me…' the Doctor said, taking a step towards Jacob, but that only seemed to cause the captors to press the knives only harder against his companions throats.

'We know who you are, and we know what you can do. If the stories about you are true. But if you care for your girls, you will listen to us,' Jacob sneered. 'Or they will _suffer_.'

That was the last straw. How _dare _that little human threaten his Donna and Rose like that? What right did he have? He was not going to let the man threaten him like that. So the Doctor stormed over to Jacob and grabbed his collar with both hands to pin him up against the gate.

'You will let them go! NOW!' he shouted. 'If you don't, I will become your most powerful enemy instead of your ally! Do NOT make me angry!'

'Now, now, Time Lord, please calm down… I didn't mean to make you angry. But you should watch your tongue, if you want your companions to live,' Jacob laughed.

'If you value your life… you would let them go. If you don't do that, I will make _you _suffer,' the Doctor growled enraged, tightening his grip. 'I will destroy everything around you, I will make everyone you love suffer, I will burn down your homes. I will burn _you. _I will not stop until I have my ladies back by my side. NOW LET THEM GO BEFORE I START MY WRATH!'

'Doctor!' Rose whimpered behind him. 'Doctor… please…'

Of course the Doctor heard her, no matter how blinded by his own rage he was, he could still hear his Rose begging him for help. He was convinced that she called for him because she was in pain. And that only made him even angrier.

'Do you hear that? She is in pain. _My _Rose is in _pain_. And if there is one thing I can never forgive anyone, is causing my companions pain. And I will punish you for it. I will. Be very afraid… you have made me a very dangerous enemy…' the Doctor slammed his fist in Jacob's stomach, who doubled over to gasp for air.

Rose and Donna's captors seemed to start trembling and the knives loosened in their hands, but they didn't move.

'Let them go or I will tear out your hearts…' the Doctor growled, his eyes completely dark. He walked slowly towards the two man who were pressing the knives against his companions' throats. There was a promise of murder in his eyes. He would not rest before the whole village had paid for what they had done to Rose and Donna. He would destroy them. He was an all-consuming storm right now, and he would not let anyone get away unpunished.

'Doctor…' Rose cried softly. 'Please stop this…'

She saw how serious the Doctor was. She knew that he was going to lose it. He would murder anyone who was in his way. Maybe Donna thought that he was only threatening people to make them afraid so that he could free his companions, but Rose knew better. The Doctor seemed to be different right now. He was not just threatening people. He was going to burn them mercilessly. And it truly scared Rose.

The Doctor looked up at Rose when he heard what she had been saying and his rage only seemed to be fuelled.

'I will stop this, my love. I will. Don't be afraid of them… I will burn them all… I WILL BREAK YOU!' he shouted, looking at both the captors and then at Jacob. 'AND I WILL START WITH YOU!'

The Doctor threw Jacob on the ground and he took his sonic screwdriver, pressing it against Jacob's throat. 'Many think that this is an innocent probe… it isn't. I could use the right frequency to make your ears bleed. I could destroy your body with it… very painfully, very slowly… _Let. Them. Go._'

Now Donna seemed to realize that the Doctor was being serious as well. And it worried her. The Doctor was not just threatening the man, he was going to murder him. Even worse than that. He was nothing like the man he had been only minutes ago. All humanity was gone, there was only the alien. Sometimes she forgot what the Doctor really was. But she had never seen him being _this _cruel. Donna noticed how the people around them ran away, back to their houses, and she had the feeling that they weren't even safe there. If the Doctor wouldn't be stopped, he would not let them live. He would go after them, only to prove to them that _he _was in charge. He would prove to them all that the Proclamation was right, that he _was _that terrifying monster. He would bring them destruction, only to make them feel sorry about crossing him.

'Doctor!' Rose shouted again. 'Please stop! Stop this! YOU SCARE ME!'

That made the Doctor look up at her, and his expression softened. It was as if he realized what he was doing. He put away his screwdriver and he shook his head.

'No… I am not scaring you! I am saving you!' the Doctor said, tears in his eyes. 'I am trying to _save _you!'

'You are _not _saving us, you are going to murder an entire village! I am not afraid of them, it is you I am afraid of! I thought I could trust you,' Rose cried.

'You _can _trust me! Please… I- I don't want you to hate me… Look! I am not attacking anyone! I won't ever hurt anyone again!' the Doctor shouted, realizing what damage he had caused to his companions. He put his hands up in the air and sank down on his knees. 'Please… I promise you! I won't ever touch anyone again!'

That was not what Rose wanted to achieve. This was suddenly a complete other side of the Doctor. He looked so fragile. This was the other extreme, she didn't want that either. The Doctor didn't have to be weak, but he didn't have to be violent either. But right now… he seemed to be broken. He truly didn't want to hurt his companions. He was too instable. He would either kill everyone, or he would give himself over in order to protect his companions.

'You can find another way! Or we will!' Rose told him, but it didn't get a reaction out of the Doctor.

'You will not try anything, girls,' Jacob sneered, clearly satisfied with his result. He had no idea how lucky he was. 'So this is your great and mighty Time Lord?'

'Don't do that,' Donna hissed. 'He is so much more than you. Better tread carefully.'

'Is that a threat?' Jacob asked dangerously. 'Maybe I should kill one of you right here. That would teach your Doctor who is in charge here. Then he would help me.'

'NO!' the Doctor shouted, his head turning towards Jacob. 'Don't hurt them… Please, I can't lose them, they are so important to me. Please…'

'Then you should start helping us,' Jacob laughed.

'You have no idea, do you?' Rose snapped. 'Without us, he will turn against you! He might not do it now, because he doesn't want to scare me and Donna, but he will when you hurt one of us! I have seen him! He has destroyed civilizations, he has been playing God for quite some time and he was successful. You don't want _him _to turn against you!'

'Empty threats,' Jacob shook his head. 'Look at him. He is pathetic. He tries to make everyone fear his name, but in reality he can't do anything. He threatened me, but he couldn't actually hurt me. Because he is _weak. _Wait long enough and he will do anything I ask him to do.'

'He won't,' Rose said.

'But I know his weakness,' Jacob smiled. 'It is _you_. He listens to you. He doesn't want to see you hurt. If it weren't for you, he would be so much stronger. Come on, Doctor, stand up. We need someone with more energy than that to fight the king.'

'No! Don't listen to him! Don't help him!' Donna yelled.

'Take them away,' Jacob hissed. 'We will find another nice room for the Time Lord.'

'Please don't hurt them… Please!' the Doctor whispered and then he looked at his companions. 'I am so sorry… I am so sorry that I am so weak… I won't scare you, I promise! I won't!'

'You are not weak! You will think of something! Don't break your promise!' Rose told him while she was being dragged away.

'Where is our great Time Lord now? You are not even _trying _to stop us. You are supposed to be dangerous, but apart from threatening us, you are nothing,' Jacob sneered.

'That's right. That's me. I am useless. So you can let me go now. You can't use me,' the Doctor said.

'I think you are lying,' Jacob said. 'You _will _cooperate with us. I want to know what you can do exactly and I want to use your power against the king. You are going to destroy him for us. So tell me…what exactly _can _you do?'

_I'll show you what I can do. You should pray to God that there will be some mercy left in me, _the Doctor thought, but he didn't say it aloud. He didn't want to let his companions down. He had made a promise, and he wasn't going to break it. It was better to do nothing right now. If he would do anything now, he knew that he couldn't stop anymore.

'I can't do anything… It was just an idle boast. Please let my companions go,' the Doctor said.

'The Shadow Proclamation has told us about you.'

'Then they lied.'

'The Proclamation never lies,' Jacob protested. 'We will take you to a cell now, Doctor. You can hand in your sonic stuff. And then I will make sure you tell me about yourself. We need you at our side. If you refuse to do it the easy way, then I am afraid I will have to convince you the hard way.'

For once, the Doctor felt powerless. He couldn't help his companions without causing a scene. He certainly couldn't fight the king, then his girls would really be pissed off. He was trapped and he didn't like the feeling at all. He just had to come up with a plan, a very clever plan in which he didn't have to hurt anyone. No matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

**Hello again! It took me a bit longer than usual to update this time, but I am back again. Maybe the Doctor will _finally_ do the right thing if he decides not to let Jacob get to him. Difficult situation for our Doctor, but I am sure he can manage. What do you think? Will he leave the planet with the village and Jacob alone? Or do you think he will forget what Donna and Rose have told him and will he break his promise?**

**Maybe I will give you an answer next week ;) Or maybe not, since I have no idea where this story is going to myself :$ But I still enjoy writing on this, so you won't get rid of me that easily! Mwhuahaha **


	41. Chapter 41

Rose and Donna had been put in a small room without having a clue about where the Doctor had gone. It had been hours, and nothing had happened thus far. That would probably be a good thing, since the Doctor would never leave without them, but still… Not having any idea at all about what was going on, what they were doing to the Doctor, it made them feel restless. Maybe the Doctor had given in, maybe he was really going after the king. Maybe he would actually help the village just to protect his companions. When Rose and Donna had talked about almost every possible scenario together, someone knocked on their door and unlocked it, entering the room.

'Hello, ladies. Jacob told me to check on you. Everything okay here?' Timothy asked neutrally.

'Of course we are _not _okay,' Donna snapped, crossing her arms. 'You have put us away here, you have parted us from the Doctor!'

'What are you doing with him?' Rose asked.

'He is in a cell at the moment, but I am sure he will help us very soon. He refuses to react to anything, he just sits in a corner and he doesn't say or do anything. But Jacob believes that he is just acting, he thinks that he will get him to talk… with the right treatments…'

'WHAT!?' Donna yelled. 'You are _torturing _him?'

Timothy shrugged. 'Well, he still refuses to give a reaction.'

'As if he is going to cooperate if you torture him,' Donna said.

'Listen to me, Timothy,' Rose said with a low voice. 'If you continue this, he will not be so tame anymore. He doesn't have us to stop him. You really should get us out of here and bring us to him before he does something stupid.'

'He doesn't look very dangerous to me right now,' Timothy said.

'He is holding back because he _knows _that he can't hurt anyone. Because we told him so. But we are not there to stop him now,' Rose explained calmly.

'I can't let you out. I have my orders.'

'You have no idea… No idea at all… You are in _so _much trouble… Provoke the Doctor enough and he will snap. And he will not take it out on the king, if that's what you are thinking. No, he will take it out on _you_. You and everyone else in this village. If you knew what he is capable of, you wouldn't even _dare _to capture him, let alone torture him. You would run,' Rose hissed.

'Just let us go before it is too late!' Donna added impatiently.

Timothy only laughed, leaving the ladies astonished. How could a man be so stupid?

'You don't get it, do you? That Time Lord cares for you, he listens to you. He doesn't hurt us because he knows that we have you and that we will hurt you if he tries anything,' he grinned. 'You are our assurances. Therefore, we can't let you go.'

Rose shook her head. 'No… he doesn't hurt you because he knows where that will lead him. That is, he doesn't hurt you _yet_.'

'I'm sorry. But Jacob has been very clear about this. If the Doctor still refuses to cooperate after we are done with him, we will have to use one of you against him. The beauty of this is that you are with _two_! So we can kill one, to prove the Doctor that we are not just making empty threats, and then we still have another one left!' Timothy smiled.

'_What_?' Donna asked, her eyes narrowing. 'You are so sick… the Doctor would never let you kill one of us. He will kill you. He will _slaughter _you. Doesn't that scare you?'

'He isn't going to do anything, don't you worry. He is behind bars, without anything. We have given him other clothes, we have deadlocked his cell. He will be released only when he realises that he can't win. That he will lose you if he refuses to help us.'

'The Doctor never loses,' Rose stated. 'He isn't going to help you. You can't just use him as a weapon.'

'If you don't need anything, I will be off again,' Timothy announced, ignoring Rose. Without waiting for a reply, he left the room again, locking the door behind him.

'This is not good,' Rose shook her head. 'This is not good at all…'

* * *

In the meantime, the Doctor had to listen to Jacob's voice. He had been trying to torture him, physically and mentally. He was continuously trying to get a reaction from the Doctor by making him angry. But the Doctor wasn't going to give in. He had a promise to keep. He couldn't let his companions down, they were believing in him. He just had to take the pain and hope that Jacob would let him go.

'You are getting on my nerves, Time Lord,' Jacob snarled impatiently. 'You think you are being so brave, don't you? You think you can take all the pain in the world, am I right?'

The Doctor chose to ignore him completely.

'I don't think your companions can take that pain,' Jacob announced.

That made the Doctor move. He was willing to take every torture Jacob was throwing at him, but he wasn't going to allow that filthy human to torture his Rose or Donna.

'Timo is with them now… as we speak. I could take one of them down here, to torture her in front of your eyes. Then, if you still refuse to listen to me, I will kill her as well,' Jacob said.

The Doctor looked up at Jacob, glaring at the man the best he could. That glare had made enemies run away from him, but it didn't seem to reach Jacob. He didn't feel his wounds anymore. Partly because his healing process went very fast and very effectively, and partly because all his attention was fixed on protecting his companions. He completely forgot to ignore Jacob now.

'Ah, see? You are angry! We have a result! So, what are you going to do about this situation?' Jacob asked with a smile that made the Doctor only angrier.

'You really don't want to know…' he answered with a low voice.

'You can't escape from this cell, my little friend. I, however, can still do whatever I want to anyone. That includes hurting your ladies,' Jacob laughed.

The Doctor stormed over to the bars and made sure he was face to face with Jacob, whose smile faded slightly. _Good, _the Doctor thought, _so he does fear me. He is still afraid of me… _

'You call me your _little friend_?' the Doctor growled. 'Let me out of this cell and I will show you how much of a friend I am to you. You are a dead man, Jacob. Your village is going to pay for your deeds, I will make sure of that. Let my companions go before I murder you and everyone you love.'

Jacob gulped, but he quickly recovered himself.

'Be nice, Doctor… You are making it worse for your companions…'

'How _dare _you… Simple, little human. You should thank my ladies for still being here! They are the only ones that keep me from killing you. If it were up to me, I would have taken you with me for a trip to hell. The Time Lords were the most feared beings in the universe, and you are staring at the most dangerous one of them all… You are a weak, pathetic human. Nothing compared to me. I am not going to help you in your little war, so you are going to let me go,' the Doctor raged.

'Get the ginger one!' Jacob ordered one of his men.

'You are making a very big mistake,' the Doctor said, shaking his head. He knew that he had gone too far. He knew that he was losing control. He should have kept his mouth shut, he shouldn't let Jacob get to him. But if it helped him to save his companions, then so be it.

'Then just help us. I don't have to do anything to those girls if you just help me,' Jacob sighed.

The Doctor raised his head. 'You tortured me, you tried to make me talk to you by making me angry. I will never help you. Trying to hurt my friends will only make me snap. And I can guarantee you, you will not get away with it. If you touch them, you _will _find out what I can do to little apes like you. Not the king, _you_.'

The Doctor closed his eyes after that, leaving Jacob wondering what he was doing. After a couple of seconds, the Doctor opened his eyes again, looking at the other man's confused face.

'You are a clever man… Your brain is not as weak as most human minds… But if you were _really_ clever, you would let my girls go. Unharmed.'

'I will, but not before the kind is completely destroyed. We need you for that. We can't do that on our own. Help us and we will let you go,' Jacob hissed.

'You do NOT control me!' the Doctor shouted.

The Time Lord's eyes darkened as he glared at Jacob. Little did Jacob know how much power the Doctor really possessed. He had no idea what would happen if the Doctor would lose the little compassion he still had left. He had no idea how powerful the Oncoming Storm really was. Luckily for him, the Doctor was still holding back. He was trying his very best not to start a massacre around him. But he wanted it so badly, he wanted to show Jacob how dangerous he was, what he could do. He wanted to let him watch as he turned the village into dust. He wanted to make him wish he was never born.

'Here she is,' the armed man said, coming back with Donna.

'Good. Now if you could shut up, Time Lord, we can start interrogating your redhead,' Jacob sneered.

'Doctor!' Donna said relieved. 'Don't worry about me! Don't you dare to intervene! Don't lose yourself!'

'Shut up!' Jacob interrupted her.

'Oi! I can talk to the Doctor if I want to! Don't you dare to bark orders at me, or I will show you how I can make people shut up!'

Then Donna raised her hand and slapped Jacob hard across the face, making him stumble back. She knew that it was probably not a good idea, but she couldn't help it. Two other men grabbed her arms and held her on her place, while Jacob rubbed his face. Then he raised his hand and slapped her back, even harder.

That made the Doctor's blood boil. He grabbed the bars, as if he could break them to get to Donna, but he couldn't go anywhere. He could only watch as Jacob gave Donna another punch. Donna wasn't telling Jacob anything about the Doctor, no matter how hard he punched her.

'Still nothing, Doctor?' Jacob asked, turning towards the Time Lord who was really livid.

The Doctor looked at Donna for her reaction, and she shook her head. So the Doctor shook his head as well.

'Fine then!' Jacob said. 'Take her away and shoot her.'

'NO! WAIT!' the Doctor shouted, slightly panicked now.

'So you are going to help me?'

'I need to protect my companions. They are all I have,' the Doctor said defeated.

'No, Doctor! You are _not _going to help him!' Donna yelled.

'But I have to! I can't let you die because of me. You can't leave me! I need you!' the Doctor replied, and he turned his head to look at Jacob. 'Right, you sick piece of scum. I shall help you. Let me show you something first. Come here.'

'What?'

'I said, come here,' the Doctor repeated.

'If he tries anything, you can shoot the lady right here in front of him,' Jacob told his two men, and then he came closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor grabbed Jacob's head as soon as he was close enough. He heard Donna's protests, but he was not going to stop. He would listen to his companions, but he also had to protect them. He couldn't do that behind the bars.

_'__Listen to me. You are going to do exactly as I say, or I will have to force you. Believe me, I can make you do what I want and it will be a very painful process for you. So it is best for you to listen to me,' _the Doctor's voice sounded in Jacob's head.

_'__You are going open my cell right now, and you will order your man not to harm Donna in any way. When you have done that, you will enter this cell yourself and hand me the key. You can open your eyes, you can talk. Do as I say and I won't have to hurt you.'_

Jacob opened his eyes, a hint of fear in them. He wanted to pull away, but he found that he couldn't move. The Doctor kept his mind imprisoned. The strength of the Doctor's presence in his mind made him realize that he was being serious. The Time Lord could really enter his head, he probably could even hurt him. But he was just on his own, Jacob had many others who were prepared to help him out. So he did as the Doctor asked. He would make sure that he would be sorry later.

'Don't shoot her,' Jacob told the man behind him and then he took his keys to open the cell. He opened the door and as the Doctor stepped out, he went inside himself. He handed the keys to the Time Lord, who immediately closed the door behind him.

'Donna, are you alright? Tell me if you are hurt,' the Doctor asked concerned, taking her away from the man who had lowered his gun.

'I'm fine, really,' Donna replied.

'You will drop that gun and take a few steps back,' the Doctor snarled at the armed man, who immediately did as he was told. He didn't want to risk his life.

'You are very lucky that I have got more important things to do right now, but when I have found Rose, I will come back for you. And I shall be the one who decides what is going to happen with you,' the Doctor told Jacob darkly.

Donna took the Doctor's hand to take away some of his anger, but she saw the determined and wild look flashing in his eyes. They had to find Rose quickly and then they had to get away from the village, before the Doctor could see Jacob again. No matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't promise not to kill the man for everything he had done. Certainly not after beating Donna. For the Time Lord, that was something unforgivable, and he wanted to make Jacob pay for that. He was fed up with the fact that everybody just treated him as if he were a human, as if he were one of them. He wasn't, and they didn't have the right that they were above him. He was extremely pissed off by the fact that he had let himself being tortured by a _human_. If it were up to him, he would make Jacob feel how breakable a human body really was. But it wasn't up to him. Not as long as he had companions to take care for.

'Come on, Donna. We need to find Rose,' the Doctor said softly, keeping his voice in check.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Donna and he led her away from the prison blocks, leaving Jacob behind. But Jacob wasn't planning on letting the Doctor have his way. As soon as the Doctor was out of sight, he took out his walkie-talkie to communicate with Timothy.

'Here Jacob,' he said. 'The Doctor is on his way. Kill the blonde girl.'


	42. Chapter 42

The Doctor was storming though the building, searching for Rose. Donna knew the directions, but she couldn't remember which room they had been in. When she had been taken away, she was too busy trying to resist her captors. But luckily for them both (mainly because there was no telling what the Doctor would do if he couldn't find Rose) Timothy was guarding one of the doors, which gave Rose's location away. Before Donna could stop him, the Doctor ran over to Timothy, anxious to find Rose.

'Is Rose in here?' the Doctor asked impatiently.

Timothy shielded the door with his body. 'You can't enter. I am sorry, but you can't.'

'IS SHE IN HERE?' the Doctor raged, making Timothy flinch.

'You _can't _enter this room,' he simply repeated.

'I'll take that as a yes, then. You will let me in,' the Doctor told Timothy, his voice low and menacing.

There was a hint of fear in Timothy's eyes, but not enough for the man to draw his gun and aim it at the Time Lord.

'If you are going to be difficult, I can shoot you. According to the stories we have been told, you are a man of many faces. You can change yourself when you die. I can shoot you.'

The Doctor growled under his breath. 'Do you really think a gun is going to stop me? _Me?_ The master of time and space? I simply refuse to let a simple, miserable organism like you make me regenerate. There is no power in the entire universe that can stop me from protecting my companions. Do not stand in my way.'

In one quick movement, the Doctor slammed away the gun and he grabbed Timothy tightly by his jaw. He knew exactly how far he could go before actually breaking it.

'Let me warn you, if I find out that my Rose is hurt in any way, you will be on the receiving end of my full rage. Now open this door for me before I crunch your jaw,' the Doctor hissed.

'You c-can't! She is… dressing,' Timothy breathed, desperately trying to make his lie convincing.

'Dressing?'

'Y-yes. Now let me go!'

'Tell me exactly _why_ she would be dressing? Have you touched her? If you have…' the Doctor asked furiously, tightening his grip even more so that there was a sickening crunch.

Donna quickly pulled the Doctor back to stop him, before he could cause more damage. The poor man could not speak anymore from the pain, but he still shook his head, cowering back from the Time Lord.

'He was lying, Doctor. Rose isn't dressing. There must be something else going on,' Donna soothed.

'Start praying for your life right now, Timothy. I need Rose back in exactly the same state as I have left her. If she is not… Well, I will leave that to your imagination,' the Doctor said with a feral grin. 'Oh, by the way, make sure someone gets my clothes. I want them back. I hate these stinking human clothes. Now give me the keys for this room.'

Timothy reached for the keys in his pocket and handed them over to the Doctor with a shaking hand. While the Doctor opened the door, Donna scolded him for hurting Timothy, who had run off to fetch the Doctor's clothes.

'You didn't have to break his jaw,' Donna hissed angrily.

'I didn't break it.'

'Then what was that sound?'

'His teeth.'

'You _broke _his teeth? How is that even possible?' Donna asked incredulously.

'I am capable of so much more than you even know, Donna,' the Doctor told her.

'Still! You need to calm down before you go too far! Whatever it is that is going on behind those doors, I want you to promise me that you can stay calm!' Donna said sternly, forcing the Doctor to look at her by taking his head between her hands.

But the Doctor caught her wrists and pulled her closer. 'You know that I need to keep you both safe. That is all. I need you both alive, I care for you. So if Rose is in any danger, I can't promise you that I will stay calm. I will do anything I can to keep her safe. _Anything._'

'_No_,' Donna said firmly, even though she was trapped in the Doctor's grip. 'Not anything. You need to think straight, whatever happens. Got that, Spaceman?'

'I can't promise you. Now stop wasting time,' the Doctor said with gritted teeth and he let Donna go to open the door.

Before Donna could stop him again, he barged into the room and looked around to find Rose. He didn't have to look for long, because Rose was there, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Well, not exactly sitting. She seemed to be unconscious. Two men were standing on both sides of her, checking her pulse. They moved away from her when they saw the Doctor.

'Who are you? Why is Timothy not here?' one of them asked.

'What have you done to her?' the Doctor demanded, not bothering to answer the question.

'Jacob's orders. Poison. It's a shame, though. She was very pretty,' the man said. 'Why are you here?'

'What have you given her?' the Doctor growled, glaring at the men.

They both shrugged. 'We don't know that, we were only told to give it to her. Apparently that Doctor was being difficult, so now we had to kill one of his girls. She wasn't very easy, resisted us until the end.'

'An _innocent _girl, not dangerous at all… And you just kill her?' the Doctor asked furiously.

'_Who_ are you?' the man asked again.

'This Doctor you were talking about… Don't you think he will be furious when he finds out what you have done? Aren't you scared?' the Doctor said, still avoiding the question.

'He is locked up,' the man shrugged. 'His other companion is there as well, so we've been told. Now if you don't mind, sir, I have to insist. Who are you?'

'I am crossed. And not locked up anymore. I will ask you kindly to step away from Rose, or there will be consequences. Take that as a warning,' the Doctor told the men calmly.

'You are the Doctor?' one of the men scorned. 'Well, I am sorry, mate, but she is already dead. There is still a pulse, but there is no way she can survive the dose we have given her.'

'She will _not _die. I need to know what you have given her, then I can save her. It is best for you if I don't see your faces ever again.'

'Please do as he says, get out,' Donna told the men.

'Whatever, we have done our work. Your floozy is already dead, Doctor, give it up. Get away from here before Jacob finds you,' the man replied.

'What did you call my Rose?' the Doctor growled, grabbing the man's collar. 'I can still decide to kill you right now, you are just lucky that I have my mind on other things now. And I hope Jacob finds me, I really hope he does. I can't wait to see the lights leaving his eyes.'

For a second, Donna really thought that the Doctor would kill both men, but after giving them a cold glare, he let go of the collar and he let them stumble backwards to the door.

'Go. _Now_.'

They didn't have to be told twice, they both ran out of the door, away from the Doctor. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and Donna noticed that his hands were shaking.

'Doctor… you are doing great so far. Don't lose yourself now. We can save Rose, alright? We can, don't you worry.'

'I can't save her, I don't know what they have given her, I can't scan her, I don't know _how_, Donna. I-I can't lose her… I am so scared…'

'You won't lose her! You are a Time Lord, remember? You can think. But you need to keep thinking clearly. See, they have left the injection needle. Can't you use that?' Donna asked hopefully.

The Doctor grabbed the needle and sniffed it. Then he even licked it. He made a face and threw it back on the table.

'It is a combination of arsenic and cyanide. Low proportions so that it can take almost two hours for her to die, but still… I don't know if I am able to make an antidote in time. It could take me hours. And I need my TARDIS. Oh my God, Donna… I never wanted you two to be in danger…' the Doctor said frustrated.

'I know that… Can't you at least try to make the antidote?' Donna asked.

'I don't have the _time_!'

'Then prepare your stuff in the TARDIS!'

'And then? We need to take Rose with us without anyone noticing. We need to drag her a couple of miles to the TARDIS, then I have only one hour left to prepare an antidote and even if that succeeds, we need to pray that she hasn't passed away already! Don't you see it, Donna, it is impossible!'

'But you like impossible! You can think of something!'

'Why do you always just assume that I know the answer to everything! I don't! I am… no. I am not powerless. I am _never _powerless.'

'Don't do anything stupid, Doctor…' Donna warned.

'I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER!' the Doctor shouted enraged.

'You can't travel back in time to prevent this from happening. You have already seen it happening, you can't cross your own timeline. You can't.'

'It is Jacob's poison, he should have an antidote. I hope for his sake that he has.'

'No violence,' Donna said firmly.

'Of course not…' the Doctor smirked. 'But I can do the same to him as he did to me. Didn't you notice his ring? He is married. And I happen to know to whom. You want to guess?'

Donna shrugged.

'Ashley,' the Doctor said. 'She had the same wedding ring. So I am going to poison her as well to make sure Jacob gives me that antidote.'

'And what if he doesn't have it? Then you have killed an innocent woman as well.'

'Then that is his punishment for taking away Rose. I think I have the right to fight Jacob. After all, you always say that I fight evil. Sacrifices are necessary. Unless it involves you or Rose.'

'It is not fair, Ashley hasn't done anything wrong.'

'Neither has Rose.'

'Then you are just as evil as Jacob,' Donna retorted.

'I _refuse _to lose her. I will not accept it. If this plan doesn't work… if I lose her… then there will be hell to pay. Then you can tell me again how evil you think I am, with your humanly moral standards,' the Doctor hissed, leaning in closer. 'If you still _dare _to talk to me then.'

Donna raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

'Don't you talk to me like that!' she yelled. 'Fine! We will do this your way, only because I don't see another solution right now. Only to make sure you don't do anything even more stupid than this! And rest assured, I _will _stop you if you go insane again.'

'I don't think you can, no matter how much you want to,' the Doctor shook his head, his eyes almost sad.

'We don't have to find out, because your plan is going to work. Although I do _not _approve of it. Now let's go find Ashley, before we are too late, and don't forget that injection,' Donna snapped.

The Doctor took Donna's hand in his and he closed the door behind them. They tried to be as quietly as possible, because there would be people looking for them. The Doctor cursed under his breath for not having his own outfit with his sonic screwdriver in it when he tried to open a closed door. After a few minutes, they found a way out and they headed for the house where the Doctor had seen Ashley last time. While trying not to look too suspicious, the Doctor knocked on the door of the house, and, indeed, Ashley opened the door.

'Don't say anything,' Donna quickly said before Ashley could call for help. 'Let us explain first.'

'No need to explain,' the Doctor interrupted and he wrapped an arm around Ashley's neck and before she could scream, he had injected the needle in her neck. Her body slowly went numb and the Doctor took her in his arms, while Donna closed the door of the house.

'You could have warned her,' Donna said.

'Of course not. Then she would have started screaming. As if she would have agreed with us. "Oh, yes, please sedate me!" Of course not,' the Doctor answered.

Donna rolled her eyes.

'Now let's go before your scrawny arms collapse under the weight of her body,' Donna teased, leading the Doctor the way to the other buildings.

'Scrawny?' the Doctor frowned. 'I am not… scrawny. Just… slim. And I do have muscles. Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they aren't there. You can ask Rose.'

'Rose worships everything about your body, she is not objective.'

'Ask anyone. I am very attractive,' the Doctor said and he waggled his eyebrows.

'Shut up, you complacent idiot,' Donna smiled, and she opened the door to the cellblocks.

The Doctor knew exactly which cell Jacob was supposed to be in. The only problem was that Jacob wasn't where he was supposed to be. The cell was open.

'Behind you,' Jacob sneered and he fired a gun.

The Doctor fell backwards, the last thing he heard was a scream from Donna.

* * *

**Dead Rose and dead Doctor? Only Donna is left now... or maybe not... **

**You can only find out in the next chapter :p and I don't even know if I have the time to write a new chapter before next week. I need to focus on my exams for next week first, that is more of a priority for me right now, but I will be back soon :)**

**I am sure you can survive this cliffhanger *evil laugh***

**See you next week! Or in two weeks!**

**xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Helloooo again! It's been almost two weeks, I am sorry for that. And with a cliffhanger, so double sorry... But this chapter is a longer one than the previous ones so I hope that that makes up for it **

**Enjoy! And Happy Easter to everyone!**

* * *

When the Doctor woke up, he found himself locked up in chains again. He decided to keep his eyes shut, because there were voices around him. He hoped that he hadn't been gone for too long, or Rose would not stand a chance anymore. They didn't have that much time. The voices were coming from Jacob and Donna.

'… you are in so much trouble when he wakes up,' Donna snarled. 'You know, I was telling him not to hurt people, but now I am starting to think that you really deserve what is coming for you!'

'He won't do anything. Your lives are at stake.'

'Don't think that will hold him back. Besides, maybe he doesn't even get the chance if I get my hands on you,' Donna snapped.

'Stop irritating me,' Jacob shot back. 'Ah, there she is!'

The Doctor decided to open his eyes to see who had entered the room. He saw that Ashley was still unconscious, and then he saw an equally unconscious Rose being dragged into the room. He yanked at his chains, trying to get free, but he didn't succeed. It only drew Jacob's attention.

'Well, well, look who is awake,' Jacob sneered. 'Have you slept well?'

'Give Rose the antidote,' the Doctor only growled.

'I would listen to him if I were you,' Donna added. 'If you let Rose die right now… You are so going to regret that, trust me.'

'No, Donna. I promised you. Rose wouldn't want me to use violence,' the Doctor said weakly. 'I nearly lost it when I first saw that she was unconscious. When I thought she was dead… I never want to see that again! I need you both alive!'

'Maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill Ashley then,' Jacob said, walking over to Ashley to give her an injection with what was presumably the antidote.

'I am sorry… I am so sorry… I just wanted to save Rose, that's all,' the Doctor said, his head down.

Donna couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could the Doctor act so defeated? Maybe he just didn't want to show his anger in front of her, maybe he was only holding back for the sake of his companions. But Donna could almost feel the fury that was raging inside the Time Lord right now. He hated to lose control over situations. He wanted to feel power. He just didn't show his true power because he didn't want to scare his companions away. His companions were the only two beings who could stop him from doing terrible things.

'If you want her to live, you can start helping me with defeating the king,' Jacob told the Doctor.

'What do you want me to do?'

'_No!_' Donna shouted. 'No, Doctor, you are _not _going to help him destroying the king! You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!'

'It is not like I have a choice, do I?' the Doctor snapped. 'I need to protect you both, I can't risk your lives. Without you I don't have anything left to care about!'

Donna thought about that sentence for a moment. Of course, without his companions, the Doctor would really have nothing left besides his TARDIS. He would be alone again. He would become a dangerous threat to the universe again. He would fall back. So right now, he was only trying to save him from himself, because he knew what would happen if he lost someone again.

'You will take the king's crown away and give it to us,' Jacob said. 'And we want the king's deepest apologies for what he has done to us.'

'So what you really want is having this kingdom for yourself? You want to become the king? Is that what all this is about? Because if it is, you are in no sense better than he is,' the Doctor said.

'No… I want to take his crown because I can do it better. He has killed so many people from my side, I just want him to be gone,' Jacob said.

'You kill people too.'

'No, I don't. Rose isn't dead yet. You can save her by helping me.'

'Right. Give her the antidote and I will come with you.'

'Good man. Let me warn you, if you try anything at all, I _will _shoot one of them,' Jacob snarled.

'I won't try anything. You have my word. Now give her the cure.'

Jacob took the same needle he had used for Ashley and walked over to Rose to give it to her as well.

'She should be fine. Now, Rose will be in good hands while we are going to the king. Your hands will remain cuffed, so that you can't try to escape. Your ginger woman will come with us, and she will be shot if you don't do as I say,' Jacob told the Doctor, and then he released him from the chains so that he could walk.

'Wait. You said that Rose _should _be okay? I need to be certain,' the Doctor said.

'She will be fine.'

The Doctor wanted to make another threat, but he decided to swallow his words. He could always go back to that if Rose was really dead. He shouldn't frighten Donna for no reason. Maybe everything was going to be alright and then they could just leave. He walked willingly with Jacob and a couple of his people back to the palace without saying a word. Donna remained remarkably silent as well. And they were both not persons to be quiet for very long. There wasn't any trouble at the gate, since the guard seemed to remember the Doctor from earlier. He even promised the group to inform the king about their arrival immediately so that they wouldn't have to wait. When they had almost reached the main door, Jacob spoke to the Doctor again.

'I am going to take off your handcuffs now, but Donna will pay with her life if you do anything I don't like. Understood?' he asked.

The Doctor nodded, really trying to keep himself from using his free hands to strangle Jacob. He knew that he shouldn't even think about things like that, but he was willing to make an exception for Jacob.

'Doctor!' the king's voice called when the doors opened.

'Yes, hello again,' the Doctor said, the first time he opened his mouth since the village.

'Can we come in?' Jacob said impatiently, not even waiting for an invitation. He grabbed the Doctor's arm and dragged him inside, his people following him. As soon as they were in the hall, the Doctor pulled his arm back and glared at Jacob.

'Don't do that again. You _don't _get to drag me with you. I am not your slave,' the Doctor hissed.

'Don't be like that, Time Lord. You surely don't want people to get hurt here?' Jacob sneered.

'So you are friends with these people now?' the king asked when the doors had closed behind them.

'Well… I am more of a freelancer. I am on the side of peace. Tell your guards to put their weapons away, please,' the Doctor told the king.

'But your… friends, they have weapons too,' the king protested.

'I know. Don't make me repeat myself,' the Doctor said with a glare.

When the king complied, the Doctor realized how smug Jacob was looking. The Doctor silently mad the promise that he would make sure the man could never smile again as soon as he had his companions back safe and sound.

'So, with the mighty Doctor on our side… maybe you would like to listen finally,' Jacob said.

'Wait. He is on _your _side? Surely he doesn't really trust you. How…?' the king wondered, but then his eyes widened in realization. 'Oh… I see, you have threatened him. And he _fell _for it? He didn't destroy you? He let you threaten him? Not so powerful anymore, are you, Doctor?'

Jacob's grin faded visibly. He saw his plan failing. If the king wasn't afraid, he would never listen to the Doctor. But then the Doctor walked over to the king, his face only inches away from the king's.

'Maybe he did threaten me. That doesn't make me any less dangerous. Quite the opposite, really. Because my companions lives are at stake, and that makes me _very _powerful. But they also make sure that I don't kill everyone who stands in my way, and that is saving your life as well as Jacob's. If Donna gets shot because you didn't do as I said, then you will all be destroyed. Nothing can stop me anymore if that happens. So do the wise thing… and _listen _to me,' the Doctor said with a low voice.

The king gulped when he saw the rage in the Doctor's eyes.

'But…' the king said with a high-pitched voice and he had to cough to restore himself, 'they want me dead. I can't let that happen. I don't want to die.'

'No one is going to die. You are going to kneel down, apologize, beg, cry, I don't care. You are going to do _anything _it takes to make peace between you and Jacob,' the Doctor said.

'Kneel down? I am the…'

'JUST DO IT!' the Doctor shouted frustrated.

The king couldn't even think anymore. He dropped down on his knees and looked up at the Doctor.

'Not for me, you fool. For _them _of course. Go on, negotiate with them. Don't disappoint me,' the Doctor ordered.

It was clear that the Doctor wouldn't take no for an answer, so the king stood up to do what the Doctor had asked him to do. The Time Lord watched the scene from a distance, both to see how the negotiations were going and to see if Donna was still okay. She didn't interfere and she didn't give the Doctor any angry looks. When she and the Doctor shared a look, she looked rather proudly at him. She even smiled at him.

It took the king and Jacob quite some time to get to terms with each other, but after a while, a smile appeared on Jacob's face. The Doctor sighed in relief, hoping that it would mean he was happy with the outcome.

'And?' the Doctor asked.

'You have done your job well, Doctor. He gives us land and money. And he has promised to help us if we ask him,' Jacob answered.

'Then you can release Donna right now and you will return Rose to me,' the Doctor said.

Jacob nodded at the man who had the gun still pointed at Donna and he let her free.

'As you wish, Time Lord,' Jacob said. 'But when you have them both back, you need to promise me that you will leave.'

'As if I would want to stay. I promise you, as soon as you have brought Rose back to me, I will leave. Just don't make me come back here,' the Doctor said. 'As for you, king, I won't bother you any further, you have done well. I thank you.'

'Y-you thank me? It has been an honour, Doctor, really,' the king said.

'His ego doesn't need to get any bigger, thanks,' Donna sighed.

'Why can't people just give me compliments?'

'Because you have Rose to do that.'

'She is not here now, someone's got to do it…'

'Then we should go and get her before you start having a lack of ego. We can't have that, can we?' Donna said, rolling her eyes.

'Exactly what I was thinking! So, Jacob, allons-y. Let's go get Rose back to my arms where I want her to be,' the Doctor smiled.

Jacob told one of his men to run back to the village to get Rose for the Doctor. He didn't want the Time Lord to return to the village, he didn't trust the man on his word. It was best to keep him on distance from now on. He had done his job, now he had to disappear. The man quickly left the building and ran back to the village.

When the group walked back through the gardens and back to the place where the Doctor's TARDIS was, there was an awkward silence for most of the time. Nobody opened his or her mouth until they left the king's gardens.

'You can trust me, you know. I won't come after you,' the Doctor spoke, breaking the silence. 'I know why you don't want me to go back to the village, but if I truly wanted you dead, you wouldn't be still breathing. You don't have to worry. For now.'

'I am not worried,' Jacob lied.

'Whatever you say. But next time you want something done, don't threaten people. I don't want you to cause any problems here. You have got what you wanted, now you will stop fighting others.'

Jacob snorted, and the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

'I am serious, the Time Lord said. 'If I find out that you are still acting like a cruel and sadistic man, then you _will _have a reason to worry.'

'I won't. You are right. I have what I wanted, I will leave the king alone,' Jacob promised.

'And others,' the Doctor added.

'Yes… and others. I won't hurt anyone.'

'Good man. Then I won't have to punish you either,' the Doctor said.

When they had almost reached the TARDIS, the man who had been sent back to the village returned with Rose.

'ROSE!' the Doctor shouted and he ran towards her to wrap her in his arms. 'I am so glad you are back… You have no idea.'

'I don't die that easily,' Rose laughed, kissing him passionately.

'Ahum… we'll be off then. Goodbye, Doctor,' Jacob interrupted.

'Yes, goodbye,' the Doctor said, and then he returned his attention to Rose.

Jacob shrugged and then he and his group left the Doctor and both his companions. Donna waited for the Doctor and Rose to finish, but they didn't seem to stop kissing each other. So she had to interfere before one of them would die because of a lack of oxygen. Probably Rose.

'I'm still here…' Donna said.

Rose and the Doctor broke apart, looking slightly confused.

'Oh, yes! Sorry, Donna. I didn't forget you. I could never forget you,' the Doctor said defensively.

'Of course not, you silly spaceman. I'll be in the TARDIS. I am clearly not wanted here,' she laughed and she opened the TARDIS and closed the door behind her.

'Rose…' the Doctor breathed. 'I was so scared I would lose you…'

'But you didn't. And I am proud of you, I finally have my Doctor back,' Rose smiled, placing her hands on his chest.

That was when he saw the bruises on her arm. 'What happened?'

'Oh, this,' Rose shrugged, looking at her arm, cursing herself for not having put on a shirt with long sleeves so that he wouldn't notice. But of course he would see it eventually. 'It's nothing.'

'Doesn't seem like nothing to me,' the Doctor said darkly, taking her arm to examine it. 'Who did this to you?'

'Doesn't matter! I am still here, am I! I have just told you that I am proud of you, now don't spoil it by acting like the jealous boyfriend,' Rose scolded.

'Then at least tell me how it happened.'

'I put up a fight when they tried to give me that injection. So they had to try to calm me down. But they didn't succeed and that is why I have some bruises,' Rose said.

'That's my Rose,' the Doctor said proudly.

'Good, I was worried that you would be angry again.'

'Of course not, I am not angry with you, I never am. I take care for you,' the Doctor said. 'Get in the TARDIS, Rose.'

He was not happy or proud or kind anymore. He was serious and determined.

'Okay. After you,' Rose said, just as seriously as the Doctor was.

'You first. We don't discuss this, Rose. Do as I say.'

'What?' Rose asked, narrowing her eyes. 'Since when do you get to give me orders? You just want to have me safely in the TARDIS so that you can go back to that village. And you don't want me to see what you are going to do. You are so predictable, Doctor, come on, let it go.'

'I get to give you orders because I am the Time Lord here and you are the human. I know what is best for you and when I say you have to go back to the TARDIS, then you will! I need to keep you safe!' the Doctor said harshly, pressing Rose against the TARDIS.

'And I have to save you from yourself! As long as I am with you, you won't hurt anyone. So I will stay. You can either come with me inside the TARDIS or we can keep arguing here,' Rose snapped, folding her arms.

'My stubborn Rose… How exactly are you going to stop me from locking you up in my ship?'

'How exactly are you going to stop me from staying with you? Are you going to force me? Make me your prisoner again? Your _slave_? Are you going to yell at me? Hit me? Tell me! How _exactly _are you going to put me in your ship against my will?' Rose asked, forcing herself not to look away from him.

The Doctor grimaced. 'I am not going to do any of those things to you. They _hurt _you, Rose… I need to punish them for that. Only them. I will leave the rest in peace.'

'_No_. If you truly don't want to hurt me in any way, then you will do as I say. You will come with me in the TARDIS and you will not even think about giving me any orders in the future,' Rose said strictly.

'I will give you orders if I think that that would keep you safe,' the Doctor replied. 'And you will follow them. Because you can be careless sometimes.'

'Look who's talking about being careless! You don't own me, so you don't get to say how I can live my life! If I choose to stay with you, then I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You can't stop me now either, so come with me!' Rose yelled.

'Oh, I can't stop you? Are you sure about that? I could bring you to sleep, you won't even notice, I could bring you inside the TARDIS and you won't remember a thing.'

'Are you threatening me now?' Rose snapped. 'I am done with this, Doctor, you are going to listen, or you won't get anything from me ever again.'

'I think it is you who is threatening me now, little human,' the Doctor smiled. 'I would never hurt you, you know that. I promise you, I won't hurt the men who have hurt you either. I won't go looking for them. Can you trust me?'

'Ah! So threatening you with not having me at your disposal anymore helps? I should keep that in mind. You really can't live without me in your bed, can you?' Rose laughed.

'I can't help it that you are so irresistibly beautiful! You will always come on the first place, revenge on those evil men who drugged you only comes second,' the Doctor said.

'Good. So that means you are coming with me?'

'You don't know what you are asking for, Rose,' the Doctor said with a sly smile and almost hungry eyes.

'I think I do.'

You are going to regret that you didn't let me take out my energy on those two men by the time I am done with you,' the Doctor said with a low voice, kissing Rose's neck lightly.

'We'll see about that, I don't think an old man like you will keep up for very long,' Rose teased.

'Cheeky! I'll have to punish you for that,' the Doctor growled in her ear. 'And don't think I will be kind…'


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey :) I think that I have almost reached the end of the story... I've already been making it waaaaay too long really, and I sometimes get the feeling that some lines in the story are a bit repetitive. So I guess I'll have to finish this fic soon, or else it will become too annoying ;p (Both to write and to read, I suppose) Other ideas for stories are always welcome btw! **

**Ooh, and I see we have almost reached 100 reviews :) the 100th reviewer gets a cookie.**

**Comments about my English or grammar or punctuation are also very welcome! I think English is a beautiful language and I do want to improve my knowledge on the language (because it is not nearly as good as it should be, I think).**

**I'd love to hear from you! XX**

* * *

'I'm only taking Mickey on board because you want to, Rose. He can get one trip and then he will go straight back home,' the Doctor said when Rose had asked him to take Mickey with them.

'You owe this to him. You have treated him badly, so this is the least you can do. I am not asking you to take my mother in the TARDIS, am I?' Rose said annoyed.

'I didn't hurt him,' the Doctor denied.

'You did. You scared him to death. Now do as I say, because I am tired of arguing with you. That trip has got to wait. I need some sleep first,' Rose said.

'Oh! Pick Shaun up too!' Donna chimed in.

'_What_? Oh, no way. One person extra is already bad enough. I am not going to sit here with two other guys,' the Doctor said, while he pressed some buttons on the console.

'Are you jealous?' Rose asked with a cheeky grin, her tongue between her teeth.

'I am _extremely _jealous, Rose,' the Doctor smirked.

'Surely other men are no competition for you?' Donna asked.

'Of course not. I don't feel threatened by anyone. I just like it when my girls pay some attention to me.'

'We already pay enough attention to you. But I get it! If you don't want Shaun to be here then so be it! Of course Rose is more important to you,' Donna said, sticking her tongue out.

'You know that you are just as important to me. I just don't want any more people on board. Now stop giving me a bad feeling. Rose, would you please go get Mickey? I am not sure if he wants to come with me…'

'Sure! And, Doctor, you don't need to worry. Mickey is just my friend, I am with you now. So you are going to be nice to him, okay?' Rose said, before she left the TARDIS.

Just fifteen minutes later, she returned with a very reluctant Mickey. Rose practically had to drag him into the TARDIS, but it was obvious that he didn't want to see the Doctor. But when he met the Time Lord's eyes, he did say hello. Only to be polite.

'Doctor,' he nodded, then he turned back towards Rose, who had his backpack with her. 'What am I doing here?'

'He will explain, you don't need to worry. Why don't you trust me? Go on, ask him why you are here,' Rose encouraged him.

Mickey hesitantly turned around to face the Doctor, who hadn't spoken a word since his arrival. But his expression seemed to be friendly. He even smiled slightly.

'So… Why am I here?' Mickey asked, trying and failing to sound normal.

The Doctor chuckled when he heard Mickey's small voice. He tried to sound brave, but he wasn't. Pathetic, really. But he couldn't say anything about it, certainly not with Rose in the same room. He had to apologize to Mickey. Not only for Rose, but Mickey deserved his apologies.

'You are here because last time… I haven't been exactly kind. And that was wrong of me,' the Doctor answered. 'So… what I wanted to say is… I am sorry. And I want to offer you a trip in the TARDIS to make it up to you.'

'I don't want a trip in the TARDIS.'

'Mickey!' Rose snapped. 'Do it for me then! I've missed you.'

'I don't want to see _him _anymore,' Mickey said.

'Very well then, bye Mickey!' the Doctor said, and he turned around to hide his annoyance. He was offering that ungrateful boy a trip in his time machine and he _dared _to refuse.

'No! Doctor, Mickey is staying. He is just saying no because he doesn't trust you. And I don't blame him!' Rose said loudly before she turned back to Mickey with a softer voice. 'You don't need to be afraid of him anymore, really, he won't hurt you. He is trying to make it up to you.'

'Fine. If you want me to be here, then fine,' Mickey mumbled. 'But next time, choose a time when I am not trying to sleep.'

'We were going to sleep anyway. Me and Donna. I am not sure if the Doctor ever sleeps,' Rose said. 'I am sure you can have your old room back. Right, Doctor?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Well, I am going to sleep now, just wake me up when we are going to do something,' Donna said and she left the control room.

'Me too, come on, Mickey. Goodnight Doctor!' Rose said and she gave the Doctor a quick kiss before running off to her own room. She knew that the Doctor would come later to check on her.

The Doctor was left alone in the control room with his own thoughts. He would take Mickey only for one trip, maybe somewhere on New Earth. That was relatively safe. Without paying visits to the hospitals. He sent the TARDIS back to the Vortex, wondering how the people on New Earth were going to react to his arrival. After all, the Shadow Proclamation had spread the word about him. Everyone knew about him now, so he couldn't just visit a planet anymore without people panicking about seeing a blue police box. Maybe he should go back to the Proclamation to tell them to take back their words. That would at least take the fear away from most people.

He wanted to go to Rose to see if she was okay, if she was already asleep, so he waited until the rest of the TARDIS was entirely quiet. As soon as he couldn't hear anything anymore, assuming that Donna and Mickey were in their rooms, he walked into the corridor. But only a few feet away from where Rose's room was, he bumped into someone.

'Mickey!' the Doctor exclaimed. 'What are you doing here? Your room is not here.'

'I- I was… I lost something,' Mickey answered.

'You are a terrible liar. Please explain why you are here? So close to where Rose's room is?'

'I could ask you the same.'

'Now don't get cheeky… Answer my question.'

Mickey saw a glint in the Doctor's eyes that said that there wasn't room for an argument. His eyes were ancient, powerful, mighty, _intimidating_, even. Something was telling Mickey that he had to run away from the Time Lord, even though Rose had told him that there was nothing to fear. But he wanted to run. Before the Doctor could get angry.

'Mickey…?'

'Yes… I was… I just wanted to talk to Rose. To see if she is okay,' Mickey said, his eyes fixed on the floor now. He didn't want to see the Time Lord's darkening eyes.

'That would be my job. She is with me now, Mickey-boy. She is not coming back to you, if that is what you think,' the Doctor told Mickey.

'She is my friend! Why can't I just talk to her?'

'You can talk to her tomorrow.'

'B-but I wanted to talk to her now… Because…'

'Because what?'

'Because I want to know if you… treat her well enough,' Mickey said with a very small voice, careful not to provoke the Doctor.

'You think I don't treat her well?' the Doctor scoffed, taking a step in Mickey's direction, who immediately shrunk back. 'Don't do that, I am not going to hurt you. You don't have to fear me, honestly.'

'Then don't stop me from visiting Rose!' Mickey now yelled in a sudden fit of courage. But he took another step back when he heard what he had just said.

'You do well to remember who you are talking to, Mickey,' the Doctor said softly. He didn't look angry at all, but something was telling Mickey that he should be afraid. Perhaps because of the calmness of the Doctor.

'Please just leave me alone…' Mickey said quietly. 'I don't know what you want from me, I don't know why you want me here, but please just leave me alone.'

'I don't want you here. But Rose does. You are only here because she thought it would be a good idea. And I agree with her, because I do need to make it up to you.'

'Then don't threaten me.'

'You shouldn't yell at me.'

'I'm sorry…' Mickey said desperately. 'I won't yell at you again. It was kind of you to let me on the TARDIS.'

The Doctor gave him a smile, but then suddenly he was in Mickey's face, making the boy press himself against the wall.

'Good,' the Doctor hissed. 'But remember that Rose is mine now. And I don't like it when people are trying to steal her away from me. So don't let me see you anywhere near her room again. Understood?

Mickey was paralyzed for a moment. The Doctor was still calm, he wasn't hurting anyone. But there was still a threat, albeit an indirect one. And Mickey didn't want to be on bad terms with the Time Lord. So he nodded quickly.

'Then you and I can be good friends,' the Doctor grinned and he placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder in a friendly manner. 'Don't tell Rose anything about our little conversation, though. She is a bit… suspicious at the moment.'

'Could you blame her?' Mickey said, returning a weak smile. He just wanted to go away. Maybe the Doctor was calm and reasonable, but his appearance was still threatening.

'She trusts me. Almost,' the Doctor said.

'Right… I'll be off then… Night, Doc.'

'Yes. Goodnight, Mickey,' the Doctor said.

Just when Mickey wanted to leave, the Doctor called him back.

'Oh, and Mickey… I appreciate that you care for Rose. That you wanted to check if she was okay. I know you are a good man. And… thank you,' the Doctor said.

Mickey only returned a smile and then he went to his own room. The Doctor waited until Mickey was out of sight and he smiled inwardly. He was quite proud of himself. Mickey was obviously trying to go to Rose's room late in the evening, and he was fairly certain that he wasn't only after a talk. But he hadn't hurt Mickey, and he was proud of that. He didn't even threaten him as much as he had wanted. Instead, he had stayed calm and he had made sure that Mickey went away. Rose would be proud too, if she knew this. He had acted reasonably. After Mickey had apologized for yelling at him, of course. The boy had to remember who was in charge.

'Rose?' the Doctor asked when he knocked on her door.

'Come in!' Rose answered from behind the door.

The Doctor came into her room and he closed the door behind him, walking towards Rose who was already lying in her bed.

'Do you honestly think I didn't hear you and Mickey?' she asked with one raised eyebrow.

'What- You… you were eavesdropping?' the Doctor asked startled.

'No. Well, not really. I heard Mickey shouting and I wanted to hear what it was about. So, yes. I was eavesdropping.

'You naughty girl.'

'I thought it was something bad! But you were making fuss about nothing! Again!' Rose scolded. 'You really don't get it, do you?'

'What? What did I do wrong now?' the Doctor asked, genuinely confused.

'Mickey wanted to talk with me, and you scared him off!'

'I… I didn't scare him off… I didn't do anything!'

'Yes, you did. You made it very clear to him that you didn't want to see him around my room again, and we both know that you intended to intimidate him. Seriously, Doctor. Stop being so overly possessive. I am perfectly capable of making my own choices,' Rose snapped.

'But he can talk to you in the morning! And besides, I was already planning on having some time alone with you. No need for Mickey to keep me from that,' the Doctor said, sitting down on her bed.

'You can go and tell Mickey that he can come to talk to me.'

'What?'

'You don't get to make decisions for me. Go on, bring him back.'

'Come on, Rose…'

'I am not a child!' Rose said, folding her arms.

'I know that. I am sorry. I just can't stand other people being with you while I am not. I can't help it,' the Doctor grinned.

'I've told you, Mickey is my friend. So there is no need to be so jealous.'

'I didn't hurt him.'

'But you threatened him.'

'No! No, I didn't. I only said that I didn't want to see him here again.'

'We both know that that was meant as a threat. Especially after how he saw you after your last encounter. He doesn't trust you.'

'I just wanted to make clear that you are mine now, Rose Tyler,' the Doctor said, sitting down on top of her.

'I am not a property,' Rose said, but she couldn't suppress a grin when the Doctor took both her hands to pin her down.

'Hmm aren't you? You are still my human… And I won't allow anyone else to touch you,' the Doctor growled, leaning in.

'I believe I asked you to get Mickey,' Rose giggled.

'I don't want Mickey. I want you.'

'And I want Mickey, so deal with it.'

Rose only said that to make the Doctor only more jealous. She knew that he would only become more possessive, and somehow, she found that very sexy.

'You don't mean that,' he growled, pressing her even harder against the bed. 'You belong to me. Say it. You only want me.'

'Hmm. I think you should convince me…' Rose teased.

'Or should I just… take care of my competition?'

'Do that and I won't ever look at you again,' Rose said seriously.

The Doctor pouted at that, he knew Rose could never stay angry for long when he did that.

'Oh, come here, you adorable thing,' Rose laughed and she pulled him closer. 'Of course we are together, I don't want anyone else.'

'My Rose,' the Doctor growled while kissing her neck. 'I am not going to let you sleep yet…'

'Maybe I don't even want to sleep yet,' Rose smiled and she pulled off the Doctor's jacket. 'But I do want you to apologize to Mickey again.'

'Right! I will! I am paying my full attention to you right now, and I expect from you to do the same, miss Tyler. So don't mention Mickey again…' the Doctor said while his hands were trailing down to her hips.

But then they were roughly interrupted by a loud bang. The Doctor immediately jumped off the bed after the shock they all felt.

'What was that?!' Rose yelled.

'I don't know!'

'Is it a crash? Is it the Shadow Proclamation again?'

'It isn't. I have contacted the Proclamation earlier, when I was waiting for you to get ready for bed. No, it isn't them. And we can't have crashed either, because we are in the Vortex and I have put up the shields.'

'Then what is it?' Rose asked with widened eyes.

'I shall find out very soon,' the Doctor said with equally wide eyes.

He had to find out what happened to his ship. Because the Doctor couldn't hear her telepathically anymore. She wasn't responding, so that meant that something bad happened. Not something from the outside, but from the inside. Someone or something had hurt his TARDIS from the inside. And he was going to find out who or what had caused it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Wow, it's been two weeks already since my last update! I suppose my school is to blame... and then I thought, let's update on Tennant's birthday! And then I realized that this is chapter 45! 0.o **

**Anyways, I'll try to update a bit sooner next time, but I can't make any promises. Especially not since I have promised myself a little holiday next week :p **

**See you next chapter!**

**Love you! XXX**

* * *

Completely in panic, the Doctor rushed back through the halls of the TARDIS back to the control room. When he encountered Donna halfway, he ignored her entirely. He had to find out what happened to the his ship. With his two companions following him, he entered the control room and he looked around to see what was wrong. It was hard to see anything at all, because the room was filled with thick, white smoke. And the smoke came from the control panel. The Doctor covered his mouth with one hand, while trying to reach the panel.

'Doctor?' Rose called. 'Is it bad? What happened?'

'I don't know! Just stay away!' the Doctor shouted, and he studied the wires under the panel. 'It is a short circuit! Something has caused the TARDIS to stop functioning! I can repair it, but it will take me a while…'

'DOCTOR!' Rose cried suddenly, much louder than first.

'What?'

'It's Donna!'

The Doctor completely forgot about his broken wires and he ran over to where Rose and Donna were. Rose was standing next to Donna, but Donna wasn't exactly standing next to Rose. She was on the floor, unconscious.

'Of course…' the Doctor said, panic reaching his eyes. 'The TARDIS kept her stabilized, now that my ship isn't working anymore, Donna isn't working either. She was still healing. Her mind… She is dying… I need to repair my TARDIS.'

The smoke drew away slowly, revealing more of the control room. And that was when the Doctor discovered what, or rather, who the cause was for this chaos.

'You… You did this…' he growled, pointing at the very frightened young man behind the console.

Mickey was standing there, with a tray in his hands and with a face that was clearly paler than usual. He was trembling, and he couldn't find any words to speak.

'You killed Donna and my TARDIS…' the Doctor hissed, clenching his fists.

'It- it was an accident! I swear!' Mickey stammered.

'You call _this_ and accident?'

'Doctor, calm down,' Rose said softly, her eyes flashing nervously from the Doctor to Mickey.

'I wanted to make tea for myself. And then I- I wanted to take a look here. I was just curious, that's all! I didn't mean to cause this!' Mickey tried to defend himself.

'If Donna dies, I know who I can hold responsible for it. This is going to take me a while to fix. And _you _are to blame,' the Doctor said a little bit too calm.

Rose knew that the calmness the Doctor radiated was only silence before the storm. Soon hell would break loose upon poor Mickey.

'Doctor, come on, let's see what we can do about the TARDIS…' Rose said quietly, her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to soothe him.

'Let me give you some advice,' the Doctor continued with his eyes fixed on Mickey, ignoring Rose completely. He waited for a couple of seconds before finishing his sentence, only to see how Mickey was starting to sweat.

'What?' Mickey barely whispered.

'Kill yourself before I get my hands on you,' the Doctor snarled, before starting to walk towards Mickey with his fists still clenched and his teeth bared.

'No! Doctor! Stop!' Rose shouted, pulling on the Doctor's arm, trying to pull him back.

But the Doctor ignored her and he yanked his arm back. He kept advancing on Mickey like a predator with blazing eyes, ready to crush his prey.

'Mickey! Go! Run!' Rose yelled. 'NOW!'

Mickey didn't have to be told twice, he ran as fast as he could back to his room, and Rose jumped on the Doctor's back to prevent him from following her friend.

'DOCTOR! STOP IT!' she cried, covering his eyes so that he couldn't see where he was going anymore.

'LET ME GO, ROSE!' the Doctor roared furiously.

'No! You are going to kill him!'

'He deserves it!'

'Calm down! Now! You've got better things to do! You need to save Donna!'

That only seemed to make the Doctor even more furious.

'HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!' the Time Lord shouted, and he threw Rose off him, and she fell on the ground.

It was only then when he realized what he had done. Rose was on the floor, crying. He had hurt her. He shouldn't hurt her. He had to keep her safe with him.

'Oh my God, Rose. I am so sorry,' he said softly, kneeling down at her side. 'I have gone too far again, haven't I? I am so sorry… I can't stop myself…'

He helped Rose to sit down, but he only received a glare from her.

'Where does it hurt? Please, let me help you,' the Doctor offered, genuinely concerned.

Rose didn't answer him, but she slapped his hands away.

'I'm sorry… I broke my promises… You don't deserve this, I don't deserve you. Oh, Rose, I am so sorry, I am a terrible man,' the Doctor said with tears in his eyes.

'Good that you see it yourself. Maybe you will actually think twice before acting someday,' Rose said bitterly and she stood up and walked away.

'Where are you going?'

'To Mickey. To apologize for your behaviour.'

'Rose?'

'What?'

'You can tell him that I will bring him home as soon as I have fixed the TARDIS. I know it was just an accident, I shouldn't have frightened him. And I shouldn't have scared you either. I'll drop him off home. And you too,' the Doctor said, staring at his feet.

Rose almost wanted to walk away, but then she realized what he had just said.

'Me too? I beg your pardon?' she asked.

'Like I said. I don't deserve you. And you don't deserve to be stuck with me here. I only make your life miserable,' the Doctor said quietly.

'That's not true, you know that. I care for you, remember? And you need me, I can't leave you here on your own, silly.'

'I will still have Donna.'

'Still, you need me.'

'We don't discuss this, Rose. Do as you are told and pack your bags, please.'

'What? No! You are being ridiculous! After all the trouble you have been through to keep me with you? I am not going to leave you! I'm not! I love you,' Rose protested.

'But… I hurt you again! I don't want to hurt you, but it still happened! I love you too much, Rose, please don't make this harder than it is,' the Doctor said, and his voice cracked. He couldn't fight back his tears anymore and he wrapped his arms around his knees.

'Oh, Doctor,' Rose said softly, sitting down next to him to wrap her arms around him to comfort him. 'I am not going to leave you, not even after this. Not ever. I am angry with you, you scared me and Mickey, that is all true, but I won't leave you for it. Because I know you are trying to do the right thing. You are unstable, that's all. You saw your TARDIS and Donna being in danger and you reacted to that emotionally. But you need to calm down and try not to blame Mickey for it. Can you do that for me?'

'I- I'll try?'

'No. I asked you if you can do that.'

'For you I'll do anything,' the Doctor sobbed, lifting his head slightly to look Rose in the eyes.

'So you will not blame Mickey for this, and you are certainly not going to kick me out of the TARDIS, understood?' Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded, and Rose held him even tighter. He looked so vulnerable. It was almost as if she was comforting a little child.

'Go on then, fix your ship and make sure Donna gets better.'

'No! Please stay here? I want you to stay,' the Doctor said, grabbing Rose's hand when he felt that she was going away.

'I'm going to see if Mickey is alright. You must have scared him to death. Besides, you should hurry up with those reparations before it is too late,' Rose said, standing up and yanking her hand away.

'Don't leave me!'

'Don't be such a child! Honestly! I think Mickey needs someone to comfort him more than you do at the moment. So stop whining and fix the TARDIS. This is your fault, after all.'

The Doctor looked at her with confused eyes, but then he turned away from her. It _was _his fault. He was being a monster, and the worst thing was that he couldn't keep himself under control. Of course Rose wanted to get away from her. She just didn't want to say it to him, but he knew better. She had no reason at all to stay with him. He wouldn't stay if he were in her place either. He waited for Rose to leave the room and then he picked up the glass Mickey had left on the tray and he threw it against the wall so that it broke into pieces. An action he also immediately regretted. He had to calm himself down, and he had to prove to Rose that he could do that. But the first concern was to fix the TARDIS, then he would make it up to his companions.

In the meantime, Rose was on her way to Mickey's room. She found her friend in the far corner of his room, as far away from the door as he could get. When he heard the door opening, he ducked away and protected his head with his shaking arms.

'Shh, calm down, Mickey! It's me, Rose,' Rose tried to reassure him.

'Is he still angry?' the young man asked with a small voice.

'No. I have talked to him. He didn't want to scare you,' Rose told him, sitting down next to him.

'Yeah, right. He told me to kill myself before he got his hands on me. That was a direct threat, Rose. How did he not mean to scare me?'

Rose sighed and looked at Mickey's truly frightened face.

'I don't want to be here! I don't! I did this for you, I thought it would be safe, but I was wrong. He is a maniac, Rose, an evil maniac who loses control as soon as something happens he didn't want to happen. He is still keeping up with you, he holds back around you, but who knows for how long? He can't be trusted!'

'He is trying his best,' Rose defended the Doctor.

'Well, he is not trying hard enough. Why can't you see it? Why do you refuse to see that he is not going to change? He is an _alien_. Sooner or later he will get bored of the presence of humans like us and he will get rid of us.'

'The Doctor won't do that! And I'll help him! He is unstable, he has suffered so much and all that is coming out now. He is vengeful, but I can help him with making him see that there are more important things in life.'

'I won't stay here a moment longer. He is _dangerous._ You should leave as well. And I think Jackie would agree with me,' Mickey snapped.

'You are not going to make that decision for me,' Rose shot back. 'And don't involve my mother in this. You haven't even been listening to me! The Doctor isn't dangerous as long as Donna and I are here to help him. I trust him.'

'He is an insane git and you are just too in love with him to see it!' Mickey now yelled.

'Don't talk about him like that!'

'So you are defending him? You are on his side? Even after what he said to me?'

'I've told you, I talked with him about this. He is sorry about what he did. And yes, I am defending him, since you are talking about him in a very unfair manner. You don't know him as well as I do, and I know that he is a good man,' Rose told Mickey with fury in her eyes.

'You can tell him that he can bring me back home as soon as he has repaired that bloody ship of his. And you can also tell him that I don't want him anywhere near me. And don't say I didn't warn you when he turns his back on you,' Mickey said bitterly.

'Why don't you tell him yourself?'

'Because I don't want him anywhere near me.'

'I am not your personal postman. You should be brave enough to go and ask him yourself if he kindly wants to bring you back. He is not angry with you anymore,' Rose said.

'But I am angry with him,' Mickey snapped.

'You shouldn't try to start a fight with him. If you want him to become a good man, then you shouldn't provoke him.'

'As if I would want to start a fight with him. He would probably break my neck or something. Because he can't be trusted.'

'Fine! If you want to stay mad, then fine! You are acting like a child! First the Doctor and now you! I thought you needed some comfort, that's why I came here in the first place, to make sure you wouldn't actually kill yourself. But apparently you only want to berate the Doctor! You know where to find us if you want to talk rationally about this. Asking me to talk to the Doctor is just cowardly and you know it. So talk with him yourself,' Rose said and she stood up and walked back to the door.

'Just don't leave me alone with him!' Mickey called after her.

'Of course not,' Rose said and she left his room to see if the Doctor was already making progress with the reparations.


	46. Chapter 46

'So how is it going?' Rose asked when she found the Doctor sitting on the floor in the console room.

'Fine. I have repaired the worst parts. She needs to do the rest herself. We can only wait.'

'And Donna?' Rose asked hesitantly.

'I have calmed her mind down with my own telepathic energy, but that won't do. She needs the TARDIS. I can only hope the TARDIS will recover soon.'

Rose could see how the thought of Donna pained him. The thought that he couldn't save her.

'You can always find a solution, I know you. You won't just give up,' Rose smiled.

'Of course I won't,' the Doctor snapped a little too harshly. '… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry.'

'I understand,' Rose said softly, walking over to the Doctor and sitting down next to him. 'But you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. And you need to stop blaming others. The TARDIS is wounded and she needs your support. As does Donna. We all need you to stay reasonable and strong. You can do that for us, right?'

The Doctor just nodded, staring at no point in particular in front of him. Rose started rubbing his back, trying to soothe him.

'I am so lucky to have you, you know that?' the Doctor said eventually. 'I am so lucky and I don't even deserve it. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve having to put up with me. I keep doing it wrong. All those lives… I am a bloody murderer.'

'You are _not _a murderer. You have made mistakes. But you can make them right.'

'How can you say that? How can you still see the good in me? Look at what I did to Mickey.'

'Mickey is fine, he is shocked, but fine. It was your reaction to what happened to the TARDIS and Donna, I can understand that. And I am going to help you with everything. You won't have to feel anger and guilt and grief anymore for as long as I am here. Alright?' Rose said firmly.

'You are truly a brilliant human being. Your _my _brilliant girl,' the Doctor smiled proudly, hugging Rose.

They didn't really have the time to hug for very long, because Mickey entered the room again. Still not quite himself, but he succeeded in looking very cross.

'I'm sorry, Mickey. You don't have to be scared of me, really. I won't hurt you,' the Doctor apologized immediately, receiving a smile from Rose.

'Yeah, right,' Mickey scoffed. 'I am here to tell you that I want you to bring me back.'

The Doctor just stared at the young man as if he didn't understand the request. So Mickey repeated himself.

'I want to go back. To London.'

'I heard you the first time,' the Doctor said slowly. 'But… I can't bring you back. Not yet. Since someone has broken my TARDIS.'

'Then repair it!'

'Mickey!' Rose scolded.

'And I take Rose with me! She can't stay here with you!' Mickey shouted before he knew what he said.

The Doctor immediately stood up, standing in front of Rose as if Mickey was going to take her away from him right then.

'No, you won't,' he said.

'She is not safe here,' Mickey said, now a lot more timidly.

'She is nowhere safer than with me,' the Doctor said irritated.

'And what if I take her with me? Will you go back on your word again? Because that is what you do, isn't it? You promise us not to hurt anyone, but as soon as something happens you don't like, you immediately start your rage. Maybe Rose can't see that, maybe Donna can't see that, but I can. They are both naïve if they think you are a good man. You are pure evil. You are a danger to the whole universe and I don't want my Rose to have anything to do with you. Is that understood?' Mickey rattled, his fists clenched.

Mickey immediately took a few steps back, surprised of his own stupidity. He had just insulted the Doctor. And that was not a brave thing to do, it was just stupid. And Mickey knew that. He only realised it too late.

Rose also reacted to Mickey's short speech, and she quickly stood up to grab the Doctor's arm, whispering to him that he had to calm down.

'I am calm, Rose, I am. Stop acting like I am an unreasonable maniac, because I am not. I am calm. Perfectly calm. Why wouldn't I be?' the Doctor said in a low and monotone voice.

Both Mickey and Rose studied him with widened eyes, half expecting that the Time Lord would explode within the next few seconds. But he didn't.

'I am not going to discuss this with you, boy. Now, let's make a couple of things clear. And you'd better listen to me right now, because this is important. Rose stays here, with me. She is not going anywhere. If you want to leave, then fine, but you _won't _take her with you. Second, you will _not _insult me. I am 900 years old and I will not be insulted by a little human like you. And last but not least, Rose is not yours. She is mine,' the Doctor concluded, before taking a step towards Mickey. 'Are we clear?'

'Are you threatening me again?'

'I am trying my best not to. Don't push me.'

'Mickey…' Rose warned.

'Rose is not safe here,' Mickey repeated, trying not to look scared.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. 'You are playing a dangerous game here, Mickey. I have made my apologies to you, I am prepared to be good friends, but you need to stop being so pathetic.'

'You are the pathetic one here!'

'Mickey!' Rose now shouted. 'I am staying here! With the Doctor!'

'You are not!' Mickey shouted back.

'Don't make me lose my patience with you…' the Doctor warned.

'Oh, what happens if you do? Are you going to throw me out? I don't think so, mister high and mighty Time Lord, because if you do, then I have the proof that you are not to be trusted!' Mickey shouted, quite pleased with himself. He knew he was pushing it probably too far, but he didn't care. This was a good test to see if the Doctor could actually hold back.

'Out of my sight, _now_,' the Doctor hissed.

'Mickey, please… Stop this…' Rose said desperately.

'Did I make you angry now? Because I want to take your most precious Rose away from you? Does that thought hurt you? Go on then, show me how angry you really are. Come on, I am ready. Show me what it is like to be your enemy,' Mickey challenged the Time Lord in front of him.

The Doctor clenched his fists as well now, and then he closed his eyes.

'You are trying to provoke me, aren't you? You are foolish enough to put my patience to the test. Very few have survived that, you know?' the Doctor said very quietly.

'Mickey, back off. Now,' Rose ordered, but Mickey stood his ground. If he was ever going to prove he was no longer just the tin dog, then now was the time.

'What is it? Are you scared, Doctor? Are you afraid that your precious Rose will see your dark side again? Maybe she should. Because that is what you are. You are darkness. You are evil. Insane. You never were a good man. You have murdered innocent people. You have even tortured them. Why would you hide your true nature from her? The sooner she sees what you are, the better. You are a monster, Doctor. You are not worthy of your name and you are certainly not worthy of Rose,' Mickey hissed.

'You are right. Of course you are,' the Doctor answered, surprising everyone in the room. 'Please… I can't live without her. Please… don't take her away from me. Don't leave me, Rose. You are all I have.'

Mickey just stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open. 'Wh-what?'

'Don't leave me alone here. I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone,' the Doctor repeated, slumping down on his knees, crying.

'Shhh, it's okay. I am not going anywhere,' Rose said, kneeling down next to him.

'She won't have to leave,' Mickey said. 'She can stay. I can see that now. She _is _safe with you.'

The Doctor looked up at Mickey and saw that the young man had a satisfactory grin on his face.

'Thank you,' Rose said before the Doctor had to.

'Nothing to thank him for, I would never have let you go willingly, love,' the Doctor grinned as he kissed her neck lightly, his face still wet from tears.

'And how exactly would you stop me from taking her with me?' Mickey challenged the Doctor again, now more confident since the Doctor didn't seem to be much of a threat now.

'Rose doesn't want to leave me,' the Doctor protested.

'What if she does? Would you let her go then?'

The Doctor didn't have an answer to that. He would never want to see Rose unhappy, but he couldn't go on without her either. Although he knew that there would come a time he had to go on alone. Rose couldn't stay with him forever. He would lose her someday.

'Would you?' Mickey insisted.

The Doctor glanced at Rose, who was looking at him expectantly. He eyes also told him that he didn't need to worry, that she wouldn't leave him.

'I would do anything to make her happy,' the Doctor answered quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat. It hurt him to say this.

'Are you sure about that?'

'Absolutely.'

'Then you would let her go willingly.'

'No, not willingly. But I would let her go. But the thing is, Mickey, she _doesn't _want to leave me now, do you, Rose? She wants to stay. So if you are going to try to take her away from me, then it is my duty to stop you. Because if you do, _you _are the one who is taking Rose away against her own will,' the Doctor said sternly.

Mickey opened his mouth to say something in return, to make a witty remark, but he found that the Doctor was right. He had no right whatsoever to take Rose away from the TARDIS. Rose looked very happy to be with the Doctor.

'And that was not a threat, just in case you are wondering. It was a warning. I am trying to prevent you from doing something stupid. Because that is what friends are for, right?' the Doctor added.

'I am sorry, Doctor. For talking to you like this… But I had to know, you see? I had to check your reaction,' Mickey replied.

'Do you think I didn't know that? There's no need to be sorry, I understand. I would've done the same, probably,' the Doctor smiled.

'And I am sorry about the TARDIS… I never meant to cause this…' Mickey said with a small voice.

'I know that. I should be saying sorry for scaring you. I couldn't stop myself, and I am sorry for that,' the Doctor said, causing Mickey to sigh in relief.

'I am so proud of you,' Rose told the Doctor, resting her head on his chest. 'You could've continued destroying lives, but you didn't. And I am so proud of you for that.'

Suddenly the Doctor's face turned sad when he rested his gaze on Donna's lifeless body. She looked so peaceful there. He couldn't lose her. After all, he was the one who took her from her safe home because of his own selfish reasons.

'This is my punishment for doing those terrible things to the universe, isn't it? Donna won't recover. She will leave me because I need to be punished.'

'What are you talking about, silly?' Rose said. 'She won't die. She will be fine. You are not going to lose someone again. You won't.'

* * *

**Hello again! I am so sorry for not having updated for more than three weeks... And I am sorry for the fact that this chapter was kinda messy (so please do tell if some things are unclear, then I can change it in the chapter).**

**Also, I am quite pleased with the fact that Mickey was the 'hero' in this bit. I have always loved Mickey as a character and he has been really underappreaciated. But maybe, on the other side, it was a bit unexpected, since I originally planned for Donna to be the rescuer in this fic.**

**Next chapter will be the very last chapter! And I'll try not to keep you waiting again for almost a month ;)**

**XX**


	47. Chapter 47

Rose had been sitting with the Doctor in the control room for hours. The Time Lord was very nervous, and every minute he lost more of his hope.

'What if she doesn't wake up anymore?' he asked Rose.

'She will.'

'It is all my fault. I should have left her at home. I shouldn't have taken her with me in the TARDIS. She can't take all this anymore. If she dies, it will be _my _fault,' the Doctor whispered.

'Don't say that! You needed her, right? You needed a friend,' Rose said.

'Yes… I suppose… but now her life is in danger,' the Doctor now sobbed.

'It _is _his fault, actually,' Mickey interrupted when he entered the room again.

'Mickey! Shut up, will you! Look at him! He is upset!' Rose snapped.

Mickey scoffed. 'Yeah, right. Because he knows that you fall for that. He just likes your attention.'

'And he can have all the attention I have,' Rose shot back.

'Thank you, my sweet Rosebud,' the Doctor smiled, kissing Rose on her lips.

The Doctor realized that it made Mickey very uneasy, but he couldn't care less. He needed some distraction during Donna's absence. And Rose was his only distraction available at the moment.

'Could you stop that while I am in the room?' Mickey said grumpily.

'Mmm, no…' the Doctor murmured.

'Doctor…'

'Shut up, Mickey…'

'No, really…'

Now the Doctor choose to ignore the young man. He only had eyes for Rose and he wasn't going to answer Mickey back. He was just trying to ruin their moment together.

'Doctor!'

'WHAT!'

'The TARDIS!'

The Doctor shot back up, his eyes widened, and he jumped on his feet. There was a weak light glowing in the centre of the control panel, very weak indeed, but it was something. The Doctor dashed over to the panels, trying to stimulate the energy with the sonic screwdriver. Much to his liking, it started to glow brighter, and the TARDIS even started humming again.

'MICKEY!' the Doctor yelled out of pure excitement. 'Bring Donna here! Quickly!'

Mickey did as he was told, rushing over to where Donna was still lying, and he scooped her in her arms, bringing her to the Doctor.

'Good, good,' the Doctor said, more to himself than to Mickey. He started to pick up wires and connected them with a metal braid, which he then put carefully on Donna's head.

'What's happening, is she going to be alright?' Rose asked curiously.

The Doctor's smile now even widened further, if that was possible.

'Oh, yes,' he answered.

Rose smiled back at him, very relieved to see that he was happy again. She couldn't bear the thought of having the sad and suicidal Time Lord at her side for more days. Although, she had to admit that it was better than having a vengeful, furious maniac at her side. Her Doctor had really made progress.

'Donna?' the Doctor asked, now more quiet, 'Donna, wake up, Donna…'

Slowly, very slowly, Donna opened her eyelids. She rolled with her eyes, scanning her environment. When she saw the Doctor, she seemed to remember where she was.

'Doctor! What have you done now?' she demanded, her fierce voice immediately in top-form.

'What? I- nothing! It was Mickey, not I! You should stay there, Donna,' the Doctor said when he saw that Donna was trying to get up.

'I have the feeling that I have been here for far too long! What happened?'

'You… the TARDIS… Well, I linked you to the TARDIS, mentally. Because… because I thought your mind was not yet capable of coping on its own. So I made sure the TARDIS helped you. But then some idiot named Mickey came in and he spilled tea all over the control panel, so I had to repair the TARDIS, and you were knocked out for a while,' the Doctor explained quickly, trying to push the struggling Donna back down.

'Get off me, Spaceman,' Donna snapped, and the Doctor quickly let go. 'So?'

'So what?'

'How long have I been gone?'

The Doctor looked nervously at Mickey and Rose, but they wouldn't answer for him.

'Well? It has been some time, because you seem to be different. I don't know what it is, but there is something about you that has changed…'

'Could be,' Rose smiled, linking her arm with the Doctor's. 'He has been worried about you. Very worried. He broke down completely.'

'So? How long?' Donna repeated.

'Uhmm… three days?' the Doctor said carefully, hoping to make it sound acceptable.

'THREE DAYS?' Donna exclaimed. 'And you couldn't fix your spaceship earlier? Shame on you. I thought you were supposed to have a superior alien brain. But apparently not.'

'I _have _a superior alien brain! Next time my ship is dying, I'll ask you to fix it, alright?' the Doctor said, slightly offended.

'It is okay, Doctor, I was only kidding. But you will not do things like that to me again, do you understand?' Donna said sternly, and without waiting for an answer, she added, 'by the way, what is this thing doing on my head?'

She pointed at the metal braid that was still attached to her head, and when she wanted to take it off, the Doctor stopped her.

'No, you can't take it off. Not now. Listen, Donna…' the Doctor said with a pained voice, and Donna knew that he was being serious now. 'There is something you should know.'

'Alright, I am listening.'

'Well… basically… The moment you touched my hand, your mind has been permanently damaged. And I can't change that. How much I want to, I can't help you with that. And… there is only one way to save you…'

'Oh, no. You are _not _going to erase my memories again! Don't you dare!' Donna snapped, trying to move away from the Doctor, which was hardly possible due to the wires attached to the braid on her head.

'No! I am not going to do that, I promise. Not without your consent this time,' the Doctor said quickly. 'Just… let me finish.'

Donna nodded, and the Doctor continued.

'See, I think you can keep your memories. But then you can't stay here. Not with me in the TARDIS. You need to have a peaceful life, in London. With your husband. The TARDIS has restored you well enough to give you that. But that is all I can offer you. Here in the TARDIS, you will be in constant danger of disturbing your mind. And I don't want you to be in danger. I was wrong to take you away from your home and I am sorry for that,' the Doctor said.

'So… you basically want to dump me back in London?' Donna asked, her arms crossed.

'Well… It is not… well… yes.'

'Okay.'

'What?'

'Okay. If you think that that is the only solution, then I trust you. But only if you promise me to visit me from time to time,' Donna said.

'Oh, Donna… Of course I will!' the Doctor smiled relieved, and he pulled Donna in for a tight hug. 'Come on, then! Back to Chiswick!'

The Doctor let Donna go and he ran around the console to hit buttons and pull levers in his usual enthusiastic way. Rose laughed when she saw him doing that. She had missed that Doctor so much for the last couple of months. She had almost forgotten how he had been before he had murdered her ex-boyfriend Jimmy.

'Here we are! Earth, London, Chiswick, back to when you left!' the Doctor announced.

'So? Can I remove this ridiculous thing now?' Donna asked, gesturing towards the metal object on her head.

'Yes, yes, of course,' the Doctor said, and he helped her putting the thing off. 'So… This is it for us then, for now…'

'Don't say that, Spaceman. I expect to see you again next week. If you don't show up, then believe me, I will find you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many people from Torchwood I have to threaten to give me a spaceship or something, I _will _find you.'

'I don't doubt that,' the Doctor grinned, and he hugged her again. 'Thank you.'

'Take care, Doctor. And you too, Rose. And Mickey,' Donna said. 'I'll be off then. There is a husband who needs my company right now.'

'Yeah, of course, goodbye, Donna,' the Doctor said, opening the door for her.

'Bye, Doctor.'

The Doctor closed the door behind her, a grim look on his face.

'You did the right thing,' Rose said, trying to cheer him up a bit.

'I know.'

'Well, I suppose you two don't need me to be here anymore either,' Mickey said.

The Doctor looked at the man, now noticing that he already had his bag with him.

'Are you leaving?'

'Yes, of course I am leaving. I didn't ask you to come with you. I am obviously an unwanted person here in the TARDIS,' Mickey said, but he wasn't annoyed.

'You will never be an unwanted person,' the Doctor smiled.

'No, never,' Rose confirmed. 'You are welcome to stay if you want?'

'Nah, I have my own life now! You two just need to promise me to look after each other, alright? Then I won't bother you anymore,' Mickey grinned.

'Sure,' the Doctor said, giving Mickey a hand. 'And I have to thank you as well, I suppose. Not for throwing tea over my TARDIS, obviously, but for… you know.'

'You're welcome. And you too, Rose, goodbye.'

'Yes, bye, Mickey,' Rose smiled, giving him a hug. 'You are a great friend.'

'I know,' Mickey grinned, and with that, he left the TARDIS as well, closing the doors behind him.

As soon as the Doctor heard the door closing, he grabbed Rose's waist and he captured her lips with his own, kissing her hungrily.

'Finally we have the whole of time and space for our own,' he breathed.

Rose couldn't find the breath to answer him, so she just smiled while kissing him back. It took a while before Rose needed to pull away for air. She took both his hands in her own and lay her head down on his shoulder. When she felt his hands wrapping around her in a protective manner, she felt herself relaxing in his arms.

'We will be alright, won't we, Doctor?' she asked, looking up at his face.

'We will always be alright, my Rose.'

* * *

**So... this was it, my dear friends! The very last (and also the shortest, sorry for that) chapter of this fic. I hope the ending wasn't too rushed or something, because I am reaaaallly bad at writing endings. I hate endings.**

**I really hope you have enjoyed this fic, and I want to thank you for reading it, all the 47 chapters long :)**

**Maybe, since I am a big fan of Harry Potter _and _since my favourite actor is David Tennant, I am going to write a fic for the Harry Potter fandom involving Barty Crouch jr. So maybe I'll see some of you back there ;p Or maybe I will start another fic on Doctor Who, with another Doctor. But I will need to come up with an idea first before I can do that...**

**Anyways, thank you all (again) and I hope to hear from you again!**

**Love xx PerfectStoryLove**


End file.
